


Two Scars & One Curse

by Everythingelseistaken



Series: Curses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Remus Lupin, Teen Romance, remus lupin is good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 94,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingelseistaken/pseuds/Everythingelseistaken
Summary: Charlotte Potter is raised by her godfather, Remus Lupin after her parents died. Once she starts school and meets her twin brother, Harry. She makes friends and goes on many adventures, but there was always a question as to why she had a scar, and why she can see Voldemort in her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Remus's POV**  
  
I sit in my chair with my arms crossed tightly before a roaring fire. Felt scared, sad and so many other emotions. How could this night have happened? Snow still coated the earth and people all around were still in high holiday spirits. But my home was empty, filled with crisp silence, where occasional could be heard. I was alone, I was broken. It felt like overnight my whole friend group was destroyed, leaving me alone for the first time in a long time.   
  
I hear a soft knock on my door. I nearly fell out of my chair. I was sure it was a mistake, a simple trick of the imagination, but the knock happened again, I was now certain it wasn't just my imagination. I gingerly approach my front door, I open it slightly with my wand held tight. I could see a long silver heard and crescent moon glasses, that I couldn't misidentify.   
  
"Hello, Remus." Dumbledore said gently with a small child in his hands. I couldn't see which one it was with the blanket wrapped so snuggly around the child.  
  
"W-what? Is that Harry?" I ask as my voice was shaky and raw with emotion. It had been a long time since I spoke.   
  
"No, Charlotte. thankfully she was saved too, Lily put her to bed earlier tonight. She wasn't harmed- or even acknowledged." Dumbledore explained as he comes inside my humble home.   
  
I took a step to the side and just stared at the being in his arms, she seemed like she was miles away. "Why are you bringing Charlotte here?" I asked frightfully, I glance around my shabby home. It wasn't fit for the sweet child.  
  
"Remus, you need to take care of her." He told me firmly.  
  
I looked up at the old man with wide eyes. "N-no, Dumbledore I cannot take care of her," I protested as my heart breaks into a million pieces.  
  
"Just look at her," Dumbledore ordered putting her small body into my arms. She was fast asleep, her forehead bore a new scar. A lightning bolt, how strange. Her firey hair was in a disarray, her curls going in every which way.   
  
"Harry has one too, we don't know what it is," Dumbledore says. "But I have an idea,"  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just felt more real, looking at the orphan in my weak arms. She looked so much like Lily with her red hair and freckles. I always knew she resembled her mother, but with Lily gone, I just saw it more clearly. She had Jame's round nose, though.   
  
"I-I'll take care of her." I finally croaked. I knew I wouldn't be like James, but I promised I would try my very best. I will raise her into a sweet girl, one I know Lily and James would be proud of.   
  
He gave me a small bow of relief. "Thank you, Remus." He said gratefully. "I know you will raise her well. Goodnight, I'll see myself out." I watched the old man leave, shutting the paint chipped door after him.   
  
I drew in a deep breath and sighed. I was left with Charlotte in her pink floral blanket. "Oh, Charlotte, look at you, my darling girl." I whispered to her. She was fast asleep, but it didn't matter. She would wake up tomorrow with a new life, but still a loving one. 


	2. The Letter & Shops

**Charlotte's POV**  
  
"Lupin! Where is my letter?" I asked him as I race into his office.   
  
We live in a little shabby house outside of London. We lived next to some mean witches and Wizards.  
  
I started to ask every day for my Hogwarts letter since my birthday a few days ago. I knew it was annoying Remus deeply, but I was so excited to go to school. I was sick of learning math and science and history, but I did enjoy writing. Remus let me write him fictional stories, mainly about a Princess who is also a knight.   
  
He sighed exasperated and looked over at me as I greet him strongly. "Miss Potter, again?" He asked, removing his glasses.   
  
"Remus, is it here yet?" I asked desperately. I clung onto his arm dramatically, as if not having the letter would kill me.   
  
He smirked at my foolishness. "Here my darling girl." He said handing me the letter, I snatched it from his hands and ripped it open, with my tongue hanging from the corner of my mouth. "Yes! Remus! I'm going! I'm going to meet harry!" I squealed as I jumped up and down happily.   
  
"Yes, you are." He replied with a grin as I go over and hop on his lap, making him let out a huff of air.  
  
It will be weird being so far away from Remus for a whole year. He's my best friend. He's my dad. But I also really wanted to meet my brother, I wondered so often if he's heard of me. If he knows I exist. Everyone knows The Boy Who Lived, not many pay attention to The Girl Who Was There.   
  
"I wish you could come with me." I sighed sadly, I pulled my lips into a tight frown.  
  
"Awe, I would love too, but you know I can't." He said kissing the side of my head, making me smile big at his affection.   
  
"When can we go shopping?" I asked curiously while looking down at my list.  
  
"I'm going to pick up all your things when I go to town." He told me. "We'll get your wand another time." I didn't protest, I just nodded my head in agreement, i had only been half-listening while I read down the list.  
  
"I can't wait to go to school and learn how to be just like you!" I squealed gleefully. I looked up to Remus tremendously, I thought he was such an amazing wizard (and werewolf), perhaps I was only just a Daddy's girl. He chuckled wearily at my excitement.  
  
"Go run along, I got things to do!" He demanded. I hopped off his lap with a large grin still plastered on my lips.   
  
"Yes, Remus." I skipped out of the room. I run up the stairs to the landing, I finally looked up from the letter and walked down the ancient corridor. I went to the bedroom at the end of the hallway, where my room was. My floorboards were old and squeaky, the wallpaper peeling off. But I fixed most of it with tape. I went to my bed with a faded floral print. The house looked like it was falling apart, but it was home sweet home. I dropped to my knees and I pulled out my old brown trunk. I popped it onto the bed and went to my wardrobe to grab my clothes, most of my clothes were dresses and were from muggle thrift shops. But it didn't bother me, how could it when I knew nothing else. I understood Remus did all he could for me, I found no reason to complain. I tossed my clothes into the trunk with a huff. I put my hands on my hips and stared at the trunk with triumph. Soon I would be at Hogwarts, I'll make my friends like Remus.   
  
  
  
Eventually we went to Diagon Alley. I was so excited, it wasn't often that I went out into the world. I was mainly stuck in the Muggle world, not that I'm complaining. It just got very boring with only a radio to keep me company. Remus held my hand tightly as we walk through the crowd of people. He seemed so nervous, perhaps he was nervous for me. My hair was pulled into two braids, showing my scar that rested on my forehead. I hated it, I thought it was hideous, what girl wants a lighting bolt on her head? Or a constant reminder that I nearly died for no reason!  
  
"Just getting your wand, remember." He reminded me. He noticed me looking around at all the bright colored shops. I was in awe every time, it never got old.  
  
I nodded my head hastily as I get knocked into by a tall blond haired boy. I recognized those cold ice anywhere, they belonged to a Purist Malfoy. The richest wizarding family, man how I hated them and their greediness. They always stuck their nose in the air as if their lives mattered more than anybody else.   
  
"Ah- Lupin, what are you doing here?" A cool voice asked my sweet godfather, I recognized it as Mr. Malfoy, the devil himself.   
  
"Just taking Charlotte to get her things," Lupin replied civilly.  
  
"She looks just like that mudblood." Mr. Malfoy said with disgust dripping from his tongue.  
  
I gasped, I should have known the devil would get out his pitchfork.   
  
"Watch it Malfoy!" Remus snapped.  
  
"Or what?" Malfoy asked him.  
  
"I'll jinx you!" I snapped.  
  
"Charlotte!" Lupin warned. He just pushed me along, walking around the elite wizards.  
  
"He called my mum a mudblood! I can't let that happen!" I screeched.   
  
"You're just like James sometimes." He rolled his eyes with annoyance.  
  
"I can't help it." I sighed softly.  
  
We walked into the wand shop. It smelt heavily of different kinds of wood, but it was also very dusty and musky. I assumed it was because the place had been open for centuries.   
  
"Well Hello, Remus, Charlotte." Mr. Ollivander greeted.   
  
"Hello!" I greeted back. I walked up to the counter, Remus gave me some room to experience finding the right wand on my own. He handed me a wand and I turn his lamp into ash. The second try was the one that worked out. I felt right holding my light shaded wand. The handle was very pretty, carved like vines.  
  
"Of course this is yours!" He clapped happily.  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"It's similar to Harry Potter's." He explained.  
  
"You met Harry?" I beamed with wide eyes.  
  
"A day ago." He grinned.  
  
I gasp excitedly. I wish I went a day earlier to meet the bloke for myself. After buying my new wand we leave as quickly as we can. Remus didn't like being anywhere longer than necessary.  
  
"Now, you have to wait for a whole month." Lupin smirked.  
  
I groan. "I can't that long!"  
  
"Yes, you can." He laughed.  
  
"What house should I go for?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Gryffindor."   
  
I nodded my head. I knew he would say that him, Dad, Mum, even Sirius was in that house. It would make sense he would want me to be in it too.  
  
  
When the night I had been anticipating came, I was super nervous. I laid in my bed in the dark. I could hear the old house creaking and my heart racing. I no longer wanted to go. I wanted to stay with Remus forever! I didn't want to leave him. What if that nasty Draco Malfoy bullied me? Was I allowed to fight back? What if Harry was a bully like James once was? What if he was mean like Draco? What if I made no friends? What if I was alone? I wanted Remus!   
  
I shot out of bed and exited my dark bedroom. I walked down the pitch-black corridor with my hand against the wall. I counted three doors before stopping. I then slowly opened the door, I could make out his body from the street lamps outside illuminating his bedroom. The orange light dancing off the walls. I saw him breathing peacefully.   
  
"Remus," I called into the room, gentle, but loud enough for him to hear me. "Remus, wake up." I walked further into the bedroom. My feet were ice cold against the wooden planks.   
  
He finally lifted his head wearily. "What?" He asked in a sleepy voice.   
  
"Remus, can I sleep with you?" I asked, gripping my nightgown tightly.   
  
I could tell he was smiling through the darkness. "Come on, Darling."   
  
I quickly jumped in bed, pulling the blanket over me. He laid on his back so I could snuggle close to him. "I don't want to leave you." I whispered.   
  
"You will make friends and learn more than I could teach you. You are nervous, but that will all change, trust me."   
  
"What If Harry is mean? or if Draco Malfoy bullies me? Am I allowed to beat him up?"   
  
"No, Draco is taught those awful beliefs, it is all he knows, Charlotte. I only hope he makes friends like Sirus and becomes a better person." He hugged me sweetly. "Remember he is only repeating what his father says. He is only a boy, he doesn't have his own opinion yet."   
  
"Do you think I'll make friends?"   
  
"How could you not? You're a sweet girl, people will see how great a friend you'll make."   
  
He calmed my worries greatly, for that I was truly grateful to have a godfather like him. I just snuggled into him and fell asleep with a faint smile on my lips.  
  



	3. Train & Sorting Hat

I move my trolley down the walkway of the train station with shaky hands. So many children and muggles walked passed me. My heart was racing and I wanted to cry. I didn't want to leave, all my worries flooded back and I couldn't leave my best friend and my father.   
  
"You'll be okay." Remus said softly while rubbing circles into my back.  
  
"I feel sick, maybe I shouldn't go." I suggested hastily as my nervous heightened as we inched closer. "I can take a gap year."  
  
He abruptly stopped me and gets on his knee to look at me eye to eye. I swallowed hard as his tired eyes looked into mine. "You are the daughter of the most amazing people I knew, your mother and father were brave and strong at heart. And I know you inherited those traits from them. There's nothing that should frighten you. You will be perfectly fine. I'll write as much as possible." He said sweetly. I nodded my head and take deep breaths. He gave me a small reassuring smile before getting up.   
  
We go through 9 3/4 and join the other magical students. I gripped his hand hard as we navigated through the dense crowd. When the whistle blows I sigh and kiss Lupin goodbye.   
  
"I love you, Remus." I told him with watery eyes.   
  
"I love you too, Lottie. Remember, you'll do great." He gave me another grin and gestured me to join the other students.   
  
  
I give the door guy my owl cage and luggage. I didn't want to leave, not yet, but I forced my feet up the stairs. Once I enter the train I feel my stomach twist tightly. How could this be happening? I wasn't ready to leave home, not when Remus is there. I walked nervously down the corridor until I see a compartment with two boys. They seemed relatively friendly. Nicer than this one pig face girl gave me, she was with the notorious Malfoy. I walked in and they looked like they were having a friendly conversation. They looked over at me and my whole being told me to abort the mission.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just- I just." I stuttered nervously.  
  
"You can sit with us." The boy with glasses said kindly. The redhead looked sort of upset but didn't say anything. Maybe because I was a girl, or maybe because I was another ginger. I shut the door and sit next to the black-haired boy, he had green eyes like me and he had my nose.   
  
"I'm Charlotte Potter." I introduced myself smiling weakly. Both boys looked shocked, the ginger looked even more surprised. He recognized my name.   
  
"Potter?" The black-haired boy asked me.  
  
"Harry, didn't you know you had a sister named Charlotte?" The redhead asked, still in amazement and seemed to be embarrassed that he was angry before.   
  
"N-no." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Wait, Harry- as in Harry Potter?" I grinned ear to ear with pure excitement.  
  
"Yes." Harry said with a small smirk.  
  
I smile happily. "I'm your twin sister, I'm happy to meet you!" I squealed, shaking his hand more aggressively than I originally planned.   
  
"Why didn't my aunt and uncle tell me about you?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps they didn't know I existed either." I shrugged. I looked over at the redhead. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley." He said proudly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Ron." I said politely, I shook his hand calmly.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard you live with a werewolf in the woods!"   
  
My cheeks turned bright red. "N-no. I live in a house with my Godfather." I didn't feel like addressing to him about Remus's condition, it wasn't any of his business.  
  
The conversation ceased and it moved on. I had many questions about Hary and he had many questions about me. Of course, I was also interested in hearing about Ron's brother Charlie Weasley! He worked with dragons and I found that absolutely intriguing.  
  
When we got to the Hogwarts castle, I feel my stomach twist again and my heart beating hard against my chest, surely cracking my rib cage with each pulse.  
  
When we get inside we are greeted by a woman called Professor McGonagall. She leaves real quick, leaving us alone to chat.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," a girl with bushy hair said smiling proudly.  
  
"Charlotte Potter," I replied politely.   
  
"Potter? Are you related to that Potter boy?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, he's twin brother." I said softly.  
  
When Professor McGonagall comes back we go silent. She then gestures us to follow her into the great hall. When we walk past the doors, there were four long rows of tables with lots of kids on them. I felt intimidated walking past them all. There was a stage where the professors ate, I noticed Dumbledore, the man with the long silver beard. I wished Remus grew a beard like that.   
  
Professor McGonagall calls each of our names to be seated on a stool while the raggedy old sorting hat is put on our heads. Did anyone get lice from it? Or did it have an anti-lice charm?   
  
"I have to be in Gryffindor." I reminded myself.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"My whole family has been in Gryffindor," I told her.  
  
She goes up before me, and so does Ron. I felt anxious as it all inched closer. They got into Gryffindor with little hesitation.   
  
"Charlotte Potter," McGonagall finally calls.  
  
Harry and I exchange looks. I climbed the stairs and sit on the stool. "Ah, a little Potter, surely you would be great in Ravenclaw, or.... GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled.  
  
I sigh with pure relief as the Gryffindor table roars up with cheers. They got another Potter to their collection. I got up and sat beside Hermione Granger. She gave me a happy smile, I wondered if we would become friends, I hoped so.  
  
"Hi, I'm Fred and that's George." A red-headed boy greeted.  
  
"Hi, I'm Charlotte." I blushed I found the ginger twins quite cute. I imagined they were Ron's oldest siblings. They all looked vaguely similar.   
  
The sorting hat finally yelled Gryffindor for Harry. I felt pure proudness! Our parents would be so proud, especially Dad. He had lots of Gryffindor pride it seemed. Remus would be so happy when I write to him. I clapped loudly, along with everyone else. Of course, more people wanted to get closer to him than to me, he was famous, legendary and I was just me. Though I didn't mind being me. Harry sat next to me out of everyone who called for him. He gave me a small smile. I hoped we became good friends and I hoped we went on adventures like our parents. Though I'm not really a fan of breaking the rules, I am sure we'll find another way to go on an adventure. 


	4. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have caused a lot of mischiefs, they only grow as time goes on, getting the sorcerer's stone, closing the chamber of secrets- though Charlotte was petrified a part of the school year. She also saved Buckbeak and Sirus and outran her godfather during his transformation. They were finally going into their fourth year, and things seemed like they were getting better, though how true could that be.

Every year the boys and Hermione learn how to get in trouble and every year I join in on the fun. How we weren't expelled, I am not so sure. Remus has been very protective of me, but it seemed to intensify as I get older. He says he something dark along the horizon for all of us, but I reassure him I'll be alright, though he never really believes me. I write to my brother every summer and though it's delayed, I get some back. I felt like I was beginning to belong somewhere. I wasn't alone.   
  
Though I am now growing into a teenager, I find George Weasley absolutely stunning. He is so funny and witty and kind and I am head over heels for the boy. But he is in his sixth year and I am in my fourth, he would never want to be with me. Perhaps he finds my scar hideous, or my nose too large, or perhaps its how my hair can get frizzy. Or maybe I have a weird laugh. Though I may not to his ideal of beauty, I have plans to just stare at him from afar and hope he notices how great I am.   
  
I was invited to join the Weasleys to the Quiddich cup. Remus was very reluctant, but I promised to stay close to Mr. Weasley and to not cause any trouble. He finally agreed, and I was overjoyed. He might have been reluctant because he knows I fancy George. He doesn't want his little girl to grow up, which I understood. I am his only child.   
  
I wake up early on the floor of Ginny's room. I was on a sleeping bag and I had a quilted blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I stretched my arms and listened to the reason for my awakening. Hermione and Ginny were talking and laughing loudly. I was so irritated with them, I almost forgot about the dreadful dream I had. I saw a-a thing, a snake I think, kill a man. I couldn't remember anything else but my scar prickled. and that made me fill with worry. What if the dream was real?   
  
I get up and get dressed. I no longer wore many dresses, I moved onto skirts and jeans. Though Harry calls me very girly and I call him very annoying. I tried to push the dream out of my head and think about the game that laid ahead. Which also meant I could stare at George while he's distracted. He made butterflies fill my stomach, I just wanted the bloke to notice me as Charlotte and not Harry's sister. The only people who knew I like the Weasley twin was Hermione and Harry. I refused to tell Ginny, she would think it was appalling. I find her liking my brother appalling, only because it's weird to think about anyone seeing him romantically.   
  
When I get downstairs I eat some porridge and toast along with the girls. Mrs. Weasley asked if we had everything ready and we told her repeatedly that we did and she didn't have to worry about us. We had a long trek to the portkey and we needed all the energy we could muster. I was just happy to also see the dashing Cedric Diggory, though he was too perfect for my taste. There was no flaw he had. He was like the perfect human, how was that even possible? When Ron and Harry finally come downstairs, it was about time to go. I rolled my eyes at Harry's tardiness. He is always late.   
  
I grabbed my bag when Mr. Weasley comes down with all his stuff on his back. It looked like a mountain. "Let's get going, kids!" He announced happily.We hastily grabbed our stuff and follow after him. We were picking up the Diggory's before going to the portkey.   
  
What is really strange about this age for the boys is that they are already falling head over heels for girls, especially Ron, he is like a wild animal. Every girl he sees is attractive. He has no self-control. Not at all! I really hoped he grew out of it, he honestly needs to get his hormones in order. I rather not have a friend who is ready to hump any living being with breasts.   
  
I strolled next to Hermione and Ginny. Gin was going on about Viktor Krum and how the boys were obsessed with the boy. I couldn't help but snort at the image of Ron freaking out over the talented quidditch player. But the conversation switched when my eyes fell on the twins who were messing around in front of me. They were laughing about something and I was curious what, I suddenly felt very insecure.   
  
"Ohh, look at the way George flips his hair," Hermione teased me.  
  
"Shut up!" I blushed. I tucked hair behind my ear nervously and i looked down at my shoes as if they were interesting to look at.  
  
"What? No! You don't!" Ginny gasped. Great, now Ginny knows.   
  
"She does, she loooves him!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh bugger off!" I scoffed, filled with embarrassment. I will never hear the end of it. The girls laugh louder at my reaction.  
  
"Hey Harry, your sister's kind of fit." I heard Ron mumble. I really hoped I heard him wrong. And then I hear Ron yell "Ouch!" which brought me a little relief, but I was still grossed out.  
  
"That's my sister!" Harry hissed.  
  
"She is!" He protested.  
  
Ginny laughed as she heard them too. Hermione laughed but she didn't really seem amused I knew why, I could tell she secretly like Ron, even if she didn't know herself.  
  
When we stopped and I spotted Mr. Diggory, he brought his very attractive son, Cedric. He was older than me, he in his seventh year. The girls and I exchange looks, we liked what we saw. I would be a fool not to find him appealing. When we get to the portkey, it was an old boot. A gross, ugly boot. Something a muggle would never touch. It even had a smelly odor. We all put our hands on it and feel like we're being sucked out of oblivion until we get transported to a camp area where tons of camps were from all over the world. We walk into our tent and it was definitely bigger on the inside. There was so much room, I nearly choked at the sight.   
  
We all lounge for a little bit until it was time to go to the game. I tried to look busy, but I wasn't busy at all. I took advantage of being Harry's invisible sister. I sat on a bed that I claimed, pretending to read when I'm really secretly checking out the twins. I felt my heart flutter when I see George smile. Did his heart flutter when he saw me smile? Probably not.   
  
Harry sat next to me. "Stop staring at him it's weird." He mumbled. He narrowed his eyes at me angrily.  
  
"Shush!" I demanded, I hit him with the book.   
  
"What do you see in him anyway?" Harry asked bitterly.   
  
"He's cute, funny, good at quidditch and he's so, so charming." I sighed dreamily.  
  
"He'll be gone in two years." He reminded me.  
  
"Ugh, I know. I hate being younger than him. Do you think he'll ever notice me?" I asked desperately.  
  
"Well he already does, he knows you're my little sister." He shrugged.  
  
"By two minutes!" I pointed out.  
  
"If you like him so much, ask him out." Harry suggested as if it was simple.  
  
"Who out?" Fred asked looking at us. George turned around smirking.  
  
I felt my face burning up. I hoped he didn't say anything.   
  
"Charlotte has a crush on George." Harry grinned mischievously.  
  
"No, I don't!" I snapped hitting him with the pillow. "Shut up Harry!" He laughed evilly.   
  
"Can't blame you, I mean I was blessed with the looks." George said proudly.  
  
"You mean me!" Fred injected.  
  
"I don't like you! That would be ridiculous." I replied awkwardly laughing. They turn away and I felt like vomiting.   
  
"Nice save!" Harry laughed again.  
  
"Shut it." I growled darkly. I was beyond livid with him. Now he knows and it is embarrassing. What will I do now? I'm moving to America and changing my name.   
  
I don't speak to harry at all while we get ready to go. He tries to get my attention, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of drawing my eye. The twins laugh at Harry's silent treatment. Ron spoke to me, but I quickly ended the conversation when I caught his eyes going to my chest. What a pig!  
  
We eat supper and then go to the stadium. I only talk to Ginny and Hermione on the way. They agreed that what Harry did wasn't very nice. Our seats were at the top, a perfect view of all the players, some people would call it the nose bleed section but I didn't care. I was just happy to be invited.   
  
"C'mon, Charlotte. Look I'm sorry I told him." Harry calls after me for the eleventh time.  
  
"I'm not accepting your apology. You made me looked like a fool!" I hissed coolly.   
  
"No, I didn't! He didn't even care." Harry shrugged.  
  
"That's it too, he doesn't care! He sees me as your little sister, that's it." I sighed sadly.  
  
He wrapped his arm around my neck. "It's alright." He assured. But it wasn't bloody alright!  
  
I roll my eyes as we climb these steep stairs. I was out of breath but we kept going. I used the railing for support.  
  
We ran into the Malfoys on the way. I hated them so much. I found Draco Malfoy annoying and a bully. He was inferior due to his nasty behavior towards others. He bragged about how he got the best seats next to the Minister. Honestly, he's nothing but a spoiled brat. And I was certain he was only invited because Mr. Malfoy bought Fudge into office. When we get to our seats, the view was amazing! Absolutely breath-taking.  
  
"Woah!" Ron gasped.  
  
The family was cheering on this Irish team. I didn't really care for quidditch but I rooted for them too to fit in. I only really cheer when George does. I stand close beside him and I felt like my cheeks were burning. I couldn't believe I was seated next to the boy. There was a point when I almost touched his hand and I nearly peed myself. Now I see how it must be for Ginny when she's around Harry. It was hard to focus on the game while I was literally sweating and shaking next to this tall redhead. I used the advantage of being able to rub arms with him. I smile to myself happily as he accidentally bumped into me and apologized.  
  
After the quidditch game, everyone was pumped on adrenaline. I was still thinking about how George sweetly apologized for bumping into me, what a gentleman. The boys sang a song in between laughing and chuckling. I couldn't help but smile at the twins as they walk around goofily. They were truly one of a kind. I stand by Hermione as we watch the boys play around. There were sudden screaming outside which caused hair on the back of my neck to stand up.  
  
"Sounds like the Irish got their party on." Fred joked.  
  
"Stay inside," Mr. Weasley ordered as he exited the tent. He came back in with wide eyes, it wasn't a party. We had to go, we had to leave, _now. _I grab my bag and we all run out.  
  
"Everyone get to the portkey, Fred, George watch Ginny!" He demanded his sons.  
  
I grabbed Harry's hand while running out in a hurry. I could only hear the pounding of my heart in my ears. I felt his grip on my hand loosen to our misfortune. I lose his hand completely in the crowd and I could no longer see him.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed out through people running every way, I see people wearing masks catching things on fire, I was scared for my life and I couldn't find Harry.  
  
I run as fast as I can to the portkey hoping he would be there, but he wasn't, he never turned up. I go back with Ron, and Hermione to find him. It was dark and everything was burnt to a crisp. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils and burnt my nose hairs. After looking forever, we eventually found him on the ground, along with the ash. But a couple of men thought we were trouble makers, stopping us from leaving. Mr. Weasley had to defend us in order for us to leave.   
  
But we know one thing, someone cast the dark mark, as it lit up the black sky in a green shade. It made me sick to look at. Why were Deatheaters out? I bet Mr. Malfoy was behind this mess. It wouldn't surprise me one bit. That evil git. What was to come?  
  



	5. Hogwarts

The train ride back to school was atrocious. I had a long talk with Remus when I arrived back home. He was very clear that I shouldn't cause any trouble this year for my safety. With Death Eaters lurking around, it only means trouble. I promised him I'd try to be on my best behavior, but harry always dragged me into some adventure. I didn't need Remus being a nervous wreck while I'm at school. I promised to write him detailed letters on my days in Hogwarts sop he knows I'm well.   
  
I refused to tell Remus that Harry and mine's scar has been hurting. I didn't want him worried even more. I couldn't do that to him. I tried to read an edition of the Quibbler on Thestrals. I found the creatures fascinating, I wish to see one, but I also know it wasn't worth watching someone die in order to see one. Beside me, Harry writes a letter to Sirius about his dreams. I'm glad Remus has a friend to keep him company and Harry can know the love of a Godfather. Hermione reads the newspaper about the attack at the quidditch game. I didn't pay much attention to her scoffing on about it all.   
  
"Charlotte, stop bumping into me." Harry snapped at me for no reason.  
  
"I'm not even touching you!" I screeched back.  
  
"Yes, you are!" He protested.  
  
"No!" I hollered back.  
  
We break into an argument.  
  
"Knock it off! Both of you!" Hermione snapped. We stop at once and stare at her. "You have been fighting for days, you never fight."  
  
"Harry keeps teasing me about George and he.." I trail off into rumbles as harry talks over me about how I have been teasing him about Cho and how I'm annoying.  
  
"You better learn to work it out because I'm sick of it!" Hermione growled angrily.  
  
He nodded his head and we start mumble curses at each other.  
  
We eventually arrive to school. I noticed Draco Malfoy holding Pansy's hand, it seemed even he was girl-crazy and is with the only girl he could get. I snorted at the sight of them, Pansy looked at Draco as if he wasn't a purist idiot. I joined the table of Gryffindors, we watched the first years be sorted. I just wanted it over with so I could eat and go to bed. But Dumbledore was not letting us sleep, especially when it's announced that Hogwarts was chosen for the Triwizard tournament. We had two schools attending Hogwarts, Durmstrang Institute (Which doesn't allow muggle-borns to attend. The school was rather backwards.) and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, a french school with gorgeous girls in blue. I felt insecure and I rolled my eyes hard at the sound of the boys whistling at the girls doing ballet. I notice George whistling and I straightened my back and pulled my lips into a straight line, trying not to be jealous. One of the boys from Durmstrang was the famous Viktor Krum, we watched him at the Quidditch match, it was cool to see him here at our school, he was rather handsome and muscular. It would be a shame if he was a purist like his institution clearly is.   
  
Professor Dumbledore told us about the Triwizard tournament and how there are three terribly dangerous tasks. Only 17-year-old students can join. as if I would ever want to do such a barbaric thing. I'd rather be safe in a classroom. There was a giant goblet lit in the great hall. Every seven-year can put their name in the goblet. Each school will have a student representing them.   
  
  
A strange man comes into the great hall abruptly, people call him Mad-Eye Moody because he had a large fake eye that looked every which way, I wondered what happened to his actual eye. He carried a flask and took swigs from it, I thought drinking on campus wasn't allowed. He made me greatly uncomfortable. He was announced to be our new defense against the dark arts professor. I wasn't sure if I wanted him as my professor. He kind of scared me. I watched his eye bear into my soul, I definitely was petrified of the stranger.   
  
I dreaded the next day. I woke up early to write a letter to Remus, I wanted to talk to him about Mad-Eye Moody and the Triwizard tournament. I knew he would be intrigued to hear our school hosting it. I quickly went to the owlery and sent my letter off with my barn owl. He was very fussy, but I assumed he was just being lazy. I made it to breakfast. The foreign students sat around different tables. They were housing with one of the four houses. I wasn't so happy to hear an annoying French girl talking about the Weasley twins. Get in line, lady. I was forced to sit next to Amelie, the annoying French girl from my dormitory. She was clearly flirting with the twins, even Angelina Johnson wasn't pleased.   
  
I wasn't very pleased to go to DADA, that crazy Loon was there. He was teaching us each of the unforgivable curses, that crazy, crazy man. Even Draco Malfoy didn't seem so pleased. I assumed he'd love this out of anyone. Professor Moody takes out a spider and used the Imperius Curse on a scary-looking spider. He showed us how you can make it do whatever you like to it. We laughed and chuckled, but it all faded when he uses the Cruciatus Curse, making it scream a high pitch scream, making my blood run cold. Poor Neville was in pure pain, witnessing it. His parents went through the same fate, it was so misfortunate. It made my heartbreak for him. My eyes well up in tears. Finally, Hermione spoke up.   
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop torturing him!" She shouted, mainly walking about Neville, not the spider.   
  
Professor Moody stopped. "Right, and the last unforgivable curse, the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra._" He strikes to spider, killing it instantly. Tears fell from my eyes, That's how my parents died, struck with the curse, did it hurt? Like their whole body was on fire?  
  
I was happy when classes ended, and I could take a break. I sat alone for a little while. I couldn't be around people. I sat on a bench in an empty hallway, I just sat alone with my thoughts. This year wouldn't be peaceful at all. It would be painful, every year was painful. There never was a year where it was bearable. First-year I fought Voldemort and professor Quirell, second-year I was petrified, third-year I saved a Hippogriff and Sirius Black. I also had to run from Remus in werewolf form. What else will I go through?  
  
  
I made it to dinner, where I poked at my food. People put their names in the goblet of fire throughout the day. I heard the twins tried and failed. I wasn't really interested to stay and hear the participants. I didn't care. I just wanted the day to end.   
  
Harry gave me a small nudge. "You okay, Lottie?"   
  
"I just want to go to bed. Today hasn't been good." I admitted. He gave me a brief side hug. It didn't make me feel any better.   
  
After dinner, Dumbledore dimmed the lights and went over to the Goblet of Fire. Everyone seemed excited, but not me.  
  
"Victor Krum"  
"Fleur Delacour"  
"Cedric Diggory"  
And...  
"Harry Potter"  
  
No one clapped at the mention of Harry's name. I looked at him in shock. He even looked surprised. Ron looked at him with annoyance, like he believed my brother could do such a foolish thing.   
  
"No, harry.." I whispered.  
  
"Harry Potter," Dumbledore repeated civilly.   
  
Harry shakingly goes up and everyone called him a cheat. Especially Draco Malfoy, that prat. I growled at him to shut his mouth. But he couldn't of cheated, and wouldn't of. I know my brother. He would never do this. Harry and the rest of the people who have been chosen, walk out of the great hall.  
  
"He didn't cheat!" I yelled out at everyone as I stood upon the bench. They all go silent as soon as I spoke. I never drew this much attention to myself.   
  
"Then how else did his name get put in?" Draco Malfoy spoke up.   
  
I narrowed my eyes at the prat. "Well, you albino ferret," I spat. I heard people snicker. "Someone put his name in hoping to get him in trouble. He would never be so stupid! Now all of you shut up or I'll curse you so hard you'll be praying for you-know-who to strike you dead!" I was so angry with everyone thinking he did it. Do they have any loyalty?  
  
When I knew Harry would be back in his dorm, I entered the room. Seamus and Dean looked shocked to see me. But I've been in the boy's dormitory before. What makes this any different. I go straight up to Harry, who was in his bed sulking.  
  
"We need to talk." I told him.  
  
"No, we don't!" He groaned.  
  
"I know you're innocent, Harry you're not clever enough or hard-headed enough to do something like this-" I turned around to the two boys. "So stop being mean!" I turned back to Harry. He seemed surprised to see I was on his side. "I want to find out who did this to you."   
  
"Me too." He admitted, sitting up.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I really am. I'll cheer you on in the stands. Just don't die." I begged as I sat down beside him.  
  
He let out a nervous laugh. "I won't, don't cry okay? Save it for my funeral."   
  
I rolled my eyes at him and planted a kiss on his head, he groaned and wiped my kiss away.  
  
"Goodnight." I grinned weakly.  
  
"Can I have a kiss goodnight, Charlotte?" I heard Seamus snicker.   
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'd rather kiss Draco Malfoy." I turned and exited the room to hear Seamus telling Dean to shut up as he cackles. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Harry start fighting. He soon was no longer mister popular. People avoided him. But Neville and I spoke to him and Hermione went between the two. I felt awful, it didn't deserve this treatment. Even I was treated with some hesitation.   
  
"Uh- Harry can be such uh- uh-" I cut Ron off.  
  
"Ronald, you know how I feel about this. I trust my brother. I wish you wouldn't fight." I sighed.  
  
"I wish he wasn't a liar." Ron mumbled.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "He's not a liar. Sometimes I fear that you don't want to believe he's innocent so you have an excuse to hate him." I admitted.  
  
"Do you think that low of me?" He asked feigning a hurt expression. I smirked with amusement.   
  
"Of course I do." I teased.  
  
"Now you're my least favorite Potter."   
  
I wanted to say something but Professor Snape comes out of his chambers and walked straight at us. Ron instantly turned a shade paler. I found that amusing. "Mr. Weasley, Charlotte." He greeted us with a bored expression. He never called me Miss Potter, always Charlotte.  
  
"Hello Professor!" I replied smiling big.  
  
"Charlotte, your grade on your latest potion was surprisingly low. Would you like to remake the potion to bring up your grade?" Snape asked me.   
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir."   
  
"Can I too?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"No, you'll waste my materials." Snape snapped darkly before turning to me. "After dinner you can come to the classroom and use whatever you like."  
  
"Thank you, sir." I beamed. He twitched a smirk before turning away.   
  
"Why is he so nice to you?" Ron groaned.  
  
"I'm a good student." I shrugged.  
  
As days go on people put on these rude badges that picked on harry. I was livid. I ripped one from Ron's shirt and I jinxed students who dare laugh at my brother. I hit Dean Thomas with one of my books on the top of the head. I noticed Draco Malfoy, I really didn't want to hear what he had to say. His goons wore the pins. He sat in a tree like a dramatic prat he is. His goons at his feet like loyal servants.   
  
"Hey Potter, was it your idea to put his name in?" Draco asked, trying to get me angry.  
  
I walk up to him angrily, it worked. "Malfoy, I'm not tolerating this from you either! He didn't put his name in that cup and if I catch you saying any other negative thing I'll-" He cuts me off.  
  
"What? Jinx me?" He asked while his fat friends laugh. He hopped down, standing tall, trying to intimidate me. But I live with a werewolf, he didn't frighten me.   
  
"Yes. I. Will." I said, gritting my teeth. I wanted to kill him, that dickhead.  
  
"Than do it!" He taunted.  
  
I shoot a jinx at him that turned his face into an elephant's. I felt a surge of triumph spread throughout me like a warm blanket. Everyone laughed at him while he panics. "You'll pay for that, freak!" He runs off, covering his face with his cloak. Pansy ran after him, but he pushed her away.   
  
Suits him right. I hoped he learned his lesson. Don't mess with me. 


	7. Interviews and The First Task

The first task was approaching and Harry seemed really nervous. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of anything happening to him. What would I do without him? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't put his life at risk. He loves Harry... right? I was so into my thoughts, that I almost didn't notice a blonde woman in green silk robes approaching me with a photographer and a notepad. She had cat-eye glasses and short curly hair. I recognized her as Rita Skeeter and I didn't like what I saw. She was no good, nothing more than a gossip and a liar.   
  
"Well, well, look what we have here." She greeted me in her silky voice. She sat down on a bench beside me. I regretted coming outside to soak up the bit of sunshine. "The famous Harry Potter's sister. What's your name again, dear?"   
  
I knew she was trying to upset me, so I forced a smile. "I am Charlotte Potter." I replied civilly. "I recognize you, you're Rita Skeeter."   
  
She gave me a false smile. "Yes, I am. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions if you don't mind." She had a quill enchanted to write down on the notepad.   
  
"Er... Sure. What kind of questions?" I asked wearily.   
  
"What is it like being the Famous Harry Potter's sister?" She asked with fake excitement.   
  
"Normal? I don't see him as anything else other than my twin brother." I shrugged.   
  
"You must loathe how you are less known. many don't know you even exist, you must hate not having some of the spotlight." She gave me a false pout. I knitted my eyebrows at her, I saw what she was playing at.   
  
"I'm afraid I must disappoint you, but I don't mind being unknown. I like my life being private." I sat up a little straighter.   
  
"Oh, Char, you must hate some of the attention he gets."   
  
"Of course I hate the attention my poor brother gets, he's only a boy. He should be able to live his life without anyone wanting to shove a camera in his face."   
  
"Do you think he slipped his name in the goblet of fire?"   
  
"Of course not! My brother isn't that thick! He was framed. I know my brother and he wouldn't do such a stupid thing. He's not an attention-seeker." I fired back. "I hope everyone knows he is innocent."   
  
"You are such a great sister. He had stated that you are in his shadow, how do you respond?"   
  
"No comment."   
  
When she realized she wasn't getting much out of me, she left hastily, but not without a sudden photo of me before ushering off. I only hoped she didn't twist my words. I also bet she twisted Harry's words or got him too confused to answer the way he wanted to. I just hoped she didn't use any of the notes she got on me, I doubted it would make a good article. "Charlotte Potter Supports Her Brother Harry Potter", who would want to read that? Of course, I'd support him.   
  
"What did she want?" I heard a voice ask me, I flinched and turned around to see George, I felt my heart began to race.   
  
"An interview with the less famous Potter." I shrugged with a weak smirk. "I doubt any of it is usable."  
  
He sat down beside me, making me want to flee. He made my stomach do flips. "That prat came to me, asking about how i felt about Harry. I replied with no comment."   
  
"Harry is innocent. I don't want to hear you bad-mouthing about my brother." I hissed.   
  
"I have no opinion on the matter. I think someone put his name in, don't tell Ron." He whispered the last part. We smirked at each other and I felt my stomachs doing flips again.   
  
"I won't. Your secret is safe with me." I tried not to blush. It was the last thing I needed.   
  
"I'll see you around, Little Potter." He got up and joined his friends, including Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. She was so tall and pretty, I was jealous. She also had tits, I wondered if I had a set of tits on me. Was I conventionally attractive? Was I desired? Most likely not. I wouldn't want me.   
  
"Bye, George Weasley." I said mostly to my self. I looked down at my hands. "Stupid..." I muttered. I got to my feet and rushed into the castle. I wished I could get over that prat. I didn't need him. I shouldn't like him.   
  
  
When the first task rolled around, we sat in an arena. I felt even sicker. I wanted to see Harry before the task, but I was kept out of the way. I was told I wasn't allowed to see him. It broke my heart that I couldn't comfort him in any way I possibly could. I wrapped in my pink knitted scarf tightly around my neck to keep the icy winds at bay. I had on a heavy wool coat as well. I had it for a few years now. I didn't have any money to buy any new clothes. Remus didn't like taking money out of my vault if it wasn't school-related. He wanted to make sure I had the money when I grew older and needed a home. Harry on the otherhand used his money willy-nilly, buying sweets with it or unnecessary expenses. I twisted my arms into a knot, trying to keep all the warmth I could. I had several wool socks on to keep my feet warm, but my legs felt like ice sickles. I just wanted Harry to come out so I can go back to the warm school.   
  
  
Fred and George had been going up and down aisles, selling betting tickets like these were on horses. I had to applaud their business aspect of it. But I didn't like the idea of betting. Many betted on Viktor Krum, I understood why. he was the famous athlete of the bunch. Eventually, I find the boys coming back to the Gryffindor side. George stood beside me, I felt suddenly very warm.   
  
"He'll do alright," George said nudging me.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so, or I'll kill Dumbledore." I smirked up at the boy. He chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze for support, but it made me weak to my knees and my breath shook.   
  
I waited for hours for Harry to come out. He was the last one to fight a dragon. I hoped he didn't die, I couldn't deal with it. He did great! He got on his broom and flew off.... around the school with the dragon following him. It made me a little anxious when it took a bit for him to come back. Everyone watched the sky closely in absolute silence.   
  
"Where is he?" I asked myself out loud.  
  
"I don't know." Fred replied, trying to get a glimpse of him somewhere.  
  
I think everyone was on edge until he flew back into the arena. Everyone erupted in roars of relief. Everyone cheered, including me, clapping until my hands were sore. He swooped down near a rock and grabbed the golden egg that he has to grab for his task to be over. I nearly fell with relief. I felt my whole body unclench. My brother was alive and he survived his first task. What A relief, honestly.   
  
In the common room, everyone cheers him on and celebrates with butterbeer and loud music. The twins put Harry on their shoulders. He opens the egg which releases a siren screech, not sounding beautiful at all. He closed it again hastily. The night cared on with joy in the air. Ron and Harry began talking again, which made me happy. I was sick of the fighting. It wasn't what we needed at a time like this. We needed to stick together.   
  
"I see you two are talking again." I said nudging Harry with a bright smile. "It's good to have everything back to normal again. I don't have to hear you two bicker anymore."   
  
"I never bickered!" He protested.  
  
"So not true! You bickered about how Ron was such an idiot for not trusting you! And so on! You two are worse than teenage girls!" I laughed.  
  
"We have a manly fight!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Manly fight? Hermione had to be your little owl." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He gave me an irritated look.  
  
For the rest of the night, we protest about "his manly fight" with Ron. But I was very pleased to bicker with my brother because that meant he was alive and well. 


	8. Dates

Since the bloody task, girls started falling all over Harry. It's was disgusting. They were giggling and making eyes at him. They hated him a few weeks ago and now they were acting as if the last few months never happened. It made me furious. And because I'm Harry's sister, I think boys are starting to "crush" on me because, I keep catching Dean and Seamus look at me, or maybe they are teasing me. Either way I'm being stared at. When I walked by the boys who follow Viktor Krum around, they stare at me and mumble back and forth in their native language. It's probably- again- Harry's little sister. It made me very insecure, what could they possibly be saying?   
  
To top all the terribleness off, the Yule Ball was approaching. All the other girls were excited, but not me. I didn't want to go. Remus thought it would be good for me to go. He even sent money from my vault to buy a gown. I dreaded this stupid ball. I assumed I'd go alone, there isn't shame in being your own date. I don't need a date, though one would be nice and a confidence booster.   
  
This ball was the last thing I needed. I just wanted to stay in my bed and sleep the night away. Professor McGonagall taught all of the Gryffindor students how to dance the waltz. I didn't want to dance but I was happy to see Ron dance with Professor McGonagall. It was very entertaining. Even the twins teased him. We were forced to practice dancing with someone, I didn't want to participate at all. I internally groaned the entire time.   
  
I had to dance with Dean, he didn't seem very excited either, I was as far as possible, only for Professor McGonagall to push me closer to the oaf. I couldn't even dance, I stepped on his feet like a thousand times. He didn't seem thrilled to be stepped on with my two left feet, but I repeatedly apologized. George asked Angelina. I couldn't help my eyes falling on the pair. I wished I was dancing with him instead.  
  
After the stupid lesson, I pushed Dean away and stomped out of the room, I was furious that I was forced to participate in the stupid dance lesson. I didn't care how I danced, I didn't even want to go!  
  
"Who are you going with?" Hermione asked me in the hallway. Her face was lit up with excitement as if she wanted to get to the point of our conversation.   
  
"I-I don't know. No one asked me. How about you?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Victor Krum!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"What? Hermione, you'll be the luckiest girl at the Ball!" I squealed excitedly for her.  
  
"I can't believe he actually asked me!" She sighed with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Secretly I could imagine him asking her, she's a pretty girl. I would ask her if I was him, or any guy. She could be hard-headed, but she was the perfect person to have an intelligent conversation with.  
  
Later that day Harry and I sit on a bench outside, we were catching up on stuff. He also just wanted me to do his potions homework, which I refused, though I would walk him through it. We settled on that.   
  
"So, who are you going with?" I asked as he wrote down a paragraph that I was certain, composed of nonsense.  
  
"I don't know, you?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, George is taking Angelina." I sighed sadly. "But I don't mind it, I don't want to go to the bloody ball anyways." I crossed my arms bitterly.   
  
He suddenly nudged me as a boy Victor Krum's circle came up to me. I was certain he just wanted me to do his homework too. I've seen him staring at me in lessons, it made me anxious. Of course, there was no denying he was cute, he had dark brown eyes and dark curly hair, he was a foot taller than. I knew his name is Misha, but that was all I knew about him. He spoke very well English, as I could tell when he answered questions in class. Though his accent was thick, you could make out his words.   
  
He bowed towards me politely. It took me by surprise. "Charlotte, will you go to the ball with me?" He asked softly. He had a small smile and I was nervous that this was a trick.   
  
"Y-yes." I staggered cautiously.   
  
"Good!" He smiled big as me and kissed my knuckles before walking away to his friends where Viktor pat him on the back.   
  
"He's so attractive." I sighed.  
  
"What about not going to the ball?" Harry asked with a small smirk.  
  
"That was before someone asked me" I admitted.   
  
Draco Malfoy and his pack of goons started strutting our way, Pansy close beside him, smiling up at him with big eyes filled with admiration. I could smell his cologne from a kilometer away. It burned my nose hairs. I heard Harry muttering under his breath. I just rolled my eyes as I looked down at his paper to check it over.   
  
"... My father sent me a hundred galleons to get my robes for the ball. It's embarrassing that I must be at the same ball with a ginger who is too poor to even afford a licorice wand." Malfoy said loud enough for us to hear.   
  
Harry went to get up, but I grabbed his wrist and shook my head. "it doesn't bother me." I whispered. "Leave it alone." He looked at me for a long while before giving up and agreeing to stay quiet.   
  
But Malfoy wasn't happy and decided to approach us. Great. "There she is, Harriet Potter and her homely ginger twin."   
  
"Malfoy, why do you keep flirting with me?" I asked, surprising Harry.   
  
Draco's eyes grew wide with horror. "As if I would lower my standards to flirt with an ugly cow like you!" He hissed.   
  
"There you go again! Just ask me to snog already!" I threw my hands up. I stood up. "Or must I make the first move? Draco Malfoy, would you like to snog?"   
  
His face grew bright red. "I wouldn't touch you even if my life depended on it. You disgust me, you pauper." His voice was dangerously low.   
  
"Your dad didn't mind touching me." I taunted.   
  
"You filthy half-breed!" Draco shouted, raising his wand at me.   
  
Someone grabbed his arm before Harry could defend me. We all turned to see Viktor Krum, he didn't look happy with Malfoy. "Don't raise your wand to a lady." He growled in a low tone, causing Draco's eyes grew wide and shrink back. Finally, someone made him feel weak. "Get going."   
  
He let go and Draco straightened his cloak angrily. "Let's go!" Draco growled, stomping away with his goons. Pansy tried to comfort him.   
  
I turned to Viktor Krum. "Thank you, Viktor. I appreciated that." I gave him a polite smile.   
  
His mouth twitched into a smirk. He turned to Harry. "Potter," He turned away and joined his friends again. What a wonderful man. 


	9. Shopping and Lies

I skipped to the great hall for breakfast. I was joining Hermione in Hogsmeade to pick out a dress. Gladrags Wizardwear had a special supply of dresses and dress robes for the students attending the ball. He was selling formalwear like hotcakes. I was excited to try on a gown and feel beautiful. When I arrived, everyone seemed to be looking at me and whispering about. I couldn't understand why, I hadn't done anything, not that I could think of.   
  
I gingerly approached the Gryffindor table. "What's going on?" I asked as I sat beside Harry.   
  
Hermione was holding the Daily Prophet in her hands and she looked pale. "N-nothing." She let out a nervous laugh.   
  
"Hermione, what did that awful Rita Skeeter say?" I asked her, trying not to grow angry.   
  
She reluctantly let me grab the paper from her hands. My eyes grew wide at what I saw. Me on the cover, looking startled by the flash of the camera. "**_Harry Potter's Sister Admitted Hating Potter's Claimed Fame_**" I looked up with wide eyes.   
  
"That bitch!" I growled. "She took everything out of context!"   
  
"It gets worse." Ron added. "She asked students and Malfoy said you were always jealous of Harry's fame and you often tried to get some of your own through snogging the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team."   
  
"That ferret!" I hissed. I got up from my feet and went over to the Slytherin table. I walked up to Draco Malfoy, who gave me a sly grin.   
  
"Come to snog me, Potter?" He taunted.   
  
I don't hold back, I punch him in the face, feeling his nose collide with my knuckles. "That's for calling me a slag!"   
  
Professor Snape rushed over. "What is going on here!"   
  
"That ferret lied! He told the papers lies! He called me a slag! None of it is true and you know it, you foul-mouthed ferret!" I growled angrily.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Draco lied.   
  
"Like hell, you don't!"   
  
"Miss Potter!" Professor scorned for the first time. "You and Mr. Malfoy will have detention."   
  
"Why me?" Draco growled.   
  
"Because you started this mess by saying falsehoods. Monday after dinner, you will be cleaning cauldrons with no magic." He then turned on his heels.   
  
I stomped away, back to the Gryffindor table, I was still shaking with anger as I tried to eat.   
  
"That was wicked, Charlotte!" Fred laughed.   
  
"Absolutely brilliant!" George joined in with a grin.   
  
"I hope he rots in hell." I muttered before biting into my toast.   
  
That was all I could think about as Hermione and I trek down to Hogsmeade. How dare that brat lie in the papers about me! I wished to end him. I wanted to choke him out or jinx him into oblivion. He couldn't get away with what he said about me! Now everyone will look at me as if I'm a slag. What if Remus reads the papers? He'll be ashamed of me. I can't disappoint him. I hoped he didn't believe a word. What if Mrs. Weasley doesn't want me over because she thinks I'll try and snog all her sons! It would be embarrassing, I'd die of embarrassment.   
  
"Stop beating yourself up, Charlotte. Only morons would believe what she said. Not to mention, Draco Malfoy said that. No one will believe Malfoy." Hermione spoke up, breaking me away from my thoughts.   
  
"I'm sorry the papers are saying you and Harry are sweethearts. That must be embarrassing too." I replied softly.   
  
She let out a long sigh. "That Rita Skeeter is bad news. She is a lying rat! She makes Journalism have a bad name."   
  
"I agree. She is just a no-good gossip. I imagine she was annoying and obnoxious in school. I would never befriend such a woman. I bet she was in Slytherin."   
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." She smirked. She wrapped an arm around my neck. "Let's forget the lies she spread and find beautiful gowns."   
  
I gave her a big smile. "I'd like that."   
  
The two of us joined in the crowd of giggling girls, but they looked at us with anger and disgust. It made me want to cower away. I wasn't a slag and neither was Hermione. I wished they didn't believe everything they read in that poor excuse of a paper.   
  
"Be careful, Potter will snog your boyfriend! Better keep him close!" Millicent announced for everyone to hear.   
  
"Don't worry, Millicent. I wouldn't want to snog any boy who touched the likes of you." I sneered back.   
  
Hermione pulled me away from the troll. We continued to hear the snide remarks from other girls, they were the worst. I hated having to listen to their cool words. I've never been the center of attention and I didn't like it. I didn't want anyone noticing me and whispering about me. Why would I? I'd rather people think my name was Sharon as someone once called me.   
  
We walked into the warm shop with girls going every which way. Hermione exchanged looks and I swallowed a lump that was developing in my throat. We pushed through the crowd and went to a rack of gowns. I noticed two Slytherin girls literally fighting over a navy blue gown. I noticed a scared Hufflepuff behind them. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. The Yule Ball was drawing the worst out of people. Perhaps they were always like this, they just finally had the moment to release the demon from within.   
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with these girls?" Hermione muttered in my ear.   
  
"No idea. Something is truly wrong. There's no need to fight over a gown. There's so many here." I gestured to the hundreds around us.   
  
I noticed the old man who owns the store running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. He used magic to pull the girls apart. He duplicated the gown, which only made the situation worse. The girls didn't want to wear the same gown as each other. He ended up shooing both girls out of the store in a hurry. I felt bad for the raggedy old man. But he must be making lots of money off from the hundreds of girls who flowed in and out of his store.   
  
I turned back to the rack. I found a beautiful long blue gown with ruffles on the skirt, a satin bodice, and straps with delicate chiffon sleeves. It was an A-line dress and something that would be very flattering to a figure. Hermione gasped at the sight. I gave her a smirk, I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Jean Granger got excited by fashion. Her brown eyes were humongous, almost the size of Ginny's friend, Luna's eyes. Her's were always naturally large, like an owl's.   
  
"You should try it on." I suggested.   
  
She blushed bright red. "I don't know. Do you think I'd look alright in it?" She tucked hair behind her ear nervously.   
  
"Of course you'll look alright. You'll look gorgeous. I really think you should try it on."   
  
She nodded her head and took the gown off the rack. "I'll go try it on." She disappeared into the crowd.   
  
I continued to look for my gown. I found one that was so bright, it reminded me of the sun. The yellow was absolutely blinding. I quickly pushed passed it, hiding it under a black gown that looked small enough to fit a stick.   
  
Hermione finally came out from behind a curtain. I made the right choice, pushing her to try it on. She looked breathtaking. She gave me a big smile but still seemed nervous. "You look beautiful!" I exclaimed, making her burn a dark shade of red. "You need to get it."   
  
"You don't think it's too much?" She asked running her hands down the fabric.   
  
"Not at all. This is a ball, it's supposed to be too much." I stated.   
  
"Okay, I'm getting it!" She disappeared back behind the curtain to change out of it.   
  
I finally lay my eyes on something I found breath-taking. I found a pale pink gown with glittery tulle ruffles paneling off the shoulder. The dress was form-fitting from the bodice, once it hit the waist, it flowed down to the ground loosely. the skirt of the gown had glitter shimmering from the tulle fabric layered in ruffles as it swept across the floor. It was stunning and everything I loved and more. I wanted it, I wanted it. I pulled it off the rack and rushed to a changing station. I disappeared behind a curtain and put on the beautiful gown. 

I walked out and found Hermione, looking around, clearly looking for me. When her eyes landed on me, they grew wide. She walked up to me. "Are you getting that?" She asked curiously.   
  
"I'd like to. Do you like it?" I asked feeling slightly insecure.  
  
"I love it. You remind me of a fairy princess." She giggled. "I think we will be the prettiest girls there." She laughed playfully.   
  
"By far!" I agreed.   
  
We paid for our lovely gowns. We carried out bags up to the school. Our mood instantly lightened, no longer angry or sad about the false rumors spreading around us like wildfire. I felt happy and I felt like maybe my school year won't be ruined by stupid lies and Draco Malfoy.   



	10. Yule Ball

I stared in the mirror in the bathroom. I was in my gown. My hair was plaited in complex braids that I could never do myself. I had a seven-year help me. She was kind enough to share some tricks. She also taught me glamour charms to do my makeup. My freckles were covered up and my eyelashes looked longer. My lips were painted with a nice shade of pink. I wasn't sure if I was ideal beauty, but I felt confident in my appearance. I scanned my round nose and my naturally pursed lips, they always made me look snooty in my opinion, I didn't like them. I wished I had a cute cupid's bow and simple plump lips that looked sweet enough to kiss.   
  
I narrowed my eyes, checking out my neat eyebrows. I made some faces in the mirror, trying to see how I looked from another person's perspective. I wondered if Misha would find me attractive. I cleared up that the papers were lying, but he suspected it to be lies, he knew Malfoy hated us, Potters. Draco made it clear by trying to turn the foreign students against us. Even Remus stated in a letter that he trusted me and knew that rotten purist couldn't be trusted, along with Rita Skeeter. That calmed my worries a some.   
  
I heard Fred and George defended me when Mrs. Weasley sent a very worded letter, asking if they snogged me. They explained Draco was a rotten lying along with Skeeter. She calmed down and sent me a letter apologizing for the howler she sent me. When the howler arrived afterward, I refused to open it, but it opened anyways and she had a lot to say about me. I imagined Remus sent her a howler for the audacity to send me such a letter. Remus wouldn't stand to hear Mrs. Weasley try to discipline me, he surely would put her in her place for even attempt to treat me as her own in such a manner.   
  
  
I met Misha before the great hall. He wore his red traditional attire for the event. Every Bulgarian wore a matching outfit. I felt bad that they didn't get to express themselves, but Misha did look rather handsome. I couldn't help but smile big as I took his arm. As we entered the great hall, I noticed the decorations, heavily ice-related, I was shocked it wasn't icer cold within the room. I was certain it would be.   
  
"You look beautiful." He said in his thick accent.  
  
"Thank you." I blushed. "I think really handsome. Definitely the best dressed here." U smirked. He let out a chuckle, I didn't think he was capable of such a sound. I assumed joy was forbidden in his school.   
  
After the participants' in the Triwizard tournament dance, we all join in. Days of intense practice was soon worth it. I only step on his feet a few times and he would laugh it off and say it was okay. He was very kind to me and the perfect gentleman. I asked about his home. He lived in the countryside with his family, he had seven sisters, I couldn't imagine. He came from a family of some money, but with so many children, it grew rather limited. His mum was a muggle-born and was unable to attend the school. He held a grudge against Durmstrang for that. But there is a small institution in Russia that accepts muggle-borns, that's where his mother was sent.   
  
We sat at a table and ate a delicious meal. He complained about having to be seated beside Draco Malfoy during dinner. He just spoke about how much he rather be at Durmstrang than at Hogwarts. But Misha shared that he didn't think that pampered boy could handle the intensity of the school. It was rough and made wizard and witches strong, Draco Malfoy was weak.   
  
"What about me?" I asked curiously. "Do you think I could handle it?"   
  
He scanned me for a moment. "I think you could. I saw you punch Mr. Malfoy, you really landed a solid punch."   
  
I let out a laugh. "It's all in the hips, that's where the power comes from."   
  
"And you know how to fight, that will serve you at Durmstrang."   
  
"Did you get in fights?" I asked curiously.   
  
"Yes, many. It's encouraged."   
  
Draco Malfoy scoffed and sat down at the table, as far as possible from me and my date. His date was Pansy, she wore a slick green dress, I wasn't surprised, being a Slytherin was her entire personality.   
  
"What is it like where you live?" Misha asked me, ignoring Draco.   
  
I was about to open my mouth when Draco snorted at him. "She's poor. She probably lives under a bridge with her dog of a godfather."   
  
"There you go again, flirting with me and in front of your date!" I feigned a gasp, causing Misha to chuckle.   
  
"I don't think I was speaking to_ you_." Misha growled at Draco, his voice was naturally rough and it sent shivers down my spine at the extra darkness.   
  
"He is right." I spoke up, drawing Misha's attention. "I am not the richest witch. But I am close to being the happiest. Unlike Malfoy, I don't need wealth or the best clothes, because I have a loving godfather. Remus is my father in many ways. I love him as one. It's just him and me in our old flat. But I wouldn't want anything else. I love that old house, I love the smell of the victorian wood and the moaning it makes within the night. Malfoy may call me a pauper, but I am rich in many ways he's not."   
  
"Harry doesn't live with you?"   
  
"No, he lives with our aunt and uncle, evil people. They are awful human beings. I once met them, they looked at me with pure disgust, I'm sure it's because I remind them of my mother. They hated her, they hated James too- my father."   
  
Draco bit his tongue, scared of Misha. Instead, he flirted with Pansy, but I'm certain I caught him glancing at my chest.   
  
"Do you miss your parents?"  
  
I shrugged. "I wish I got to know them, but I don't miss them, I don't know them. I sometimes feel bad that I feel this way. But Remus is my father. I am very content with him." I noticed the Weird Sisters playing. "want to dance?" I asked him.   
  
"Yes, I would love to."   
  
We locked hands and joined the other kids. I noticed Angelina dancing close to George, I tried not to care. Why would I care? I had a handsome date too. I noticed George glance at me and for a moment, just a short moment, I was certain I saw a glimpse of jealousy. Surely I saw it wrong. He couldn't have been jealous, he doesn't care, he wouldn't care. Not when he had a very beautiful date.   
  
But I did notice Harry and Ron not even dancing with their dates, the Parvati and Padma Patil. The girls left them to dance with their friends. I was so mad that Harry would ruin their night. That was very selfish. Ron looked angry that Hermione was dancing with Viktor and Harry angry that Cedric was dancing with Cho. But he did look at me with a bit of anger, probably because I'm having a better night than him. But he could be making the most out of the situation too.   
  
The two of us grew tired of dancing and went over to a pice table which had delicious treats on it. I happily grabbed a pastry. I glance over at Misha who was grabbing a cup of punch.   
  
"I am having a really great night. Thank you for asking me. I thought it was a prank at first." I admitted.   
  
"Prank? Why would I prank you?" He seemed truly bemused.   
  
"Because you are very attractive. I didn't think you would want to take me." I shrugged.   
  
"I very much wanted to take you. I haven't seen a ginger before. I find your fire hair beautiful." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.   
  
I blushed. "Thank you. No one has called my hair beautiful before."   
  
"It is very beautiful."   
  
I see him leaning down, my heart began to race. He was going to kiss me, I was going to have my very first kiss. I grew with excitement. But I heard heels clicking near and sniffling. I glanced over to see Hermione with red puffy eyes. She was clearly very upset.   
  
"C'mon Charlotte, let's go." She sniffled.   
  
"Uh- okay. One second." I stuttered. I looked back at Misha, I gave him a sad look. I didn't want to leave him. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow maybe."   
  
"Yeah, I would like that. Goodnight Charlotte Potter." He said kissing my lips gently. I felt my stomach twist. He's my first kiss! I felt myself cup his cheek, not wanting him to pull away, but he had to. My eyes were definitely wide.   
  
"B-bye." I stuttered as Hermione dragged me away. She pulled me out of the great hall, to the grand stairs. She rambled on about her and Ron's fight. He was clearly jealous and didn't like that she went with someone else.   
  
I tried to pay attention but the truth was that I couldn't focus. I just got kissed by a handsome Bulgarian. My night was absolutely perfect. His lips tasted like the punch, but I didn't mind. I hug her and stroke her hair trying to calm her. I let her get everything out of her. It's not good to hold in emotions. I tried to push Misha out of my mind, but it was hard when that was all I could focus on.   
  
"Boys are stupid!" I heard her hiss, pulling me back to reality.   
  
I nodded my head. "Just boys who don't know how to express their emotions. Ron is young and stupid, he is bound to make mistakes towards girls, but he will grow out of it. He will understand how to say and do the right things. Hopefully, anyway, he is still Ron after all."   
  
She stifled a laugh. "Yeah, he is still Ron, he may never change sadly. I just wished I could enjoy my night."   
  
"You still can." I take my wand out and make her puffy eyes fade into nothing. "There, go back in there and have fun."   
  
She hesitated but stood up. "Thank you, Charlotte. It's nice having a female friend to talk to." She turned away and went down the steps. I watch her go back into the room. What a nice night. I hoped the boys could turn their night around aswell. 


	11. Enchanted

I didn't get to spend Chrismas or New Year with Remus, but he sent a small gift for me, a new pair of wool socks and a nice velvety jumper. I loved it. I loved my Chrismas gifts. I sent him a box of Bott's every flavor beans and also a pair of socks. I thought he could use it. It wasn't long when the snow melted away, but the air was still frigid. Harry used the Prefect's bathroom to discover the next task involved water. I hoped Harry could swim. I wasn't a strong swimmer.   
  
Valentine's day was coming up and that only soured Harry's mood more. But it only made me nervous. Misha and I occasionally snogged and did homework together. We weren't necessarily official because we both understood it would be hard as we are from two different schools. He sat next to me during dinner sometimes. I noticed George not enjoying it, but I didn't care what he thought. Why would I? It's not like he likes me or showed any interest before.   
  
Fred whispered in George's ear, things that made his twin shove him. Fred only laughed at his brother's state. "Bugger off." I heard George growl, causing Lee to even cackle.   
  
"Want to do something for Valentine's day?" Misha asked me.   
  
I smiled sheepily. George got up from the table, talking about doing homework. Fred smirked at his brother before diving into his plate.   
  
"I'd love to. We can go to the Three Broomsticks the thirteenth, it will be less crowded." I suggested.   
  
"You don't want to go on the actual day?"  
  
"I rather not, I don't need to wait an hour for a drink."   
  
"Okay. the thirteenth then." He smirked before kissing my temple, filling my chest with warmth.   
  
That night I sat in the common room, I sat by the fireplace. I was finishing up on some homework. I was too focused on my work to notice George occasionally glancing my way. I didn't feel any eyes on me at all. Hermione was sitting beside me, she was also doing her homework. She nudged my book with her knee. I looked over at her, my eyesight was blurry from reading.   
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
She leaned close. "George keeps looking over here. Did you two get in an argument?"   
  
I knitted my eyebrows together. "No, I haven't really spoken to him lately." My eyes grew wide. "Perhaps that's it, do you think?"   
  
"Maybe he misses the attention, you used to drool all over him."   
  
I rolled my eyes. "I didn't drool. I still find him attractive, but why waste my time chasing someone who doesn't fancy me, when I have a fit Bulgarian that does." I smirked proudly.  
  
"Maybe you weren't wasting your time, Lottie. He has been staring at you differently since Harry blurted how you felt. He wasn't happy to see you with Misha. I noticed the jealousy on his face." Hermione said with a nervous expression.   
  
"He asked Angelina to the ball, he had his chance. He has no right to be jealous." I replied, feeling anger bubble up within me.   
  
"As you've said, boys can have a hard time expressing their emotions. Perhaps he assumed it was morally wrong to take you, for Harry's sake."   
  
"Don't be thick, Hermione. He doesn't like me, he never has. I doubt what you saw was true." I protested. I looked down at my homework again. She noticed I wasn't going to talk about it anymore and dropped it.   
  
George liking me, that was rich. He didn't like me, he never has! I started muttering angrily. I glanced towards George he was talking to Angelina and Lee, he clearly didn't like me. He just laughed at something Angelina said. My heart nearly stopped when he caught my eye. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. Finally, I peeled my eyes away and pretended to read my textbook while my heart thumped at an alarming rate.   
  
This was all so absurd.   
  
"I'm going to finish this in the dormitory." I packed my things up and disappeared up the stairs, far from George Weasley as much as possible.   
  
By the time the thirteenth rolled around, I pushed George out of my mind. I grew to doubt George liked me and I didn't mind it, I ignored the numbing pain by pulling the thought of Misha over the painful thought. It worked for the most part if I had to be honest.   
  
I sat across from Misha in the Three Broomsticks. He complained about classes and it felt nice to hear him speak with that cute accent of his. I did feel a small flutter in my gut when he looked at me. His eyes were so dark, it was like a black hole and I loved it, it sucked me in. We made fun of Draco Malfoy which had me laughing so hard I started to cry. He complimented my laugh, no one had done that before. Harry always made fun of it. Remus teased me how it sounded like a howl.   
  
"Do you find that Professor Moody odd?" I asked Misha.   
  
"Yes!" He said, leaning closer. "He is very crazy. He makes even us feel uncomfortable. Which is hard when... well you've met my headmaster. He's very..."  
  
"Intense?"  
  
"Yes, intense. I learned the Dark Arts in Durmstrang, but his teaching... is different."   
  
"I hope he doesn't stay as our professor. He's the worst. People say the position is cursed. No one stays more than a year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." I replied with big eyes.   
  
"That is how it is with the Dark Arts professor, but they normally just die in a gruesome way."   
  
"I wouldn't be upset if that man died. That's harsh, I know. But he made my good friend cry, his parents were tortured under the Cruciatus Curse until they went mad. It was hard for him to watch Moody perform the curse on a poor spider. The screams... it was painful, even for an outsider." I sighed at the memory.   
  
We finished the date on a higher note. We walked back up to the castle hand and hand. It was nice to hold his hand.   
  
  
On the approaching of the task, Harry and Hermione stayed in the library for hours, just trying to find out what the next task could be and how he could survive it if it was underwater. I felt sorry for Harry, I was watching him grow more and more stressed. I helped when I could. But it didn't seem to help.   
  
I was given a note from a first-year student. "It's from Dumbledore." With that, he turned away.   
  
I opened the note. "_Miss Potter, Please come to my office when you get this. The password is Jellyfish. -D_". I put my book down and quickly exited the common room. I rushed to his office. as I climbed the stairs, I heard mumbling from within his office. I was hesitant to know on the door. I didn't think i should, I thought it would be rather rude to knock if the meeting was important.   
  
I wait until I no longer could hear talking. I knock as loud as possible, but my fist felt weak. The door opened to Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Snape was standing tall before him.   
  
"Y-you wanted to see me, sir." I spoke up in a weak voice. I clear my throat as it croaked.   
  
"Yes, Charlotte." He gave me a smile as he got to his feet. "Come in!" I forced my legs forward, I glanced at Snape, before looking back at the Headmaster. "We can finish our conversation later, Severus."   
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Snape left swiftly, not glancing at me once in recognition.   
  
"Why am I here, if I may ask." I asked nervously as the door shut.   
  
"Charlotte, each champion has to retrieve something that has been stolen from them." He gestured to me. "You will be what Harry will retrieve. I would use Mr. Weasley, but it's more important that it's you."   
  
"I heard it takes place in water. I-I am not a strong swimmer." I replied anxiously.   
  
He let out a small chuckle. "I will put you in a bewitched sleep. You have my word that I won't let you drown. You will be in safe hands."   
  
"When do you need me?"  
  
"I will put you under right now. It won't hurt or anything. It will be just like you are in a deep sleep. You will wake up when he brings you to the surface." He explained.   
  
"What happens if he doesn't in time?"   
  
"The Grindylows will save you if he doesn't get you within an hour. You will be perfectly safe."   
  
"Okay, sir." I nodded my head.   
  
I closed my eyes and I felt this warmth run over me like water. when it hit my toes, I was fast asleep.   
  
_I am placed in the woods. I am looking up at the trees. Where am I? I hear a noise, a voice. Who is it? They sound scared. I heard the electricity crackle. as my eyes lower, I see a man on the ground, Mr. Crouch Sr with his eyes wide open, but he was dead. His skin was white as a sheet of snow. His lips were purple. His eyes were dull, there was no life within his eyes like everything was drained from within. The poor man. I saw a glisten in his dark eyes, what was that. I get closer to see my reflection, but it wasn't me. It was Mad-Eye Moody. Why did he kill him? Why? As I stare, I see Moody's face start to bubble, I see blue eyes, a sharper nose, and a slimmer face, it was Crouch's son. I wanted to scream, who was Moody truly? Were we safe? Was Harry safe? No, no... no one is safe. _  
  
My eyes open and I am met with so many sensations at once. I focus on the ice-cold water I was drenched in. I was still in my school uniform. The second was a deep breath of the frigid air I took. The third was the sound of cheers. It took me a moment for me to notice that I was watching the gray sky. Where was I?   
  
I looked over to see Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. Harry pops up from the water and draws in a deep breath. It takes me a moment until I realize someone is saying my name.   
  
I felt Harry help take me to the deck. I am helped out and wrapped up in warm towels. I looked around in a haze. Harry seemed to be shaking aggressively. Fleur kisses both sides of Harry's cheeks before turning to her little sister and hugging her tight.   
  
I was shivering vigorously. I noticed Hermione hugging Harry tightly and trying to warm him up.   
  
"For saving two people, Harry is moved to second place!" It's announced.   
  
Harry was too cold to focus on anything else. I was slowly forgetting my dream. I soon couldn't place who I saw in the woods at all. All I wanted was to go up to the castle. We soon are taken back up to the castle with the drying spell cast on us. I heard a scream. Dumbledore and other professors rush over to the scream. When I approached the castle, I heard people saying Mr. Crouch Sr was found dead by Harry and Hermione.   
  
I stared into the flames in the common room. I changed into warm clothes. The dream comes back to me. I saw Crouch in the woods dead. I saw Professor Moody and the Crouch Jr. Was it just a dream, or a warning?  
  
"Charlotte, are you alright?" Harry asked, approaching me.   
  
A tear slid down my cheek. "I saw it Harry." My voice was raw with emotion. "I saw it in a dream. It was Moody, but then he changed into Crouch's son." I looked up at my brother. "I have a bad feeling, Harry. A feeling I can't exactly place."   
  
Harry sat beside me and pulled me in a hug. He tried to dismiss my dream as only a dream. But I felt so much different. It wasn't a silly dream.


	12. Last Task

I knew what I saw and I didn't trust Moody. I knew he wasn't the man he posed to be. I know it! I just couldn't prove it. I wish I could, but I had nothing. Oh, how I wished I could prove it. I still refused to look him in the eye. I attended my lesson and left. I couldn't stand the sight of his face. Harry thought I was just paranoid.   
  
The final task was coming up and I don't think anyone was prepared. I finished my exams and now only had Harry to worry about. I hoped the task wasn't going to get anyone killed, especially with Moody in Hogwart- I mean Crouch!  
  
"I say, George, I think I am the best kisser out of the two of us." Fred said as he sat beside me on the couch. George sat on the other side, just great.   
  
"I think It's me, Fred." George replied. "Charlotte, you've snogged us. Why don't you tell us."   
  
I bit the inside of my cheek. "Why don't you kiss each other and figure it out." I growled. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Ooh, Georgie, I think we struck a nerve." Fred continued to tease.   
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"I thought you were Charlotte." George replied, feigning confusion.   
  
I took a sharp breath. "I don't trust Moody." I blurted out.  
  
"Well, duh. He is called mad for a reason." Fred snorted.   
  
"No, you git! I-I had a vivid dream where he was Crouch Jr and I saw him kill his father. I saw that before he died. For months, I've been seeing his corpse and it feels like it's my fault that he's dead. I could have said something and I didn't and now he's dead." I croaked.   
  
They sobered up. George wrapped an arm around me, sending tingles down my spine and making my face head up. "It wasn't your fault, Lottie. It was only a dream. You don't know if it was just a coincidence-" I scoffed loudly. "- really, Lottie. I think you are beating yourself up over nothing."   
  
"Get a room, you two." Fred continued to tease.   
  
I watched George turn a shade of red and I wasn't sure if he was blushing or if he was embarrassed. "Shut up, Gred!"   
  
"No can do, Feorge."   
  
"Perhaps you're right. But I feel it, in my gut. I know I am right. And when everyone else realizes that, it will be too late. Moody will kill another person and it better not be Harry." I got to my feet and stomped up to my dorm. I couldn't talk anymore, I was done for the night.   
  
  
At the last task, I said goodbye to Harry before we went to the maze. I heard this is the most dangerous task out of the three. He may never come back, and I already had a growing pain in my stomach.   
  
"I'll be okay, Charlotte. You don't have to worry about me." Harry said softly.   
  
I pulled him into another tight hug. "Please, just be careful. Just try to win and get out. Don't do anything stupid, please." I begged.   
  
"I will be. I promise, Char."   
  
I tried not to cry. I gave his hand a small squeeze before turning away. I joined the others on the trek to the stands, it wasn't that far thankfully. I found Hermionie and sat beside her. I felt her grab my hand, she wore the same scared expression on my face. I gave her hand a small squeeze. I look out at the crowd, music played and I saw each champion, Cho was clapping hysterically for Cedric. I knew that would piss Harry off.   
  
I tried to calm my nerves, but it was hard. It was Moody who was in charge of the maze, he set the trophy in the center, I wouldn't be surprised if he tampered with it. When the cannon blew, making all of us jump, Harry and the rest go inside the maze, it closed behind them, making it impossible for them to turn back.   
  
"He'll come out." I reassured myself. I felt so sick, this wasn't worth a thousand galleons. Not by a long shot. Though Harry expressed that if he won, he would give it to Fred and George for their future joke shop that was in their sights. It was certainly up in their alley.   
  
"Of course he will." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.  
  
It felt like forever. I could hear people muttering and giggling about things that weren't on the topic of the task. People tried to pass the time and the twins used that time by selling betting tickets. I felt sick at the thought.   
  
"So is Harry okay with you seeing Misha?" Hermione asked trying to get time to go by. I jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, we were silent for so long, it was loud in my ears to finally hear a voice.   
  
"Yeah, he just doesn't know I snog Misha, like a lot. " I blushed at the memories.   
  
"You've snogged him?" She gasped.   
  
"Yeah, we disappear into a vacant classroom and snog for a bit. We also studied together." I looked over at her. "I thought you knew."   
  
"I knew you guys kissed, I didn't think you guys snogged."   
  
"Yeah, all the time." I shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Nothing major will come of it. He's going back to Bulgaria soon." I sighed.   
  
"I see now how-" I couldn't hear the rest. I felt a hot pain radiating from my scar. I closed my eyes and saw Voldemort.   
  
_"I can touch you now!" _I heard the villain say. My blood ran cold as I looked over at Hermione with big eyes. I didn't notice that I was screaming, I closed my mouth and i felt sick.   
  
"Charlotte!" She screeched, grabbing my arms, trying to consult me. The hot pain turned excruciating like someone was poking me with a hot poker. "What's happening?"  
  
"what's wrong with her?" I heard a boy ask.   
  
"Harry! He's in trouble!" I blurted out, my voice was raw.   
  
"What? How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I can feel it. He's hurting." I blurted out again. "I saw _him_... I saw Voldemort." I squeezed my eyes shut and I could feel my arm being cut open and I could see this stone statue of a grim reaper I saw in a dream every time my scar burned. "Something is wrong." I push Hermione away and I rush to the ground. I looked like I was hysteric, my baby hairs sticking to my forehead from the sheen of sweat.   
  
"Dumbledore!" I screeched. I was unable to calm myself. I was desperate for someone to listen to my warning. My head stung to the point tears pooled from my eyes, collecting below my jaw.   
  
"Miss Potter!" Snape growled. "What's wrong!"   
  
"Harry! Voldemort! He's not safe!" I yelled in pain. I was almost unaware if I said anything at all. I looked over at Dumbledore who seemed concerned for my mental health. "Help my brother! If you care about him, save him! Please." My brain began to pulse. I felt like I was cut open, I felt like I was beaten down physically. I could hear people stifling a laugh in the bleachers, but I knew what was happening and they weren't ready.   
  
"Miss Potter, calm down." Professor McGonagall snapped. She looked horrified. "You look unwell."   
  
I imagine was pale and sickly, but I needed someone to listen to me, anyone, anyone at all. Not even Dumbledore was listening to my pain. I wasn't faking this, why would I?   
  
"Take her to the hospital wing," Dumbledore demanded someone, I couldn't see.  
  
"No!" I scream out of madness. "Don't you see-"   
  
Harry comes back from a portkey it seemed, holding the trophy and Cedric's still body, I felt sick at the sight like I was going to vomit.  
  
Mr. Diggory falls to his knees of his dead son's side and the band music stopped playing, I heard several students let out a shrill scream of pure terror.   
  
I was right.  
  
"He's back he's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry sobbed.  
  
I ran over to Harry and threw my arms around my poor brother. "I saw it! I saw it, Harry!" I cried.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me, sobbing harder.  
  
I was stunned with pure shock at the whole ordeal that i grew to feel nothing but numbness. My head no longer hurt, but something within me was aching, I think it was my heart.   
  
Professor Moody grabbed Harry roughly by the arm, pulling him from me. I grabbed my brother's hand. "No!" I cried. "No!" His hand was ripped out of mine.   
  
Dumbledore picked me up, I pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" I hissed, I didn't know it was him, I was staring at the red grass, Harry was a cut on his arm. He got blood on me, I could smell the iron. "Please, don't." My voice grew weak.   
  
"Come on, Charlotte." Dumbledore said softly. I got up to my feet. I had blood smeared against my clothes and arm. I was covered in my brother's blood.   
  
Professor Snape walked me to the hospital wing, Madame Humphrey cleaned up the bloodstain and puts a cool washcloth on my forehead and told me my stress level was high and that was why I am going mad. I just need rest.  
  
But I couldn't rest, Voldemort was back and my brother wasn't safe. No matter what I said, no one believed me. He was back and it was as if I was invisible. For once, I wished I was noticed.   
  
I stayed the night in the hospital wing. When I woke up, the first things I noticed were flowers, flowers everywhere. Daisies, my favorite flowers. I noticed one vase with the tag _"George" _ written on it. I imagined he thought I was crazy. Just like everyone else.   
  
"Finally, you're awake." I heard a voice say. It made me jump. I turned my head to the other side to see Harry. He was bandaged up and in his regular clothes. "George was the last to come in and see you. He seemed greatly concerned."   
  
"He thinks I'm crazy." I croaked, my voice nearly gone.   
  
"I don't know how, but you were right. Moody was Crouch. He had been using the polyjuice potion to keep up the appearance. The real Moody was held prisoner." He replied. "How did you know?"   
  
"Don't you know? I'm a seer." I teased.   
  
He let out a chuckle. "Hermione told me you have been snogging Misha."  
  
I laughed and shoved him playfully. "It's over, I have to say goodbye to him."  
  
  
  
The last days of the year have been awful. Everyone was heartbroken over Cedric. Nothing really happens to people here. Not really- besides the two years of Voldemort and Sirius coming back and Moany Myrtle dying. I guess a lot of bad things, do happen here.   
  
Before Misha boards his boat he kissed me softly. I felt sad to see him leave. "Goodbye, Charlotte Potter, I hope I see you again."   
  
"Goodbye, Misha. I hope our paths cross again until then..." I pulled his face down for me to give him a quick snog. When I pull away, he had a big smile on his face.   
  
I watched him walk away to join the others. I noticed a pair of eyes on me, they belonged to George, when he noticed I see him, he turned away, trying to make it look like an accident, but the anger on his face gave it away that it was no accident.   
  
I board the sorrowful train. We sat mainly in silence. Occasionally something briefly would be said. I was happy to get away from school for another summer. I got to spend time with my dad. I was happy to see Remus again.   
  
When I got off the train, I ran into Remus's arms. He kissed the side of my head. Oh, how I missed him. I breathed in his scent deeply. I didn't want to let go of him. Everyone knew of the death of Cedric, it broke everyone's heart.   
  
"Let's go home, Darling." He suggested gently.   
  
I grabbed my things and nodded my head, sniffling back tears. It was nice to be with him again, he brought me a great amount of comfort. What would I do without a dad like him?  



	13. Summer of 1995

The summer has been hot, but for some reason, there was a still chill in the air that wouldn't fade. I was sure everyone knew that Voldemort was back, or something along those lines, but I wouldn't know what they said exactly because Remus has been hiding the newspapers from me, he said Dumbledore didn't want me or Harry have any information. Even Ron's and Hermione's letters were plain, no explanation of what was going on. I assumed it was for our own good, but I was very curious.   
  
The night of a full moon, Remus left to go deep into the woods or a vacant area. He left long before dinner. I sat alone in the house for a few hours. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to know. I went into his little office, it hadn't changed much over the few years. I go through the newspapers he threw into the trash. He typically locks his office door, keeping me out, but he was in such a rush, he forgot that night.  
  
On the front of one was me and Harry with the headline: **The Potter Twins Have Finally Gone Mad**   
  
The title alone caused chills to run down my spine. The newspapers made us look like the bad guys. Like we were lying for attention. Like we wanted to cause hysteria. We just wanted to warn people, but they were too frightened to face the music. It was infuriating. I felt angry! I felt betrayed. I was being treated like a fool and i couldn't even defend my name.   
  
Lupin did not just hide this from me but even the fact that he's apart of some group to overthrow Voldemort and his people. As I searched his office more, I noticed cryptic letters from the Order of The Phoenix. If the Death eaters caught them, they would be dead. _Remus_ would be dead!  
  
The next morning Lupin came home with a few new cuts. He sat at the small dining table so I could bandage him up, I didn't mind helping him, I actually liked it a lot. I liked the idea of becoming a mediwitch or healer. I know Harry wanted to be an Auror. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be one too.   
  
I used potions I made over the holiday to mend his wounds. It was the only magic I was allowed to use.   
  
"What would I do without you, my dear Charlotte." He said smiling proudly at me.  
  
"Surely you'd be dead." I smirked playfully.   
  
There has been a woman coming around sometimes "to discuss" business. But I know that's just lies. She's a young woman, Remus called her Tonks. Apparently she hates her real name. I was curious if they were only friends. She looked at him in a way that said otherwise. I knew that look because I gave it to George and Misha.   
  
"You look troubled," He stated plainly.  
  
"I found the Daily Prophet. They have made us look foolish." I scoffed bitterly.   
  
"I know you're angry, but try to understand they are terrified of the truth. It's easier to avoid the truth than face it. Lying is a weapon they use well." He explained calmly.  
  
He was always patient with me. My temper, he tried his best to calm me. He has been the best father I could ever dream of. I know James is my father but I never met him, Remus was truly better off being my dad. As cruel as that sounds. I saw Sirius look at Harry as James and not as Harry. But I see Remus see me for me. He doesn't see Lily, he doesn't see James, only Charlotte. Harry nor Sirius will admit it but Sirius is still stuck in the past, the pain of losing his friends, his true family is too hard to face.  
  
"It's not fair, I'm not a liar! I would never lie about a man of my nightmares coming back." I pouted.  
  
"I know that, but they don't. It will pass over once Voldemort actually comes back." Lupin said smiling kindly.  
  
He stroked my red hair like he did as I was a child. It was very calming.   
  
"Remus, can you tell me anything about the Order of the Phoenix?" I asked curiously.  
  
His face went white. "I'm sorry Charlotte, but I can't and I know you will not speak of it to no one." He said sternly.  
  
"No, of course not. I just want to know if I can help." I shrugged.   
  
"You will help by not causing me any more trouble." I nodded my head, trying not to protest. I leave the conversation alone I was about to leave when he spoke up and pulled a photo out of his cloak. "I found this at Sirius's family home." Remus said handing it to me.   
  
I looked at it, it was a moving photo of me with my bright red hair and Harry with our parents along with Sirius and Remus. There was Peter Pettigrew, the chubby mouse-like man. The traitor. James was holding me close, I was taking off his glasses as Harry was smiling big for the camera is Lily's hands.  
  
"When was this taken?" I asked curiously.  
  
"A few months before they were killed. James always used to say how you would grow up to become a beater in quidditch and Harry would be a chaser." He chuckled wearily.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"You used to pout a lot as a baby, you always had to be in your father's lap. You would pout if he didn't give you enough attention. You were a fighter, you always have been. And Harry loved to run around the house." He explained smiling fondly. "He caused Lily a lot of trouble."  
  
"I don't remember anything of them. I don't feel like this is even me." I said softly.  
  
"They loved you, Charlotte. They loved both of you dearly. I don't tell you much about them, but I can tell you they would love to see how beautiful you have become, how smart and brave you are. James and Lily would be proud to have you as a daughter." He said sweetly.  
  
"And they would be proud to call you their best friend for taking care of their daughter. Why did I come here instead of Harry?"   
  
"Dumbledore thought it would be safer if you were raised by me. Because Sirius was in Azkaban Harry went to the Dursleys. I'm not sure why he didn't want to keep you two together but it was something that didn't come up." He shrugged  
  
"Well I'm glad I got stuck with you instead of those mean muggles," I said cheerfully.  
  
"And I with you." He said kissing my cheek. "Keep the photo, it might come in handy on a rainy day."  
  
I nodded my head and go into my little bedroom. I looked at how happy they all were, something was innocent about it.   
  
I wondered what they would be like, how we would be like if they were here with us now. I wondered if I would be more studious. Would I be an older sister? Would Mum have more children? Would I still be friends with Hermione and Ron? Or would I be friends with some other people? Maybe the mighty Cedric, he surely would still be alive.   
  
Maybe Harry would be just like James, causing trouble, picking on Draco or another Slytherin boy. Maybe Harry would be teasing Neville. Or maybe Harry and I are too much like Mum to be mean to Neville. I would never hurt Neville, he has enough pain in his brave heart. I would beat up Pansy though.   
  
She's mean to me, in my second year she put gum in my hair and tried to get me in trouble in Professor Snape's class by pushing my cauldron to the ground. I never got in trouble, instead Pansy had to clean up the mess, without magic. Lupin won't tell me why Snape is so kind to me, he said he had an idea why but never wanted to tell me. He just would change the subject, but I feel like maybe Mum was kind to him, I look so much like her maybe he sees her in me.  
  
I don't how, but I do know this year is the one that will be hard.  
  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat that night, my head was throbbing with pain. I looked around my room in the dim light. I looked around for a lurking death eater, my heart was beating fast and I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I could feel myself building up a wall of anger. I wanted to kill, I wanted to kill Harry. As soon as I woke up the weight on my chest faded away. I was no longer angry, I was frightened.  
  
What's wrong with me? I love Harry, he's my best friend, my brother. I felt like I could hear echoes against my skull of Voldemort saying my name. I suddenly heard something fall downstairs. I tried to convince myself it was Remus but it was a fail. I felt like something was here to take me away.   
  
I get out of bed and grabbed my wand. I felt weak and riddled with fear. I opened my door slowly, I crept down the creaking hall. I went down the carpeted stairs. I tried to stop my breath from shaking, but there was no hope of stopping it. I illuminated the tip of my wand. I looked around the dining room, not a soul in sight. I sighed, perhaps it was all in my head.   
  
"Where is she?" I heard Snape ask in a harsh whisper. It made me jump.   
  
"Upstairs, asleep," Remus replied from within his office.  
  
I tiptoe to the hallway, his office door at the end of the hall lit up the narrow corridor. I have the light in my wand die out. I peeked out a little to see the adults. The door was wide open and Remus was facing my way, I needed to stay in the shadows.  
  
I saw Snape, McGonagall, and some other man. I then quickly hid my face and listened closely.  
  
"Tonks, Moody, and a few others are taking Harry to 12 Grimmauld place. It's safe, the Weasleys are there and even Granger. I think it would be safer for Charlotte to be there as well." Professor McGonagall saidgingerly.  
  
"Charlotte is safe with _me_." Lupin countered.   
  
"I agree with Minerva, it would be safer for Charlotte to be with the others." Snape spoke up.  
  
There was a long silence. I was scared to breathe, they might hear me. I draw a shaky breath waiting for Remus to answer, he probably spotted me.  
  
"Alright, I'll have her pack in the morning." Lupin said finally. He sounded defeated.   
  
"Does Miss Potter know anything?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"She knows about the Order and the lies of the Ministry. She's not very happy about it." Lupin said. I could tell he was smiling.  
  
I felt sweat drop from my forehead, I didn't realize I was sweating so badly still, it wasn't even warm in the room.  
  
"Show yourself!" Snape shouted from the hallway.  
  
How did he know? I get to my wobbly feet. I walked into the light. Remus appeared relieved but angry.  
  
"Charlotte Guinevere Potter, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I heard something downstairs. I thought you were a death eater." I replied honestly.  
  
He walked quickly down the hall grabbing me by the shoulder and turning me towards the stairway.  
  
"What is wrong, you're so pale." He said worriedly.  
  
"I'm going mad, he's in my dreams, in my head. I see what he sees our thoughts connect. I can feel his anger. He's after Harry." I tell hastily. "Voldemort is inside me."   
  
"You are okay, it's only a dream, Harry is safe, you are safe." He reassured me.  
  
"Remus, you've always been honest with me, don't lie now." I snapped.  
  
He looked into my green eyes with his tired ones. "I won't let a soul touch you."   
  
"I have to go to Grimmauld, don't I?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, get some sleep, you'll need it." He kissed my head.  
  
"I can't sleep, I'm frightened I'll see him at the end of my bed." I tell him.  
  
"I'll be down here, nothing can touch you as long as I'm here." He said softly.  
  
I nodded my head stiffly. "Could your Patronus protect me?"  
  
"Not for this Sweetie, go to bed." He kissed my forehead once again.  
  
I go upstairs and back to bed. I laid down and faced the door. I watched the empty hallway until my eyes grew heavy and shut naturally.


	14. Chapter 14

Remus helped me pack all my things up. I'd be there for the whole holiday until we go back to Hogwarts. I don't want to stay in the house of the Black Family. Bellatrix has walked the steps within, Remus told me what she has done to the Longbottoms. It's truly cruel.  
  
"You haven't spoken a word," He stated as he fed my owl.   
  
"I have nothing to say," I shrugged plainly.  
  
"Charlotte, it's safer for you-" I cut him off.  
  
"It's safer with you!" I snapped angrily. He sighed patiently. "I want to stay home, I don't want to spend my holiday inside that dark gloomy place. I want to be here, where I get to see the bright light and you not all serious. I want to be home with you Remus. Like I always am. I don't care what McGonagall or Snape says, I don't want to go!"  
  
He smiled grimly, he looked so sad. "What else is on your mind?" He asked calmly.  
  
"That place is filled with dark memories, dark everything! Most importantly people in that house talked to '_him_'" I said coolly at the mention of Voldemort. "He probably walked in there, spoke in there. I-I can't stand to know he's been treated loyally in that house."   
  
"Don't be scared of him, you shouldn't be. He can't harm you. I won't let anything touch you. You don't need to be scared." He said softly.  
  
"Thank you, Remus." I stuttered I bite my lip trying not to cry.  
  
I didn't say anything anymore. When we reach the street the house peered out between two apartment complexes. Lupin smiles briefly towards me before he knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered smiling big. She pulled me into a great big hug! It was so lovely, but I couldn't breathe.  
  
"Oh Charlotte! You've gotten so tall over the summer! You've got curves! Remus will have trouble pushing the boys off you now!" She laughed. "Go upstairs, you'll be sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione, be very quiet on the stairs, dear." She pushed me off upstairs.  
  
Remus puts my owl and the rest of my bags down by the stairs and Mrs. Weasley and him whisper back and forth while walking off into the kitchen.  
  
I just do as I'm told and walked up the velvety stairs. The first thing I saw was the Weasley twins popping in out of thin air.  
  
"I see you guys can use magic now." I said surprised.  
  
"That's right," Fred said smiling ear to ear, he was very proud of his new freedom.  
  
"Are you moving in?" George asked looking at my bags.  
  
"Oh ha-ha." I said dryly. "Now make yourself useful and tell me where Ginny's room is."   
  
"The last door on the right," Fred said pointing at the end of the hall.   
  
The boys smile at me oddly. I felt sort of confused and self-conscious.  
  
I walk past them, their eyes follow me."What are you smiling about? A Boggart isn't going to jump at me, is it?" I asked gingerly.  
  
"Oh, of course not." They say at once.  
  
I opened the door and see Harry changing. "Charlotte!" screeched.  
  
"Sorry!" I shouted as I slam the door shut. The twins' roar with laughter.  
  
I ran over at them and swing my bags at them but they pop a yard away from me. "Be careful, you can hurt someone with those." George said with his hands up.  
  
"That's the idea!" I hiss swinging again. They pop even farther from me.  
  
"You two are giant... hobknockers!" I snapped.  
  
"Hobknockers?" Fred asked confused.  
  
"That's right!" I yelled back. "Even though I was just as confused as them." The term was to describe the hammer that was used to nail the soles to the shoes. Why that popped in my head, I wasn't sure.  
  
Harry walks out fully dressed. "What was that?!" He snapped, walking up to me hastily.  
  
"The stupid twins told me it was Ginny's room." I scoffed as they pop away. "At least I caught you in your pants."   
  
He didn't look anymore pleased but he hugs me tight. "I've missed you!"   
  
"I heard about your hearing, I've heard about the Dementors! It wasn't your fault. It's all so stupid! Dumbledore will get you out. I'm sure of it." I blurted out.  
  
"H-have you had dreams?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I was a snake a few times, I felt his anger, I felt I wanted to kill you. I felt myself want to hurt you." I tell him darkly.  
  
"I did too, I felt an urge to strangle you. You don't think we are possessed..." He trailed off.  
  
"No, it can't both be inside us." I tell him.  
  
Ron and Hermione come out of a random room. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm happy to see you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I've missed you all!" I replied smiling big.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron said looking at m-my chest.  
  
I quickly fold my arms. "Hermione, where is your room?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Upstairs! Come on!" Hermione said happily. She helped me carry my stuff up the other set of stairs into her room.  
  
There were two bed and one made upon the floor. I didn't mind as long as a rat didn't get me.  
  
"How was your summer?" I asked her.  
  
"It was alright. My parents and I took a small holiday in France." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"That sounds amazing." I would love to leave England, even if it was for a week. I had never gone on a holiday before.   
  
"What about yours?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Spent it all inside the house, I made potions. It was sort of boring." I said softly, trying to say something.  
  
The room was dark and Gothic. It made me think of Voldemort again. My skin crawled. I couldn't stand the imagery of him. Ginny walked in and hugs me too.   
  
"It's great to see you!" She said kindly.  
  
"Same to you! Is anything new?" I asked her.  
  
"Not really, although I heard Mum screaming about a rat." She giggled.  
  
I giggle softly. We all catch up on what we missed. We talk about the event with Harry and the Ministry. I couldn't help to get upset at the thought of stupid Fudge.  
  
"Snape, do you think we could trust him?" I inquired.   
  
"Dumbledore does, that's all that matters." Hermione replied dryly.  
  
"I don't trust his words, he's not to be trusted," I tell them sternly.  
  
"That won't change Dumbledore's mind." She reminded me.  
  
The twins pop in. "Dinner!" They pop out quickly after. They were getting carried away with their privilege.  
  
We all go downstairs where almost everyone in the Order sat. Around the table were Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and then.. us kids. I sat down beside Tonks. She showed me and Ginny that she can morph her face into anything she pleased. She made her face into a duck, she makes Hermione, Ginny and I laugh until our stomach hurts. Mrs. Weasley's dinner was great, I hadn't eaten a roast dinner in a long time. Remus doesn't really cook that kind of food. Sometimes he will but not very often.  
  
"How is Charlotte Potter?" Sirius asked me with a sweet smile.   
  
"I'm very well, thank you. How about you?" I asked politely.  
  
"Great," He said softly. His eyes said the opposite. He didn't seem happy. It was most likely the house and its bad memories.   
  
"You look more like your mother as the years go on. Nothing of James at all." Sirius stated as if he could see my soul and it was pure Lily. He seemed a little disappointed, though he would never admit it.  
  
"Yes, she's just like Lily. Though she doesn't listen like James." Remus grinned.  
  
"That's not true! I follow the rules!" I protested.  
  
"If that was true you wouldn't be causing trouble." He stated.  
  
"What trouble?" I asked teasingly.  
  
After dinner, I get ready for bed. I didn't feel like staying awake in this terrible place. I laid in the dark. I couldn't help but look at the cracks in the ceiling. The chipped paint, it all looked like it would soon cave in. My eyelids fell heavy, I soon faced my nightmares and fall into a deep sleep.  
  
I woke up the next day, and though it was a new day, I felt like I was stuck in a terrible memory. After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley kept us busy by having us labor around the house, ridding it of dust and cobwebs. No, matter how long we cleaned, that place would always be gloomy and hollow, it could never be a home.   
  
I cleaned grub out of bookshelves, it reeked of sulfur. I barely got a break to talk to my friends, I was lost in thought through most of it, I couldn't really focus on anything else but the image of Voldemort. I felt like I saw him in the corner of my eye, it was truly terrifying.  
  
"Lunch break, coming?" Harry asked me while walking into the room.  
  
"No, I'm not very hungry." I lied. "He's all I can think about."  
  
I turned to see him, he didn't seem to know what to say, neither did I.  
  
"Don't be scared, Charlotte. It's only dreams." He sais weakly.  
  
"Right, only dreams." I repeated faintly.  
  
"What you need is lunch. Mrs. Weasley makes good sandwiches." He beamed.  
  
"I suppose," I say dropping the cleaning supplies. I get up and walked over to Harry, I join him down the hall to the staircase.  
  
"I wish I got to see you over the summer." He said awkwardly to fill the silence.  
  
"Me too-" He cut me off as we walked passed Mrs. Black's painting. If she woke up she'd scream filthy things at us. As we reach the bottom step we continued to talk. As soon as I walk in the Twins stare at me again. Especially George. I felt like they were silently picking on me. But I wasn't certain, especially from his behavior last year. I just felt confused. I wish I knew what he was thinking.   
  
"Ah, hello dears, those plates are yours." Mrs. Weasley said pointing to thew only empty spots at the table.  
  
I go over and sat down, taking a big bite out of my sandwich. I was starving. Cleaning all that grub worked up an appetite. I noticed the Weasleys, Hermione, and Sirius were in the kitchen, but not Remus. "Where's Remus?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"He's back home dear." Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"You seemed worried," Sirus said with a smile on his lips.   
  
I didn't know why, nothing that was said was funny. "I'm always worried."   
  
No one said anything after that. Maybe I'm too attached to Remus, but I am scared when he's not close, especially now. I needed him more than ever. I was so easily frightened, he was my nightlight to keep the monsters away. After lunch, we go back to work. Sirius came into the study I've been cleaning. I really wasn't up for a conversation, but I doubted he cared.   
  
"Why are you in here alone?" He asked curiously pretending to help clean.  
  
"I want to be alone with my thoughts." I shrugged, I hoped he got the hint, but as he walked farther into the room, it was more than clear that he didn't.  
  
"You do not like me." He stated flatly. I looked over at him. He seemed a little hurt.  
  
"I think you do not like me." I confronted.  
  
"Why would you think that?" He asked truly hurt.  
  
"I'm nothing like James." He went pale at the name. "I am not him, neither is Harry. But because they look so similar you expect him to be like James."   
  
"That's not true." He said faintly, but he didn't even believe his own words.  
  
"Maybe not, but I know you don't take an interest in me because I'm not James," I tell him honestly. "I'm not Lily either, I'm Charlotte. I may look and have the same intentions as she did, but I'm far from her."  
  
He was silent for a moment. "I do not hate you, Charlotte. I do not look down upon you because you are not James. I don't mean to give you those impressions" He said softly.   
  
"It's okay, it doesn't matter," I replied.  
  
"I do remember the times James spent with you. You used to follow him around with triumph. He always said you would grow up to be a wonderful witch." He said gently. "I know he was right. I do hope we can get along. I'm curious to get to know Charlotte."  
  
I smiled weakly at him. "She would like that." He smiles softly and actually helped me clean."I hate fish."   
  
"Like fish and chips?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I hate all kind of fish, they are gross."   
  
We continued to clean up the old place. I think he got the idea that I didn't want to be treated like my parents and he was very right. I didn't like being treated as if he was stuck in the past. I wouldn't entertain the idea either. We are not in the past, those days are long gone. They would never come back. 


	15. Bad Dreams Hurt

As the days go by, the more I've gotten to spend time with the Weasleys. I was always with Ginny or Ron. Sometimes people from the Order will come into share information about Voldemort and then leave. Snape never stayed for dinner like the others would. He would share what he knew and leave, quickly. Remus wouldn't see me often either. He seemed to always be running errands for Dumbledore. If he does come by, it was very briefly.   
  
He would see me for a few minutes and then leave, I've been losing sleep, I grew to be too afraid to close my eyes. I stayed up half of the night cleaning quietly. I can't get the feeling that Voldemort is watching me, he knows I'm terrified. Harry left early in the morning with Mr. Weasley to go to his trial. I knew he would be okay. He always was.   
  
I cleaned on the highest floor, I didn't want to talk. I felt sad, I felt like I was in so much pain. I was so scared and no one could truly understand why.   
  
The twins pop in with magic, making me jump.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked hastily.  
  
"Checking on you of course. You look awful." Fred said cringing at my face.  
  
"Wow, you know how to woo a woman," I scoffed sarcastically.  
  
"Is it Harry? Want to prank him? Fred and I cooked up puking pastels." George said nudging me.  
  
"No, it's not Harry, I just can't sleep. I haven't slept in three days now." I tell them. It was true, I only got around two hours of sleep or less. My body was weak and so drained but I refused to sleep.  
  
"Maybe Mum has a tonic for you." He shrugged.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask cautiously.   
  
They dramatically gasp and put their hands over their hearts. "We are always kind! We are angels!" Fred exclaims.  
  
"Angels? Don't make me laugh." I scoffed playfully. "You two are the most mischievous wizards I've ever met."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," George said smiling blissfully.  
  
"Could you ask your Mum for a tonic?" I asked at last.   
  
I could feel my body collapsing and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without something to make me.  
  
"Sure," the twins say popping out in a jiffy.  
  
I always liked the twins. I liked their carefree attitude towards life. I didn't have that. I was uptight and almost always serious. I knew how to have fun but it was different from other's ideal of fun. It didn't take long for them to pop back and hand me a small bottle of purple liquid.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I said smiling kindly.  
  
They pop back out and I go to Ginny's room and swallow the disgusting liquid. I instantly passed out.   
  
_I run through an unfamiliar setting. I was running through the woods, these woods will tall dead trees with nothing hanging on the branches. I could hear a cool voice. A voice that made my blood go cold._  
  
_"Charlotte, running won't save you," Voldemort said in a cruel whisper. I gasp startled, I look around the woods. I had no wand, I had nothing. I was alone. "Charlotte Potter, the girl who died trying." _  
  
_"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I collapsed to my knees. I covered my ears trying to ignore the laughter._  
  
_"You are nothing compared to your brother, but your blood is just as valuable." He said. I could feel my hair being tossed. Being touched._  
  
_"Don't hurt me." I cried. I began to sob._  
  
_"Avada Ka-"_  
  
**Harry's Pov**  
  
I come back to Grimmauld Place. I was relieved and happy that I was free to go to school. Everyone cheered and hugged me.   
  
"Where's Charlotte?" I asked smiling around looking for her face.  
  
"She's asleep." George said pointing upstairs.  
  
At that moment we all heard a blood curling scream. Mrs. Black's woke up and screamed at us. I didn't care I ran upstairs to Charlotte. I storm into the bedroom to see her drenched in sweat, flaring around like she was under one of the most unforgivable curses.   
  
Her back was arched and she was rising in the air. Everyone looked horrified. I ran to her, tears soaked her face.   
  
I shake her awake screaming her name, all she yelled back was 'Voldemort' and 'Harry'.   
  
Her eyes flew open, she looked at me and screamed in horror, she pushed me away.  
  
"Charlotte, it's me, it's me!" I screamed.  
  
She stopped panicking and looked around at the startled faces and then mine. She just started to cry. I hugged her tight, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Mrs. Weasley said pushing the others out.  
  
Ron and Hermione were the only ones allowed to be in with me.  
  
**Charlotte's POV**  
  
I told them everything, the dreams, the lack of sleep, everything.  
  
"Dumbledore must have an explantion for this." Hermione said finally.  
  
"If so, Remus won't tell me. He only tells me it's bad dreams. Since he left they've gotten worse. I'm losing sense of what's real." I ran my fingers through my damp hair.  
  
"Maybe there is something Snape can give her." Fred said popping in with his twin.  
  
"Mum said you guys to stay out!" Ron hissed.  
  
"And when do we listen, Ronnie?" George smirked slyly. Sometimes I thought they should have been played in Slytherin.   
  
"I don't think there's a potion for these kind of bad dreams." I sighed.  
  
"You never know." Fred shrugged.  
  
"Why do you want to help all of a sudden?" Ron asked cautiously.  
  
"Seriously, does everyone in this place think we are _that_ cruel!" George hollered, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"You had Charlotte walk in on me in pants." Harry stated.  
  
"You weren't naked." Fred defended.  
  
"I just want to not have him in my head." I groaned.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked in on us talking. "Remus is here to see you." She said softly.  
  
I got up as quickly as I could and ran down to see Remus. I gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I came here to tell you something." He said weakly guiding me into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Molly told us about your worsening nightmares. Dumbledore is have Snape make you a tonic to make you sleep better."   
  
"He can really make me something?" I asked smiling happily.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore hasn't told me anything for what these nightmares mean." Remus admitted, looking at me tiredly.  
  
"I don't care as long as they are gone." I replied honestly.  
  
"I love you, Charlotte." He said pulling me into a tight hug.  
  
"I love you too, Remus." I replied softly. He didn't seem to want to let me go and I didn't mind. I didn't want him too.  
  
"Go off now, Snape should be coming any time now." He said smiling weakly.  
  
"Are you staying?" I asked, hopefully.  
  
He looked sadder when I asked that. "No, I have to go again. I'll be back all tomorrow and all night." He said trying to make up for the absence.  
  
"Alright. Bye." I say kissing his cheek.  
  
He was truly a father to me. I love him like one. I know James is but I don't have a connection with him like I do with Remus. Besides Harry, he's all I have close to family. I've known nothing but the things Remus has taught me. He was the best man ever.  
  
"Charlotte, remember, fears are only fears if you allow them to be. You don't have to be scared of Voldemort. He is not to be scared of. You are stronger than him. With all the love in your heart, you're safe." He said in a very comforting tone.  
  
I nodded my head trying to become braver than I really am.   
  
"Fears are only fears because I allow it." I repeated to myself.  
  
"Once he knows you no longer fear him, he'll no longer have power over you." He said stoking my hair.   
  
"Thank you Remus." I said softly. He kissed my forehead and leaves the kitchen. Tears drop down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away. I didn't think I could ever be as brave as Harry.  
  
I went back upstairs. I decided to go into the library. I find George sitting in there, he was setting up a trap, I was sure of it. "What are you doing?" I asked, making him jump out of his skin.   
  
"Nothing!" He said a little too quickly for it to sound natural.   
  
"Are you trying to prank Hermione? Or me?" I walked deeper into the room. Dust no longer coated it, but the rat eaten rug was still in the room, making it still look gross.   
  
"Of course not." He put the book back on the shelf. I was certain it belonged to Hermione.   
  
"I could sabotage your whole operation," I told him proudly.   
  
"Do it and I'll make sure I prank you, and it would be tame." He warned.   
  
I could have laughed. "George Weasley, are you threatening me?"   
  
"Very much so."   
  
"What happened to being an angel?"   
  
"An angel with a dark side." He shrugged.   
  
"Angels don't have dark sides, that's why they're called angels, genius." I snorted.   
  
"You still dating that Bulgarian git?" He asked curiously.   
  
I licked my dry lips, I noticed him watching me do so. His face started to grow pink. "No, we were never dating either. Just having fun." I shrugged. "Why? Jealous?"   
  
He snorted. "There's nothing to be jealous of when I look like _this_." He gestured to himself. I smirked at him. "If anything, he has competition."   
  
"Very confident, you are, Mr. Weasley."   
  
He locked eyes with me and I felt his chocolate eyes burning into my soul. I felt suddenly warm and my stomach felt fluttery. I watched his Adam's apple wobble as he swallows hard. For a moment I thought he would lean it, that he would kiss me. A silly thought. But before I could entertain it, Fred bursts into the room, making us jump away from each other.   
  
"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Fred smirked.   
  
"N-no, I was just going." I rushed out of the room, not bothering to look back. I heard the twins muttering and Fred laughing.   
  
I felt embarrassed for some reason. It wasn't like we were going to kiss... or maybe we were. Did I want to kiss him? Yes. Yes, I very much did. 


	16. Chapter 16

We soon would go back to Hogwarts, I was not upset, I hated being in that ugly home, Snape gave me a bottle that looked like it held the galaxy inside. It was my sleeping potion. I was told to take a sip every night. It was supposed to eliminate my terrors.  
  
I repack my clothes. George strutted into the bedroom with his wand out confidently. I put my hand on my hips, I looked up at him suspiciously.   
  
"Allow me," He said cockily. With a flick of his wand, my clothes all fold neatly into my trunk and clasped shut.  
  
"Thank you, George." I replied with a grateful smile.  
  
"No problem." He said smirking before walking out the door as if that was all he wanted to do, show off his skills with magic and leave.  
  
I rolled my eyes as he exited the shabby room. Remus walked past him, he glanced at George gingerly before walking up to me. "I worry about his intentions." He mumbled over to me.  
  
"George? Don't mind him." I waved my hand around as I sat up my two trunks.   
  
"I very much find him. But I came to tell you that I'll be taking you to the train station. It would be nice to be able to say goodbye to you. Now, did you pack your potion?" He asked like a worried parent.   
  
"Yes- OH!" I blurted out, Remus jumped high. "I almost forgot!" I jumped over my luggage and in a small chest I pulled out a potion for Lupin so he could stay human for the upcoming full moon. He smiled down at it weakly, but I could tell he truly appreciated it. "I made this for you, it took a while to brew but I finally did it."   
  
"Thank you, my dear, it's very kind of you." He said before kissing my head.  
  
I then bring all my bags downstairs. I hugged Sirius goodbye along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, just in case I didn't see them at the train station. I tried to say goodbye to Kreature the house-elf but he only spat nasty curses at me.  
  
Lupin and I take a muggle cab. I didn't mind. We all took separate roots, we didn't want to look suspicious, just in case death eaters are around. My owl was hooting loudly, it knew we were going back to school and it was excited to freely run around and eat all the mice he wants.  
  
"I hear you'll be having a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year, I hope it goes well." Remus said making small talk.  
  
"Yeah, me too. People will be teasing me and Harry at school though. You've read the Daily Prophet." I sighed sadly.  
  
"There must be people who believe you. Everyone is mainly after harry, he was the one who witnessed it all. You, on the other hand, experienced visions of Harry. They just think you're delusional." He said trying to make it seem better than it really is.  
  
"That doesn't help the matter, I'm apparently delusional and Harry's gone off his rocker. Might as well send us to St. Mungo's." I scoffed crossing my arms tightly.  
  
"Hush Charlotte, everything will be okay." He said softly.  
  
The Cab driver possibly thought we were mad but didn't fuss when he got his money. When we got to 9 3/4, the race was on. We did meet up with everyone in time, but I saw Sirius in dog form. I pat him like I would do with any dog. I look up for a second and I could see Draco smirking at me slyly. I quickly got up and regretted petting Sirius. I worry Draco knows who he is.  
  
"Goodbye, Love." Remus said kissing my cheek.  
  
"Bye Remus! I love you." I said softly.  
  
"I love you too." He replied smiling.  
  
I caught Harry awkwardly looking away. I felt bad, he didn't get to have a childhood like mine, he didn't get to spend time with Remus.  
  
On the train, Harry and I sat with Neville and Luna Lovegood. Ron and Hermione are prefects now, they sat up in a luxurious compartment. Harry made some small talk with Neville. They talk about quidditch. It was awkward when Luna would say randomly things about unpopular creatures I never heard of. I didn't really mind. I liked Luna. I tried talking to her but she said a lot of things I couldn't understand. I still put the effort in to understand what nargles were. We talked about Thestrals, and the Quibbler, I liked that magazine and beamed when I told her I liked to read it. I didn't mention that I didn't believe some of the things written though.   
  
Fred and George go around the train selling students products of their latest inventions. As they walk by several times with kids following them, I catch George's eye, he always grinned over at me.   
  
"I see the twins are doing well." Harry said looking over at me as George walked by again.   
  
"He's only walking by to look at Charlotte." Luna stated with wild eyes.  
  
"What? That's absurd!" I screeched as my face reddens. "No, Luna... that can't be right..." I let out a nervous laugh.   
  
"I see the way he looks at you and you look at him, you do want to date him don't you?" She asks.  
  
"George liking Charlotte, no way." Harry laughed.   
  
I found this offensive but decide not to say anything. Then, to make matters worse, Neville's stupid plant he brought on on the carry on bursts out sticky black liquid onto us. At that moment Cho goes by, Harry seemed so embarrassed. I didn't know why he's embarrassed and not pissed off. I cool off as Neville did not mean this to happen.   
  
I excused myself. I looked around the corridor for the twins. I finally saw George coming back. I gave him a big smile and made my way towards them as people surrounded him. "George!" I called. He looked up at me with a wide smirk, but then it grew as he noticed the black goo. "Can you please get rid of it." I begged.   
  
He got the customers to let him through. He waved his wand and it all disappeared. "There, you go."   
  
"Thank you." I sighed.   
  
"That will cost you a sickle." He said holding his hand out.   
  
I gave him a high-five. "Not happening." I turned away and joined the others again.   
  
When we arrived, we had a big dinner like always, but at dessert our new professor, Umbridge looked like a frog dressed in pink. She interrupts Dumbledore's speech with her own. She went on and on about how we'll all be great friends and how the ministry had wanted her to come. I found myself realizing the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts. And that was when I knew this year like always was going to be a living hell.  
  
I was excited when I was able to go off to bed. I had no interested in being up any longer. I took my potion to fall into a dreamless sleep. It was nice to see nothing in my slumber and wake up and not cry or drenched in sweat.   
  
When classes started up again, everyone gave me nasty looks. Pansy Parkinson called me Crazy Charlotte every time she saw me. Draco and his idiot friends laughed at her comment every time, but it was really getting old fast, they just didn't want to show it. They liked to think their laughs left cars when they were only a brush on the shoulder. I look over to see the Weasley twins selling their products. These things have really been a hit. They've been crowded by first years.  
  
I walk into Professor Umbridge's classroom. I sat beside Hermione. Seamus looked over at me with despise. I was growing angry at the looks, and if anyone should know anything about me it is that I have a very bad temper.  
  
"Seamus do you have anything to address me?" I asked cooly.  
  
"Just that your mouth must be under a curse from the amount of lies you and your brother tell." He said smiling proudly with himself.  
  
I get to my feet furiously. A few guys pretend to look scared, thinking it's humous. "You must be under a curse too, by the looks of your pig face."   
  
"Sit down children!" Umbridge orderedI'm a high pitched voice. I turned around fiercely and sat down in my seat. I could feel my face heated by anger. I hoped I would cool down by the time the period was over. "Now if you could bring out your books. Wands away too please."   
  
"B-but what about magic?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Raise your hand miss..." Umbridge trailed off.  
  
"Granger,"  
  
"Miss Granger, we will not be using magic to answer your question," Umbridge answered.  
  
"But how will we protect ourselves?" Harry asked  
  
"Raise your hand!" She hissed, getting hotheaded.  
  
He does so and she calmly calls upon him.  
  
"How will we protect ourselves?" He repeated.  
  
"Protect yourselves? There's nothing to fear! What could possibly harm children such as yourselves?"   
  
"Uh, I dunno maybe Lord Voldemort!" Harry snapped. The room was silent.  
  
"I know that some claim the dark wizard is back, but it's all lies," She said softly and pleasantly.  
  
"What do you think happened to Cedric Diggory last year then?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"Cedric Diggory was a tragic accident." Umbridge exclaimed.  
  
"Like your birth," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"VOLDEMORT KILLED HIM! HE'S BACK!" Harry yelled hastily.  
  
"DETENTION MR. POTTER AND MISS POTTER FOR THAT RUDE COMMENT!" She yelled furiously.  
  
"That is not fair! Harry is only telling you the truth!" I screamed.  
  
"ENOUGH!" She screeched, piercing my eardrums. "Mr. Potter you can go to Professor McGonagall's office, Miss Potter you can stay and quietly read Chapter One like the rest of the class."  
  
Harry scoffed and left the classroom. I couldn't stand her, all this was rubbish! They all were too petrified from fear to face the truth. And the next class was my surprisingly favorite class, potions. I like it because I could help Remus when he needed help most, either it was to heal himself or save him from the moon I could do it. And I did. I loved to help him.  
  
Professor Snape said that he was to prepare us for our OWLs. I sat next to Draco Malfoy sadly, but what he listed on the board, the directions to the potion seemed simple enough for me. Harry though was not even focusing. He seemed so detracted, Snape tormented him awfully.   
  
I roll my eyes as Draco laughs. As I go to grab an ingredient Draco spilled the container on the ground.  
  
"Oops," He said slyly.  
  
"You did that on purpose you evil ferret." I hissed.  
  
Snape came by and with a flick of his wand, everything goes back into the container. He hands it to me and looks at Draco with an eyebrow raised. "Mr. Malfoy try not to clumsily knock anything over again." He said in his dull voice.  
  
"Yes, professor." He repliedpolitely.  
  
"Thank you, professor." I said softly before turning back to my work.  
  
He walked back up to the front. When it was time to put our results in a tube, mine was definitely one of the correct finished product while Harry's was not at all. It was awful.  
  
"It's okay, today just isn't a good day." I shrugged trying to comfort him.   
  
"I hate this class." He mumbled angrily as we walk out of the classroom.  
  
"I know, and I hate to know your favorite class has to be ruined by the worst teacher. It's made to teach us to defend ourselves, we can't do that if we don't practice." I sighed agitatedly.  
  
"Hey Charlotte, want to buy something?" George asked curiously.  
  
"No thank you, I don't feel like having my nose bleed in class today." I said smiling softly as we walk by.  
  
"I can't believe Luna thinks that he fancies you." Harry laughed.  
  
"You think George couldn't fancy me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. At that moment Hermione and Ron joined us.  
  
"No, I didn't say that. I just don't think he sees you like that. You know, you're my sister." He shrugged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry thinks it's funny at the idea of George fancying me." I explained.  
  
"I just don't think he could see you like that. You're my sister. It'll be weird." Harry protested.  
  
"Weird? It's not weird." Hermione injected hastily.  
  
"Yes it is, that's my brother we're talking about!" Ron butted in.  
  
"If he did, it wouldn't be any of your business, you liking Cho." I replied fiercely.   
  
"Cho is different, she's not my best friend's sister!" Harry shot.  
  
"It would only be weird if we were like- family." I said defending the idea.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Cho said walking by with her pretty Ravenclaw friends.  
  
Harry was blushing awfully. I rolled my eyes at him. He's such a git.  
  
"Charlotte, if you dated George would you come over for dinner and holidays?" Ron asked curiously.   
  
"I don't know, all of this is hypothetical. George is in year seven. He would only be into older students like him... like Angelina." I said sadly at the sound of her name.  
  
"Angelina is attractive," Ron stated dreamily.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it's all-" she gets cut off by Angelina.   
  
She ran straight to harry and talked about the upcoming Quidditch practice. She's the new captain and seemed to be really serious about everything.  
  
"Harry's got detention with Umbridge," I tell her.  
  
"Can you get out of it?" Angelina asked curiously.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Harry replied.  
  
She was very upset but marched off. I couldn't get her out of my head, what did she have what I didn't... she had pretty clear skin, I had freckles and rough skin. She was tall and lean. I was shorter normal. She's athletic, I'm a bookworm. Let's face it, she was way better than me. They went to the ball together, they probably were destined to get married. And I'm destined to never have a happy ending.


	17. Detention & Rebelling

Harry and I walked up to Professor Umbridge's door, I felt my blood boil. I haven't been in detention since that one time in first year. Harry knocked on the door, we heard her high squeaky voice on the other side. We opened the door and see her room was pink and lacy. It was like walking into a preteen's bedroom.   
  
We sat in her pink velvet chairs. I tried to stay cool-headed.  
  
"Mr. and Miss. Potter, you'll be writing lines for me this evening." She said making herself pink tea. She made me hate my favorite color. We go to our bags to grab parchment and a quill. "You'll be using a special quill of mine."   
  
She gives us two extraordinary pens.  
  
"We haven't got any ink," Harry pointed out.  
  
"You won't be needing any." She replied flatly.  
  
He looked at me, we exchange looks, we seemed to be able to have a conversation without even speaking. We both wanted to just get this over with.  
  
"What will we be writing?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I must not tell lies," She said sweetly.  
  
"How many times?" Harry asked, keeping his voice level.  
  
"As many times it takes for the message to sink in." She shrugged.  
  
I do as she ordered. As I begin to write, the pen was using red ink, what was odd was that my hand stung like someone was taking a knife to it.  
  
"Yes?" She asked bittersweetly towards Harry as he showed pain.  
  
"Nothing." He replied fiercely. I knew he wasn't going to show any sign of pain or suffering.  
  
For me it was easier said than done, my hand had the words on it, it was painful and I wanted to cry. I stop writing and hold my hand. I glanced up to see Umbridge smiling happily. Harry was strong, but I was not. My hand hurt so much. I didn't want to write anymore.  
  
"I didn't tell you to stop." Umbridge stated flatly.  
  
I wanted to say something but I fought my words. I reach for the pen and pretended to write. I didn't want this punishment anymore.  
  
When she finally says it's enough I happily flee out. My hand was so sore.  
  
"That barbaric witch!" I screeched as we walk back to the Common room. "I'm going to speak to Dumbledore!"  
  
"I'm don't think he'll want to speak with us." He replied softly.  
  
"Why not?!" I snapped.  
  
"He has enough to worry about with the whole Wizarding world making him look like a fool. This would be the least of his problems." Harry told me.  
  
"B-but harry, he loves you! Surely you can influence him into getting rid of that old hag."   
  
"I'm telling you Lottie, he won't help." He replied getting a little irritated.  
  
"I suppose you are right." I sighed sadly.  
  
I walked into the room and at once do my homework for Snape, he wanted a long essay on some kind of herb. If I was to become a healer, I needed all the forms of studying I could muster.   
  
Harry goes to Ron and Hermione. As prefects, Hermione has been trying to get the Weasley twins to stop selling their products and stop selling them to 3rd years.  
  
"Hello," Fred said playfully.  
  
"Hi," I replied gingerly.  
  
"You're smart," He replied flatly as he sits next to me while George was busy with some young girls wanting something.  
  
"I guess so, what do you want?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I need you to write an essay for me, Snape has it due tomorrow and I haven't started yet, he said it was all in his textbook. I just need you to do it." He said smiling.  
  
"Why would I do this for you?" I asked curiously. He hands me 20 galleons. "I guess I can do it,"  
  
He looked very pleased. "Thank you Charlotte, I owe you!"   
  
After I finished my homework I do his, it didn't take long it was easier than I thought. But after I did that Lee asked me to do his charms paper and Ron asked to copy my work.  
  
I wanted to kill them. They need to be more responsible. I didn't have all day to write their papers and have them copy my hard work. The next morning I gave Fred his homework. As a result for the next few days, people were all over me to do their work. Even more than before. I said no to everyone who asked. Umbridge had begun interviewing all the professors. She chewed Snape up and spat him out. It was very interesting to watch. She was only alive because murder was against the law, that's for certain.   
  
I grew so busy with homework, I hadn't really talked to anyone. Not even Harry. For over a week I was swallowed in classwork. I just wanted to have good marks. If I wasn't doing homework, I was studying for my OWLs. I wanted to become a healer and that meant I must be at the top of my class, meaning under Hermione. But I tried to beat the smart Draco Malfoy. He grew to be one of my rivals when it came to my academics.   
  
I sat in the common room nearly pulling out my hair. Hermione sat beside me with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Hi." I greeted her happily for the distraction.  
  
"We're meeting up at Hog's Head inn in Hogsmeade if you want a real defense against the dark arts teacher, don't tell anyone though. We don't want to wrong people to hear about it." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll be there." I beamed.   
  
"Good!" She said before walking off.  
  
  
  
At Hog's Head, I walked in to see dozens of people. Even Seamus and Dean were there. Hermione spoke up. Everyone looked up at her waiting for a speech of some sort. Seamus looked for an argument on the Voldemort matter but it's clear we all hate Umbridge and that we only read about spells instead of practicing them, but it seemed everyone was pretty convinced at the end that Harry and I are not liars and we never were. If they still weren't convinced, they still knew Harry would still be an excellent teacher. As that was who was going to teach us, he did fight off dementors, saved our muggle cousin, fought Voldemort and killed a giant snake.  
  
Eventually, it was time to decide where we could meet for the training to begin.  
  
"The library?" Katie bell suggested.  
  
"What about the woods?" I suggested.  
  
"If a bunch of us went in the woods, Professor Umbridge would definitely catch us." Ron injected.  
  
No one really got an idea, but I assume we will think of something. We always do. All of us who are interested in the training signed our names down to make it official.  
  
"Now we should leave in pairs so it's less suspicious," Harry demanded.  
  
I walked up to Harry with a bright smile on my face. "You'll be great." I told him proudly.  
  
"What about you? You are better at spells than me!" Harry stated.  
  
"No way, besides you're the one who has faced danger. I've never seen much." I shrugged.  
  
"You watched Lupin nearly kill us," He pointed out. "And you helped us get to the sorcerer's stone."  
  
"I've been in that scenario before. Face it, Harry, you are truly the only one who can teach us. and for the other one, I barely did a thing." I said softly before walking out the door. Behind Cho and her Ravenclaw friends. She stuck behind to stare at Harry admiringly.  
  
I was about to go back to school but George leaves his group of friends to walk up to me. I felt like he was either going to ask me to buy something or to do his work.  
  
"Hey!" He greeted with a grin.  
  
"Hi," I replied politely.  
  
"W-would you like to get a butterbeer with me?" He asked sort of nervously.  
  
It was strange, I've never heard George Weasley ever get nervous. He's so fierce, so confident. I've always admired his self-confidence. Why now is he nervous?  
  
"Sure," I said smiling softly. I was cold and did want something warm.  
  
"C'mon then," He said more boldly leading me to the Three broomsticks.  
  
"Oh, now!" I said surprised. I thought he meant like later or something- actually I didn't know what he meant. Why would he want to be seen with me? Harry Potter's boring twin sister. If I was him I would want to be seen with him, not me. We walk into the warm place. The tables were full but a few booths. We go into the back and sit together.  
  
"Do you think Fred will mind you being here?" I asked curiously.  
  
"What? No!" He said brushing the thought off.  
  
I was still waiting for him to ask me to do his work. Rosmerta came by to ask what we'd like. I still smirked at the thought of Ron crushing on her.   
  
"Two butterbeers, please." George said as she came up to us. She nodded and walked away.  
  
"So, what do you want?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I don't want anything, why do you think that?" He asked with a slight playful smirk.  
  
"Where to begin," I teased.  
  
"I just wanted to get a drink with you," He shrugged innocently.  
  
"But what's the catch?" I asked leaning my elbows on the table.  
  
"No catch." He replied mirroring my actions.  
  
"Okay," I said gingerly. He just grinned fondly at me. He seemed like he wanted something though.  
  
Rosmerta came back with our drinks before rushing off to serve others.   
  
"How's Quidditch then?" I asked curiously trying to make conversation.  
  
"It's pretty good, Angelina has been upset since Harry's detentions with Professor Umbridge." He explained.  
  
"I don't understand Harry sometimes, I don't understand why he can't keep his mouth shut." I scoffed sipping on my drink.  
  
"Like you?" He asked teasingly. I raise my eyebrow for an explanation. "I heard you said a smart comment under your breath, what was it again, '_so was your birth'_? Very clever, you're witty." He seemed to approve of my little comment. He seemed a little proud. "Didn't know you had it in you."  
  
I blush furiously. "She was annoying," I shrugged. "She talks like this!" I say in a high pitched voice.   
  
"You must not use magic!" George mimicked.   
  
"I will have order!" I said back in her voice.  
  
He was very interesting. He was kind and respectful. I didn't expect myself to have so much fun. It felt like we talked forever. I didn't know we would get on. I've always had a crush on him as a girl, he was good in quiddich and very mischievously. I was fond of his pranks and comments, even if I pretended to disapprove. He has so much spirit. I always wished I could be more like him and Fred. I wish I could be that carefree. But I'm not. I'm scared of everything, I'm obsessive and scared of failure. I am not witty or full of life. I always wished I could be like him, I wish I could have no care in the world. And here he is spending time with a girl who is totally opposite of him and so uptight and possibly enjoying himself.  
  
"So you're preparing for your OWLs, what do you want to do?" He asked curiously.   
  
"I want to become a healer." I admitted. "I want to help people, and possibly help others with lycanthropy and help de-stigmatize it."   
  
"I think you would make a fantastic healer. I'd come to you and maybe get my hands on the potions that you aren't able to necessarily give out." He wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
"I won't help give you drugs." I giggled.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I could get in trouble and I hate to see what you're like high, you are already too much sober."   
  
He stifled a laugh. "You're probably right." He sighed sadly. "We should be getting back to Hogwarts."   
  
"I'll pay," I suggested.  
  
"No, I got it." George said with a desire to be a gentleman.   
  
I allowed him to pay for our drinks. We continue to talk on our way back to the school. We talk about his future store and how it'll look like. He talked about upcoming products him and Fred are planning to make or are in the process of making. I couldn't stop staring at him fondly. I had to remind myself to not look at him so much. I'd ook away ever so often.  
  
When we reach the school doors I am reminded by our two different worlds. Lee and Fred run up to him in the hall, they tease him about grabbing a drink with me, calling it "babysitting" I was offended but tried not to show it. I casually find a way to flee away. I had such a good time but we have to come back to reality once more.


	18. Training & Training

Harry and I stay later than everyone else in the common room. We were doing homework but we both knew what was going through our minds. It's been a few days since the meeting and between Harry's detentions with Umbridge, school, and quidditch, there's no room for us to talk one on one.   
  
"Harry, how's your hand?" I asked curiously.  
  
"What do you think?" He snapped roughly. He looks up at me more gentle. "I'm sorry, it's fine. Just red."  
  
"Voldemort has been making you mad hasn't he? You feel him. I do too still. But I'm not the one he truly hates." I said softly.  
  
"I didn't tell you something from the event that Cedric died." He saied awkwardly.  
  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"They already had your blood, they cut my arm to bring Voldemort back but he said all he needed was mine left. He put yours in there too. He got his strength from both of us. Charlotte he wants you too." He said honestly.  
  
"How did he get my blood?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Whose knows, Mr. Crouch's son must have used magic to get it." Harry shrugged.  
  
"That's terrifying, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.  
  
"I thought that if you didn't know you were safe, I knew you weren't when I saw you having those nightmares." He said looking ashamed.  
  
"Don't tell Snape but I have these weird visions, weird dreams where I'm walking to a black door. I never get close enough to open it." I tell him.  
  
"I have too." He said softly.  
  
"Why do we have similar dreams? Why is he in our heads?" I asked no one in general.  
  
"I dunno." He goes quiet for a while before thinking of something else to say. "Ron made it as a Keeper. He's been doing really good. He just gets nervous."  
  
"He better shake the jitters out then, the match is coming up soon. I hope you're able to play, Angelina will not be happy if her star isn't playing to perfection." I said teasingly.  
  
"Speaking of that, I heard from Fred that you are George went on a date."   
  
"No matter of fact, it was just a social thing. I think Angelina and him still have a thing." I said sadly.  
  
"I don't think so, Angelina is dating one of Hufflepuff chasers." Harry smirked.  
  
"Either way George and I will not have a future. But you and Cho." I trailed off.  
  
"I don't think she will want anything to do with me. She always catches me at my worst moment." He scoffed.  
  
"Worst moments? What? Because you don't hang out with the most popular students? You think she catches you at your worst moments? Harry, being embarrassed by who you are caught seen with is lower than Draco Malfoy." I told him bitterly.  
  
"Hey! Don't compare me to that git!" He snapped.  
  
"Don't be ashamed with the friends you're seen with. If you show confidence, she'll pick that up and like you for you. Being embarrassed to be seen with me or Neville is rude and disrespectful." I stated hastily.  
  
"Being covered in black goo didn't make me look good in front of her, especially with loony luna." He groaned again.  
  
I hit him hard in the arm. He looked at me in horror. "Harry Potter! Don't you dare call her that! You really aren't far from Malfoy at all!" I snap angrily before stomping up to the girls dormitory.   
  
The next morning Harry and I don't speak. Going into Potions almost sucked as much as going into Defense against the dark arts. Snape put up the potion instructions as always. Harry would glance over at me before looking away.   
  
"If I didn't know better I would say you are doing terrible." Draco laughed.  
  
my potion looked nothing like it's supposed too. I couldn't focus at all. The stress had taken a dark toll on me.  
  
"Miss. Potter!" Snape hollered I jolt up. "It says three steers clockwise not six. One point from Gryffindor."   
  
I nodded, it was fair enough, but Harry did one little mistake and we got fifty points off. Clearly I'm more liked out of the two of us. Maybe because I'm nicer. "Sorry, Professor." I sighed.   
  
After class, I lingered behind.   
  
"Miss. Potter, how can I help you?" He asked in his boring voice.  
  
"I wanted to know if you know anything about visions." I replied awkwardly.  
  
"Like what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Like your dreams being interrupted by a forceful imagery of something. Like someone or something is forcing you to watch something."   
  
"Are you having visions, Potter?" He asked.  
  
"I believe so, your potion works. No nightmares of him, but he makes me watch things. He seeps into my mind and makes me see things, feel things. I don't really trust anyone with this information but I assume you may have an antidote or something." I tell him desperately.  
  
"Miss. Potter, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. I think it's all your imagination." He said dryly.  
  
"I suppose, sir. Just my imagination." I replied before walking out thanking him for his time.  
  
When I go to study hall, I sit across from the twins. I was doing my work when suddenly George slides me a note. I opened it: Neville found a spot for the meeting. He found it on the 7th floor, it's the room of requirements. I look up to see if a trace of a lie remained on his face but it was very serious. As Umbridge comes near George turns it to cinder.  
  
"Sending notes I see." She said in her high voice. My eyes grow big, frightened to get my hand cut into once again.  
  
"A love note." George blurted out.   
  
Fred smirked as so do I.  
  
"A love note?" Umbridge questioned curiously with a hint of unpleasure.  
  
"Yes, George loves writing love poems. It's his favorite hobby." I spoke up grinning big. Fred snickered while George did not seem happy.  
  
"I see," She said before continuing to walk.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that." George whispered.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." I replied.  
  
I was very proud of myself. But I knew he had tricks up his sleeve.  
  
At 8 o'clock we all meet up at the very spot that was mentioned. The doors were tall and beautiful. When you walked in, it definitely was what we needed it to be, a training room. The perfect training room. Harry was a great teacher, we started with something easy '_expelliarmus_'. It was just to send our wands out of our partner's hand.  
  
I go against Ginny. It was fun, I think everyone did quite good except the few people who sent their own wand flying. The first meeting was a success. I was proud of Harry. Even if he drives me nuts. Luna was in the class and she was quite good. After an hour we all slowly fade out the doors.   
  
I walked up to harry who watched Cho and her friend walk out of the Classroom.  
  
"You did good for a git." I said softly.  
  
"Not mad anymore?" He asked.  
  
"I'm still mad, but you need all the friends you can get." I teased. He playfully nudged me.   
  
I walked out of the room and go a long route to the common room. I didn't linger long, I went straight to bed. The upcoming quidditch match was upon us. I walked into the great hall where Slytherins wore badges on them calling Ron their king. They picked on him from the distance. It was so rude. I sat beside Ron and try to give him an optimistic smile.  
  
"Ron you'll do great!" I said smiling proudly. He looked pale and awful though. I looked over at Harry. "You too, I know you'll be amazing. You too, boys." I tell the twins. They give me a small tip of their heads as they eat their porridge.  
  
I sit in the stands along with Hermione when the game was about to start. The game went alright besides the Slytherins singing a very disrespectful sing about Ron being their king. I was so angry with them. I wanted to jinx them all badly. Ron did terribly with the terrible harassment of the Slytherins. Harry wasn't even going after the snitch he was too focused on Ron. The beaters weren't aiming for Ron anymore but Harry. The Slytherins always were too aggressive. Harry gets hit with the ball. I felt myself rise to my feet. I couldn't really see what was happening but Harry and Draco get into a fight by the looks of the two figures.  
  
"That git!" I hissed. George seemed to be trying to help Harry beat up Draco. Professor Hooch sends the boys back to the castle.  
  
"This isn't good." Hermione trembled.  
  
"Umbridge will not be taking this lightly, she loves Draco." I pointed out.  
  
In the common room, we find out Harry and the twins are disqualified from the team. Meaning Angelina has a lot of resigning to do. The house was very disappointed with the boys. I wanted to yell about being tempted into a fight with Malfoy but I knew they were being punished enough. Fred didn't do anything but Umbridge felt like he would cause trouble too for being George's twin.  
  
"Where's Ron?" I asked looking around.  
  
"No one knows." Hermione shrugged softly.  
  
"Charlotte maybe you can be Seeker for me." Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Oh no! Me being a seeker? No way!" I protested.  
  
"What about a beater?" George asked coming by.  
  
"I'm not doing it, I'll look like a fool. I cannot play a sport. Ask Remus. I nearly killed him with a muggle football!" I exclaimed.  
  
"This is different then muggle sports. I could help you practice." George suggested.  
  
Harry buts in quickly. "She's right, she can't play a sport remember that time she nearly killed you with a bat?" Harry asked curiously from a few years before.  
  
"That was then, I think I could teach her to be better." George shrugged.  
  
And unfortunately for my luck, Angelina swings by. "Yes! Charlotte please come to the tryouts! At least have George find out if you can be a beater." Angelina begged desperately.   
  
I'm pretty sure she only wanted me on because I'm another Potter and she expected me to be like Harry. But jokes on her I'm not him.  
  
"Then it's settled!" George said clapping his hands together.  
  
"I didn't have a say!" I stated.  
  
"This is payback for telling Umbridge I love poetry." George told me before walking away gleefully.  
  
I look over at Harry. He seemed to hate the idea as much as me. But I felt like he had different reasons. I hated the idea of partaking in the sport. Being beater was bloody dangerous. It wasn't long after when I was on the training grounds. I was on a spare broom. I felt frightened for my life. We weren't high from the ground but I was still scared.  
  
"You're going to have to loosen your grip on the broom." He said, clearly amused.   
  
"I am." I say clearly not moving.  
  
"Charlotte, you're not going to die!" He laughed.  
  
I slowly let go. He hands me a bat. I felt so out of my comfort zone.  
  
"Okay, ready? I'm going to toss this ball at you." He sais softly. It wasn't actually a bludger, just a regular ball.  
  
He tossed it and I hit it but I nearly take him out. I hit him in his lower area.  
  
"Sorry!" I screeched.  
  
"It's okay- that was good." He said in pain.  
  
It took forever, I either hit him or not hit it at all. But he kept trying and never lost his temper. I felt like the longer I practiced the better I got. He cheered me on when I actually hit it and not at him.  
  
"Great, tomorrow we'll try the Bludger." He said as we touch the ground again.  
  
"The bludger, did you not feel me not you in the groin with that ball?" I asked.  
  
He smirked gently. "I think you'll do great, Potter."   
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? It's... strange." I said gingerly.  
  
"Why do you always expect me to be rude?" He asked offended.  
  
"Sorry, you just- you know, never serious, never _this_ nice." I say softly. "Not that it's bad, I've always admired your free-spirit."  
  
"You admire me?" He asked smirking.  
  
"Don't be fond of yourself now," I replied playfully rolling my eyes.


	19. Crushes & Training

My body became sore from all the practicing. I wasn't bad but I wasn't like the twins either. I probably could handle the field now. If I'm lucky.   
  
"You're doing great, Charlotte." George said smiling proudly.  
  
"Really? Because I nearly fell twice." I said embarrassingly.  
  
"Just think, this is kind of like riding a bike." He shrugged.  
  
"Bikes are not this high." I pointed out.  
  
"Are you always a pessimist?" He asked teasingly rolling his eyes. I blushed furiously once again.  
  
"I prefer the term _realist_."   
  
After practice, I take a shower. From the Bludger, I had bruises all over my body. It is a killer. As soon as I got out I go over my homework some more and study. Harry seemed to be a lot more uptight than normal, more than me.  
  
"Is everything okay?" I inquired curiously sitting beside him. He was just looking straight into the blazing fire.  
  
"Hum? Oh yeah, I'm just tired." He sais trying to pull off a grin.  
  
"What's troubling you?" I asked.  
  
"I just feel so angry." He shrugged at the mention of it.   
  
I know what he meant. I probably only felt it at night but I knew how mad he could feel. How the bones in his body rattle with fury. "I know, Harry. I know."  
  
I look over where laughter occurred, George was selling more of his goods. The first years' face was bright red. He looked awful. They'll be millionaires by the end of the year.  
  
"He likes you." Harry said looking at George too, I look away embarrassingly.  
  
"No, he's just nice for helping me." I shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, nice." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Shut up, he's not interested," I said putting my nose in the air.  
  
"We'll see, he'll be there cheering you on at the tryouts." He said grinning.  
  
He was right, at the tryouts he was in the stands. My knees were weak and I felt sick but I tried my very best for George's sake and Angelina actually gave me a spot on the team as Beater by the end of it.   
  
George was cheering me on, he was happy. I didn't know why he was so happy for me when it was his position in the first place. I wouldn't be surprised if he was mad or jealous. Now that I had practice, school work, and the DA (Dumbledore's Army) meetings. my schedule was full and I was not used to it.  
  
I was always running which way. I sometimes had time to talk to Harry or Hermione but not for long. Harry cheered me on too for making the team. I was exactly what Dad always wanted me to be, a beater. I told Remus in a letter, he was very proud of me as well. He went on a rant about how James and Lily would be proud of me. He never really told me what he was up to in the letters. He refused to tell me anything that has been going on. But he does mention that Tonks has been keeping him company. I wonder if she's more than a friend. I wouldn't be surprised. He deserved to be happy and I like Tonks. Even if they are years apart. They are still amazing.  
  
In the DA meetings I learn a lot from harry. I learn that my Patronus is a porcupine. Remus told me the animal symbolized as strength, innocence, partnership, and fearlessness. The Weasley twins is a coyote, meaning mischievous, prankster and sly. I heard Lily's was a doe. Harry has the same as James, a stag. They are so much alike, yet so different. Harry would never hurt a soul like James did.  
  
"Nice job everyone! We'll continue after the holidays." Harry said happily.  
  
"You did good." I tell Harry. I looked over at Cho, where Harry's eyes fell upon. It was his chance to make his move.   
  
I leave behind Hermione, she knew what was going on as well. "Harry's going to comfort her." I giggled.  
  
"So what?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Harry's going to woo her, Ronald." I explained in simpler terms.  
  
"Oh!" He said catching on.   
  
"I don't know if it will go well." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because she just lost Cedric last year. Obviously she isn't over it." She exclaimed.  
  
"I forgot about that, she really liked Cedric." I said softly.  
  
We three wait patiently for Harry to return. When he does I turn eagerly to hear what happened.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We... uh... snogged." He trailed.  
  
"Was it good?" I asked.  
  
"Obviously it wasn't bad." Ron sais grinning big.  
  
"It was kind of wet." Harry replied awkwardly.  
  
"You're that bad, huh?" Ron teased.  
  
"She sort of was crying. She burst into tears after. I awkwardly hugged her." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh my god!" I squealed.  
  
"Well, like I said before, she must be feeling awful. Cedric just died last year and she must be confused with her feelings for harry. She still loves Cedric, but she was taking a liking towards Harry. She must be a wreck." Hermione sais sympathetically.  
  
"Someone felt all that they would explode." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Just because you have a mental range of a teaspoon doesn't mean everyone else does." Hermione scoffed.  
  
We all burst out into laughter.  
  
"So are you and Cho a-a couple?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Harry shrugged unsurely.  
  
"Well you will soon find out. You can't avoid her forever." I tell him.  
  
"What about you then, you and George surely aren't just mates." Harry said changing the subject onto me. He seemed to want to talk about my nonexistent love life.  
  
"We aren't together and we are not mates. He doesn't like me. He probably still has feelings for Angelina." I tell him sternly.  
  
"He doesn't have feelings for her, since you appeared at Grimmauld place George has been interested in you." Hermione blurted out.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Are you that oblivious?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose so." I replied softly.  
  
"So am I, what are you two getting at?" Harry asked intrigued too.  
  
"Come on Harry! You see him! Him helping Charlotte prepare for tryouts, him giving her sleep medicine, it all isn't a coincidence." Hermione listed off. "Lupin and Sirius could see it too. Lupin made sure Sirius kept an eye on him. I could tell by the way Sirius watch George at the dinner table like a hawk as he spoke to you or even looked at you."   
  
"I didn't notice this!" Harry hollered.  
  
"Why would you, your her brother. I guess it makes sense your oblivious as well." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I'm not oblivious!" Harry protested.  
  
I looked over at George, he glanced over at me before turning back to Fred and Lee.  
  
"I'm going to bed." I sighed standing up.  
  
"Goodnight." The three of them say.  
  
I go up to my dormitory and change into my pajamas. I lay in the candlelight. I think of my happiest memory, Remus taking me to this duck pond, he told me about my parents that day and who he is to me. It was the first time the days seemed clearer and my heart seemed lighter. My patronus runs around my bed, the silver light of the small porcupine, dancing fearlessly. I smile at it brightly. I had so many great memories with him. I missed him so much. But besides missing Remus my mind of filled with George. How could he fancy me? I'm the biggest dork. I'm nothing like Angelina. I'm nothing like him. I take life too seriously, I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of thunder, I am only brave with my imagination. I'm only brave with a wand- not even. I am scared of almost everything. Why would he like me at all? Why would I be something he would be interested in. But why was James interested in Lily, she was like me, she was maybe a little less uptight than me, but she was like me and James being interested in her seemed surprising, besides the point Lily was beautiful. What is it what makes George look at me the way James looked at Lily?  
  
I fall into a deep slumber, forgetting to take my potion. I felt my sweet dream switch to something totally opposite from sweet and uplifting.   
  
_I slithered across the cold floor, I felt my blood blister with fury, I felt my excitement become uncontainable. I saw Mr. Weasley, he turned to see me, he seemed terrified._  
_I bit at him, I felt excited as he's closer to death. I almost could taste his blood upon my lips._  
  
I opened my eyes and jolt awake. I was drenched in sweat. I look over at Ginny who was sleeping peacefully. I rushed over to her, I shook her awake In the moonlight, I could see her terror as soon as she saw my face. I was afraid that I was still the snake.  
  
"What is it?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in, the light from the outside illuminated the room, other students begin to wake up.  
  
"Professor!" I squealed happily. "It's Mr. Weasley, he's in grave danger!"   
  
"Miss. Potter, how did you know?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I saw it ma'am, in my dream." I told her.  
  
"Very well, Miss Weasley and Miss Potter come with me." She demanded.  
  
We followed her to Professor Dumbledore's office, all the Weasley children were in there, including Harry. He was drenched in sweat as well. Dumbledore was rushing around the room talking to the portraits of once-been-professors. He was trying to get the facts straight on Mr. Weasley. If he was still alive. An old professor comes with good news that he was still living, he was transported to a hospital.  
  
My heart was beating fast, I couldn't control my breathing. I felt guilty. Like it was all my fault. I couldn't look at George, I felt like a murderer. I felt sick that I was enjoying killing him.   
  
Later that day I get ready to go back to Grimmauld Place.   
  
The Weasleys were sent home through Foo powder. I haven't spoken to Harry or seen him. I didn't want to. But apparently to Hermione, he had the same dream too. On the train home, Hermione and I don't say anything. We couldn't find anything to talk about without it going back to Voldemort.  
  
"We might be able to visit Mr. Weasley," Hermione finally said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should get flowers or something," I replied weakly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She blurted out.  
  
"I know, but I can't get his scared face out of my head." I tell her.  
  
Once we arrive at Grimmauld place, the place wasn't really filled with too much hype. I got to see Remus. I tell him everything. He just tells me not to worry and just like Hermione said: "It's not my fault." But it felt like it was. I saw it. I was it. I did it.   
  
I go into my "room" and just stand in there, and stare out the window, I watched muggles walk by unnoticed. I fiddle with my ring on my finger. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't, I felt like Ginny should be punching me and Mrs. Weasley should be killing me for what I did to Mr. Weasley. My mind was racing and my stomach hurt.   
  
Harry came in, he shut the door behind him and walked up to me, he looked out the window with me. "It's not your fault, and it's not mine." He said after a little while of silence.  
  
"I like it, Harry, I liked hurting him. I'm a monster!" I cried.  
  
"You're not a monster, he's in our brains, somehow we are connected. He can seep into our thoughts." He explained.  
  
"Is Mr. Weasley okay?" I asked.  
  
"Much better, you should have come to see him. Mrs. Weasley doesn't blame you, or me. She said it was fortunate that we could save him from further danger." He said softly.  
  
"I felt like I put him in danger. Sometimes I think that if we didn't meet the Weasleys, we didn't meet Hermione, they would be in better hands. They wouldn't be in the middle of this hell." I shrugged.  
  
"Charlotte, don't talk like that." He demanded roughly. "Mrs. Weasley wants you downstairs, she wants you to eat something."   
  
I looked over at Harry, he did look just like James, but he had Lily's beautiful eyes. I've never realized how much we did look like them.  
  
"Remus, is he still here?" I asked.   
  
"No, but he promised he'll be here for dinner. He promised you. He's worried about you too."   
  
"If it will get you lot to shut up, I'll eat something." I groaned.  
  
"Good." He said smiling. He wrapped his arm around me and guided me out the door.   
  
Everyone seemed cheerful, the twins continued to bug Mrs. Weasley. Sirius seemed more happy to have people here to keep him company. He seemed happy to see me out of the room.  
  
"Ah! Charlotte! You came out finally!" He greeted joyfully.  
  
I nodded my head. I sat in the living room, the warmth from the fire seemed to calm my nerves. I just stare into the fire still fiddling with my ring.   
  
Sirius sat beside me. I must have looked lonely while everyone else was in pairs. "Pretty ring, I suppose Remus gave it to you." He said trying to make conversation. He looks at it more carefully and tears seemed to sting his eyes.  
  
"Remus said it was Lily's. He said she always talked about giving it to me when I was older. He said I would be safe under Lily's protection as long as I have it." I shrug. I didn't believe that but it felt nice having something that belonged to my mother's beside her red hair and freckles.  
  
It was a simple ring, just a golden band with possibly false diamonds in it, it looked like a tiara for a mouse. On the inside, there was an engraving of the words '_when hope is lost_' I think it was something cliché James got for her.  
  
"I remember this ring, James got this for Lily right after they graduated. It was a promise ring for their love. He was romantic when he wanted to be." Sirius joked. I smile lightly before he turned a serious eye back on it. "She did want to give it to you. She did. It was around your neck on a chain, right before she died."  
  
"Sirius, what were they really like?" I asked.  
  
"You've probably heard it a million times, James was always causing trouble while Lily was always doing the right thing. She returned her homework in on time, she defended Snape all the time. We used to tease James how Severus would end up marrying Lily instead." He said smiling fondly on the past. He looked over at me, he seemed to look at me differently, not as me or Lily, like he was seeing something totally different for the first time.   
  
"What?" I asked curiously with a small smile.   
  
He looked back at George as Mrs. Weasley cursed at him and Fred. Sirius turned back to the fire with a broad smile. "I know Remus sees it too,"   
  
"See what?" I asked a little irritated he isn't telling me anything.  
  
He looked at George once again before looking into my green eyes. "You and George are a lot like Lily and James. You are more like your parents than you think. George is almost exactly like James as a teenager. You are like your dear mother. You are so much more like Lily than you can believe." He said softly. "I think that's why Remus is so worried now, he sees you more like Lily than ever. He's seeing it in a parent's perspective and he's terrified."  
  
"That I'll die young too?" I asked confused.  
  
"No, not necessarily that. He just wished you would fall in love with a more serious boy." Sirius explained.  
  
"It's not like we're talking marriage." I reminded him.  
  
"No, but as a parent, he would much rather have you with a healer's son instead." He chuckled.  
  
I laugh at the idea of that. "Don't tell Remus, but I definitely see him more like a father than a godfather."   
  
Sirius doesn't say much after that. And I didn't care that he didn't. The silence was lighter than before.  
  
The days go by, and I see things in a better light. Mr. Weasley came home, I still felt awful but he seemed in good spirit. I finally see how Remus looked as George tells me a funny joke or a story that ends up him just telling a longer joke. Fred would try to embarrass him or get a rise out of him. Even Ginny would pick on us. I would look up to see Remus looking grouchy and Sirius laughing at him. Tonks came for dinner too. It was something else. Remus seemed to be looking more nervous about her being near him than me being near George.   
  
After Christmas dinner, I sit in an empty room with my knitted jumper Mrs. Weasley made me. I sit in a large window sill. I watch the crescent moon and northern star. I watched the snowfall beautifully from the sky. I heard a loud 'POP', I knew who was in here.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked not even looking over at him.  
  
He walked into the silver light. "You're missing pudding," George said walking over to the window.  
  
"I'm full, I can't afford to bust another button," I told him with a weak grin.   
  
"I know you're still depressed about the dream." He said more seriously.  
  
Once again a serious conversation. I didn't know what to say, Even though it was very true. "It's hard not to be depressed when you have a reminder every day that you did something wrong," I tell him.  
  
"It wasn't you, Charlotte. I don't know what's going on, but I know it was never you." He said inching closer to the light.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked looking over at him.  
  
"You're too kind. You couldn't hurt a soul." He said smiling.  
  
I blushed lightly. If only he could be in my shoes for a day. He could see how I feel deep inside. "Sometimes I feel like I'm so evil and cruel,"   
  
There was a knock on the door, Remus walked in, he seemed wearier than before. "Am I interrupting?" He asked in a rough voice.  
  
"No, sir." George said in a hushed voice. He seemed terrified.  
  
I get down from the window sill. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, I just got your tonic." He said fiddling the small bottle in his hands.  
  
"Thanks," I said smiling weakly.  
  
"George, could you leave us?" Lupin said not really in a question but a demand.  
  
George quickly popped out.  
  
"What's really wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Severus is demanded by Dumbledore to teach you and Harry occlumency." Remus replied.  
  
"What's that?" I ask.  
  
"It's so that Voldemort won't enter your mind." He explained.  
  
"Okay, anything to keep him out." I shrugged.  
  
Back at school, my optimistic attitude on the matter soon changed. I was literally being tortured. Snape kept going into my mind, seeing the worst moments of my life. He saw me embarrassing myself in front of George, he saw me running into the girls' bathroom after Pansy called me awful names, and picking on me for living with Remus. She would say awful offensive things about being a werewolf. He saw Draco teasing me about my fit last year at the third task.   
  
He seemed to see me differently. He saw so much of me. He saw me screaming at Lupin telling him I will rather be dead and I hated my parents for bringing me in this world. He saw my hallucination of Voldemort. He saw it all. He yelled at me for not fighting him out of my mind.   
  
I tried to but it was hard. He kept on seeing the worse things in my life.  
  
"Come on Potter! Be more like your mother!" He hissed.  
  
"I can't do this! I'm not Lily!" I snapped angrily. Sweat was dripping from my face.  
  
Every night I lay in bed and empty my head. I do exactly what he says. I didn't think of anything until I fell asleep. I think Harry wasn't doing that good either. He kept complaining too. This is harder than I thought.


	20. Chapter 20

The OWLs were closer than before, I caught like seven kids rushed to the hospital wing from a breakdown. I was close to having one. I flipped my book out of my way. I collapsed on top of a table. George had to crack jokes to get me to try again. Every once in awhile he would also give me beautiful flowers out of thin air. We would go to the three broomsticks ever so often. I didn't know if we were friends or what but I enjoyed his presence.   
  
At a D.A. meeting, everything was doing okay until Dobby the free house-elf popped in out of nowhere.   
  
"Quick she's coming!" He hollered.   
  
We all panicked and ran out, Umbridge's little squad came to get us. Harry and I get captured along with the git that told, Cho's friend. Hermione set up a jinx that if someone told about the meetings you would have something terrible happen to you. The horrible thing was '_sneak_' in pimply boils on her face. She covered her face and stayed quiet.  
  
"She told us that they had a secret organization!" Umbridge squealed. She showed Dumbledore this piece of paper that had all our names on it. "I think they were planning to overrule the ministry!"   
  
Umbridge tried to get the girl to speak up but she only cried and shook her head from agreeing that it's all real. At the end of it, Dumbledore says it all his fault. That he asked us to set this all up. We soon were free from being expelled. We all only get detention.  
  
We all have to write lines while we get cut into our hands. It was a living hell. I think Harry and Cho were fighting by how they acted towards each other in the hallway. But time went on and it was career time, we had a meeting with the head of the house to see what we can do to fulfill our dreams.  
  
My meeting was sweet and pleasant- besides the times Umbridge sat in the back and tried to speak on my behave in how neither me or harry could do anything we really wanted to do. I wanted to punch her and so did McGonagall. I was almost the top of my year, which McGonagall pointed out.   
  
As I walked along to the common room I heard crazy noises. I followed the sounds and I found the twins raising hell. They were setting off fireworks and everything. There was a swamp in the middle of the hallway. Umbridge fell into it and smelt awful. It was so funny. The twins rode around on their brooms. Everyone cheered. I knew this was the grand ending on the Weasley twins. This was the time they were leaving. And they were going to be leaving being legends.  
  
The Weasley twins were true legends. For years to come, all of the children will know the greatest exit ever. Everyone tried to do the 'Weasley' everyone would cause Umbridge trouble. Bleeding and vomiting in her classroom. Her face matched her dress most of the time. The other teachers never got rid of the swamp. They probably knew how to get rid of it but they were happy seeing Umbridge struggle. I missed the twins though, my days seemed quieter. I find myself looking around the room to find George and remember he's no longer here. I think Lee was upset as well. His best mates were gone.   
  
For the upcoming quidditch match, I was probably the most nervous out of the whole team including Ron. I received a letter from George a night before the game, he wished me luck and knew I would do great. He put a charm on it so bubbles floated out of the parchment.  
  
The day of the game. I tried to keep my mind clear. But lucky for me, we won. Soon the '_Weasleys our king_' song was what we sang as we held the quidditch cup. Ginny did great as a seeker. She was the reason we truly won. Harry cheered me on, he said that he was proud of me and he hoped we could be on the same team together next year. I didn't know if I really wanted to be on the team next year.  
  
The time was finally near. The finals. I felt confident on most of them I felt like I was on fire most of the time. During one exam, I finish early and I felt my body tense up. I could see Sirius in Voldemort's grip. As I came out of it I get Harry. He seemed to have the same dream.  
  
"Harry we need to save him!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I know! We will!" He said at once. We find Hermione and Ron.  
  
They felt like it was a trap like Voldemort was setting us up. But even if he was, Sirius is family. Ginny and Luna soon get involved, along with Neville. They help us get to Sirius. Ginny and Luna let off stink bombs to clear the area around Professor Umbridge's office, while Harry, Hermione and I sneak into Umbridge's office, the only fireplace we can go to see if he's okay. If he's home and safe we won't go to London but if he was gone, we were to go. The process was truly nerve-wrecking. As we got into the office we quickly go into the fireplace. It was hard to squeeze us both so we decided harry was to go I'm while I kept watch with Hermione.  
  
To my terrible luck, Umbridge came in with her minions.  
  
"Move girl!" She demanded.  
  
"No!" I protested.  
  
With a flick of her wand, she throws my body against the wall where a Slytherin can get me.  
  
"Harry! Come out!" I screamed.  
  
We all were held hostage, soon Neville, Ginny, and Luna get captured too. Harry gets dragged out of the fireplace by his hair. Umbridge tried to see what Harry was trying to do but we held our own. She orders Draco to get Snape.  
  
Harry lied to her and said he was only trying to get his firebolt.   
  
"It's true ma'am!" I yelled.  
  
"You all are liars!" She screamed.  
  
I try to get out of the Slytherin's grip but I was only got hit in the face by Umbridge. My cheek throbbed. The slap made my face tingle.  
  
"Don't you dare hit my sister!" Harry growled.  
  
"You wanted me." Snape said entering the room. He looked around to see all of the abused students.  
  
"Ah yes, Severus I would like another bottle of the veritaserum." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"You took my last bottle to interrogate, Potter." Snape said dryly.  
  
"Surely you could make another one." She said desperately.  
  
"It would take a while moon period." He replied  
  
"Well thank you, Severus. I guess I have no choice now." She sighed.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Wait! He has Padfoot!" Harry yelled. "He had Padfoot at the place that is hidden!"  
  
"Padfoot what is Padfoot? What is he talking about, Severus?" She asked.  
  
"No idea," Snape said cooly before turning out.  
  
"Well, now I guess the Cruciatus curse should ought to loosen your tongue." She said raising her wand.  
  
"TELL HER HARRY! TELL HER!" Hermione shouted out. "Well if you don't I will."  
  
"What?" Umbridge asked excitedly.  
  
"Dumbledore's secret weapon."


	21. Place Where its Hidden

All of us go absolutely silent. Obviously the ministry had been so uptight and worried that Dumbledore was trying to rise up against them and this was a brilliant distraction for Umbridge. She left Draco in charge while she, Hermione and Harry go deep into the forbidden forest. My face still stung, it tingled with pain. We had to come up with a plan to escape. Ron gave us a look like he had an idea.  
  
"Well well well, I guess we can have some fun now," Draco said drunk on power. I used all my strength from beating his ass up.  
  
The man holding me had a wand to my neck, I had to think of something to do. They all took our wands. I moved my elbow to see where it lines up with his body. I could hit him in the ribs, I thought of all the possible things I could do. I finally came up with an idea. While the Slytherins were distracted by their own little conversations on what to do with us. But the others another idea.  
  
"What's these?" Goyle asked going through Ginny's pockets.  
  
"Sweets." Ginny lied. They were not sweets but little crystals that cause you to vomit uncontrollably.   
  
"Ooh!" Crabbe said grabbing some. Soon they all have one.   
  
Their faces change color and soon vomited up their lunch. While they were vomiting we all grabbed our wands back and run out.  
  
I had never ran so fast in my life. We all ran down the stairs to the forbidden forest.  
  
"Brilliant Ginny! Truly brilliant!" I screeched happily.  
  
"Thanks!" She hollered over the wind that rushed past our ears.  
  
The sunlight soon blacked out from the trees. It made it seem like it was later than it really was. We run right into Harry and Hermione.  
  
"We got to hurry if we want to save Sirius," I tell Harry.  
  
"Yeah, how will we get there?" Harry asked me.  
  
"We fly of course." Luna said dreamily.   
  
"Wait- you're not coming with us. This is something Charlotte and I have to do alone." Harry told her.  
  
"What? No! We're coming with you!" Ginny protested.  
  
Five minutes of an argument broke out. I soon had enough of it.  
  
"Enough!" I hollered. They go silent, looking at me with wide eyes. "If we want to go, we have to go now. Harry, I don't care if they want to come I just want to rescue Sirius. He can't die as our parents did."   
  
He finally agreed. Harry, Luna, and Neville round up the Therstals. Harry and Luna could only see them because they watched someone die. The ride was bumpy and nerve-wracking. I thought I was going to die with one small move. I hold on tight, barely moving. I just dug my nails onto wherever my hands were. When we landed in London we all squeezed into a red phone booth. We went down to the ministry of magic. The place was clear of officials. We go on the first floor. It was strange walking into a place you see so often in your dreams. We walked through the door that was so familiar. We walked into a room that had shelves upon shelves of crystal balls. They all held prophecies on a variety of people.  
  
"Look around," Harry ordered us all.  
  
We do as we're told. The balls had people's names on them, I wondered how many people had their prophecies in the crystal orbs. Was there one for every which and wizard?  
  
"Harry, Charlotte- look!" Hermione called over. We go over to see what she was gesturing towards. There was a crystal ball with the words: _Harry & Charlotte Potter_. Why were ours together, surely I should have an individual one unless our destiny was intertwined. Harry goes to reach for it. Hermione hesitated. "Harry, I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
Harry ignored her and grabbed it anyway. Nothing bad happens but I could feel a brush of sharp wind hit my neck.  
  
"Hand it over, Potter." A cool voice demanded, I recognized it, it belonged to Lucius Malfoy.   
  
I turned around to find him accompanied he brought along Bellatrix Lestrange, and several others. My blood ran cold. I grabbed Harry's shirt tightly. I was worried Voldemort was here too. My greatest fear might come true.  
  
"No," Harry protested boldly.  
  
"This is our prophecy, not yours," I injected with a burst of confidence.  
  
Bellatrix giggled like a crazy person. "She's a feisty one, aye little Lily Potter." I felt the darkness linger from her words.   
  
I fought the urge to run. I tried to stand tall. I had too. "How dare you speak her name!" I hollered fiercely.  
  
"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked ignoring me.  
  
"Give them to me!" Malfoy demanded ignoring Harry's question.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Harry asks again a littke more firmly. "Don't do anything- not yet." Harry tells us.  
  
Bellatrix laughed in response. "Do you hear him, giving orders to the children as if they're going to fight us?!"  
  
"Give us the prophecy, _now_." Malfoy growled, holding his hand out. "or we'll start using our wands."  
  
"Go on then," Harry replied daringly.  
  
"Hand over the prophecy and no one gets hurt." Malfoy said, not wanting to fight children  
  
"Yeah right! What, we give you the prophecy and let us skip off back home?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Accio proph-" Harry cut Bellatrix.  
  
"Protego!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh! He knows how to play! Little bitty baby potter." Bellatrix replied coldly.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NO!" Malfoy shouted at her.  
  
Bellatrix walked closer to us, I could smell the musk from her raggedy black dress. "You need more persuasion? Take the little girl. Let him watch while we torture the little girl." Bellatrix suggested.  
  
We all protect Ginny as a shield.  
  
"Don't touch her," I warned darkly.  
  
She laughed once again in a high pitch giggle. "You're getting braver Baby Lily."   
  
"I'll have to smash it if you want to get near her, and I don't think your boss will be very pleased," Harry told her. She didn't move. "So what kind of prophecy is it anyway?"   
  
"What kind of prophecy? Are you joking potter?" Bellatrix questioned.  
  
"Nope, no joke," Harry replied. "How come Voldemort wants it?"   
  
The death eaters hissed with pure pain in their arms.  
  
"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix screeched with pure rage.  
  
"Yeah." Harry responded bluntly.  
  
"You filthy little Half-Blood!" She hissed.  
  
"Did you know he was one too? His mum was a witch and his dad was a muggle, he's not even a Pureblood." Harry replied boldly. They all looked like they wanted to kill him. Bellatrix lifted her wand but Malfoy growled at her. "You haven't told me what's special about these prophecies."   
  
"Don't play games with me." Malfoy ordered  
  
"I'm not playing games."   
  
"You don't know the truth behind those scars?" He asked intriguingly.  
  
"What about our scars?" Harry asked.  
  
While the death eaters laugh he mumbled something to Hermione about the shelves.  
  
"Dumbledore never told you? This explains why you never came sooner!" Barked Lucius.  
  
"When I say go." Harry mumbled to all of us.  
  
"You didn't come running when he showed you where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought pure curiosity would make you say the words." Malfoy kept talking not knowing Harry even spoke.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why? The prophecy is about both of you children and the Dark Lord..."   
  
Soon the orders came. We all destroyed the prophecies, all fall down like dominoes, the sound of the glass smashing was all we could hear as we run away from the dark witches and wizards. I felt the heat of the spells shot at me. I blocked as much as I could. I ran after Harry. We all did. We ran through doors to a room with an archway in the center. The death eaters ganged up on us and hold us with their wands to our necks. All of us but Harry, the one who held the prophecy.  
  
Thankfully the set up ended and Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, and Mad-Eye flowed in to protect us. Harry smashed the prophecy which really pissed off Mr. Malfoy. Remus was quick to push me out of the way, trying to keep me far from the deadly fight. Sirius and Harry shot spells. I felt my stomach rise as I watch my twin brother fighting like an adult. One spell was cast at Sirius. He looked at Harry with one faint look and fell gently into the archway.   
  
Harry dropped to his knees screaming his name. Remus held my brother back and tried to comfort him. In the end, Sirius really did die, in the hands of his cousin.  
  
Bellatrix ran out screaming "I killed Sirius Black!"  
  
I follow Harry as he wanted a taste of revenge. Not even Remus could hold me back. "Don't do it!" I screamed after him.  
  
He chased her to the main hall of the ministry. Harry shot a spell at Bellatrix dropping her to the ground, even some that were dangerous. One's that made me gasp.   
  
"Harry, don't." I ordered in a soft voice.   
  
"You going to kill me?" Bellatrix asked pretending to whimper.  
  
"Do it, Harry, she killed Sirius." The familiar voice said through our heads.  
  
I felt my legs go weak. Harry and I turned around. Voldemort was looking at us straight in the face. Harry lifted his wands but Voldemort used his magic to hit it out of his hands.  
  
"You're weak, Potter. Almost as much as your baby sister." Voldemort said glancing at me with his snake eyes.   
  
I grabbed Harry's hand for support. I felt my bottom lip quiver.   
  
"I had a feeling we'd meet again, Tom." Dumbledore injected, appearing from nowhere I saw.  
  
Before I could comprehend anything I felt my body slide against the black stone wall. Harry was beside me.   
  
Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighting, but they used strong magic, magic I could never use. I just couldn't believe my nightmares were coming to life. I could barely breathe. Before I knew it Voldemort smashed all the glass windows with the pure force of his magic, glass rained over us like glitter, but I could feel the shards cutting my skin. He then disappeared within thin air. Harry and I got back to our feet.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Dumbledore asked us.  
  
I nodded, but Harry falls to the ground in some kind of pain. It was almost as if he was having a seizure.   
  
"You failed old man," Voldemort's voice projected through Harry.  
  
I dropped to my knees beside Harry. "Harry, fight him. Fight him, you're stronger than him. You can do it." I didn't know what was happening within him but I knew Voldemort was putting him through hell. Dumbledore fell to my side. I felt tears going down my cheek.  
  
"I feel sorry for you." Harry said in his own voice. He seemed to be talking to Voldemort. I smiled through my tears to know he wasn't gone. I stoked his glass littered hair.   
  
Voldemort rose from his chest and stood inches from us. I pulled Harry towards me as a mother would do to a child. The first person to appear was Minister Fudge. As soon as he saw him, Voldemort vanished like smoke  
  
Photographers soon surround us like we were zoo animals. I felt very numb, and I wasn't really sure what was happening, all I could see was the flashing of cameras and the sound of voices turning into a jumbled mess. I just wanted to leave with Harry. I wanted to just go back to school and finish my OWLs.   
  
We eventually were able to go back to school. I finished my exams as a distraction. I felt surprisingly confident in my answers. The written exam was the part that I hated. I wished I could just demonstrate for my exams. I tried to push the whole thing from my mind, but there was no hope. I knew it all truly happened. I knew Harry wasn't in the right frame of mind and I was scared he would do something rash. I just gave him space, scared he didn't really want to talk yet. I would understand if he wasn't ready.   
  
But we would soon be heading home. I decided to approach the boys' dormitory. I knocked lightly on the door.   
  
"Not now Ro-" Harry cut off when he saw it was me. "Hi,"  
  
"Hi," I replied weakly. I walked towards him and helped him pack. "It doesn't feel real, does it. Seeing Voldemort... Sirius..."  
  
"I rather not talk about it." Harry told me.  
  
"Harry, I know it won't fix anything but Remus used to tell me that it doesn't matter how much we lose, the only thing that matters is that we made it out alive. Harry, we'll survive these sorrows. You'll conquer him. Not because you're brave but because you do what's right." I said softly.  
  
I leave him to his thoughts. We were soon sent to Dumbledore's office. He told us about the prophecy. He told us that the professor Trelawney prophesied that there would be a boy born at the end of July that would be the death of Voldemort. He choose Harry Somehow the spell that Voldemort rebounded because of Lily's Love and protected me as well. He said he originally chose Harry, but something happened to make me a target too.   
  
The only boys born at the end of July were Neville and Harry. I knew Harry was hanging on the chance that it was Neville instead of him. Leaving school wasn't a really sad thing. I was excited to leave for the holiday. When we made it to King's Cross, I saw the twins wearing dragon skin coats, very expensive. Though I imagined Charlie Weasley wouldn't be happy to see them own such a jacket.  
  
"Charlotte!" George greeted me, pulling me to the side happily. I could see Remus in the corner of my eye glancing at us while he spoke to Harry.  
  
"I've missed you!" I told him hugging him tightly.   
  
"I've missed you too, I wanted to ask you..." He glanced over at Remus. "If you wanted to go have dinner sometime with me."   
  
"Really?" I asked flashing a big smile. "Yeah!" I realized my smile was way too big. I tried to act calm but I failed miserably.  
  
"Great!" George said happily. He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you then,"  
  
My face turned a bright shade of red. Harry teased me greatly.  
  
"Shut up Harry," I growled.  
  
"Are you going to snog?" Harry teased.  
  
"No, she will not!" Remus hissed sternly.  
  
"Of course not." I replied innocently.  
  
My first thought was to look for Sirus to tell him, but then I remembered... I didn't want to mention the name at all.   
  
"We better get going, bye Harry, maybe I'll see you over the summer," I said softly.  
  
"Yeah, bye Lottie." He replied. I kissed his cheek. He was not so happy about that at all.  
  
I noticed the Dursleys. Petunia always looked at me with a hard face, I assumed she saw Lily every time and she's reminded that she lost a sister.  
  
Remus and I go back home. I was never so happy to see my dusty old mattress.


	22. Chapter 22

I went on that dinner date with George and it turned into a long snogging session before I climbed the stairs to enter my house. Thankfully Remus was in his office and didn't know of my arrival. I started spending my summer with the tall ginger when he wasn't working. In order for Remus to let me leave with George, I have to say we are going out on a date... instead of what we really had been doing. I didn't like lying to Remus, but I also didn't want him to know I shag George.   
  
I stood in front of my mirror, I decided to put on a nice dress. George and I were going to watch a play. It was supposed to be a comedy. I head downstairs to see Remus still in his day clothes. Tonks and him seemed to be ready to leave.   
  
He gave me a curious look. "Where are you off to?" He scanned my nice dress. Tonk's smirked down at me with her arms crossed.   
  
"I am going to watch a play with George. I told you I had plans tonight." I replied, I went to the coat rack and grabbed my purse. "I should be back within a few hours. Where are you off to?"   
  
Remus staggered as if he couldn't think of anything. Tonk's but in. "We have an Order meeting. He won't be back for a bit. Don't be alarmed if he isn't here when you get back."   
  
"Okay. Love you, Remus. Bye!" I rushed out the door, at that moment, George apparated in front of me. He gave me a big smile.   
  
"ready to go?" He asked, lending me his arm.   
  
I gladly take it. "Yes!"   
  
We disapparated outside the theatre. I smiled up at the shining lights "_The Cursed Witch_" was playing.   
  
"It's about this witch who is a mess. She always messes things up. I heard great things about it." George said as he showed our tickets.   
  
We walked into the grand theatre. I was amazed at how large and fancy it all looked. gold designs covered the corners of the room. The carpets were velvet and the chairs looked plush. I had never watched a play before, and by the sight of the theatre, I wouldn't ever be in that one. It looked very expensive. We had the best seats on the balcony, it was so lovely. I had never been pampered like this before. He put his hand lovingly on my knee.   
  
"This looks amazing. It's so pretty in here." I gasped at the sight.   
  
"The best for you." He said flirtatiously.   
  
I blushed before he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled as I kissed him back. His lips were soft and sweet. I melted into him every time. I pulled away and held his hand in mine.   
  
I almost didn't notice the platinum blond come down the aisle and sit behind us with a pig-faced girl. I never imagined that we would have better seats than the elite. George gave me a peck for good measures.   
  
"Ugh, are you blood traitors going to kiss the entire time?" I heard Malfoy scoff.   
  
I faced the young man. He looked slightly older, rugged even. Pansy grew her hair out. It no longer was in a short bob as it's been most of her time at Hogwarts.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." I replied with false friendliness. "You look better than the last time I saw you." He narrowed his eyes at me, last time he was vomiting his guts up. He was pale, but that was his normal skin shade, an ivory white.   
  
I faced the stage again. The lights soon dimmed and George wrapped his arm around me. I could hear Draco scoffing behind us, I just ignored him. The play was funny. I laughed so hard I cried. I even heard Draco laugh, it was strange that it wasn't a menacing laugh. It was a genuine laugh. Pansy laughed too, it was shrill, nothing like her normal voice.   
  
The actress fell off the stage, everyone erupted into pure laughter. It felt good to laugh when you are in such a dark place. Light in the darkest times, That's what Dumbledore said. I liked the feeling of laughing so hard I cry. There was something so lovely about it. It was like a unique form of euphoria.   
  
When the play ended. George and I exited the theatre hand in hand. But we were quickly surrounded by photographers. My eyes grew wide at the thousand questions thrown at me. Some personal questions about my relationship, some offensive ones. George disapparated us back to my rundown flat.  
  
The lights were still off inside. "Lupin in bed?" George asked me.   
  
"No, an Order meeting." I replied. "Want to come in?" He looked hesitant. "He won't be back any time soon. and if he is, we can just use a silencing charm."   
  
"Okay." He caved in.   
  
We raced to my bedroom. My wallpaper was fixed up, pink and floral. My bed was the same but my bedding was a little nicer now. He shut my door and started to take his jacket off and his shoes. I removed my shoes too and pull my dress over my head. Our lips crashed against each other. I smirked as we fall onto my bed.   
  
He kissed my neck as I tucked at his belt. I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt his teeth nip at my skin, causing my stomach to flutter.   
  
"No lovebites." I breathed. "Remus will kill you."   
  
"Noted." He said as he continued.   
  
We were soon both naked. I smiled as I kissed him deeply. I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like mint, he always tasted like mint and I loved it. I let out a moan as he touched the most sensitive part of the anatomy. I touched him below, I ran my fingers over his tip, causing him to quiver over me. I smiled proudly.   
  
We become tangled up within the bed. I made sounds that I never thought I was capable of. Only George showed me that I was capable of it. I loved spending time with him. Shortly after I climax, he falls suit.   
  
I wrapped my arm around him as we lay down under the covers. Our hair stuck to our faces from the beads of sweat. I felt his fingertips brush my shoulder blade. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay forever with me. I felt tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep.   
  
"Don't leave." I muttered.  
  
He smirked down at me. "I have to, Lottie. I can't stay. Lupin would kill me!"   
  
I sat up and straddled his lap. "Please? He might be too distracted by Tonks. I think they are messing around."   
  
"No, I can't." His thumb ran circles into my hip. "I like having a prick, Charlotte. I rather not lose it."   
  
"Well, at least you have amazing fingers." I teased.   
  
"One day, I can stay the night. But that's not tonight." He ran his thumb over my cheek.   
  
I sighed and I rolled off him and walked over to my knickers. I put them back on and went to my dresser. I put on my pajamas.   
  
"When are you leaving?" I asked curiously. I looked into the mirror and fixed my messy hair.   
  
He got out of my bed and started putting his clothes back on. "I should leave now." He sighed.   
  
"Okay." I frowned. I helped button his shirt. He smirked down at me. He waited for me to finish before kissing me gently.   
  
"I had fun tonight. And not just from what occurred after the date." He winked.   
  
"I had fun too. Say hi to Fred for me."   
  
"I will." He popped out of the room. I frown at my empty room.   
  
I picked up my clothes and put them away. I sighed and crawled under the covers. I didn't hear any noises as I drifted off to sleep.   
  
The next day, I decided to make spaghetti. I knew for a fact Tonks would be over again to "discuss business". Remus didn't come back until early in the morning. I had an idea that he had done something unholy, but I didn't want to think of my dad doing such a thing. So I just imagine him and Tonks played wizard's chess. They both walked into the kitchen.   
  
"What's all this?" Tonks asked smirking at the sight.   
  
"I'm making dinner, and I would like you to join us." I replied cheekily.  
  
"Dinner?" Lupin questioned shocked.  
  
"I would love to if it's okay with Remus." She said blushing.  
  
"It's fine with me," Remus replied with a small smile.  
  
"Great!" I beamed.   
  
"Want help with anything?" Tonks asked me.  
  
"No, you kids go run along, I'll be fine." I shooed them off.   
  
She chuckled and they go into the living room. I've watched Mrs. Weasley coom a thousand times, I ought to be able to do this on my own. Again she used magic, I used my own hands. I loved seeing Remus have someone in his life. Sometimes I felt like a jealous toddler, but other times I was happy he had someone to be there for him while I was off at school or with George. But as a good daughter, I still made room for Remus. This is a dark time and i enjoyed being able to spend a nice night with Remus without focusing on an approaching war.   
  
When dinner was finished, it turned out fine. Apparently it was really good. I was proud of my culinary skills.   
  
"So, Charlotte, your first boyfriend! That must be exciting!" Tonks squealed.  
  
"I guess, I've always had a crush on him and now that I'm dating him I find myself vomiting words," I admitted. "Sorry Remus that you had to hear that."  
  
"At least you're not snogging." He said softly.  
  
Right... no snogging... all I could think about was the night before, the two of us entangled in bed.   
  
"Right," I replied with a small smile.  
  
Tonks giggled. "I think George is lucky to have you, and according to Mrs. Weasley, he's extremely happy."   
  
"Of course he is, he would be stupid not to!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
I blushed. I wanted to disappear, but I appreciated the confidence boost.   
  
When Tonks left, I clean up the table manually. I hummed quietly to myself, something I saw Mrs. Weasley do around Grimmauld's Place.   
  
"Why did you cook and why did you have her stay for dinner?" Remus asked a little roughly.  
  
"I see how you look at her, you like her, I wanted you both to have a nice meal together." I shrugged.  
  
"Charlotte, it is none of your business if I fancy Tonks," Remus said angrily.  
  
I knitted my eyebrows together. "Are you really upset with me for trying to do a nice thing?" I asked curiously getting upset myself.  
  
"I'm not upset, I just want you to stay out of it." He replied dryly.  
  
"I was just trying to be nice! What's the problem with liking Tonks?" I asked calmly.  
  
"She's too young, Charlotte!" He blurted out. "She's too young and has her whole life ahead of her! Why would she want to love an old man like me?"  
  
"Because who wouldn't love you? You are the best thing to ever happen to me!" I admitted. "She would be stupid not to fall in love with you! You're so kind and so wonderful!"   
  
"That's kind of you- but she has her whole life to live." He countered.   
  
"And she wants her long happy life to be with you." I told him, not buckling down. "Remus, after everything you've been through, that she's been through, don't you think you both deserve love? You both deserve happiness, a second chance?"   
  
He doesn't say anything, he just turned to the clean table. "When did you get so wise?"  
  
I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "When a great man came into my life," I said looking up at his beautifully scarred face.   
  
He smiled down at me. He kissed the top of my head.  
  
"I want you to enjoy life, I want you to be happy. I want to see you be happy. I-I'm so terrified that I'll lose you, you're truly a father to me and I don't want your sad face to be the last thing I see. I want to see you smiling and happy." I blurted out.  
  
He turned to me and looked me in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Charlotte. I'll be here forever, you can't get rid of me. I promise you I'm not going to leave you." I felt tears forming in my eyes turning him blurry. "I always will be happy with you, even if I never get married, I'm fine with only having you in my life, you are my daughter."  
  
I felt tears stream down my face. I hugged him tightly. I told him I loved him. I knew James and Lily were my parents and wasn't their fault they aren't here, but Remus is my dad, blood or no blood, I will always see him as my father.


	23. Summer Sleepover

I woke up to another nice day, no nightmares to frighten me to death. Remus walked into my room, he looked more tired than normal. I looked up from my book and looked at him cautiously.   
  
"Dumbledore will be here soon, he's going to take you to Mrs. Weasley for the rest of the summer." He said weakly. He didn't seem so happy, it was definitely not his choice in the matter.  
  
"What? why? What's wrong?" I asked curiously getting out of bed with a leap.  
  
"Nothing, Dumbledore just thinks it'll be for the best if you stayed with the Weasley's for a little while."   
  
"What's troubling you?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Dumbledore thinks I should try to find other werewolves that aren't siding with Voldemort." He admitted.  
  
"You're not going, are you?"   
  
He looked at his worn shoes before looking up at my face. "We both know I am." He said finally. I groaned loudly. He spoke over my pouting. "Dumbledore has been nothing but kind to me. I should do him this one favor."  
  
"But your life is on the line!" I hollered. "If they attack you- you're gone! I lose you! I am not losing you like Harry lost Sirius!" I automatically regretted my words. Remus looked faint at the name. We haven't spoken about Sirius since it happened.  
  
The room was silent. I was worried I would get a beating or something. "Get dressed," He said calmly before leaving the room.   
  
I sighed deeply, I felt awful. I do as I'm told and get dressed. I finished up my packing. My old owl, Luke was starting to get grouchy with me from the lack of exercise, but death eaters are everywhere, I couldn't risk it. I carried my last bag down the steps. I don't say anything to Remus. I just make myself lunch. He sat in his office, pretending to be busy.   
  
Later that day, I receive a letter from Harry, he mentioned how crappy his summer has been, but Dumbledore promised to escort him to the Burrows.  
  
I curiously get up and go to Remus's office. "Not now, Charlotte- I'm busy." He said not looking up from the daily prophet.  
  
"Remus, why is Harry going to the Borrows too?" I asked anyways.  
  
He looked over at me, he seemed slightly agitated. "I told you Dumbledore thinks it would be best for you to go, including your brother. Obviously Dumbledore wouldn't forget Harry."   
  
"I just don't understand why it's so necessary that I am needed to go." I shrugged.  
  
"Charlotte, do you have any idea how valuable you are?" He gasped, astonished. I never really thought about it, strange, by how anxious I am and how I'm always paranoid, you would think it was going through my mind all the time. I supposed I only saw Harry as the one who's on Voldemort's hit list. I shook my head softly. "Charlotte! He wants you dead! Along with Harry! You're not safe here anymore. You're not safe alone- when I'm gone, you're so valuable!"   
  
"Why haven't you told me anything?" I asked, upset.  
  
"Because, lying is something that's keeping you sane. Charlotte, I can't keep you safe anymore. I am going to be gone all the time and you'll be unsafe. Mrs. Weasley is the second-best thing. She can protect you. Charlotte... you're the last thing I really have, I have to keep you safe. I promised your parents, I promised Dumbledore." He explained.  
  
There was a knock on the door. I don't linger, I got go down the hall to see the long-bearded man.  
  
"Ah! Charlotte! Are you ready?" He asked coming inside.   
  
"Yes, Sir." I replied softly. Remus came out after me.  
  
"Ah! Remus, I assume you're ready as well." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I am leaving soon." Lupin sais wearily. He pulled me into a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head. "Be good for Mrs. Weasley, don't cause her too much trouble."  
  
"I won't." I replied politely.   
  
"Let's go, Charlotte. Molly's expecting you very soon." Dumbledore injected softly.  
  
"Uh- Professor where my bags?" I asked looking at my side.  
  
"I sent them to Molly, she'll have them by now- I will need to make a quick stop." Dumbledore said mysteriously.   
  
I didn't protest against the most powerful wizard of all time! I do as he says, and it led me to feel compacted in a small box. When I felt my feet hit the ground, I looked around, I was not at Mrs. Weasleys, but a small town with a bunch of houses that looked all identical.  
  
"Uh- Professor, where are we?" I asked confused.   
  
"Privet Drive, you don't mind if we pick up Harry?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No, not at all."   
  
We walked up to the #4. I stayed back While Dumbledore gets Harry. I didn't want to have to see Petunia, it's always awkward. After long chatter, Harry ran up to me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Charlotte!" He cheered. He seemed happy to see me.   
  
"Hey!" I replied happily hugging him back.  
  
"Charlotte, Harry, we will be making another stop." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Another?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Grab onto my arm." He ordered. His hand looked burnt and dead. I wanted to ask but that seemed too rude. I follow Harry's lead and grabbed his arm. I felt like my body was inside Harry's ribs. We soon appeared in front of a house that looked broken into.  
  
"Do you think anyone is in here?" I asked.  
  
"Let's go and see," Dumbledore insisted walking through the door that was off its hinges. I followed him into the house, everything was trashed, it looked more like a hurricane went through there than a robbery. I stepped upon broken glass, I felt nervous being in there. "Wands out,"   
  
We illuminated the dim room. There was blood on the walls. In a spot, there was a nice sofa, it seemed unharmed. Dumbledore poked it with his wand, ahead sprang up, along with arms and legs. It was a person.  
  
"Merlin's beard, how did you know I was here?" The elder man asked patting his big belly.  
  
"Blood," Was all Dumbledore replied with.  
  
"What happened?" I asked worriedly.   
  
He fixed his eyes on me, he seemed nervous, scared, like he saw a ghost.   
  
"How rude of me, Slughorn this is Harry and Charlotte Potter." Dumbledore said politely.  
  
"Harry Potter? Charlotte Potter? You look just like your mother- and you Harry! You have your mother's eyes." Slughorn cackled.  
  
"Sir, what happened?" I asked again.  
  
"Oh, I did this Miss. Potter, the death eaters have been trying to get me to join for years! They're after me!" He explained, throwing his arms up into the air.   
  
"I think we should fix it up for you." Dumbledore sais with a flick of his wand. Everything looked like it was going back in time, everything was going back together, making the house look brand new and beautiful. Dumbledore went to use the Loo.  
  
Apparently Slughorn knew our mother. She was at the top of his class. I soon could tell by the way he talked about his passed students that he liked to think he was the reason for people's success. I had a funny feeling, because of our parents, he was going to try to do the same for us.   
  
"Don't think I don't know why you're here, Dumbledore wants me back- well I'm not going!" He protested. I was very confused. We didn't want to be here. We didn't want him to do anything. When Dumbledore came out he decided not to keep Slughorn any longer. As we walked out the door Slughorn came out. "Alright! I'll do it! But I want a raise! These are mad times! Mad!" He yelled before going back inside.  
  
"He's right, it is mad times," Dumbledore whispered. "Well done you two, Slughorn will be trying to make you a new edition to his collection."   
  
I didn't know what he meant but I didn't say anything. He takes us to the Burrows next. The air was freezing, he quickly left without saying much of a goodbye. We awkwardly approached the front door. Harry knocked on it. There was a voice on the other side.   
  
"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked hastily.  
  
"Uh- Charlotte and Harry." I answered her awkwardly.  
  
"Prove it, what's only the real Potters would know?" She asked.  
  
I forget how worrisome these times are. Everyone is so terrified of Voldemort and I don't blame them. I nearly fainted coming in contact with him last year.   
  
"The first thing you did when you met me, gave me a great big hug and a biscuit," I told her. It was hard to come up with something. "Harry's Patronus is a stag and mine's a porcupine!" I added quickly.  
  
She opened the door and peeked out. She gave us warm hugs. "Oh, Harry dear! Oh hello, Charlotte! I'm so sorry, it's a new security policy the ministry wants us to do." She said softly.  
  
"It's alright, we understand," I replied politely.  
  
We come inside and the first person I see is Fleur, the girl that participated in the Triwizard tournament in my fourth year. "'Ello Charlotte 'nd 'arry." Fleur said happily, kissing harry and I on both cheeks.  
  
"Fleur? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.  
  
"Bill 'nd I are getting married! He thinks et will be best if I spend time wit his family." She replied in her thick accent.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." I replied smiling boldly.  
  
in George's letters, if I could remember correctly, he said they were most likely only getting married because of the war that's happening, they want to get married quickly from the fear. I didn't blame them but it seemed Mrs. Weasley wasn't so happy that they're getting married so soon.  
  
"Harry, Charlotte go get ready for bed, you'll get a big breakfast tomorrow morning." Mrs. Weasley said shooing us off. "Harry you're in with Ron in Fred and George room, Charlotte you're with Hermione in Ron's room."   
  
We just nod and walked through the living room, our owls and trunks were sitting neatly by the stairs. Harry and I take our things upstairs.  
  
"Harry! Charlotte!" We heard from Fred and George's floor. We go up to the bedroom, Ron and Hermione were already in their pajamas. I hugged them happily.  
  
"I didn't know you would be here!" I squealed happily.  
  
"Neither did I, Dumbledore brought me here." She explained.  
  
"Same for us." I toldher.  
  
"Well, we'll all get together tomorrow, I'll help you, Char." Hermione said sweetly taking my owl cage. We go to Ron's room which was filled with quidditch posters and souvenirs. There was a mattress on the floor for me, it was all made up with fluffy pillows. "Ginny's rooming with Fleur, or as she likes to call her Phlegm."   
  
I chuckled at the nickname. "I'm guessing she's not so happy rooming with the French broad."   
  
"Everyone is panicking, even my parents were are muggles know something bad is happening." Hermione sighed full of thought.  
  
"Remus does too, he looks more tired and more broken. I understand why though." I shrugged.  
  
"I hope all this passes over soon, don't tell Harry I said that. He might get the wrong impression." She added.  
  
"Don't worry, I do too." I tell her before getting under the covers in my bed. She did the same thing. "When I saw Voldemort, he made my blood run cold. He was terrifying. Hermione, his nose was flat, he was pale, he resembled a human snake. He was cold-blooded like one too. I could feel his hatred for Harry, I can sometimes still feel my scar prickle at the thought of him. I'm terrified and he knows that. But I become blind with fear, but Harry can see so clearly."  
  
"I don't think you're blinded by fear, if that was so, you wouldn't have risked everything to save Sirius," Hermione replied in the dark.  
  
"But I didn't save Sirius." I reminded her.  
  
"No, but you tried to, that's what proves you're brave. You need to stop comparing yourself to Harry, you're not Harry. You're you, I think you should see that you're just as great as Harry." She replied sharply.  
  
We didn't say much after that. Over the course of a few days, we did yard work with the Weasleys, played quidditch, ate delicious food and have a great time. But Harry and mine's birthday was coming up, we didn't want to make a big deal about it. We didn't want Mrs. Weasley to do anything big for us. So we settled on a birthday dinner. It was lovely. The twins got off work and came to the small get together. George was always so busy, but we found time to catch up, and with school coming up we planned to write as much as possible.   
  
Harry and I got sang to by a delicious birthday cake that Mrs. Weasley made. The food was so much, I felt like I was eating mountains. Mrs. Weasley went all out and we felt bad. It wasn't small at all. It was filled with so much time and effort. We truly appreciated it. We gave Mrs. Weasley a great big hug and offered to help clean up but she wouldn't have us help. She just set us on our way.   
  
Before George leaves we talk for hours and sneak in kisses. I liked hearing his stories about the store and how things have been there. I planned on helping out with the shop when I get out of school but I knew a joke shop was not my thing. I wanted to be a healer. But to fill up time, I could help while I wait to see if I got the job. When I had to say goodbye, I felt really sad, sad because there's a chance that he'll be attacked if Voldemort is desperate enough to reel me in that way.


	24. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes & Draco Malfoy

The clouds were dark and Gothic. Everything seemed so melancholy. Everything seemed dead, everything but Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. So many stores were closed and broken- but the boys' shop stood tall. It made sense, everyone needed some kind of distraction from the darkness in the world. I loved seeing the bright colors, it was like a knight in shining armor for witches and wizards. It brought us all joy in the most joyless time. We walked around Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley while we shop for school supplies. I went to a second-hand shop while Hermione and Harry were able to afford brand-new supplies. But I was used to it and it didn't bother me. I wasn't insecure about my financial situation. It was all I knew and I knew Remus tried his best.   
  
After getting some books and I got a few new uniforms. I needed a "new" pair tights. we got to visit the twins' shop, it was filled with so many people, so many happy faces. So many things were going on at once. I didn't know where to look first. I had visited many times, but there was always something new to see. I got to go often because I would meet George during breaks or closing hours. It was always so busy.   
  
"This is amazing!" I gasped for the thousandth time.  
  
"I'll say," Ron said looking around.  
  
The twins greeted us in clean posh suits. George always wore really nice suits, he was definitely enjoying the money he finally had.  
  
"Hello!" They greeted happily.   
  
"Let us give you the grand tour." Fred insisted, maining looking at Harry and Hermione. I decided to tag along and look at some products. I really wanted a quill that spell-checked for my homework or once with unlimited ink. I had been eyeing them for some times and I finally had the money to get it. I notice Comb-a-Chameleon, a brush that changed the user's hair. I always wanted to know what I looked like with black hair. It would come in handy when I start to gray.   
  
The twins show us everything, where the most popular section is, which is basically the whole shop! I noticed Canary Creams, they turned the person into a large canary. I imagined a giant bird looked scary, but I was very curious. I really wanted to look at every product, even if I never would use most of them. They eventually take us in the back where the tinkering is taking place now.  
  
"Harry, we are still extremely grateful that you gave us the opportunity to make this shop happen." George said sweetly.  
  
"No problem," Harry shrugged modestly.  
  
I get detracted by something sparkling fluttering past my head to hear anything they were saying. I noticed a spark flying threw the air, I dodged it before it singed my hair. When George showed us back to the store, Harry grabbed my arm.  
  
"I wonder where Malfoy is going without his mummy." He said lowly for only me, Hermione and Ron could hear, Draco was walking down the street, looking behind him as if someone could be following him.  
  
"Do you have your invisibility cloak?" I asked. Harry grins at me and we storm through the crowd. "Can we please make it back before we leave, I want to get something!"   
  
We put the cloak over our heads, we all really were getting too big. I'm pretty sure Ron's ankles were showing. We followed quietly behind Malfoy, he kept cautiously looking behind himself, I was nervous that he knew we were there. He goes inside this scary shop. He talked to the man in the shop about something.   
  
The shop windows were so covered with dust, making it hard to see what was happening within the shop. But I could see clearly Draco showing the man something that terrified him, we couldn't see what it was exactly because his body was turned away from us.   
  
I caught the words: "Make sure no one takes it,"   
  
As Malfoy walked out, he was so close to us I felt my heart beat harder. He seemed to be fond of himself, he straightened his black jacket before strutting off. When it's safe we take the cloak.  
  
"What did he show that man?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe his dark mark." Harry suggested.  
  
"He's sixteen, no way you-know-who would make him a death eater." Hermione protested.  
  
"Then what do you think he showed him?" I asked crossing my arms.  
  
"I don't know, let's find out," Hermione goes into the shop. She talks to the man, but she seemed to not be convincing by him kicking her out of his shop furiously.  
  
We walked back to the boys' shop, fluttering with questions we can't answer.  
  
"Do you think he's a death eater?" Harry asked me for back up.   
  
"I'm not sure, he could be. What else would frighten that man so badly? Draco carried nothing." I stated.  
  
He nodded in agreement. We made it back to the shop. I went to find the spellcheck quills and never-ending ink-filled ones. I was drawn to the violently pink display, it even illuminated a pink aura.   
  
I looked around to see what it offered. I noticed other girls looking and giggling. What could be so funny? I noticed something very helpful, Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, eliminating skin blemishes. I grabbed a box of that along with my quills. I noticed a container called Kissing Concoction, my eyes grew wide. Why would they sell a love potion? Did George slip me in? Of course, I am only joking, unless he invented it when I was thirteen.   
  
"Lookie Here." George said smirking down at me. I heard a girl talking about how handsome he was, it made me feel a pang of jealousy. "Thinking about slipping me a love potion?"  
  
"I don't think I need to," I smirked. "You're already infatuated with me."  
  
"Very much so." He replied, our eyes linger for a moment. He noticed the products in my hands. "I could probably give you a discount, for a price of course."   
  
"What's the price?" I asked suspiciously.   
  
He looked around to find Harry distracted. "Well, a kiss."  
  
"Will Fred be okay with my special treatment?"  
  
"Charlotte, darling. Don't worry about Fredrick."   
  
He made me giggle. "Come here." He grew giddy and leaned down for my lips to capture his. It was short and sweet but filled with emotion. I pulled away with a blush filking my cheeks, he had a dumb smile on his face.   
  
"Whatever your total is, fifty percent off." He winked and walked away to tell the cashier.   
  
I sighed dreamily and looked back down at the display, I noticed some girls giving me a look that was filled with loathing. Other's seemed shocked. There were so many love potions. I was amazed at the selection and greatly concerned. I take my quills and vanishing creams and go up to the counter. I paid for the discount price. I was very appreciative for the discount.   
  
George would try to swing by me to give me a compliment or to quickly steal a kiss. He started to do it just to bother Harry, who didn't appreciate his lips on mine. But George was less threatened by Harry than Remus.   
  
It didn't take long for Mrs. Weasley to want us back 'home'.  
  
Harry wouldn't shut up all night, trying to convince the others that Draco was a death eater, I knew it would be no use but he didn't give up. I enjoyed thinking about George's lips on mine while he ranted on. I was a teenage girl in love, it was easy to be taken to a different world with my imagination. I'd miss him when I returned to school. I wish I could put him in my pocket and sneak him in. Why did it have to be a boarding school? I wish I could leave campus grounds to visit my love. I felt like Romeo and Juliet without the suicide part. 


	25. At School Again

On the train back to Hogwarts, I sat with Luna and Neville, for Ron and Hermione had to sit in the prefect compartment. I haven't seen Harry all ride, but I felt it had to do with Draco Malfoy. The last time I saw him was at Slughorn's little lunch with a few students he wanted in his slug club. I knew he only wanted Harry and me because of our parents. But I liked to think he admired my work ethic and my high grades. Being in the Slug Club would make me look good and perhaps make me a better candidate for St. Mungo's.   
  
"That's a pretty necklace, Luna, I like radishes." I said smiling pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you, it's to protect me from the nargles." She said before putting on her weird pink glasses and holding the Quibbler upside down like always. She would give me editions of the quibbler come times, which I greatly appreciated. I enjoyed reading them when I needed to unwind from classwork.   
  
"So Charlotte, Harry?" Neville asked making conversation.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," I shrugged.  
  
"Do you think he's with Cho?" Neville smirked.  
  
I giggled lightly. "It's possible, but I think he's got a crush on Ginny- don't tell her Luna."   
  
"Oh, I won't." She said half listening.  
  
When it was time to get off the train, I looked around even more nervously for Harry.  
  
"Do you know where Harry is?" I asked Hermione when she first came into sight.  
  
"No, I thought maybe he was with you." She replied worriedly.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him.." I trailed off as Draco looked a little too happy with himself, he hasn't smiled once- not once at the times I saw him on the train. "Take my bags please." I ran back on the train before Hermione could say anything.  
  
I go down the train aisle yelling Harry's name. I walked to another part of the train where the blinds were down, I opened the door to see Luna helping Harry up.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright? Did Draco do this to you?" I asked hastily.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm fine, let's just get off this bloody train." He groaned. His nose dripped blood.  
  
I nodded my head and the three of us missed the last carriage. We walked back up to the school with Luna. We run into Tonks- she seemed very distant, not funny at all. Not her normal self. I was scared it had something to do with Remus. What did that fool do? She walked us to the gate. Harry made small conversation but nothing stuck. Snape met us at the gate. He seemed angry to see us- but even angrier to see Tonks. He picks on her Patronus which was now a wolf before shutting the gate on her face.  
  
Like always Snape snapped at Harry for something he speculated he was up too.  
  
"Harry did nothing! That git Malfoy stunned him!" I injected roughly. He seemed surprised- as did Harry. "Sir..." I added, much calmer than before.  
  
"Good, he must have deserved it!" Snape replied dryly in my face. "Five points off Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."   
  
I was about to fire back but Harry grabbed my arm to warn me. We go to the feast, we made it just in time for pudding. Hermione asked questions but Harry doesn't really answer. Dumbledore told us to welcome our new potions teacher Professor Slughorn, Professor Snape was our new DADA teacher, and Harry didn't seem as happy as the Slytherins.  
  
Back at the Common room, Harry tells us what he heard from Draco. He was even more convinced he was a death eater because he won't be coming back to Hogwarts next year. Hermione tried to tell him he was showing off for Pansy, but Harry wasn't having it. Of course, he wouldn't.   
  
Once my classes started, it wasn't so bad. I worked hard to keep my grades high and I studied for my NEWTs next year. Though I wasn't certain if I would be able to come back next year. But Everyday I looked forward to Herbology and Potions, two of the courses I needed at least an Excellent in to become a healer. I wanted to be a healer so bad and I hoped I would pass each exam with flying colors.   
  
I go to Potions class with a smile, I was happy to be in Slughorn's class. He just put the ingredients up for a potion to make. No one did good, not even me, only Harry, which made Hermione and me very angry. This was _my _favorite class and this boy is showing me up! I narrowed my eyes at Harry angrily. I would rant in a letter I'd send to Remus for him to read when he gets home. I would also rant to George if I felt no satisfaction. This was my moment! Harry was taking that away from me! What was wrong with me? I had never been jealous of his success before, until that very moment. Potions was what I needed, I needed to ace it to become a healer! He doesn't even work hard in school and he's getting a better grade for that assignment than me. If wasn't fair!  
  
His reward was liquid luck. Hermione barely clapped for him, she was so annoyed. I bit the inside of my cheek and clapped for him, but I was certain everyone could see my displeasure. Even Draco Malfoy smirked at me slyly, I just narrowed my eyes at him. I just congratulate Harry and turn away bitterly. I tried to keep my voice steady and not show my anger.   
  
Going to Snape's class was more interesting. He wanted us to do spells nonverbally. It was hard when I've been saying spells since year one. It was hard not to say the spell. It was like reteaching your brain. I had to partner up with Malfoy, I wasn't so happy about teaming up with a death eater. Snape seemed unaware of our disgust for the pairing. I pretended to look busy. I flicked my wand and I almost turned him into flames, a big ball of flames hits the stone wall with a huge _'BOOM'_ nothing broke, but it rattled everyone.   
  
"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry Draco!" I screeched! I couldn't believe I apologized to the loaf, but I did nearly kill him. I felt terrible and it was prevalent on my face.   
  
"Watch what you're doing, Potter!" He snarled angrily.  
  
"Draco, be kind to Charlotte, she didn't mean it," Snape demanded. Draco looked at him angrily and confused by how he wanted him to be 'nice to me'. "As for you, Potter, five points from Gryffindor."   
  
"Why does he even like a filthy half-blood, anyway?" Draco spat bitterly.  
  
I am very sensitive, I would never admit it, but I am. I know Draco's always been mean to me, but I did apologize, why does he hate me so much?  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy!" Harry snapped protecting me.   
  
"What are you going to do? Tell your mummy on me?" Draco asked coolly. "Oh... wait.."   
  
Harry seemed like he was going to punch him but I held his arm firmly.  
  
"Malfoy! Potter! Enough!" Snape hollered walking over to us. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. You have no one but Harry to blame for it."   
  
He walked away with a swift. Draco looked so happy with himself.  
  
"Don't be _so_ proud, I will get you back for this," I growled.  
  
"I'm so scared!" Draco mocked.   
  
I take my opportunity and punched him right in the face. He held his nose. He raised his wand up to me.  
  
"That is it! Mr. And Miss Potter, detention with me!" Snape yelled.  
  
  
  
That night we sit in Snape's dark office doing homework. My knuckles still hurt from nearly breaking Malfoy's nose. But I was satisfied with myself. I did my homework swiftly, it was actually nice to be in a quiet space to do my homework. I tried my best to not hum. I didn't regret hitting him. Harry seemed to loathe me though, he kept giving me dirty looks. It seemed forever until we could leave, but I didn't really notice the time fly by.   
  
"Maybe next time, you'll think before you act, Charlotte," Snape spoke up.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, but no." I replied softly. He seemed shocked. "He disrespected my mother and blood status, he deserved what he got. Goodnight professor."  
  
Harry and I walked out into the corridor. "Of course he would allow you to talk to him like that." He scoffed.  
  
"Why do you loathe me so much?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Because everyone likes you! Everyone! Even the Slytherins worship you!" He growled.  
  
"Not true, you heard Draco!" I hissed.  
  
"Charlotte, that was towards me! Not you! Snape! I don't know what I did for him to hate me! But you! He loves you!" He snapped.  
  
"Not true! Everyone loves you! You're Dumbledore's favorite, same for Mrs. Weasley. No one even notices me compared to the boy who lived!" I protested.  
  
He shook his head. "Charlotte, you need more self-confidence."  
  
"Don't tell me what I need more of!" I demanded, stomping my foot. "And stop being angry at me! You don't see me angry over you being called the bloody _Chosen One_! Such a fucking pretentious title! I may not be much, but I will kill you, Harry Potter if you sabotage my ability to become a healer! You will not take this one light I have off from me! I love Potions and you are _not _ruining that for me!" I stomped off, my ears steaming with pure anger. I'd regret my words when I cool down and I would regret making him my scapegoat, but I was so livid, I couldn't even think straight.   
  
I'd have calmed down in the morning. 


	26. Tom Riddle & Draco Malfoy

Dumbledore wanted to teach Harry and me something in a private lesson. I didn't go at the same time as Harry, I was happy. I didn't want to see him. We didn't talk much since our big fight. He would try to talk to me, but I wouldn't have it. I didn't care what he had to say. Not at the moment. I wasn't calm enough yet. I was still steaming every time I saw him. I sent a wordy letter to George about the incident, just to get it off my chest. He was sweet to hear me rant on.   
  
I go up to Dumbledore's office. He seemed happy to see me, though he looked feeble, weak.  
  
"Hello, professor," I greeted happily.  
  
"Charlotte!" He replied softly. "We'll be going through the history of Tom Riddle. What I think that if we go through the history of Tom, we'll find something that will help you and Harry defeat him."   
  
"Us? I thought only Harry was the important one." I said, utterly surprised.  
  
"Why would you ever think that, my darling girl?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know," I lied, shifting my weight on each leg.   
  
"Well, before we start, I would just say, Severus told me about your mishaps with Draco." He said calmly.  
  
I blushed a deep shade of red. "He disrespected Lily, sir."   
  
"As he told me, Charlotte I don't want to hear of you hitting Draco, he has enough on his plate." He looked at me over his spectacles. "Clear?"   
  
"Yes sir," I replied softly. "Very,"  
  
"Good, now come on." He gestured me over to a pensieve. He grabbed a tube of a silvery memory. "The first time I met Tom."   
  
He poured it into the basin I put my face inside, I felt my body fall within the pensieve. I land on the street beside the modern Dumbledore and the young one. We followed the young one into an orphanage, a woman greeted Dumbledore. She looked nervous when he wanted to see Tom. She told him he had done strange things to the other children, he took a few children in a cave and they never came out the same. She seemed shocked he wanted Tom in his school.  
  
Soon she lets us go into his little room, he was a handsome young boy. He looked very different, so much more human but, the same in the coolness he radiated. When Dumbledore was alone with him, he was nervous that he was a doctor.  
  
"She wants me looked at." Young Tom said stiffly.  
  
"I come from a school that is for kids like you, special kids." Dumbledore told him.  
  
Tom seemed happy to be called special and not a freak or dangerous.  
  
Watching the young boy, I learned he took souvenirs from the kids and people he tormented, he liked to hear he was different and he could talk to animals and control them. When the memory ends, I looked up at the modern Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked with a small grin.  
  
"He takes things from the people he tormented- he speaks to snakes- did you know he was dangerous?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No, I didn't. But I did watch him carefully." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Tom, he was so handsome, how did this happen?" I asked. "I mean, he's disfigured now."  
  
"Evil can corrupt a man in many ways, Charlotte. You're lucky you are so pure." He said with a small sigh.  
  
He thought I was pure. For the last years, I didn't feel that at all. I witnessed my brother be possessed by the man who wanted to kill us, I watched Voldemort get into my brain, I watch Cedric get killed through my brother. I felt anything but pureness. I also had sex with George almost every time we were together unless we were seeing each other back to back. Once a week was more than enough for me.   
  
"Are there any more memories?" I asked curiously, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, but that is all for today, it would be best if no one knew. Only Ron and Hermione." He replied.  
  
I nodded my head stiffly. I couldn't get the image out of my head of the young boy. "Goodnight, Professor."  
  
"Goodnight, Charlotte- remember to be nice to Draco." He said, adding the last part.  
  
I didn't ask but I felt like it was rather odd he wanted me to be nice to Draco, but I didn't say anything. Perhaps he had a plan, he saw something in me, perhaps he thought I was kind-hearted like Lily and I could be kind to him like she was for Snape. But Draco and I loathed each other for years. I found it sort of difficult to try and be kind to him after everything.   
  
It was a very calm night, I decided to go up to the astronomy tower, the air was softer in the tower. I liked to look into telescopes at the stars and I liked looking at some charts and find constellations. I found Draco that night, it was a simple constellation but hard to spot.   
  
  
I heard someone coming up after me, I didn't know who it could be at this hour. But I could hear cursing under their breath. I was in the shadows where the intruder couldn't see me. It was Draco Malfoy, he seemed pissed.   
  
While he stomps out to the balcony, I quietly tried to shuffle out of the tower, I couldn't hear him talking to himself. It sounded like a bunch mumbles. I thought it would be nice if I snuck out without him knowing I was there in the first place, saving him from embarrassment. I took small steps, unable to see where I was going. I then kick a telescope, it fell and hits the ground- hard, it sounded like an explosion in my ears.   
  
"Whose there?!" He snaped and drew his wand firmly.  
  
I awkwardly walked out of the shadows. "Hi,"   
  
"What are you doing here?!" He growled viciously.   
  
I tried to get words out but I couldn't really think of a nice response. Until I remember I was able to think back on Dumbledore's words. There was a reason for this mad request.   
  
"I relax up here," I answered walking closer into the light. Draco was clearly sad. Maybe Dumbledore was right. He was under a lot of some kind of pressure. "I like looking at the stars, you know. Why are you here?"  
  
"Like I would ever tell you!" He scoffed bitterly.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask him before I could think. He seemed shocked by me asking. He didn't say anything he just looked blankly at me. "I know I shouldn't of punch you, it was wrong of me. I am truly sorry, but you were very mean."   
  
He took a step back, cautiously. "Are you mocking me, half-breed?"   
  
I took a deep inhale to bite my tongue. "I thought the question was fair, Malfoy. I didn't mean to get your wand in a twist." I put my hands up in defeat. "I think right now is a very dark time and I think it would be nice if we could pretend to be a little friendly or at least civil to one another. We have been fighting for so long, I don't know if we even have a reason anymore."   
  
"You're in Gryffindor, you're a Potter, our parents were enemies, You are obnoxious along with your brother, you are poor, you are below me, you are friends with blood traitors and mudbloods and you only get by on favoritism." He listed off bitterly.   
  
"I have no control over my financial situation. I think you being mean because my pocket isn't fat like yours is very foolish. It's silly. People aren't inferior for being different. If you think you're better than everyone, you are rather limited. I think loving people is way better than hating. Hating someone is too much work. So is being prejudice towards people who can't control who they are. And for our parents, I'd happily end this feud and I'd let my child be friends with yours."   
  
"There you go being annoying again, half-breed. I would _never_ let my heir be friends with your disgrace of a child."   
  
"Can you come up with a valid reason?"   
  
"Did Saint Potter send you here?" He growled, avoiding the question.   
  
"Harry and I are not currently speaking."   
  
He snorted. "That's rich. What could the golden boy do to cause you to no longer kiss his boot?"  
  
"If you must know, he angered me. He thinks everyone likes me and is bitter about it." I hoped I'd gain his trust if I told him. "I am mad that he is beating me in potions. I hope to be a healer and I don't need Harry getting in my way. This is very important to me."   
  
"You are definitely not liked by everyone. Everyone I know hates your dirty guts. They think you're a dirty little prude. I bet you'll die a virgin." I started laughing. He looked at me as if I'm strange. "What are you on about?"  
  
"Nothing!" I replied, trying to suppress my laughter. "Yes, I'll die a virgin. I'll never see a prick and I'll never be kissed again! Oh Draco, you know me so well."   
  
"Don't tell me you've been touched!"   
  
"Of course not!" I put my hand over my heart. "I'm a good little girl. Or maybe I'm a slag who kissed the whole Quidditch team, which is it again?" I taunted playfully. "Oh! I remember, you told the Daily Prophet I snogged the whole Quidditch team! I will die a virgin surely, but yet, I've snogged the athletic boys. That logic collides doesn't it. A slag who is a virgin."   
  
He smirked with amusement. "I see what you're doing, Half-breed. And I won't ever apologize for what I said."  
  
"I don't expect you too. That's below you, isn't it Mr. Malfoy?" I stuck my nose up in the air. 

He rolled his eyes. "We are not friends, Potter. We never will be. You make me sick to my stomach. You make me physically ill! You are revolting." He growled, putting his wall up, I caught it faltering for a moment and he's trying to build it back up. What a clever boy. "Don't talk to me as if we are friends, got it?" 

"No." I replied, causing his eyes to grow wide.   
  
"You think you're brave, Potter? I could kill you, you don't know what I'm capable of." 

"You don't know what I'm capable of either, Malfoy. With your speculations, don't you think I have encountered things scarier than a teenage boy?"  
  
"I've seen things too, half-breed. Things that would shock you." He replied darkly.   
  
"I know a lot, Draco Malfoy. I've seen a lot. Being Harry's sister has its disadvantages. I've seen you-know-who more than I care to admit. I've watched someone die. With the war approaching, we could use all the love we can get. Don't you think?"   
  
"There's no point, most of you Gryffindors will be dead."   
  
"If I'm going to die, I want to make a few good memories first. Perhaps lose my virginity." I smirked softly. "Or bury a hatchet with an old rival." I took a step back. "Goodnight, Malfoy. I hope you find some peace tonight. Look at the Draco constellation, it's quite beautiful."   
  
I exited the tower, leaving him to his own thoughts. Perhaps our conversation would run through his mind a few times. Perhaps he will think about it. When I get back to the Common room Harry bolted downstairs and grabbed me by the arm, the common room was practically empty besides a few girls in the corner.  
  
Harry seemed really angry and it scared me. "Why were you with Malfoy?" He inquired furiously.  
  
"What? I wasn't!" I lied, trying to pull out of his grip.  
  
He showed me the Marauder's map. "Really? Then why did I see it?"   
  
"I was in there first, he came in after, Dumbledore wanted me to be nice to him so I was. Harry, I was trying to apologize for hitting him." I explained.  
  
"Do you remember who this git is! He's a death eater! He's working with the man who's trying to kill us! Charlotte you are so stupid!" He screeched.  
  
"I was just trying to do what Dumbledore asked. I am not stupid. I know who he is! But I did what I thought was right! And if you breathe a word of this I'll kill you! No one must know!" I snapped.  
  
"What? That Draco Malfoy has feelings and he wants to share them with my sister? Or the fact that you're being kind to a boy who is our worst nightmare?!" Harry growled.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked coming over to us nervously.  
  
"Nothing, Ron." Harry lied roughly.  
  
"Harry, I only did what I was told. Get over it. It was Dumbledore's request." I tell him softly. "Besides, he didn't spill his heart."   
  
Something suddenly shifted in his eyes. "Do you think you can meet up with him again?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"No, I'm not being your spy." I protested, crossing my arms.  
  
"Don't tell me you're growing to like Malfoy!" Harry gasped.  
  
"I don't like him! I pity him! It must be horrible being born into a family so cruel. He has no choice but to hate us. He's raised this way. It's not his fault." I exclaimed.  
  
"You better start hating him again, he's a death eater!" Harry shot angrily.   
  
"You aren't the boss of me." I spat before stomping up the steps to my dormitory. 


	27. Chapter 27

I would look over at Draco sometimes, he seemed more drained than ever. He looked very pale, more than normal. In Snape's class, we don't chat at all. Occasionally he'll tease my way of saying a spell or something.   
  
Harry had begun to grow obsessed with Malfoy, and I grew to think he wasn't using the Marauder's map out of boredom. Harry would look at Draco cooly a few times. Draco would give him the same disgusted look. Everyone had been doing quite poorly except Harry. I wanted to kick his ass for beating me in potions but I contained my anger.  
  
I go and try out for the Quiddich team. George had been begging me in our letters to at least go to tryouts. I really didn't want to, but he started to really insist on it. He said he would be honored if I took his spot as a beater. He said he would even try to come to games. I was happy at the thought of him coming to see me, even if I lost, I could snog his face.   
  
I felt my palms sweat furiously. So many people were there for tryouts and looked way better than me. I felt sick but I tried my best to stay positive and tryout to be a beater. Harry's was the new captain since Angelina graduated. I was so scared that if I made the team, people would say it was because I was Harry's sister or worse, I wouldn't make the team at all. But Harry would cheer me on when I did good, despite the looks he got and our past arguments, I was still his little sister by three minutes.  
  
I beat some boys from our year for the spot and they looked at me angrily.  
  
"You only made it 'cause you're 'Arry's sister!" One of them growls.  
  
"She made it because she has talent," Ginny snapped at him.   
  
He rolled his eyes and left the field angerly.  
  
"Thanks," I said softly.  
  
"No problem." She replied.  
  
Ron became Keeper, he seemed nervous about being on the team now. Ginny is a chaser. She was really good, she would make Fred and George proud.  
  
After finding out our positions, Harry established when practice would take place. When we get back to the Common room I do my Potions homework and Charms paper. The weather was worsening fast, the sun was starting to hide behind the clouds as sleet and rain felt like bullets.  
  
I sat in the astronomy tower to unwind and play around with the telescope, I spied on some students below. I knew it was wrong of me but I couldn't help it. I watched Goyle pick his nose and wipe it on some poor Hufflepuff girl. I giggled at her as she gives him a blow to the head. I haven't got any spare time between Quidditch and school so it was nice to have at least an hour to myself and eavesdrop.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me.   
  
I jumped and turned around in a leap. The telescope gets knocked over once again by my terrible reflects.  
  
Draco seemed paler than the clouds. I sighed and lift the telescope back up.  
  
"I-I'm bird watching." I stuttered.  
  
"Bird watching? Is the bird a big ugly oaf?" He asked looking down in the direction I was looking in, which wasn't the sky.  
  
"Uh, it's a land bird." I tell him.  
  
"A land bird? What does that even mean?" He asked chuckling at my stupidity.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Not your business, Potter." He replied roughly.  
  
"We're still playing that game are we?" I scoffed looking back down at the students. I spot Pansy talking to Blaise with anger.  
  
"What are you looking at now?" He asked ignoring my question.  
  
"Your girlfriend's face turning into a tomato, someone's in trouble." I teased.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, and can you leave?" He asked even more rudely.  
  
I looked back up at him with kind eyes. "Why? This is a free country, I can do what I please." I stick my nose in the air.  
  
"I'll curse you, Potter," He threatened darkly.  
  
"I was here first, Malfoy. You leave." I replied.   
  
"What, no! I am not going anywhere. If you don't leave, I'll Imperio you to fall from the balcony!"   
  
"I-I will Imperio _you_!" I put my hands on my hips, trying to fight back.   
  
"Don't make me laugh! You don't have the brain compacity for even the simplest spells!"  
  
"I do too! I am at the top of my classes!"  
  
He laughed cooly. "No that's Granger. You are in another person's shadow. You will never be the center of attention, face it. No one cares about the annoying ginger who complains about not having enough homework to do." He snarled.   
  
"Oh yeah? Mr. Heir of Slytherin, you're stuck in Harry's shadow too! You think you deserve his fame and his popularity. You hate that Dumbledore likes him, that he always gets off on any charge when he breaks the school's rules!" I kicked myself for losing my temper.   
  
"I am not jealous of that loser! He can have Dumbledore's favoritism, I don't care! He's a dirty muggle-lover! "  
  
"You are a foul, purist! You are mean and disrespectful! I may be a half-blood but I am more of a wizard than you'll ever be! When you think you're better than everyone else, remember that a muggle-born is academically better than _you_!" My eyes stung with angry tears, I didn't want to cry in front of Draco. He would mistake this as a weakness.   
  
"What is going on here?" Snape asked intruding.  
  
We both jump at the sound of his voice. I looked at the professor as a tear left my eye. Draco looked angry.   
  
"None of your concern, _sir_." His tongue dripped with disrespect.  
  
Snape watched me wipe my tear away. I tried not to look him in the eye. "Charlotte please excuse yourself, Draco and I need to talk."   
  
"Gladly," I muttered roughly. I narrowed my eyes at Draco before leaving the tower.   
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
I felt my face grow hot. I won't have to put up with that half-breed much longer, she will be dead when the Dark Lord can fully take control. I can't believe I almost grew to be civil towards the ugly half-breed! I am not that same little boy as I used to be. Taunting the ginger just to gain her attention. I hated her, of course, I hated her. I stopped after my second year when I had to hate her. She was the enemy, that's what father told me. She was a Potter, a parasite to society along with muggles and mudbloods.   
  
"Are you now so low that you take enjoyment in making girls cry?" Severus asked me, drawing out of my heavy thoughts.   
  
"Why do you care? She'll be dead soon enough, why not enjoy torturing her until she's handed off to the Dark Lord?" I questioned roughly.   
  
"Stay on task, Draco." He ordered firmly.   
  
I grew angrier. "Don't tell me what to do! I am staying on task! I don't need you reminding me every bloody second! I was chosen! Not you! Stay out of it!" I growled viciously. "Stay out of my way! You don't know if Charlotte is apart of it."   
  
"I know Charlotte isn't apart of it, Draco. Because if you did use her for your dirty work, I would have to curse you." He threatened.  
  
I smirked cooly. "Why do you care for that Half-breed?"   
  
"That's none of your concern. Now go, it's nearly dinner time." Snape growled.  
  
I walked past him angrily. I can't believe he would even come up here, how did he find me? Pansy must have told him. She'll be getting a word from me. I stormed out of the doors. The Dark Lord would be killing her soon enough, she will be dead and he will be in power! Just a year and this is over. 


	28. Chapter 28

I went to Hogsmeade with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Snow coated the ground, I had on the softest jumper on and warmest hat and gloves. I haven't told them about my run-in with Draco, and I didn't think Harry saw it on the map either. It made me feel better. If Harry found out Draco made me cry, he would beat the shit out of the ferret. We walked to The Three Broomsticks. It was so warm and comforting inside.   
  
We sat down at a round table near the center of the room. I remove my coat as I started to grow sweaty.   
  
"Ugh, can we leave?" Ron asked disgust dripping from his words.   
  
"Why?" I asked. I looked over to see Ginny and her boyfriend Dean Thomas snogging. I quickly realized why.   
  
"They're only kissing." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"That happens to be my sister," Ron stated.  
  
"So! If she saw you snogging me do you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione asked hysterically.   
  
Before Ron could speak Rosmerta brought us our drinks. Harry gave me a look that pretty much said "_yikes_".   
  
I could see Harry looking at Ginny too as if he was upset as well. I could only figure he was starting to have feelings towards her. I couldn't help but mentally grin. I've always hoped one day her childhood crush would like her back. To my luck, it seemed so. After the warm drink, we go to walk back to school. Katie Bell and her friend walked in front of us, arguing. But it all took a toll when there was a blood-curdling scream and Katie's body levitated off the ground, with stretched out arms. She was screaming bloody murder. I was in utter disbelief. When her limp body hit the ground Hagrid came staggering down and grabbed her.  
  
Harry takes his scarf off and picked up the thing Katie was holding, a necklace, the item I believed Draco was trying to preserve in the shop. I gasped as so does Harry. He looks over at me. I knew what he was thinking, Draco did it. But we had no proof, Harry had no proof. Harry carried the necklace to McGonagall along with Snape.  
  
We were to tell them what we saw. Snape eyed me at times, I prayed he didn't think I had anything to do with cursing of poor Katie. I hoped she was okay, that she would have a smooth recovery. Katie's friend explained what happened between harrowing sobs. Katie came back from the toilet, saying she had to deliver the necklace to Dumbledore. After the explanation, McGonagall excused her and let her eye land on the four of us.  
  
"Why when something happens, it's always you four?" She asked in a weak voice.  
  
We stay silent. I felt my palms sweat.  
  
"I think Draco Malfoy did it!" Harry blurted out. Ron and Hermione roll their eyes.  
  
"Harry don't!" I warned, but it was too late.  
  
"Potter, that's a very serious thing to assume." She gasped.  
  
"Do you have any evidence?" Snape asked him.  
  
"I just know," Harry replied softly.  
  
"You... just know?" Snape repeated. "Well Potter if that is all you have for evidence, I have to say it isn't enough."  
  
"Draco didn't do it, he was with me," Professor McGonagall added.  
  
Snape eyed me sternly, he thinks I know something, but I was innocent. Perhaps he noticed how relieved I was to hear he was with McGonagall, I may hate him, but I didn't like to think of him as a murderer.   
  
We were dismissed shortly after. Hermione and Ron scoff at Harry for his eagerness to get Draco in trouble. I avoided Harry's eyes. He wanted my support, but I didn't know if I could, I was torn.   
  
That night I sat in the common room to get some studying where I can have the lights on. girls in my dorm were complaining about the light. I heard feet coming down the stairs, I turned my head to see Harry, at the sight of me, his eyes lit up.   
  
He approached me with a smirk. "What are you doing up?"   
  
"I could ask you the same thing." I replied as I eyed the Marauder's Map in his hand  
  
"He's going to the tower." He told me flatly. I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. "Malfoy, he's going to the astronomy Tower."   
  
My eyes grew wide. "And what? You want me to go and squeeze information out of him?" I questioned.   
  
"I'm glad, you understand." He grabbed my arm, forcing me off the comfy couch. "Go!"  
  
"What?" I asked confused, I try to fight him as I am forced towards the portrait.  
  
"Run! Meet him there! Comfort him, get more information!" Harry demanded before pushing me out of the portrait hole.   
  
"What?! Harry I'm not-" He cut me off with closing the portrait. I wanted to kill him. I could get in so much trouble if I was caught. He was lucky I had on my robe and slippers. I walked along the halls quietly. I ran as fast as I could to the tower. I rushed up the spiral stairs until I was near to the top. I slowed down and took my time. I could hear whimpering and I felt like I was invading his privacy. I shouldn't be here.   
  
"Draco..." I said ever so softly. I didn't want to be there at all, but I knew Harry was watching me.   
  
"Who's there?" He growled viciously, making cold chills run down my spine. I wanted to run. I wanted to flee.   
  
I walked into the moonlight over to him. He was sitting in a chair, with tears down his face. I winced at the sight of him. I quickly looked away. I felt so awkward.   
  
"I-I'm sorry that I'm invading," I whisper even though I knew no one was here with us. "I-I had a nightmare... I didn't know you would be here. I-I am sorry." I staggered.   
  
"You shouldn't be here." He growled. He was masking his sadness.   
  
"I-I know but neither should you." I replied weakly. I bit my lip. "I-I know I am invading your space, but I can't go back to my dorm right now."  
  
"And why not, Half-breed?" He sneered.   
  
I had to think of a lie on my toes. "Y-you will think it's dumb." I crossed my arms as I stalled. "I forgot the password to get in."  
  
"You're so stupid. How you are a top of your classes is beyond my comprehension. You're thicker than Longbottom." He taunted to gain control.   
  
I slowly approached him, trying to lift his spirits a bit. I get out a stifle of a laugh, he looked up and narrowed his eyes, thinking I was laughing at him. "You don't give Neville enough credit, Malfoy. He's very smart when it comes to Herbology. He's very smart in many subjects, he just gets nervous. I-I forgot the password because it was changed when I was studying. I didn't hear the announcement." I half-lied. "I-I know you are very private and a Malfoy isn't one to share your emotions, especially to an enemy. But I have my mother's heart, so I-I have to say something or it will eat me alive."   
  
"I don't care about your mudblood heart and I certainly don't give a flying fuck about your feelings!" He growled. "I don't need your sympathy, you filthy half-breed."   
  
"That name... well both of them... they hurt my feelings." His eyes grew wide as if I was really thick. Like i didn't know what he had been trying to do for the six years I've known him. "A-anyways, this isn't for you. This is for me." I took a step closer. He was standing tall, a few feet away. He was so tall, or at least taller than me. "I-I don't know why you're sad, and frankly I don't mind you not telling me. That's none of my business. But I don't think you are an evil person. You aren't you-know-who, and you don't want to be. He was an unloved orphan, he was told he was a freak, perhaps that's why he hates muggles, because they didn't understand him. But Malfoy, he tortured the innocent children, he would take souvenirs. I-i know you don't care. But I can't help but imagine it was one of us or my child he tortured. He can't love, Malfoy. Do you know anything about the man your father worshipped?"  
  
"Don't you dare speak my father's name, you filthy half-blood!" He growled.   
  
"Tom Riddle, that's his real name. He was named after his muggle father. He can't feel love, or affection because his mother used a potion on Tom Sr. I think That's really sad. I think he uses pain to feel something because he will never know what it feels like to be loved. He will never know the kiss of a lover like you or like me. He will never feel the sweetness of making love to someone you love so dearly. But you can. You can feel love, you love your mum and your dad and that's beautiful, that's lovely. I won't know the love of a mother or father, but I've came close to it with my godfather and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"What's the point of this conversation?" He asked roughly.   
  
"I want you to remember that love. Through your hardships, remember how it feels, the warmth of a lover, the warmth of a mother's hug. I want you to think about how sweet it feels. It helps. At least on the smallest level. I take joy in knowing Tom will never feel what I feel. He won't feel that powerful emotion. It's more powerful than hate. I could see myself loving you, Draco." His eyes grew wide with shock. "Not romantically, but in a platonic love. I find you extremely smart, I admire your ambitious personality, but that's why you're placed in Slytherin, is it not? You are cunning and sly. I'd admire you if you weren't so stuck in your ways. You may never be able to love me or even look at me without disdain. But perhaps you could one day. I still mean what I said, I admire you. I just wish you softened your heart a bit. Let new people in." I turned my head towards the clear sky. "Your constellation is pretty. Have you thought about naming your child after one? Or a star? You Black side of the family do that, don't they? Sirius, that's a star. But I'm sure you already knew that. You should name your's Scorpius, I like that name. Don't you?"   
  
He just watched me closely. "You are ditsy." He said finally, his voice was fragile.   
  
"No, I don't think I am."  
  
"Do you expect me to be your friend because you complimented me and said those pointless words?"  
  
I looked up at his worn face. "No, I want nothing from you, Draco Malfoy. I just wanted to comfort you. I don't need anything in return to be content. I think I will try to figure out how to get back into my dormitory." I turned away. "Goodnight, Draco."   
  
When I returned to the common room I don't tell Harry anything. I tell him he wouldn't tell me anything, he just really wanted me to leave. He knew I was lying but he didn't press hard. I felt like maybe I could help Draco come to the good side, no matter how foolish that sounds.   
  
  
Harry started sneaking out of Slughorn's dinners. I hated sitting in the room and having to smile and nod while Slughorn mumbled on and on about the people he once knew and helped out. He would speak of my mother sometimes and about how smart she was and how from the first time he met me, he saw Lily inside me. I felt like he was trying to see me as Lily as Sirius once did, it made me feel uncomfortable.I poked around my plate, it was covered in sweets.   
  
"You are dating a Gryffindor, aren't you Charlotte, dear." Slughorn asked, drawing in my attention.   
  
I gave him a smile. "Yes," I gestured to Ginny. "Ginny's older brother George Weasley."   
  
"He owns the joke shop in Diagon Alley, is he not?"  
  
"Yes, along with his twin Fred. They are doing very well. I am very proud of them."   
  
"You must miss him dearly."   
  
"Very much so. But we write frequently."  
  
"You two remind me of Lily and James." He chuckled.   
  
I managed to give him a grin. "I've been told before. I guess dating jokesters run in the family." I glanced in Ginny's way. I hoped Harry could one day pursue her. I think they would be good together. The thought brought a smile to my lips.   
  
at our first game for quidditch, it was against the Slytherins team, but Draco and a few of their best players weren't on the team, we slaughtered them. I was so happy when we won our first game. I think Harry was happy as well. I wanted to jump celebrate by writing to George! I would write to Remus, but he was with werewolves, trying to gain their trust and allegiance.   
  
Though, a lot of students have left after the Katie Bell incident. Katie was replaced with Dean Thomas until she gets better If she gets better. She could have died from the cursed necklace. The worst part for the night was the afterparty, everyone was surrounding Ron and cheering him on. What made it awful was Hermione watching Ron snog Lavender Brown. Harry ran after her to comfort her. I wanted to go too but I felt like she only wanted Harry. I couldn't stand being a wallflower while everyone cheered loudly at the victory.   
  
I decide to go on a walk, it was better than watching Ron stick his tongue down Lavender's throat. I had a sudden feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away, I thought maybe it was the necklace. Or maybe I was nervous for some reason. I fiddled with my mum's ring. I felt so sick. I felt like something awful was coming my way. I didn't know what, but it was going to be. I felt something hit my body, like a wave of emotion. I fall to the ground with a thud, I couldn't feel my body hit the floor or hear a word.  
  
I blackout with only the image of Draco holding his wand up while crying, Ron in the hospital wing... and me holding hands with Harry in front of Voldemort, it looked like it was in the Forbidden Forest. The smell of salt water, the smell of cinder and ash. The smell of rotting corpses filled my nostrils.   
  
I woke up with a start in the hospital wing, Harry was sleeping beside me in a chair. I felt suddenly ill. I was so confused, everything seemed hazy, I couldn't remember what I saw, I couldn't remember a thing. I shook Harry awake.  
  
"Charlotte!" He gasped happily.  
  
"What happened?" I asked confused.  
  
"Snape found you in the hallway, having a seizure," Harry replied softly.  
  
"A seizure?" I repeated faintly. I've never had one before.   
  
"Yeah, he brought you here as quick as possible. I was called down and everyone came to see you, Hermione was here a few hours ago. The nurse said it was strange that you didn't automatically come out of it after, you just stopped moving and everything went stable...besides you repeating names in Parseltongue." Harry explained.  
  
"What names?" I asked.  
  
"Draco, mine, yours and Voldemort's," Harry listed off.  
  
I didn't know why I would say those names. But I was sure it had some kind of importance. 


	29. Chapter 29

Leaving the Hospital was a relief, but dealing with rotating between Ron and Hermione was irritating. They wouldn't sit next to each other. I had to sit with Hermione far from the others. She seemed sad and angry at the same time. I was disgusted, seeing Lavender kissing her 'won-won' all the time. I thought Hermione shouldn't get herself down on Ron snogging Lavender, it didn't look like fun, it was like watching two fishes suck faces. I hoped that wasn't what I looked like when I kissed George.   
  
"Ron's kissing skills are awful, his tongue is not in her mouth half of the time!" I cringed.  
  
"He's a stupid arrogant git!" Hermione growled.  
  
"I agree!" I hollered agreeing with her to see her happy. But still, him kissing Lavender all the time was plain disgusting, he didn't see me snogging George all the time.  
  
Harry and I would be talking to Ron and she'd sit on his lap and snog his face. At one point I asked if they wanted chapstick, it looked like their faces were getting raw. For George and I... it seemed harder to find time to write. It would take a week or two for me to reply. I was so focused on my academics, I hated how busy I became the deeper we went into the year.   
  
For Draco... Harry thinks he did something to me, but I know he didn't. I didn't drink anything and I was perfectly alone in the hallway.  
  
The Nurse has been wanting check-ups on me. Professor McGonagall even suggested that I stay off the team for a while until we know for sure that I'm okay, but I protested and told her that I'm staying on the team. If I got dizzy at the slightest, Harry would freak out, worried that I was starting to have an episode. I would have to assure him that I was okay.  
  
On the day of Slughorn's Chrismas party, I sit up at the tower hoping Draco would show up. To my luck, he did, he didn't seem surprised to see me either.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to get ready for Slughorn's stupid party?" He sneered walking over to me.  
  
"Yeah, b-but I've got a few hours to spare." I shrugged.  
  
"What are you wearing?" He scoffed.   
  
I looked down at the pink dress I was wearing, the same one I wore when I went to the theatre with George. I had a cute black ribbon around the collar of the dress. "My best dress."   
  
He snorted at the sight. "You look ridiculous." I knew i didn't, he just wanted something to taunt me about. He first noticed the dress and came at my throat over it. It was a low hanging fruit. He wasn't trying to bullying me, he wasn't putting much effort into his insults, that was a good sign.   
  
I looked back over at him and a flicker of a thought goes over my eyes of him holding a wand, crying. It was just a second but I saw it, it was like the beginning of a puzzle from within myself.  
  
"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked. I just showed some sort of shocked expression. I noticed my mouth was slightly opened and I shut it.  
  
"I-I..." I stuttered. My brain grew hazy. I try to take a step and nearly fell. He quickly caught me before I fell. He looked concerned.   
  
"Charlotte?" He asked worriedly.  
  
I started to slur my words. "You, Dramo Malloy... I swww..." I felt my eyes shut on me. I heard his voice grow faint in my ears.   
  
I couldn't see anything but I could hear._ "I was chosen!" Draco hollered against my skull. _  
  
_"Let me help you." Snape said softly. _  
  
_"Draco, you aren't a murderer." Dumbledore said. _  
  
_"I have to do this, I have to kill you, or you're going to kill me." Draco cried. _  
  
My eyes fly open, I drew in a deep breath. My head was in Draco's lap. He looked greatly worried. He was shaking. "Draco!" I screeched with a raspy voice. I let out a few coughs as if I was underwater. I sat up and looked around. "No one can know."   
  
"W-what happened? You were speaking Parseltongue." He staggered with disbelief.   
  
"I-I don't know. I just remember hearing your voice and a few others." I tried to remember, but I couldn't again. "Please don't tell. If you do, I won't be able to play Quidditch."  
  
"you'd be doing the team a service." He managed to jab at me to make the dynamic of our relationship the way it always was.   
  
"Shut it, Malfoy. This is serious. I have vision type things and then I can't remember them. I must have had one. I remember you. Something to do with you." I trailed in thought.   
  
"I didn't you felt this way about me." He replied with a weak smirk.  
  
I tried to smile back, but it was difficult. "How long was I out?"  
  
"A minute maybe."  
  
"Good, that's good. No one will notice anything wrong. I'll make it to the party and everything will be okay." I got back to my feet. I dusted myself off and fixed my hair. "For someone who claimed not to like me, you looked concerned."

He narrowed his eyes as he got to his feet. "If you died, your brother would blame me."   
  
"You could have fled the scene." I gave him a smirk. "Thank you, Malfoy."  
  
"Shut up, Potter." He growled, but not calling me a half-breed. Baby steps I suppose.   
  
"I need to go do my makeup. Goodbye, Malfoy." I gave him a small playful smile before leaving. I knew he was watching me exit the tower. I met Snape on the stairs. I stood still with wide eyes.   
  
"Potter? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I-I have to go!" I fleed down the stairs and out of the tower. I head back towards the Gryffindor tower. _"Let me help you." _I heard echo against my skull in Snape's voice. I know Snape is helping Draco. But I also know Draco has to do this... or Voldemort will kill him. What must he do? What did he have a child do?   
  
I ran into the girls' dormitory. I felt like I was having a panic attack.   
  
"Charlotte?" Hermione asked.  
  
As soon as she spoke, the feeling went away. I looked up with relief. The memories faded into haziness once again.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"What dress do you think Cormic will hate most?" She asked curiously, she held up two decent dresses.  
  
"You're going with Cormic?" I asked with disgust.   
  
"Yes, he was the one that I knew Ron hated the most, him and Draco, but Draco wouldn't go and I don't want him to." She replied looking back into the mirror.  
  
I didn't have a date and I didn't want to really go. ut it was for the appearance. I had to show my face there. Draco's friend, Blaise is in the club. He was tall and handsome. I learned his mother had been married like six bloody times.   
  
When I arrive at Slughorn's office, it was filled with students dressed better than me. Decorations and music filled with place with lots of merry. I felt a little underdressed and embarrassed. Harry brought a date to the party as well, Luna.   
  
I sat in a chair and watched everyone mingle. I played around with a cheese platter that was put down.  
  
I was bored and exhausted from my episode. A boy from Ravenclaw sat beside me. I noticed him as one of the kids from the club. I didn't catch his name. i blacked out most of the time during those dinner parties.   
  
"Worst party," He mumbled. He had wine on his white shirt.  
  
"Yeah," I mumbled back.  
  
I toss cheese cuts at the wall and watch them bounce off.  
  
"I keep getting caught under the mistletoe with Blaise." He groaned.  
  
I giggled at him. "Aren't you lucky."   
  
"I'm Arthur." He introduced softly, extending his hand for me to grab.  
  
"I'm Charlotte." I replied, accepting his hand.   
  
"You're Harry Potter's sister, right?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
There was an interruption, Flinch came in holding Draco Malfoy firmly.  
  
"We have an intruder! He claims to be invited!" He yelled at Slughorn.  
  
"Okay fine! I wasn't invited! Happy?!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Now now, Flinch it's okay, it is a party, after all, he can stay." Slughorn insisted.  
  
"Thank you, sir, my father always thought you we a wonderful potions teacher," Draco said overly kind. I knew he was being a suck-up, it was very obvious. But instead of him staying, Snape sees him out.  
  
"Well, he made it a little more interesting," Arthur said as the party continued.  
  
"I suppose so." I replied softly.  
  
That night I return to the common room and Harry rushed toward me and tells what he heard from Snape and Draco. Snape, he was sneaking around very poorly and he's been very reckless with his task. Draco spoke disrespectfully back to Snape and told him it was his task and he was chosen and that he didn't want Snape's help.  
  
I was for sure convinced that Snape and Draco were talking about something dark. And my stomach twisted at the thought of my visions. 


	30. Home

It was time to go home for Christmas. I kind of was looking forward to going home. I miss Remus and he sent a letter saying he would be home to see me, though that letter was sent months ago. so much could have changed. I couldn't wait to see George either. I wanted to get him something but I wasn't sure what I could afford or even give him. He has everything, he was making a good living.   
  
On the train, I sat with Hermione far from Ron and Harry. She didn't say much, but when she did it was all about Ron or Harry.  
  
"Are you even listening?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Huh, uh yes I am." I lied.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what had gotten into you?"  
  
"I'm just very tired." I shrugged.  
  
"It's Lupin, isn't it?" She asked softly.  
  
Actually it was Draco but I go along with it. "He hasn't written in months, I'm worried that when I get home he won't be there."  
  
"He'll be there, Lupin has always been there for you. Nothing can change that." She said kindly.  
  
I nodded my head stiffly. I tried to read the edition of the Quibbler Luna was kind enough to give me. I had finally finished it when we arrived at King's Cross. I said goodbye to Hermione and the boys separately before heading home. Remus wasn't there to pick me up. I was a little worried, but I went home anyways with a little hope in my heart.   
  
When I got to my shabby apartment complex, I smiled big, I could smell the musk in the air already. I walked up my worn stairs and opened the paint-chipped door. When I open the door, no one greets me, no hugs... no kisses... only silence.  
  
"Remus?" I called into the quiet home. I shut the door behind me and set my bag on the ground and wipe down the cobwebbed hallway.   
  
I go straight to Remus's office. He was at his desk, fast asleep. His clothes had more patches than the last time I saw him and he had more scars than I wanted to see. His hands looked overworked and weak. I walked over to him in a leap and lightly shake him.   
  
He seemed startled at first until he sees me. "Oh! I was supposed to pick you up!" He exclaimed tiredly.  
  
"It's alright, I got home safely." I shrugged wrapping my arms around his neck. "I've missed you!"   
  
"I've missed you too, Charlotte." He said happily.  
  
He pulls away to get a look at me, he liked to see if I looked healthy and happy.  
  
"Beautiful, just like your mother." He sais sweetly. I blushed and nudged him. "How are your classes?"   
  
"Fantastic! I'm doing great! All but Potions, some reason Harry's beating me, I don't know how." I said softly.  
  
"You'll show him up at some point." He insisted. "You seem troubled, what's a matter."  
  
I draw a chair near him. "You won't be angry with me?" I asked as I sit before him.  
  
"What did you do? What happened?" He asked more worriedly.  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy." I explain.  
  
"Draco? Why has he been bothering you again?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No, quite the opposite, actually." He seemed surprised. I decided I should go in-depth. "I've been meeting him in the astronomy tower. Not on purpose, he's just there when I am. Harry was convinced he was a death eater and he uses the Marauder's map to see where he is and for me to get information out of him- but I refused to." I draw a breath and Remus looked even more anxious. "One night I found him crying, Harry forced me to go see him and I tried to lift his spirits. I thought i could help him. I wanted to help him feel better. I mainly talk and he bullies me, but I think I made a small breakthrough."  
  
"The Malfoys are dangerous, but Draco is just a boy. Why are you talking to him at all?"   
  
"Dumbledore said he was going through a lot and I should be nice to him. So I have been." I shrugged. "I don't think Draco is evil, I think he's just heavily misguided."  
  
"You're mother said the same thing about Severus Snape. She saw the best in him, even when he was so rude to her in public. Don't be Lily, don't try to save the ones who can't be saved."   
  
I nodded my head gently. I didn't want to listen but I knew he was right. "How was your task?"   
  
"It took a long time for them to trust me. It took longer then I wanted it to. I had to be completely uncivilized. Most are already siding with Voldemort. They are to bite children and make an army of Werewolves. It's sickening. I met the man who changed me. I thought he didn't mean it, that it wasn't his fault. I pitied him until I found out the man who bit me was Fenrir Greyback, a savage man. He bites people for fun. He and my dad got in an argument and I got bit for revenge. I'm like this because of my father's gambling." He scoffed.  
  
"I love you, I love that you're a werewolf. You may not be gentle or kind as one, but you are the greatest thing I've ever known. I know that's not you. I know the real you and I love how you have a little hiccup in this thing we call life." I tell him gently as I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
He puts his hand on my head and then kisses my forehead. "What would I do without you?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know," I giggled.  
  
For Christmas, I only get a small gift but I didn't mind. I got new shoes for school which was all I needed to be satisfied. Later that day we went to see Mrs. Weasley for the annual Christmas dinner. I got a jumper, knitted by Mrs. Weasley herself.  
  
I spent most of my time with George. When no one was looking we'd kiss. He purposely caught me under the mistletoe. But when George and I took a small walk outside. I knew he wanted to have a serious talk.  
  
"I've missed you tremendously but I know that I can't be in a distant relationship. I want to wait for the right moment. Right now isn't." George tells me. I felt like he punched me in the gut. I felt so sick. He was breaking up with me on fucking Christmas after we've snogged! Now he decides to drop this bombshell on me? What the hell?   
  
"You want to break up?" I asked in complete shock. I tried to keep it together. I wouldn't cry in front of him.   
  
"Yes," He said awkwardly. "Until this war is over or when you're out of school. It's too much work being far away from each other."   
  
I didn't know what to say, he wanted to break up with me! And I know he won't want to be together again, this, is all code for _'I found someone better and older'_. I felt offended and mostly angry. I-I gave me virginity to this oaf and he wanted to break up with me?  
  
I tried my best not to blow upon him.   
  
He smiled down at me briefly before kissing my cheek and walking back inside. I turned away and wipe a tear out of my eye. I stay outside until I felt strong enough to go back inside. My eyes stung and I had a burning feeling in my chest like I couldn't breathe. I wondered what was wrong with me for him to not like me? I felt weak to my knees. I hoped no one saw me just standing outside because I was falling apart. I wanted to go home. I wanted to just go home and cry.   
  
Was I not pretty enough? was I not smart enough or cool enough? Am I too big of a loser? Maybe he was embarrassed by me, is it because I'm not Angelina? Is it because I'm not as cool and famous as Harry? I had never felt this kind of pain before, it physically hurt. It was truly painful.   
  
When I go back inside I try to not act distant. I tried to act like I was having a fun time. But I wasn't and I wanted to go home badly. When I can escape from this hell, I go home with Remus. I don't say goodbye to Harry or anyone really, I just walk out after tea.  
  
Once we reach home, all of my emotions came out. I burst into tears. I ran upstairs and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door and jumping in my bed. I sobbed into my pillow, trying to suppress my cries. I felt all the pain flowing through my tears. I liked him so much! I loved him!   
  
I heard a soft knock on my door. "Go away!" I screamed while I wailed.   
  
The door opened anyways. Remus stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Darling, w-what's wrong?" I sobbed harder. I heard him take a step farther into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly. No one taught him how to handle a heartbroken girl. "I-I can't help if you don't tell me."  
  
"You could never help me! My heart is broken!" I sat up and hugged my pillow to my chest as I sobbed. My face red and my eyes hurting. "I wasted my time on him! I wrote so many letters! I gave him my-" He raised his eyebrow. "-My heart... my heart. He said he can't do long-distance relationships, that is bullshit! He doesn't love me as I thought. I thought he loved me. I was so stupid to think he could love me!"  
  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It hurts now, but you are going to fall in love so many times. You are so beautiful, so smart, so brave, he was stupid to let you go."  
  
"I know!" I cried.   
  
"I am sure he is kicking himself, giving up the best thing that could ever walk into his life. It hurts for now, but my darling girl, you will one day look back on this day and laugh. Each heartbreak leads you closer to the one."   
  
"You think there's someone out there who could love me?"   
  
"Yeah, I think there are many people out there who could love you. You are only sixteen, my sweet girl. You will find the one all in good time." He kissed my head.   
  
"I just wanted him to love me. It felt so nice, to feel him loving me." I sighed, wiping my eyes dry. "He made me feel like I had my own spotlight."  
  
"You do, Charlotte. You matter to a great deal of people. You are the single greatest thing to ever walk into my life." He croaked. 

I leaned against him. "I just want the pain to stop."   
  
"It will, all in time, my love."   
  
He eventually leaves me alone. I continued to cry my eyes out all night.   
  
My holiday was spent listening to sad love songs on vinyl while I cry. Remus gave me some space, which I appreciated. I just needed to be alone. I went through fits of rage, wanting to punch George in the face until he bled, and other times I sobbed because I still loved him and I wanted him to kiss me and hold me. I shouldn't have given him my virginity, he didn't deserve it.  
  
I was a fool to think he could love me as much as I loved him. Remus went to Order meetings. During that time, I'd go downstairs to eat and drink water before I cried some more.   
  
When I heard Remus come home. I perked up. I entered the hall to see Remus with groceries. I helped him put them away in silence. I didn't want to talk about how I looked or how I felt. After I helped him, I went back into my room and cried some more.   
  
**Remus's** **POV**  
  
<strike></strike>I didn't know what to do, Charlotte was a grieving mess. She really liked this boy. My father instincts told me to beat the shit out of him, but I wasn't sure if Molly would appreciate her son missing a few teeth.   
  
After the next meeting, I called Tonks over from Shacklebolt. She gave me a suspicious look.   
  
"What?" He asked, slightly rough.   
  
"Y-you heard about... _Charlotte_." I muttered her name under my breath as the Weasley twins were near, talking to their mother. George hadn't dared to look me in the eye, for good reason. I spoke as few words to him as possible.   
  
"Yes, how is she doing?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"She won't talk to me, I haven't seen her eat. She just sits in her room and cries nonstop. I wish parenting came with a manual. I have no idea what to do other than beat up the problem."   
  
Tonks let out a laugh. "I think space is good, but eventually, you should force her out of bed and make her take a shower and make her eat. Take her out maybe. Just spend time with her, distract her."   
  
"I feel like the world's worst father." I ran my rough hands through my hair.  
  
"You definitely are not the world's worst father, Remus." She put a hand on my shoulder. "You are a really good father. Just spend some time with her. Distract her."   
  
I took her advice. The next day, I forced Charlotte to get dressed. We go to a nearby park, one I toom her often when she was a child. We walked by the duck pond. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her nose was cherry red. Everything was snowy and frozen over now.  
  
"Do you remember coming here when you were a child?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded her head. "Yes, I loved it here." She pointed to the pond. "I remember watching mother ducks and their young. I asked you if you were my mummy duck." She managed to give me a faint grin. "I appreciate you for trying to take me out of my bedroom. But I think I'm too numb to cry now. I feel angry now. I burnt all the letters I saved. It didn't feel as good as I imagined it to. I will be happier when I'm back at school and too busy to focus on stupid boys. I need to prepare for NEWTs if I'm going to be a healer and remove George's tongue."   
  
I let out a chuckle. "I think you will make a wonderful healer. You've helped me so much. I'll visit you and bring you snacks while you're saving lives."   
  
She gave me a weary grin. "I'd like that. I'll patch you up with no charge. I'll make you potions and I'll bore you with my hospital stories."   
  
"You could never bore me. I'll sit through every story happily." 

She grabbed my hand. It made me happy, but I always felt happy with my darling girl. She was my baby, and it was awful to watch her be attacked and harmed. I just wanted to protect her from the world. And now I have to protect her from her first love. What would Lily say? How could I make this better for Charlotte? Did she know how to deal with heartbreak? Or was I completely on my own? My heart broke at the thought of Tonks crying like this. She wasn't acting like herself. Was I no better than George Weasley?  
  
I didn't like seeing Charlotte like this, and I'd be devastated if I caused the same harm to Tonks. I liked her dearly, but I thought I could protect her. It was lovely that she accepted that I am a father to Charlotte and wasn't frightened by me being a werewolf. I just felt like I was holding her back. But I didn't want to hurt her like this.   
  
"Love is such a tragically beautiful thing, isn't it?" Charlotte spoke up, bringing me away from my thoughts. "We have an idea of what it's supposed to look like, but it never is what we expect it to be."   
  
"Yes." I replied softly. "I love you, my darling."  
  
"I love you too, Dad." She said.   
  
I felt tears prickle my eyes. I couldn't say a word without choking up. We stood for a bit, hand in hand. It felt good to just be with my little Charlotte. My baby, I promised to protect.


	31. Chapter 31

**Charlotte's POV**  
  
Harry and I don't talk much as we ride back to school. I read some books to have time to go by. Ron came to sit with us and Lavender joined. It was awkward. Harry sat beside me while they go at it. I couldn't look at Ron much, or I would surely break. By Harry being gentle with me, he knew. Ron and him occasionally would lock eyes as if I wouldn't notice. I show Harry the best bits in the books. He didn't seem interested. I didn't blame him. I was barely interested.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Harry asked, talking about George.  
  
I instantly felt tears well up in my eyes. Harry felt awful, pulling me into a hug. "Awful! I hate him and love him at the same time! I gave him my virginity and he broke my heart!" I sobbed.   
  
"You had sex with George?" Ron screeched.   
  
I cried harder. "I will be angry later, but for now, I will just hold you, okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay." I sobbed.   
  
He rubbed my back, trying to calm me.   
  
"Nice going Harry." I heard Lavender hiss.   
  
"When do you have a lesson with Dumbledore?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Soon I think." I replied from his shoulder. "I loved George, why doesn't he love me? I thought I was enough."   
  
"Well, I heard he only broke up with you because he thought it would be easier if you two took a break." Harry tried to make it better.  
  
"He's probably fucking someone else! He found someone better!"   
  
"I doubt he could find someone better." Harry replied. "You are amazing. I think he still likes you though, Lottie."  
  
"Ron, please don't tell him I'm a crying mess."  
  
"I'm sure he already knows." Ron muttered, causing me to cry harder.   
  
When we arrived back at school, I immediately go to the common room and I sit by the fire and watch it roar. My tears dried but I still felt sad and broken.   
  
Hermione sat beside me, she seemed... happy.  
  
"How was your holiday?" She asked.  
  
"George and I broke up." I croaked. "Yours?"  
  
"It was great, my mum and dad were thrilled that I stayed home. I got to see my cousins. My cousin Thomas is still arrogant." She trailed off.  
  
"Sounds great, being with your family. I'm glad you got to see your arrogant cousin Thomas." I replied.  
  
She talks more about her muggle family. They seemed fascinating. I like how they seem all happy and not at all terrified for the future, for, their future is bright. But I was still too sad to smile longer than a second.   
  
The next day was filled with classes. I learn how to finally do spells nonverbally even if it was on accident. I changed my toad fully into a bird in Transformation, I did well in charms, but Potions was awful but Harry was phenomenal. While professor Slughorn rambled about a potion that's supposed to be liquid fire. Don't know how that's handy. I draw on the corner of my paper of a Slughorn as a slug... with a horn. Draco added to it. He draws music notes coming out of the horn. Perhaps he noticed my sadness. I barely uttered a word. I couldn't find the energy to even answer questions.   
  
I grin over at him for a brief moment. He looked almost as bad as me.   
  
At lunch, I barely ate. I just wanted to go back to my dormitory and sleep. Hermione was updated and seemed to act cautiously around me. I just wanted the day to end. When I could, I went to bed. I sat in bed and did homework, but I found it excruciatingly difficult to focus on a simple task, one I knew a lot about. I wished I could forget the pain I felt inside. I wish it would all go away.   
  
When the first month past by, things felt a little better. I seemed to be able to focus a little better, I kept up with my work so I didn't fall behind. I just wanted to heal a little faster. I wake up to Hermione shaking me viciously.   
  
"What is it?" I asked jolting up.  
  
"It's Ron, he's been poisoned!" She exclaimed.  
  
I get up and wrapped my robe around me. I go to the hospital wing to find Ron surrounded by his family and Harry and the professors. The last thing I wanted to see was George, but here he was. I just ignored his presence and approached my twin.   
  
  
"What happened?" I asked him.   
  
He drew a deep breath. "He was under a love spell so I took him to Professor Slughorn and he cured him... but we had some wine and Ron drank and the wine... it was poisoned."   
  
Lavender came running in. "Where's my Won-Won? Where is he?" When she saw Hermione standing beside him she looked disgusted. "What is she doing here, I suppose you now think he's so interesting now,"  
  
"He's been poisoned you, daft bimbo!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I happen to be his girlfriend!" Lavender screeched.  
  
"I happen to be his...friend." Hermione replied.  
  
"Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken in weeks!" Lavender snared.  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks as Ron mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"He senses my presence, I'm here Won-Won I'm here!" Lavender said happily.  
  
"Her...mione...." Ron mumbled.  
  
Lavender burst in tears and ran away dramatically.  
  
I enjoyed the show. Hermione grabbed his hand quietly smiling.   
  
"Shut up," is all she says to Harry and me as we grin in amusement.  
  
When George tried to draw my attention, I pulled away and left the room as if he never spoke.   
  
It took a week for Ron to come out. When he did we all happily got along. I was glad to see Ron and Hermione friends again... or maybe secretly more. Harry and I did not dare ask.   
  
I got a letter to go back up to see Dumbledore. I haven't heard from him in a while. I was surprised when I got the letter. When I go up to his office he seemed to look at me suspiciously.  
  
"What?" I ask curiously.  
  
He walks slowly up to me from his desk. "Professor Snape has informed me that for the last few months you've been meeting Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, not on purpose. I've tried to be nice to Draco. He was mean to me and made me cry, but I continued to try and comfort him when I found him crying one night. I mainly talked, trying to lift his spirits without prying so he didn't think I was sent to draw out information." I replied.   
  
"I am sorry to hear that you and Mr. Weasley are no longer an item. I am sure it will work out in the end." He said, trying to lift my spirits.   
  
"Thank you, sir. I will move on eventually." I tried to smile but it was hard.   
  
"Now for our lesson, Harry has been given the chance to see the memory weeks ago but I wanted you to see it when I thought you were ready. We'll discuss more after you see it." He rushed on grabbing a vial.  
  
"Whose are we seeing?" I asked politely.  
  
"Professor Slughorn." He replied softly.  
  
I am brought to the Penseive. I put my face in the coolness. I instantly fall to the ground beside Slughorn and a teenage Tom Riddle.   
  
I felt my blood run cold. The two of them were in Slughorn's office. There were several other boys there. They all seemed to be clean-cut boys and seemed to look at Tom in admiration.  
  
"Thank you for the crystallized pineapple, you're quite right they are my favorite? How did you know?" Slughorn asked suspiciously towards Tom.  
  
"Intuition," Tom shrugged slyly.  
  
"Merlin's beard is it that time already? You all must go off to bed before the headmaster has all of our heads!" He replied astounded by the time.   
  
I looked over at Dumbledore as the boys clear out, all but Tom.   
  
"Tom? Can I help you?" Slughorn asked.  
  
"Yes sir, I was only wondering... if you knew anything about Horcruxes?" Tom asked innocently.  
  
"No! And if I did I wouldn't tell you! Shoo!" Slughorn screeched as the memory goes foggy.   
  
I rise up and look at Dumbledore confused.  
  
"Sir, why was it fuzzy?" I asked.  
  
"Horace meddled with his old memory from guilt and embarrassment." He explained gently.  
  
"But why?"   
  
"Perhaps the truth was too painful to deal with," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"You told me that Slughorn will try to collect us, you meant memories," I replied.  
  
"Yes, very good, Charlotte." He said quite impressed.   
  
"Why did you show us this? Sir, do you want me to get the true memory?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, Harry hasn't completed the task, and I hope you can help him." Dumbledore tells me honestly. He hesitated a moment to go on. "Forgive me, Charlotte- but you look remarkably like Lily, I thought he would go into guilt and tell you."  
  
"If he isn't telling his golden student, he won't tell me anything." I countered.  
  
He smiled kindly at me. "You don't give yourself enough credit."   
  
"I'll try to get him to tell us, I promise," I said softly.  
  
"I'll know you'll do your very best." Dumbledore replied..  
  
"yes, sir," I say before I leave.   
  
I had been trying to plan the perfect way to woo him into telling me. I tell Harry my plans but he just tells me it won't work. At one of his dinners, he blabbers on about some man from the ministry. I try to look interested. Harry rolled his eyes at me multiple times but I just clear him out of my mind.  
  
After dinner, I stay back. He turned around and seemed to look at, not as he did with Tom. He seemed taken away from me like he saw a ghost he truly loved. He gives me a great warm smile with a hint of dreamily staring.   
  
"Lil-I mean Charlotte, how can I help you?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"I just wanted to know if I could help you clean up," I shrugged.  
  
"Oh, dear you don't need to worry I can do it with a flick of my wand." He said softly.  
  
"Sir, did you truly like my mother?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I did, she was extraordinarily brilliant. I've always admired her. She kept that Potter boy at bay," He lets out a small laugh. I giggled lightly.  
  
"I've always heard my father was a troublemaker," I replied.  
  
"He truly was. Not like you and Harry, you two are a lot like your mother. I see her in you- and Harry of course." He said smiling.  
  
"If you truly admired my mother, would answer something for me?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
"Anything my child," He said gleefully.   
  
I couldn't get the words out, he looked so old and weary and I felt like I would make the memory of Lily worse. But I promised Dumbledore...  
  
"Tell me about horcruxes." I blurted out. He seemed terrified, as did I. "Professor, I need to know. It's the only way!"   
  
"Get out of my office, immediately. I am not speaking of that dark magic in my room!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"I need to know!" I exclaimed again.  
  
"Out!" He screamed.   
  
I nodded my head and walk for the door. I looked back at the scared old man. "We can't win without you,"  
  
I walked out and don't look back. Harry yells 'I told you so' in my face the whole night.   
  
"There has to be another way." I scoffed.  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, we'll put him in a trance, we'll jump him!" I suggested.   
  
Harry chuckles. "I don't think jumping the old man will help."  
  
"A trance?" I asked.  
  
"What spell? We've got nothing." He stated.  
  
"The Imperius Curse?" I suggested boldly.  
  
His eyes grew wide. "absolutely not!"  
  
I sighed deeply. I looked into the fireplace for a long time. Before I looked over at his dumb potions book.  
  
"Of course!" I screeched. He jumped and looked at me in horror. "Harry! All we need is luck."   
  
He looked at me as a wide grin formed on his face.


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione hated the idea but Harry and I were quite okay with it. I felt gleeful at the idea. It should work, we should be able to complete the task with it. But a pessimistic thought lurked in the back of my head, what if it didn't work? Professor Slughorn already hated us now from our attempts, what if he only grows angrier.  
  
Potions felt awkward. I felt ashamed for betraying Slughorn's trust. I hadn't seen Draco since my episode. He didn't look me in the eye, possibly because he let his wall down and tried to make sure I was okay when I clearly wasn't. Even if he was ashamed, I appreciated it, I could have hurt my head with my flailing around. I would forget what I saw or heard, and then it would come back to me for a moment and it disappears like smoke.   
  
I glanced at Draco, he was sickly. I wondered if he went home over the holiday. I heard he started abandoning his prefect duties, he loved punishing students. He liked power, but now he didn't even bother to take points away from houses. I felt something dark attach to him. All I could picture was him crying and saying how _he_ was going to kill him. He was finally the chosen one for something, and I watched it rotting him from the inside. It wasn't nice to watch someone deteriorate before your very eyes.   
  
After school, Harry and I shared the liquid luck after I screamed at the top of my lungs until he agreed. He wanted to do it by himself, but I thought up the plan _and_ Slughorn loved Lily and often called me Lily by mistake. After a gulp of the liquid, I felt happy and determined. I felt like I could do anything. I hadn't felt that happy for months. Harry and I got to our feet. We stared at each other and head to the portrait hole as if our minds were linked.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, jumping to her feet.  
  
"To Hagrids," We replied in unison.   
  
"No! You have to talk to Slughorn!" She hissed.  
  
"I know but I have a great feeling about this." Harry told her.  
  
We walked out to the front castle doors, we stopped as we see Slughorn clipping off from some plants.   
  
"Good afternoon, sir!" Harry greeted joyfully.   
  
"What are you two doing out of your common room?" He asked with widely curious eyes.   
  
"We're going to go see Hagrid. His friend Aragog is dead." I replied with a large grin that felt abnormal. We continued to walk towards the front door.   
  
"Harry! Charlotte!" He hollered after us. Harry turned to face the stout man.   
  
"Sir!" He called mockingly  
  
"You can't leave on your own!" Slughorn insisted.  
  
"Then why don't you come along then, Sir!" Harry suggested.  
  
Slughorn followed us down to the large grave Hagrid dug for his dearest friend who tried to eat my brother in our second year. We say sweet words before going into Hagrid's hut where Professor Slughorn and him got drunk on heavily concentrated mead.   
  
Hagrid slurred his speech on about his Acromantula friend. Harry and I pretend to drink our cups, but it smelt like sweetened acetone. When Hagrid passed into a heavy sleep Slughorn spoke about our late mother. He mentioned a Lily petal in a fishbowl given to him and it sunk to the bottom and turned into fish. The night she died it vanished within thin air.   
  
I imagined that Lily petal. I imagined the goldfish. I feel like that's what happened to the world. It didn't really notice, she just poofed away, like out of thin air. Never to be seen again. Never to be heard of again. Her laugh, her words, her smile, gone. All in a blink of an eye.   
  
Harry got the memoryall on his own. All he had to do is tell him to be brave like our mother, that if he didn't give us his memory then our mother died for nothing. Her death meant nothing.  
  
"Don't think badly when you see it." Slughorn begged us as he puts his memory in a small vial for us.  
  
I had never ran so fast in my life. We ran to Dumbledore's office, not caring if a prefect caught us, it was Draco's round and I doubted he be out to punish us. As we reached his stairs I felt the potion flee my body. I felt the good feeling fade into nothingness. The inkling of sadness glistened again within my soul. As we knocked on the door, Dumbledore opened it, surprised to see us so late at night.  
  
"Harry got it!" I announced, smiling big.  
  
"Fantastic!" The old man exclaimed, clapping his hands together.  
  
Dumbledore held onto the memory tightly and we walked over to the large Penseive, the water illuminated the dark corner of the room. I watched him pour the silver strands within the basic, it swirled as it settled like ink. I was anxious to see what happened back in the day. Harry and I put our face within the basin, the familiar coolness ran down my spine.   
  
We fall into the scene where it left off the last time I came to watch the memory.  
  
"...I was wondering if you knew anything about Horcruxes and how it's made," Tom asked the professor with a hint of a smirk.  
  
"Tom that's dark reading, you know that!" Slughorn exclaimed, I could hear the panic in his voice. "It's made when a person kills another and breaking their soul into pieces and putting them into an object. Few have done it with one object or even two but no more than that."  
  
"Could you split it into 7?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Merlin's beard, Tom! Seven pieces? Isn't it bad enough for killing one person?" Slughorn asked, now the fear was prevalent. "This is all hypothetical I presume? Right, Tom?"  
  
"Of course sir, it will be our little secret," Tom replied.  
  
We rise from the silvery memory. I look up at Dumbledore, he looked pale and utterly shocked.  
  
"That's what he has done, isn't it? You've been looking for them, haven't you? That's what you do when you're gone." I spoke up.  
  
"Yes," He admitted, nodding his head ever so slightly.  
  
"Sir, where are they?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"All over, I found one, his ring. I destroyed it. It was laced with dark magic. All of them are. They are dangerous." He explained carefully.  
  
"So six, do you have an idea where the next one is?" I asked.   
  
"Not yet, I do have ideas but one can only know." He answered honestly.  
  
"This is how we defeat him. We kill him by destroying these Horcruxes." I replied secretly happy.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said simply. He looked over at me. "I have a great feeling I know where the next one is but I will not go for a few days' time. I will take you both. I'll let you know when."  
  
We nodded our heads before walking out of his office. I didn't like the idea of it being so dangerous. This would be the most dangerous adventure yet and I was only just a teenager.   
  
I went to bed late that night. But as I laid back in my bed, I couldn't get to sleep. I just felt... I felt trapped. The blankets were hugging me too tight, I needed to move, I needed room! I got up from my bed and put on my robe and slippers. I went to the only place that could clear my head.   
  
I leaned my forearms on the railing in the Astronomy tower. I drew in the crisp air. It felt good against my lungs. I felt the pang of sadness rise up in my throat again. It would be that kind of night. After the distraction, the pain lingered.   
  
I pinched the bridge of my nose as I started to cry, my shoulders shook as I let it all out. I tried to muffle my sobs. I drew in a breath but it was forced, the air felt like razors now. I felt like I was falling apart. I shouldn't be sad anymore. I should have moved on. I should be content with my new relationship status. I was single, I didn't need anyone to impress. But I felt empty because the only person I have a crush on doesn't want me anymore. I couldn't help but think about all of the things that were wrong with me.   
  
I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned around to see Draco turning back towards the stairwell. I stopped crying and watched him shop in his tracks as if he was fighting himself. He turned around to face me. He came back into the light. He looked tired, but that wasn't new. He always looked tired.   
  
I stifled a dry laugh. "Great, are you going to tell me I sound like a dying cat when I cry? Or that I am a filthy little half-breed and I deserved any sadness given to me?'" I hissed angrily. He leaned his elbows onto the railing beside me. I noticed his blue eyes flicker into mine. He couldn't get himself to ask what's wrong, but I could tell by his Adam's apple moving, he was trying to get the words out. I looked out onto the view. "George broke up with me on Christmas, what a _wonderful_ Christma, don't you agree?" I let out a shaky breath. "He made me feel like I had my own spotlight, he made me feel like I mattered. Maybe I miss that more than him. I felt like this emptiness within me was filled- not because I had a boyfriend, but because he made me feel... happy. I think I had felt this dull loneliness I didn't even realize I felt. I can't help but think I wasn't good enough or that he saw I wasn't like Harry. Like I wasn't what he expected. I gave him so much of me, Draco. So much I can't take back. I was so stupid."   
  
"He's a git." He finally said. I looked over at him. "Y-" He let out a rough sigh. "You do sound like a dying cat. But you shouldn't be making that sound at all. Snape likes you, and he hates Potter. Slughorn loves you, Dumbledore loves you. Do you know how many students want to take you to a broom cupboard? Lots! A lot more than I assumed would ever want you. You aren't invisible, Charlotte. You're very visible." He sighed again. "And you're a decent beater."   
  
I gave him a small smile. "Dumbledore prefers Harry. But I appreciate you attempting to lift my spirits." I looked down at my pale hands. "Boys want to take me to a broom cupboard?"  
  


"Yes!" He replied rougher than he meant it. He didn't like trying to comfort me.   
  


I put my hand over his, he flinched, but not away. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Thanks for staying with me when I was having an episode."  
  
"Your whole body was shaking vigorously. If I didn't protect your head, you might've killed yourself." He replied dryly. I noticed his cheeks turning a shade of pink.   
  
"You are in so many of my visions. You may not believe me, but I worry about you. You are withdrawn, you aren't bullying and you love that. You aren't playing Quidditch, I'd love to go against Slytherin when it was a fair game. Your team sucks now. You may have bought your way onto the team, but you have talent." I gave him a small smirk. He gave a ghost of one back. "I hope you find happiness. I hope when we are older, you'll consider our children being friends. The year is almost over, but I hope you have a good summer if not a good rest of the school year. I-I think I feel a little better. Perhaps all I need is higher self-esteem."  
  
"Yes, you do. You're no fun to bully if you're not fighting back." He teased.   
  
We locked eyes and I saw pure fear in his. He wasn't sad, he was frightened. What was wrong with him? What was going on in his life to make him feel this way? I had a feeling I knew the answer but wanted it to not be true.   
  
Before a word could be said, it seemed different thoughts ran through his head as our eyes lingered onto each other. Because I felt his hand on my jaw and I felt his cold lips upon mine. Maybe because it was late, maybe because I was emotionally vulnerable, maybe I wanted to kiss him too, but I kissed him back. I deepen the kiss and I felt his hand on the crook of my back. I cupped his cold cheek. I felt his skin become heated underneath my touch. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he smirked slyly.   
  
It felt like his lips were on mine for quite some time. They grew heated and he started to press his body closer to mine as if he couldn't get enough. I wasn't sure if we were both lonely or if we were too broken to care that we were enemies. I was certain that once the lust faded away, shame would fill us both.   
  
I felt his hand glide around my body, resting on my ribcage, waiting for permission. I grabbed his hand and let it through my slightly open robe to touch my breast from my loose tee shirt. He grinned with delight. I kissed him more, I could feel his heart beating faster.   
  
"I want you." He whispered in a lustrous tone.   
  
"No, you don't." I replied softly. "You'll regret it later."  
  
He swallowed hard as he continued to touch me. "I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Before everything changes, before you go back to hating me, let me feel like you're mine, even if it's just for pretend."   
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Merlin, yes." His tone was dripping with lust.   
  
"Okay." I replied softly.   
  
With a wave of his wand, he transfigured an astray desk into a bed. It was enough room for two people, with plush pillows and a quilt on top. He kissed me towards the bed, I fell onto it. He hastily got on top. I couldn't see his torso or face, only the back of his platinum hair in the silver light.   
  
As he kisses my neck, I could feel him getting more excited. I touched him from below, he caught my hand as he let out a shaky breath. I could tell he was smirking down at me.   
  
"You're not a virgin, are you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Would that be a problem?"  
  
"Merlin, no!" He breathed before his lips were on me once again. I undo his shirt and tossed it to the floor.   
  
I no longer felt cold. I took my robe off, where I felt his lips on my collarbone. Soon all our clothes were scattered around the room. He made me feel a million things. He was good with his mouth and his hands. I tried my best to stay quiet. He eventually slid inside me. He gripped my side, trying to push himself deeper. He definitely wasn't a virgin from how he moved.   
  
"I've wanted you for so long." He breathed in my ear. "You are so fit. You feel amazing. Why did he give this up."   
  
I kissed his neck. He tasted salty from our bodies overheating. I pushed him down and I got on top, rolling my hips, he was making noises he tried his best to fight.  
  
Soon we were both done and I laid against him as we come down from the high. He played with my hair and continued to steal kisses.   
  
"I'm not ready to be done with you just yet." He admitted.   
  
"I know, but we have to stop." I started to strain to speak as he kisses the sweet spot in my neck. I hated that he found it.   
  
"You clearly want me too." He growled as he nipped my skin.   
  
"It will be day time soon." I breathed.   
  
"One more round, please." He begged. I didn't think, I'd ever hear him beg.  
  
I touched him from below until it was ready. We enjoyed each other for another round, but at the end of it, I was sore and tired. We got up and Draco turned the bed back into a desk. We got dressed. It felt uncomfortable to walk. I regretted doing it twice.   
  
"Who leaves first?" I asked.   
  
"I'll go first." He came over and kissed me passionately for the last time. "Maybe if circumstances were different, we could do more than have sex for a night."   
  
"You better not tell anyone we shagged, or I'll kill you."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied as if he was innocent.   
  
He gave me a final peck before leaving. I let out a sigh. The sun was beginning to break over the horizon, perhaps once it fully rises, regret would set in.


	33. The Astronomy Tower

Harry and Ginny were dating and poor Ron was still trying to adjust to it. It was all new. I was happy she was no longer with Dean, she didn't seem happy with him. They fought a lot and she would come to Slughorn's dinners with red eyes. I wasn't surprised to see them cuddling on the couch in the common room. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen.   
  
I slowly went down the stairs, trying not to wince. I took a long shower and regret filled me. It was nice to feel wanted for a night but I had a limp, making it hard to forget that I spent the night with someone I shouldn't have touched.   
  
Harry gave me a suspicious look, Ginny looked horrified.   
  
"Charlotte, what's wrong?" She asked, she got up and helped me to a couch. I couldn't tell her I had a _really_ good night.   
  
"Er... nothing, I just pulled a muscle I think." I lied, avoiding eye contact. I sat down on a couch next to them. I watch the fire dance while Ginny cuddled with Harry again.   
  
"Hermione said you came into bed early this morning. Where were you?" Harry asked.   
  
"None of your business," I said roughly. I got up and greatly regretted it as I let out a wince.   
  
"I'm going to walk with Charlotte." Ginny said standing up. "This requires girl talk." She tugged my hand and we went out to the hall. She kept moving until we reached a very rural spot. We sat down on a bench. "Spill."   
  
"I-I don't know what you mean..."  
  
"I won't be mad. I know George and you are no longer together, so..."  
  
I sighed. "I had sex last night. It was a one night stand and will never happen again. I regret I did anything at all... but he was like... really good."   
  
"What is it like?" She asked curiously.  
  
"At first it hurts, but after... it's amazing. It feels really good. I had only been with someone I cared about, it was weird doing it with someone I had never seen in a romantic light. It's quite strange really. He said he wanted me for so long. He wanted to go again and that's why I am limping." I blushed. "We got too into it."  
  
"Who was it?"

"I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Was it Dean?" She asked in a low tone. "I won't be mad."  
  
"No, not Dean. A Slytherin." I sighed while she gasped. "That's why I can't tell you."   
  
"You don't think you'll see them again?"  
  
"No, it's best that we don't. It was just because we both needed to feel something. We were both sad. It was nice to feel something other than heartbreak."  
  
"It's best Harry never knows, he will find him and _kill_ him."   
  
"It's a good thing he's not very observant." I teased. We both burst into laughter.   
  
A few days go by with no news. I managed to move around with little discomfort. Draco and I went back to our lives, not talking, not snogging. Ginny wanted to know who it was, maybe one day I would grow enough courage to tell her. But right now wasn't it.   
  
Harry sits beside me on the couch. He seemed happy and cheerful.  
  
"What are you happy about?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing," He lied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Liar," I scoffed, but didn't push it further.   
  
A third-year gave Harry a letter before leaving the common room.   
  
Harry opened it hastily. His face lit up happily.  
  
"What is it? A love letter from Ginny?" I teased.  
  
"No, we're to meet Professor Dumbledore at the astronomy tower Tuesday," Harry replied softly.  
  
I started anticipating it. It was all I could think of... this strange and scary adventure we were going on. In class, Draco and I acted as if nothing happened, though it was hard to forget the things he made me feel and how great it felt to have his lips on mine and how our bodies moved together like perfect puzzle pieces.   
  
"Potter," He greeted me as we were partnered up.  
  
"Malfoy," I replied civilly.   
  
I was an expert at nonverbal magic, which I was praised for by Professor Snape.   
  
When night fell I waited for Harry at the Astronomy tower doors. I didn't want to go in without my twin.   
  
He ran towards me out of breath. " Where were you?!" I screeched.  
  
"Draco.... Snape... I had Hermione round-up D.A. members. If they are going to strick it will be tonight. I gave them some liquid luck just in case." He explaieds out of breath.  
  
I didn't know what this all meant, my heart raced at the thought that I gave myself to the enemy and now I'd have to fight him. "Well, let's go now," I sighed, pulling him through the doors where the headmaster stood patiently.   
  
"Before we go, you must obey everything I tell you. If I ask you to flee me and abandon me you must do so." He commanded before we grabbed his arm. "You must swear it."  
  
"I swear," I said softly. It took a few seconds before Harry does too.  
  
As we take his arm we are disapparated to a small cliff-like place surrounded by crashing waves. Saltwater soaked my face. We walk into a cave, most likely the cave Tom took one of his first victims. Dumbledore brushed the cave wall, which seemed strange." Of course," He mumbled to himself.  
  
He cuts his hand without any warning. "Sir!" Harry yelled. "Let me do it!"   
  
"Oh no Harry, your blood is far too precious," Dumbledore replied calmly as if this was a normal occurrence.  
  
He smeared his blood on the cave wall and the reward was it opening to a dark pool of water surrounding a room in the distance.   
  
"Stay behind me, this place is laced with dark magic." Dumbledore demanded.  
  
I hold on to the back of Harry's shirt. He didn't seem to mind. We had to walk a narrow passageway. Dumbledore would occasionally stop, making us bump into him lightly. it was so dark within the cave. I couldn't see anything but I could hear the cool movements of the water beside us. I tried to keep a level head throughout the event while my heart raced. Dumbledore stopped once again and picked up an imaginary object. He pulled on it, bringing up a small dingy boat. I had to sit on Harry's lap as we aboard the boat. He minded more than I did.  
  
We traveled to the small island, made of nor glass or ice. It was like crystal blocks, it was beautiful, but knowing Tom, looks could be deceiving. In the middle of the crystal island was a basin of some dark liquid. It didn't look good, it could easily be mistaken for coal polluted water.  
  
"Can we reach below?" I asked Dumbledore. I hoped we could reach in and grab the Horcrux instead of suffering.   
  
"No, it has to be drunk." He turned to Harry specifically. "Harry, do not stop giving me the potion. No matter how much pain I'm in. Do not stop. Promise me." He turned to me next. "Charlotte, Make sure he doesn't stop. And if he can no longer do it, you have to."   
  
I nodded my head stiffly. "I promise, Sir."   
  
"I promise," Harry mumbled. He didn't seem so happy to follow the instruction.   
  
Dumbledore scoops the dark substance up with a seashell. He took a gulp and dropped to the ground in pure agony.   
  
"Go Harry!" I demanded, picking up the seashell and filling it with more.   
  
Harry shakingly gives it to him. For what felt like forever, I would fill it up and Harry would give it to him. Dumbledore would beg for mercy but Harry did what he had to do. Even though the cries were heartbreaking. I had trouble going on but I couldn't stop now.   
  
When it was the last sip Harry grabs the Horcrux happily. It was a necklace with the Slytherin initials cut into it. It wasn't very pretty. Dumbledore seemed to no longer be in a great deal of pain. I went to his side and tried to comfort the old man.   
  
"Harry... water.." He mumbled. Harry relievingly goes to the pool of water to get him a drink but dead bodies rise trying to drown us instead. I wondered if these were victims of Tom's.   
  
I tried to help kick them off. I break a woman's bone, ripping through the thin layer of flesh exposing the bone. I repeatedly kicked and punched the dead. I cast spells and try my best to repel them off.  
  
Harry gets pulled into the dark water.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed. I looked over at Dumbledore trying to reach his wand. I dived and pick it up for him. The flesh beings try to pull me back but as soon as Dumbledore draws flames out of his wand they flee me. They all jump to the darkness. Harry rises out of the water. I pulled him to shore. Dumbledore has the fire rise over the water making a clean path for us to get back to the outdoors.  
  
As we reach the exterior, I felt relieved and out of breath. Harry was soaked and shaking. My only problem was soggy shoes. In a flash we were back in the astronomy tower.   
  
"Someone's coming." I blurted out as I hear steps.  
  
Dumbledore pushed Harry and me into the shadows underneath a set of stairs. I felt my body tense up against the wall. What was happening?   
  
Draco comes in, making my blood run cold as a flicker of a vision flashes over my eyes. I went to stop him but Harry held me back from doing anything rash.   
  
Dumbledore knew it was Draco all along for all of the attempts to kill him. Draco poisoned Ron indirectly, he gave Katie the cursed necklace. I felt sick. How could I have let him inside me? I could never forgive myself. I could never do anything about the past. I should have believed Harry.   
  
Draco showed him his dark mark. I hated the sight of it. I hated him. I hated him so much.   
  
"I'm chosen!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco, you don't have to do this," Dumbledore reminded him.  
  
"I have to! Don't you see? If I don't, he's going to kill me." Draco cried. "He'll kill my whole family."  
  
That vision, Voldemort would kill Draco... Draco had to kill Dumbledore, or he's killed. What a predicament.   
  
"Draco, you can surrender. We'll keep your family safe. You don't have to do this. We'll put you in hiding where Voldemort can't find you." Dumbledore told him.  
  
He was lowering his wand when Snape and several others joined in. I just wanted Draco to not be a bad guy. But he was a bad guy because he had to be. It was the only thing keeping him alive. Talking didn't last long. My heart was beating faster and harder than before. My eyes follow each death eater.  
  
I could feel my vision fading from me as I once saw all of this happen. During my episode, I saw all this and I knew how it ended. Dumbledore would die and Harry and I were no longer safe. We were in danger.   
  
Tears fell down my face. I rise up and run out. I can't have it end.   
  
"NO!" I screamed. I get in front of Dumbledore. "You can't hurt him. You can't kill him! He's innocent. Professor, please!" I begged Snape.   
  
"Charlotte... move." Dumbledore demanded.  
  
I looked back at his weary face. I didn't want to move but he gave me a look that told me not to worry. That everything will be okay.   
  
I hesitated but I move out of the way and walk backward where Bellatrix grabbed me by my arm. I glanced over to see Draco, he was looking at his feet.   
  
"Severus, Please," Dumbledore begged.  
  
"Avada Kadavra," Snape flicked his wand and a green light hits Dumbledore. He falls off the balcony. All in one flash and it was over.  
  
I felt my body screaming but I couldn't hear it. I went to hit Snape but he forced me to the ground with magic.  
  
"You coward!" I screamed. "You bloody coward!"  
  
Him and other death eaters leave, Draco follows without looking back at me. Harry walked out of the shadows in shock.  
  
"Come on!" Harry demanded finally.  
  
We run down the stairs where death eaters were going crazy. I saw a werewolf attack a man. but I couldn't see who. I zap the werewolf off, crashing into the wall.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could after Snape. I followed after him, wanting revenge. We followed them down to Hagrid's Hut, where it was in flames. Hagrid was held hostage, begging to get his dog.  
  
"Snape! He trusted you!" Harry screamed as Snape turned to us.  
  
Harry tried to throw a spell at him but Snape was too quick, knocking him down.  
  
"How dare you try to use my own spell on me! That's right, Harry! I'm the Half-Blood Prince." Snape hissed.  
  
Harry still tries to strike Snape only failing.  
  
I knelt at Harry's side as Snape lingered over him. I got to my feet and looked at him fiercely.  
  
"Rott in hell," I growled darkly.  
  
He seemed furious but tried to look expressionless. He disapparated with Draco.  
  
Hagrid ran into the house to save fangs.  
  
I put out most of the fire. Harry and I walk back to the school. Harry ran up to where a small crowd of students was. Harry and I entered the group to see Dumbledore lying dead. Tears fall from our eyes once again. Harry grabbed the Horcrux from his cold hand. I felt my heart rip out my chest. Harry had lost so many people he loved. This only made it worse. The things he has seen in the last few years. It was incomprehensible.   
  
After the crowd long dispersed, Harry remained, of course, he'd remain. I don't leave his side. I just remain still. Everyone tries to get him to leave the body but he wouldn't.  
I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Ginny, I felt hope that she could get him to move.   
  
"Come on," She said gently. Harry nodded his head and rose at the sound of her voice. We didn't talk much.   
  
"Where are you taking us?" I asked Ginny.  
  
"To the Hospital wing. Thanks to the liquid luck, we dodge every curse. We saw death eaters pouring from the room of requirements. Draco led them out, along with Snape." She explained. I felt a pang at my heart. How could I sleep with such a monster?  
  
When we entered the infirmary, the nurse was trying to help the wounded. There was a red-haired man laying on the bed with half of his face covered, I could tell it was Bill. It was him I rescued. All the Weasleys and Order members gathered around including Remus.  
  
Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were crying. Whatever conflict they had before was mended over. Harry told everyone what happened and Hermione told us what we missed.  
  
Remus tried to meet my eyes, but I felt sick. I felt like I was going to vomit. I wanted to vomit.   
  
"Are you okay?" Tonks asks me rubbing the side of my arm for comfort.  
  
I looked up at her. "I saw him die before," I tell her. Everyone looked over at me. "The seizure, it wasn't really one. I was seeing what was going to happen. Draco's dark mark, Snape killing Dumbledore. I saw it first hand and I didn't do anything. I didn't stop him." I start to cry. I felt like it was all my fault.  
  
"This isn't your fault, Charlotte. There was nothing you could have done," Tonks told me softly.  
  
"How is Bill?" I asked turning my attention on Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He'll be okay, maybe. Fenrir wasn't a werewolf when he did this." She explained.  
  
"We should put on a funeral for Dumbledore tomorrow, whoever wants to stay and join can," I suggested.  
  
"I agree," Harry replied.  
  
I glanced at George and instantly regretted it. He gave me a sad look. I didn't need his sympathy, not after everything.   
  
Remus walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I pulled him into a tight hug. I missed his hugs.   
  
"I'm so glad you're safe," He said relieved.  
  
"I'm glad you are too," I replied. softly.  
  
  
  
The day of the funeral was the same day that we leave the castle. I packed my bags and my owl cage. I take it all down by the front entrance. Everyone dressed in black clothing. I sat next to Harry, instead of Remus and Tonks. They were holding hands, last night they officially became a couple. I squeezed Harry's hand for comfort. Everything was white and beautiful. Dumbledore lied on a white rock. He looked like he was sleeping instead of being dead. Ginny sat on Harry's other side for true comfort.  
  
I fiddle with my hands. I felt my heart sinking along with my stomach. I couldn't get the image of the green jet out of my head. I was angry, I was angry I didn't kill Snape and I was angry I had sex with Draco.   
  
Harry looked over at me, I didn't know what to do. I felt my heartbreaking at the sight of his pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder, who it was, I didn't know. I didn't want to look back. But when I glanced back, I saw Hermione. She had tears in her eyes too.   
  
After the Funeral, Ron, Hermione and I join Harry by the lake.  
  
"At the end of the Summer, I'm not going back to Hogwarts- Charlotte and I talked last night. We're going to find the rest of the Horcruxes." Harry told them.  
  
"But what about school?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. Hermione, it's the only way!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You can't do this alone, Mate. You need our help too." Ron told Harry. He looked over at me. "You need us, both of you."  
  
"We didn't want you to get hurt." I tell them.  
  
"If we wanted to back out we would have done it a long time ago." Hermione stated.  
  
"Then... next year we go hunting, together- all four of us," Harry said softly.   
  
It was a pact. We would go on this last adventure. Together, as we started. But not as kids, but something else, as something with more understanding. 


	34. Home Stitches

Home felt so different, it felt warmer and it wasn't just the heated sun, Remus seemed slightly happier, due to Tonks living with us. I enjoyed having her around. She distracted him. I got to be alone with my broken thoughts. I tried to push the sinful nights with Draco out of my head. I felt wicked, I'd be hated if Harry found out I slept with a Death Eater. But I just thought he was a lost boy, not a villain.   
  
I jumped at the muffled sounds from down the hall. I cringed at the noises I rather not hear. I jumped up and shut my bedroom door, hoping that would help the problem. It didn't, the muffled sounds were not silenced. I wanted to vomit, I made gagging sounds to myself.   
  
At least he was happy. I no longer was pained at the thought of George. I could face him with little hesitation. I had more things to focus on other than him breaking my heart on Chrismas night. Though George has been sending my letters and I've just thrown them into the fire with little hesitation. It was better if I didn't hear his pointless words.   
  
Tonks started gathering us for family nights where she opened an aged wine bottle and we'd all play board games while listening to music on the radio. It was a way to get our minds off from reality. We tried to have a day at least once a week to get the negative things that are happening around us out of our minds. Tonks knew how to make Remus laugh in a way I never heard. It was like music to my ears.   
  
I would miss them when I had to leave. I wouldn't be able to send letters or anything. I tried to soak in the warm memories for later. I tried to listen to their stories for later, to think about when I felt alone. I didn't like the idea of never seeing them again, so I pretended I was just taking a long holiday off the grid.   
  
Once I had time to myself, I made lists of places we could look and places we could stop and hide. I went maps around the UK, small villages, campgrounds, even large stretches of the countryside. I pack potions I made just in case, but only ones that might come in handy. I wanted to make sure everything was covered, to deadly curses and poisonous spells. I needed to make sure we would be safe.   
  
"What are you doing?" Lupin asked as I hid a bag deep in my closet.  
  
"Uh... reorganizing..." I lied, as I tried to make it look like I was doing just that. We hadn't discussed me leaving with Harry, I knew he wouldn't want me leaving, I was only a child in his eyes, nothing capable of this dangerous task, and perhaps he was right, I had no choice in the matter sadly.   
  
I exited my wardrobe and faced him, he looked less tired, even with all the Order meeting he had to attend. He gave me a suspicious look and pushed passed me and pulled out my duffle bag. I tried to stop him, but he was taller and stronger than me. He unzipped the bag to find the maps and potions on top. I wanted to kick myself. I couldn't use magic yet to disguise it all.   
  
"What is all this?" He asked, looking over at me, he looked greatly upset, and how could I lie to him any longer?   
  
"I'm leaving," I replied plainly. He looked hurt and like he was going to protest. "At the end of the summer, I'm going to look for Horcruxes, the only thing that can you-know-who."   
  
"You're only Sixteen-" I cut him off.  
  
"I know you're worried but what other choice do I have?" I questioned. "I-I have no choice, Remus and you know that. I need to find those bloody Horcruxes to kill you-know-who and I can't stay here. It won't do me any good, perhaps only worse."   
  
"You don't understand how dangerous this could be," He said softly. "You are only a child, you could be killed."   
  
"I'm very aware. This is why I have to do this, so no more people die for no reason. This is strictly between me, Harry and Voldemort." I told him sternly.  
  
"You'll at least stay for the wedding, right?" Lupin asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, making me furrow my eyebrows.   
  
"Wedding? What wedding?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Mine and Tonks of course. We're going to be married in a few weeks. Only close family." He explained. "I know it's kind of sudden, but It's better now than never."   
  
"Can I be your best man?" I asked curiously.  
  
He chuckled. "Of course,"   
  
I hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you both."   
  
"Thank you, Darling."   
  
I didn't want to leave his arms. I missed being his little girl. I missed skipping around him and playing chess with him. I missed the old days. 


	35. Secret Wedding

The night before the wedding Remus and I play chess like we used to, it was our version of a stag party. He didn't want to have a party for the groom, I thought it would be funny to see him drunk off fire-whiskey.   
  
"Tonks will make a beautiful bride," I said finally, I couldn't hide the smile from my face.

"You think?" He asked playing with my knight in his hand.  
  
"Yes, she'll look beautiful in her white dress and whatever hair color she chooses," I replied smiling fondly.  
  
"What about me?"   
  
"You'll look beautiful in your dress too!" I teased.  
  
He playfully hits me, making me laugh loudly.  
  
"Do you have your dress ready?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes, I'll be the prettiest best man ever!" I said sticking my nose in the air.  
  
I instantly think of James and Sirius. I didn't think of it before. He must have thought his best friends would be here, instead, he has me and only me.  
  
"What?" He asks curiously. I must have looked stern.  
  
I looked away from him, not wanting to see his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that James or Sirius isn't here to see this."   
  
He grabbed my hand sweetly.  
  
I met his eyes hesitantly. He didn't seem mad, or sad.   
  
"They may not be here in person but they are here in spirit. Of course, I wish they were here in person, but I still have you, Charlotte. As much as I miss them dearly, I always can look at your beautiful face and feel grateful that I still have my darling little girl." He said softly.  
  
I felt tears prickle my eyes. "I'm so happy I have a father like you,"   
  
"I'm am proud to have a daughter like you." He replied kissing my hand.  
  
The next day I woke up early to get ready. I've been having strange dreams again. They are more intense. Snape doesn't give me an elixir anymore, nor would I want him to. I hated him, I hated him so much. He was a traitor! A filthy traitor.  
  
I looked in the corner of the mirror where a picture of my mum was. She was so beautiful and alive. I was wearing her dress, a short wrap dress covered in red floral print. It was her cute party. It was cut kind of low, but it covered what it needed to. If I was going to the same place was George Weasley, I want to wear something a bit scandalous.   
  
There was a light knock at my door, Tonks's mother, Andromeda, had a giant smile on her face. "Are you ready!" She squealed.  
  
I nodded softly with a smile. Harry wouldn't be here, it was a shame. I would have to distract myself with alcohol instead of noticing George's existence.   
  
I was disapparated to a garden with slightly over a dozen guests sitting before the couple. Tonks had an old friend as her maid of honor. I stood beside Remus. "Good luck," I whispered into his ear.   
  
The music began to play and Tonks walked down the aisle in a white flowy dress. She grew her hair out long and she pinned it up nicely. She looked magnificent. I could feel everybody's breaths being taken away by her beauty. I tried not to cry, finally, Remus got the happy ending he deserved. In the back of the crowd, I felt like I saw round glasses and red hair in the corner of my eye. I felt a spear go through my chest, but when I turned to see my parents, I see nothing but emptiness. I felt stupid thinking they would be here, but ever so often I felt like I could see familiar faces in the corner of my eye. The priestess does the traditional speech and then the love birds say their vows. A single tear fell down my face. They sealed their promise with a kiss. After everyone claps happily, Tonks walks over to me and gives me a big hug.   
  
We go to Andromeda's home where everyone drank and laughed to celebrate the future filled with love. I stood on the side to watch the party. I enjoyed observing everyone. I soaked in their smiles and stories. I soaked up the happiness for it might be the last time I see smiles again. I noticed George talking to Fred. I felt his eyes burning into my flesh when I was beside Remus. But now, it was like I didn't exist. I-I hated myself because I still liked him. I shouldn't have, but I did. I still bloody loved him.   
  
"Punch?" A tall boy asked me.  
  
"Oh, no thank you," I replied politely shaking my head.  
  
"After being the best man, I expected you to be thirsty," He said in a friendly tone.  
  
The boy had sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. It looked like the ocean at dusk.  
  
"Thank you," I said eventually taking the cup.   
  
"You're Charlotte, I'm Arthur, we met at Slughorn's party." The boy replied.  
  
"Oh! Yes! I remember you! You kept getting caught under the mistletoe with Blaise!" I said smiling big.   
  
"Yeah, unfortunately, he wasn't even the best looking Slytherin boy," He replied, making me giggle. I felt George looking over at me, but I ignored his eyes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy maybe? Would he be an upgrade?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Who wouldn't go for a Malfoy. I hear their rich." He shrugged smirking at me.  
  
"One flaw, they're death eaters." I whispered in a kiddish way.  
  
He leaned close to whisper back. "That's the only thing stopping me,"  
  
I burst out into laughter. I could feel George cringe at the sight of us.   
  
"It's so good to see you again!" I replied happily.  
  
"You as well! I didn't know Remus was your..." He trailed off.  
  
"He's my godfather." I added.  
  
"Oi! Arthur!" A boy hollered at him from the food platter. He snickered with some other girl I've seen around before.  
  
"That's my brother and our cousin Ellie. They are absolute idiots. You've probably saw them hanging around Crabbe or Goyle last year." Arthur said softly.  
  
"I think I have." I said looking at the girls familiar face. They begin to walk over in their rugged dress clothes.  
  
"Uh oh," Arthur scoffed.  
  
"Oi Cousin, hangin' out with the fire head?" His cousin asked in her manly voice.  
  
"It's redhead if you're going to insult her, do it right." He insisted.  
  
"Redhead? What a stupid word!" His brother hollered.  
  
"It's the correct term." I corrected.  
  
"Why don't you go make fun of the younger cousins, we were having a great conversation before you showed up." Arthur suggested.  
  
"Lysander! Ellie! Try this cake!" Tonks yelled from the table.  
  
The two didn't bat an eye before leaving. Tonks gave me a wink before turning away. I think she'll be a good stepmom.  
  
"I'm sorry about them." Arthur said awkwardly.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Arthur." I shrugged.   
  
We spoke for a bit but Remus nodded his head, gesturing me to go over to him. I excused myself and started towards my godfather, when a tall man in an emerald green suit stopped me. I bit the inside of my cheek as I force my eyes to meet his chocolate brown ones.   
  
"George," I replied stiffly. My heart was beating fast.   
  
I noticed his eyes still glancing at Arthur. He wasn't over the fact that I was talking to some other boy.   
  
"Charlotte, you look lovely today." He said, analyzing my body closely, I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. "H-have you gotten my letters."  
  
"I-I'm a little busy." I tried to walk passed him, but he grabbed my arm. I burned my eyes into his grip, his face burned red and he removed his hand.   
  
"J-just give me a moment, please Lottie." He begged.   
  
"Just let me talk to Remus. I'll find you later." Before he could say anything else, I walked over to Remus who narrowed his eyes at George.  
  
"What does that git want?" He growled.  
  
"He wants to talk." I crossed my arms tightly. "What was it you wanted?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you were alright. I-I know it wasn't ideal for George to be here, but he's apart of the Order."   
  
"It's fine, Remus. I'm having a nice night, but this is about you, not me. You should drink as much booze you can and eat a huge slice of cake. You shouldn't worry about me." I told him, grabbing his calloused hands.   
  
He gave me a weak grin. "Let me know if he's giving you any problems. I'll straighten him out."

I let out a weak chuckle. "I will, Remus."   
  
I pat him on the arm before finding George down a glass of fire whiskey nervously. He was nervous to talk to me, why does he want to talk to me at all? That was what I would find out.   
  
I went over to him. He tried to give me a smile, but it was forced.   
  
"Charlotte, c-can we talk somewhere more private?" He asked.   
  
"Where Remus can't kill you?"  
  
"Precisely,"  
  
I rolled my eyes and took him inside the home and we went to the front room, where no soul was. We sat down on the same couch. My dress was keen on showing more skin than I was okay with. I adjusted my dress so I didn't flash my ex.   
  
"What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Y-you haven't read my letters..."  
  
"Of course I haven't!" I exclaimed. "Why would I want to hear anything you have to say?"  
  
"I-I was a moron, I was stupid and I was a huge twat! I-I know you're pissed-"  
  
"Pissed? You broke up with me on bloody Christmas! You blithering idiot." I hit him with a throw pillow. "You.Broke.Up.With.Me.On.Christmas!"   
  
"I-I know and I deserve everything! I don't deserve to talk to you or ask for your forgiveness, but I am still in love with you."

I took the pillow and tried to smother him. "You do not get to say that!" I got off the couch, trying to contain my anger, but like a child, I cause a lamp to explode. "You don't get to say that! You broke my heart! You fucking twat! You are the reason I have cried all fucking year! You're the reason I have-" I couldn't admit to sleeping with someone else. "I fucking hate you! You are nothing but a no-good prick! Draco Malfoy is a better man than you!" I screamed at him.   
  
He stood up and stared down at me as my eyes burned with angry tears. "Charlotte, I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you-"  
  
"Bullshit!"   
  
"-I love you! I have always loved you! I broke up with you because I thought it would be best if we weren't together. I thought it was the right thing to do, but instead, all I felt was pain. All I've done was miss you and drink my liver away. I dream about you often, I wrote you so many letters that I haven't sent. I wished I never broke up with you, especially on bloody Christmas! I-I don't want you with anyone else, Charlotte. Seeing you with that git, I wanted to kill him for making you smile. Because that's my job. All I wanted to do when I saw you was to tear that dress off. I miss you. I don't want to go any other day without you. I don't want anything else more than your lips on mine, your hands running through my hair, your laugh at my jokes. I miss you, Lottie. I miss you so bloody much!"  
  
"You just expect me to come back to you because you miss me? Because you realized you shouldn't have left me? You hurt me and all I want you to do is suffer." I tried to walk away but he popped in front of me.   
  
"I will do anything to get you back. I want you, I want you more than anything. I can't lose you..."  
  
"Will you fuck me and then decide you don't want me anymore? I am leaving soon, I am leaving with Harry and I am not sure when I will be back. Do you still want to be with me? It might be too much commitment for you. You might not want to do a long-distance relationship." I replied darkly.  
  
"I love you and I want you. I would wait ten years to be with you. I just can't go any other day without being yours." I saw his eyes prickle with tears. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I just want you... I want to be yours... Please, Charlotte."  
  
"How can I trust a word that exists that mouth of yours?"   
  
"Because my fucking Patronus is a porcupine." With a wave of his wand, a little silver porcupine flies around the room.   
  
My eyes grew wide. I looked up at him, that tear left his eye. I couldn't move, I just stared up at him. He started leaning down, I stayed in place. Our lips nearly brushed against each other.  
  
"Oh! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley greeted from the doorway, making us jump away from each other. "Come on George, everyone is leaving."  
  
"I-I should go find Remus." I said softly, pulling my hand out of his firm grip.   
  
"Right..." He replied weakly. He forced himself to join his mother. He looked back at me before disappearing.   
  
I let out a shaky breath and went to find Remus who was sitting with Mr. Tonks, Ted. I could still feel George's hand in mine, I tried to shake the flutter of butterflies in my lower abdomen and how much I wanted him. The moment was over now. I forced a smile and joined Remus for the remainder of the night. 


	36. Vision

The night after the wedding I help clean up Andromeda's house, the place was a mess from the wedding. I also cleaned up the lamp I broke. I apologized and explained my anger got the best of me when George and I spoke. Andromeda was so sweet and said she didn't mind, that she didn't like the lamp anyways. Tonks and Remus left early in the morning to go on their small honeymoon in France. They wanted to take me along, for safety measures but I refused. It would be weird if I went on their romantic getaway. Andromeda was kind to let me stay with her and Ted.   
  
"Charlotte!" Mrs. Tonks called from the kitchen.   
  
"Yes?" I asked as I walk into the room.  
  
"You've been cleaning all day, take a break, watch some TV." She suggested kindly.  
  
"I-I'm okay, I like the distraction." I shrugged.  
  
"The bushes need trimming if you want to do that." She replied softly.  
  
I nodded my head and go out to the porch. Mr. Tonks walked through the door, he seemed a little edgy as he came out to the porch after me. "What are you doing outside?"   
  
"I'm trimming the bushes, they've gotten wild," I tell him.   
  
"Charlotte, go inside immediately!" He insisted.  
  
"Why? You have a protection spell on the house, I should be quite alright." I replied completely confused.  
  
He guided me up the steps to the front door. "If the wrong person sees you, you'll be killed,"   
  
As we walk inside he shuts the door and locks it, followed by many protection spells.   
  
"Mr. Tonks, if anything they think I'm with Remus or Harry. No one will expect me to be here." I reassured him.  
  
"No, this would be a place a Death Eater would suspect you." He replied hastily.  
  
Mrs. Tonks walked out of the kitchen dumbfounded. "What's a matter, Dear?"   
  
"Charlotte shouldn't be outside, it's too dangerous." He told her.   
  
"They won't be able to see her. The spell would protect her. Remus told me she would be completely safe outside. He took extra precautions to secure our safety." She replied sternly.   
  
He looked over at me, he drew a deep breath. "Go watch some TV."   
  
I walked in the living room and watch the muggle news while they talk in loud whispers in the hallway. I didn't want to be a burden on them. I wrapped my fingers around my mom's ring tightly. It remained on a thin chain around my neck. I was scared I would lose it if it was on my finger. I pressed it to my lips, I had a small amount of comfort from it. I was regretting staying with them. I was scared that I brought them harm.  
  
I slept in Tonks' old bedroom. I felt weird about being in her room. She had pictures from her years in Hogwarts. She had quidditch posters on her walls and old prank gadgets. I went to bed early, I couldn't stand watching another round of _The Crystal Maze_ or _Father Ted_  
  
The Cresent moon shined down on me like diamond particles. I felt a restriction to my breath and I felt my body tense up. My eyes squeezed shut. I feel a red haze go over my dreamy vision.  
  
_"She's the only one I haven't tried to kill, she's the only one I haven't brought harm to. Harry knows my strength but not the girl." I cruel voice said inside my head, it was like it was happening inside my bedroom._  
  
_"My lord, she's frightened by you. She ran to me for sleeping elixirs. Out of the two Potters, she's the easiest to kill.." A familiar voice replied. It was easily identified as Snape._  
  
_Kill echoes in my brain as blue light takes the place of red and I could hear Dumbledore._  
  
_"His soul attached itself to the only living source in that house," Dumbledore told someone._  
  
_"Meaning the boy... and the girl..." Snape replied cool but shocked._  
  
_Another shade of blue goes over my eyes but this time I see Snape with tears in his eyes and Dumbledore in his office. __A flicker of Harry and I in our cribs goes over my eyes too and then back to the two in their office. __A flicker went to us in the cribs to us walking in the woods, hand and hand. __Finally the scene settled on Dumbledore and Professor Snape._  
  
_"You promised to keep her safe!" Snape hollered while crying._  
  
_"I did all I could do, Severus. The twins live." Dumbledore replied._  
  
_"What does it matter, the Dark Lord is gone!" Snape scoffed._  
  
_"There will be a time where he will come back and he will seek revenge against the children," Dumbledore told him. "I need you to protect them,"_  
  
_"No, no! I will not protect a Potter!" Snape snapped._  
  
_"The boy has her eyes," There was a pause where Snape seemed to consider it but he doesn't look in Dumbledore's eyes. "The girl looks just like her," At that Snape makes eye contact. _  
  
_A bunch of scenes rush past my eyes so fast, my mother's pale face, my father dead on the stairs, Harry and I in the woods, us crying in the woods... Voldemort... the cribs... the crying babies._  
  
I bolt awake, drenched in sweat, I was on the cool floor, my hands were restrained. I look up to see Mr. And Mrs. Tonks looking petrified.  
  
I sit up confused. My vision was hazzy. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You were having a seizure, you were foaming at the mouth, speaking Parseltongue." Mrs. Tonks stuttered in shock.  
  
I sighed deeply thinking back on the vision I had. I knew it was true. Either Dumbledore was truly alive or the Dumbledore inside my vision was from the night of my parents' death.


	37. Chapter 37

I sat at the dining table with a warm cup of coffee. It had been a few days since my episode but I could still feel my body recovering from the attack. I haven't told anyone anything. Not even Harry in a letter... I remembered everything. I remembered seeing Snape talking to Dumbledore and I remembered Voldemort. I know that these visions come true. The new thing is that the vision is staying with me, I haven't forgotten a thing. I think I'm a seer... I think I can see the future... and the past.  
  
"Remus and Nymphadora will be coming home later on in the day, I think it's safe to take you home." Mrs. Tonks said sweetly, awakening me from my thoughts.  
  
I just nodded my head. After my coffee, I packed my things. I was still a bit spacey, I was unable to be completely in the present. It didn't take long for me to be back home. The first thing I did was go into the cellar, where Lupin took all mum's and dad's valuables for a Memoriam. He used to go up there in his dark hours. Now, this was my dark hour.  
  
I turned on the light in the center of the cool room. Stacks of boxes were everywhere. I went to one and opened the box. I wanted some kind of evidence that my visions were true. I needed something! I didn't know what! I tore the room apart looking for something of my mother. I found my father's oldest pair of glasses, my father's shoes, my Mum's wedding dress, old photos, letters, almost everything imaginable but what I wanted.  
  
I sat on the ground under so much stress. I finally just cried. Was I going mad? I needed to know if I was.  
  
"Mum, Dad, are you even there?" I sob in a whisper. "Of course not, because you're dead, and it's all Voldemort's fault."  
  
There was a loud thump. I jumped, I instantly stop crying. I got up and gingerly walked to the sound. A box fell over and the box visibly said: _Lily's thing_s. I opened it up to find books, letters, and photo albums. I opened the latter, Lily's baby pictures were in there, they looked like mine. The book was filled with her through her primary school and her childhood years. Petunia always looked mean and miserable. Some things haven't changed. I flipped to one page where there was a greasy-haired boy and Lily. She took their photo. He seemed happy to be in her presence.   
  
I could tell it was Severus. Maybe my vision was real. Maybe I was onto something. Was Snape truly evil or was it all a scam? A plan Dumbledore had planned. Snape was nice to me because I looked like Lily, he hated James because he was a bastard to him, Harry looked like James, making him hate him. It made sense. It all made sense... I flipped to the very back where a letter was next to my baby photo. It was only me and her. No James or Harry. It was the first photo of us alone.  
  
I grabbed the letter with shaky hands. "My sweet baby girl. I hope you grow up with the knowledge that I and your father love you very much. We love you and Harry dearly and we would do anything to protect you. I witnessed your first step, your first word, your first smile and I can't wait to see your first day at school, first accomplishment, your first love, your everything. I can't wait to watch you grow up to the beautiful woman I know you'll be. I know you will do great things with your life. I know you'll have the most golden heart. I know Charlotte, that you will do so many great things. I look forward to seeing you grow into the most beautiful woman. Love Mum." I read.   
  
The next page was of Harry. Her letter to him. I save it for him to read. I closed the book and hugged it close. My lips press against the book. It was almost like having my mother there. I took my mum's wedding dress too. I take the things I love most and put them in my safekeeping. I packed the photo album away and I put the dress in my closet for the day I get married. I wanted to look just like her, I wanted to be beautiful like her.  
  
I woke up from a kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see a tired Remus.  
  
"Remus!" I squealed hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hey," He replied in a whisper.  
  
"I had another vision. It was from the past with Snape and Dumbledore. They had a plan. Snape was a part of this plan. I think it's a sign." I told him excitedly.  
  
"A sign that what?" He asked confused.  
  
"Snape isn't bad. This was an order. He was ordered by Dumbledore to kill him. This was all a plan. Dumbledore knew Voldemort would come back! He knew we would be in danger! Snape was to protect us! He only promised to because I look like Lily and Harry had her eyes! He loved her! That's why he liked me! I was a reminder! Don't you see Remus! Snape can't be evil!" I exclaimed.  
  
"A vision from the past?" Is all he asked.  
  
"I saw Draco's mark in my episode, he showed it to Dumbledore in real life. I saw someone kill Dumbledore and I was right again! I'm right Remus! I know this sounds mad! But Dumbledore predicted all of this. He knew this all would go to hell!" I snapped. I tried getting it through his head.  
  
"Severus loving Lily? I will admit, you foreseeing Dumbledore dying, Draco's mark is outstanding, but Snape and Lily?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't believe me! Fine! But I'm right! Why else would he love me but hate Harry? James was an asshole-"  
  
"Hey! Do not say that about your father!" Remus snapped angrily.  
  
"It's true! James was a complete jerk! He hurt people! He did it out of enjoyment! He was a foolish-" I get cut off again.  
  
"How dare you speak of your blood like that! James sacrificed his life for yours and you repay him with such cruelness?" Remus growled.  
  
"I'm only stating the truth! You know he was a git! What he did to Severus through school and probably many others is cruel."   
  
"Charlotte, I will admit he was childish, of course, he was, we were kids. Don't let how he treated Snape in school change your perspective of him," He begged.  
  
"I can't say I think he was a nice person, but I can't say he was fully cruel. He must have changed later for Lily to fall in love with him. But he was still a jerk and that is why Snape hates him. Not only that, he took the woman he loved." I toldhim.  
  
Tonks walked in a little upset. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine, go back to bed." Remus insisted.  
  
"Alright, goodnight darling, goodnight Charlotte." She said before closing the door.  
  
"I'm right, Dumbledore had a plan for us." I said sternly.  
  
"Don't ever speak rudely towards James again," He demanded. He got to his feet and reached for the door.  
  
"Snape told Voldemort that I'm the easiest to kill," I told him boldly. He turned to face me, he seemed to want more details. "But I'm not the easiest to kill. Harry may know his strength and his coolness, but I know what I am... he doesn't."  
  
"And what are you?" Remus asked.  
  
"You can't know. But there will be a time where I have to be destroyed." I explained. I felt tears prickle my eyes.  
  
"Destroyed?" He repeated.  
  
"Killed." I translated. "I think that's what will be done in the end. Harry may be able to live. Harry's always been the lucky one."   
  
"Charlotte, stop." Remus seemed heartbroken by my words. "You aren't going to die, I won't let it happen."   
  
"I'm not scared Remus, I rather die then it be you. If my death meant you living, I would die in a heartbeat."   
  
"Get some rest," He ordered before leaving.


	38. Boys

Remus hadn't spoken to me. He had been avoiding me altogether. It broke my heart, but I understood why. Who would want to picture your daughter dying? No one. He doesn't want to lose anyone else and I understood why.   
  
Tonks noticed the tension. But I don't think she dared ask what was going on, that was an after bed talk. I just wanted to enjoy their company until I no longer could see them.   
  
At dinner, Tonks kept looking over at me. She poked at her food. She would then lock eyes with an upset Remus. I had no idea what was going on.   
  
"George-" Tonks started, but she was cut off by a loud groan from Remus. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Mrs. Weasley told me she caught you and George kissing at our wedding reception."  
  
"Tonks, please, I'm trying to eat!" Remus growled.   
  
"W-we didn't kiss..." I said awkwardly shifting in my seat. "We didn't do anything but argue."  
  
"About?" Tonks asked curiously. "He asked Remus's permission for a second chance."   
  
"And I said no." He muttered.   
  
"He said he missed me and he said he was really sorry... his Patronus changed to a porcupine..."   
  
Remus dropped his fork. "T-that's-"  
  
"Mine, yes. He says he loves me and doesn't want me with anyone else but him. He started crying and saying how he made a grave mistake." I replied, avoiding eye contact.   
  
"Don't tell me you're going back with that git!"  
  
I poked at my potatoes. "It's on trial."   
  
"No, you don't give him another chance. He blew it!" Remus protested.  
  
"I could have done that to you too." Tonks injected. "It was you who said you made a mistake. And now what would you do if I didn't accept?"  
  
"This is different, Tonks!"   
  
"No, it isn't!" She hissed. "You are only protesting because she's your daughter. Remus, this isn't about how you feel, this strictly between Charlotte and George."   
  
"I am done with my dinner." Remus stood up and took his plate to the sink.   
  
She let out a sigh. "He'll get over it, Charlotte."  
  
"I want to give him another chance, but I don't know if it's smart to do so." I admitted.  
  
"It's how you feel. Right now, love is the most important thing, nothing else. You can rationalize things after the war."   
  
I nodded my head, though I wasn't sure if I felt the same about the situation. I took a hot shower after dinner and I entered my bedroom in my pink plush robe. My hair was wrapped in a towel. I went to my vanity mirror and stared at the image of my mother, looking so beautiful.   
  
I heard a _crack. _I jumped and saw a ginger boy sitting on my bed. I whipped my head around to see George still in his work clothes. I hold my robe closer to my body. I then noticed my open door, I rushed to shut it.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered over at my intruder. "If Remus catches you, he'll kill you."  
  
He stood up and gave me a big goofy grin. "So worth it if I get to see what's under that robe." He smirked. I smack him on the arm, making him cackle.   
  
"Shush!" I put my fingers to my lips. "I'm serious, Remus will _kill_ you." I crossed my arms. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you." He shrugged. "I also couldn't wait any longer." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a journal.   
  
"You came here to give me a gift?" I asked as he handed me it.   
  
"Not just any journal, Love." His words caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach again. "This is a special journal, made by yours truly. We can send instant messages to one another. I have a matching one. Whatever you write, I will see."   
  
"That's quite brilliant." I smirked, opening it to see a message from him. "George, this just says _kiss_."  
  
"Only because you asked so kindly." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, I smirked against his kiss.   
  
He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer, pushing my body against his. His lips sent warmth throughout my body. I felt the flutter in my abdomen. His lips trailed to my jaw and then to my neck.   
  
"S-should we be doing this?" I breathed. "My parents are down the hall."  
  
"All we are doing is kissing." He smirked as his hand glided up my thigh. "Unless you have other things in mind."  
  
I couldn't think straight. "I-I don't want to get you in trouble."   
  
"I don't mind trouble." He said in a low voice as his lips pressed against mine.   
  
His clothes pooled onto my floor, the bright colors bringing my plain floorboards to life. My wet hair stuck onto his face as I buried my head into the crook of his neck, trying to suppress and sounds that wanted to exit my mouth. I liked our bodies intertwined. It felt right, I felt guilty that I intertwined my body with Draco Malfoy. But he was amazing, but a different kind of amazing. Both men made me incredibly satisfied.   
  
I felt awful comparing the two. It wasn't fair. They were so different but sweet like nectar.   
  
I laid into the moonlight against George's chest. We intertwined our fingers and talked about the future. I wanted to be a healer and he supported me. He said how he wanted three kids and I wanted less. But if I wanted children, I could see it with him.   
  
"Names?" He asked me.   
  
"Daisy." I said with a soft smile. "I like that name a lot. Also Claudia."  
  
"I like Gabrielle or Florence."   
  
"I like them too." I replied as my eyes grew heavy. I felt his fingers playing with my hair.   
  
"I didn't like seeing you with that git at the wedding. I was jealous, Lottie." He admitted.  
  
"I know. But you don't have to be." I reassured him. I looked up and pressed my lips to his. He deepened the kiss, flipping me onto my back, making me squeal as he gained control. He pressed his lips to my neck making me moan. "Stop it."  
  
"No." He growled.   
  
"What has gotten into you?" I giggled.   
  
"I just want to kiss you." He said softly. He looked down at me, his hair was a mess. "Want to have another round?"  
  
I started to laugh. "No, George. It's too late. I'm tired and you need to sleep too." I pulled him down for a peck. "Will you stay with me? Don't leave."  
  
"I'll stay." He said laying down again. I wrapped my arms around his stomach.   
  
"Boy names?" I asked curiously.   
  
"George number two."   
  
I started giggling again. "George number two? What about Charlie?"   
  
"No, we have enough Charlie Weasleys."   
  
"Okay." I smiled.   
  
We talked for a few more minutes before giving into sleep. I curled up close to George as he held me. I slept better than I have for ages. I loved having him beside me. He never stayed long enough after our time together. It felt nice to have him close. I loved him staying with me, he made my dreams sweeter. I just wished I could always sleep beside him. 


	39. The Burrow

My seventeenth birthday wasn't a happy one, it was the day that all things would come to an end.   
  
I was to meet Harry at our aunts house to soak in the remaining of the charm on the house until it's just another ol' house.  
  
I walked downstairs confused when I found Remus smiling and helping Tonks make breakfast.  
  
"There's the birthday girl!" Tonks squealed. She hugged me tightly.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked confused, but flattered.  
  
"I've saved this for a long time. It's from your father. He wanted to give it to you on your 17th birthday, but of course..." Lupin trailed off.  
  
I grabbed the small box out of his hand. I opened it to see a beautiful ring. Another one to add to my necklace. It was a rare stone I could tell. It's chips in it showed its age. On the inside had engraved '_Potter family_'.  
  
"It's a hand-me-done, am I right? A family ritual?" I asked smirking.  
  
"Yes, it is supposed to be father to son, but the Potters made an exception. James had one to give you and Harry." Remus explained.  
  
"But that's not all," Tonks said grinning ear to ear. "I know you have a taste for something meaningful, and because I might not be seeing you for awhile, Remus and I got you this." She goes in a cupboard and pulled out a leather book.  
  
She opened it to the first page. It was a photo of me as a infant. Lupin was holding me. He was sitting on a chair that I've noticed in my mother's photos. I was smiling at the camera as so was he. He had a small grin on his face.   
  
Underneath it was a photo of me as a kid. I show my teeth as I lost my first tooth.   
  
There was quite a few photos of Remus and I. The last photo in the album was at their wedding. All of us smiling at the camera, me in the center of them.   
  
I looked up and gave them a big hug.  
  
"I can't wait to fill it up with more adventures." I tell them.  
  
"I'll miss you," Remus said wearily.  
  
"As so will I," I croaked. I hugged him tightly. "I'll still see you at the wedding and later today!" I remind them.  
  
He nodded his head in agreement.  
  
We have a happy breakfast as Tonks announced that she's pregnant. I was happy for her, I kind of get to be a big sister.  
  
Later that day Remus took my things to Molly's as I do my first disapparating to privet drive. I had Harry's present and what I wanted to give Petunia.  
  
They seemed to be already packing up to leave this place. Petunia was shocked to see me and didn't seem happy.  
  
"Hello Aunt Petunia!" I greeted kindly.  
  
"What do you want witch?" She asked coolly.  
  
"I'm here for Harry- but I wanted to give you something." I said reaching in my coat pocket and pulling out a tattered photograph of her and Lily as kids. She seemed surprised once again. "I know you may not like me, or Harry, or even Lily, but she was your sister. That night we didn't just lose a mum. You lost a sister." I gave her a polite smile.  
  
She took the photo. "You look like her, you know. Identical, perfectly identical." She said softly.  
  
"I wish you didn't hate us. We could of been a family." I told her gently.  
  
I walked away from her and went inside the house to see Harry by the stairs.  
  
"Charlotte!" He cheered, hugging me tight.  
  
"Harry, here. Dad wanted to give us these on our 17th birthday." I told him handing him his small box.   
  
He opened it and smiled happily. "It's wonderful," He said softly.  
  
"There's another thing, but it'll have to wait 'till we get to Mrs. Weasley's." I added.  
  
"Who are you?" Uncle Vernon asked me.  
  
"I'm Charlotte, your niece." I told him.  
  
"Uh, another Potter," He muttered off.  
  
I saw Harry's big fat cousin come down the hall. "Your Charlotte, Harry's sister?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Yes!" I replied with a big smile.  
  
"He doesn't say much about you. Mum won't allow it." He told me.  
  
"Understandable." I shrugged.  
  
He walked out to bring more of his stuff to the car. I turned to Harry once again. "Harry, they will be here tonight. We better soak in the house for a few more hours."  
  
As the Dursleys finally get packed up I wave goodbye to the family. Only Dudley waved back.  
  
I looked around the empty house, in amusement. I've never grew up in such a new, very clean house. I looked at Harry's room under the stairs. I squeezed in and looked around at his little things.  
  
He poked his head in. "Having fun?" He asked smirking.  
  
"I've never seen such a house. Remus's is not like this at all. It's a little less clean and new." I explained.  
  
"They should be here soon, you might want to get out from under the stairs." He suggested.  
  
I got out as there was a sudden knock on the door. Everyone from the Order and Hermione and Ron came in hugging and greeting Harry and then doing the same to me. George gave me a polite kiss on the cheek before winking.   
  
"We better get ready!" Moody yelled as he wobbled into the home.  
  
We all entered the living room. It was still so beautiful here.  
  
Everyone spoke, Tonks announced to everyone of the baby and everyone cheered happily. 

I wrapped my arms around George's waist. "On a smaller note, we are back together." 

"And you didn't care to tell me?" Remus asked bitterly.

"I'm telling you now." I replied. 

  
"Enough! So who wants to go first?" Moody asked, pulling out a flask.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked confused. "A polyjuice potion? Are you serious, no." 

"I agree, no." Harry injected. "No one is risking their lives for me." 

"It's a little too late for that, lad." Bill stated.  
  
But before we knew it Harry's hair was pulled out from Hermione. 

"I told you they would protest." She said as she handed it to Moody. 

He dropped it into the flask. I didn't want to know what it'd taste like, possibly awful. Half of the group took a sip. I gave Moody my hair willingly.  
  
George drank that one. "Sweet, just like you," He teased.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. I could see Remus in the corner of my eye tense up. He hated the fact that I was with George again. We gave them all extra clothes to change into. Ron was me and Hermione was Harry. George kept looking under his shirt.  
  
"George," Remus warned roughly.  
  
"I'm only checking for a cancerous mole... seems clear," George played off.  
  
I rolled my eyes once again. "You are going to get yourself killed." 

"It's worth it. It looks just like you." 

"It is me!" 

"Oi!" Harry hissed. "What do you mean it _looks_ like her? That's my sister." 

"Just meant the freckles." George replied with a shrug.

"Nice save." I muttered. He leaned in for a kiss but I stopped him. "I don't really want to kiss myself, it's too weird." 

"Fine." He pouted.

"The real Harry will be with Hagrid while the real Charlotte will be with-" I cut Moody off.  
  
"I'll be by myself." I announced.  
  
"No, you'll be with Fred, fake Harry." Moody told me.  
  
I took a deep breath. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to risk any more lives. It will be safer for me to be alone.

"Don't worry, George, I'll treat your girl real nice." Fred said patting his brother on the shoulder. 

"George, you're with Remus." Moody added. 

Remus didn't seem very pleased with the arrangement. George just gave him a cheeky grin. 

"I'd love to be with Lupin. Do I get to call you dad?" 

"No," Remus replied dryly.

  
"Let's go, no arguing." Moody demanded as we all followed him out the door.  
  
I followed Fred to his broom. It was weird, he talked like Fred but looked like Harry. "You might want to hold on tight,"   
  
I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. I hold onto his shirt a little too. I felt so awkward being this close to him. I have never been less then a foot away. As we got in the air, the death eaters came close.   
  
Fred and I had to make it to the portkey at Mrs. Tonks house. I turn my head to see a death eater was on our tail.  
  
He tried to shoot the killing curse but I blocked it and stunned him. My heart was beating out of my chest. I felt a pain at my scar. I knew Voldemort wasn't just having his minions here.  
  
I shot as many spells as possible, while trying to protect Fred. I saw Snape and I could tell we made eye contact while he went after Moody. I tried to hit him, but I miss by one greasy hair.  
  
"Try to go faster, Fred." I yelled over the wind.  
  
He sped up faster, I felt like my stomach was eating my heart. I could see death in my fate.  
  
I tried so hard to protect him. I tried protecting him more than me. I didn't want sweet Fred to be hit with anything. It felt like forever before we arrived. We quickly went to the portkey and transported to the Borrow.  
  
Fred was finally himself. He smiled down at me.  
  
"Don't look so terrified." He insisted.  
  
"I-I" I stuttered.  
  
Remus pointed his wand at us.  
  
"What is Charlotte's patronus?" He asked in a stern voice.  
  
"A porcupine," I told him.  
  
Lupin nodded and hugged me tightly. "I am so glad you're okay my sweet girl." 

"Of course I am." I replied weakly.  
  
We all went inside to see George on the couch covered in blood.my heart sank at the sight. Fred ran to his side. George stretched out my clothes. He was lucky they were old.  
  
"How are you feeling Georgie?" Fred asked weakly.  
  
"Saint like," George mumbled.  
  
"Come again?" He asked confused.  
  
"Saint like, I'm holy, get it?" He asked pointing at his ear.  
  
I smiled big. He was still joking around.  
  
"You can keep my clothes by the way," I tell him smirking.  
  
"What are you a size zero?" He asked unbuttoning the pants.  
  
"Try a size six ." I giggled. I looked around to see everyone but Moody.  
  
"Where's Moody?" I asked confused.  
  
"He's dead, Snape killed him." Harry told me sadly.  
  
I gasped and covered my mouth briefly. I couldn't believe another great man was dead.

That night I helped clean George up from all the blood. I use all the healing spells I knew, he was soon all fixed up. His ear was wrapped in gauze to make sure it didn't get infected. 

"Look at my little healer." George smirked up at me. He sat on his mother's favorite chair. I made sure he didn't get blood on it.

I gave a smile. "I'm glad you're okay. I couldn't stand it if I lost you." I leaned down and gave him a peck. 

"Another." 

I rolled my eyes and leaned do and kissed him. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. 

I forced my lips off from him. "We shouldn't be snogging in your mother's living room." 

"We could go to my old room." He shrugged. 

"You know that isn't smart." I told him. "But let do it anyways." 

He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs in a hurry. I giggled at his eagerness to be alone. We went passed Ron who looked disgusted at the sight of us rushing to George's old bedroom. 

But I wanted to spend as much time with George as humanly possible before I had to leave.


	40. Weddings & escaping

Harry and I were busy along with the others getting the place up ready for a wedding. I was happy to see Fleur and Bill in love. They really seemed happy.  
  
We were going to start rooming with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Harry would be sleeping in the living room once Fleur's family came. I would live to sleep with George, but Remus and Mrs. Weasley didn't like that idea. Fred leaked that we would sneak off to "snog", causing them to watch us with a closer eye.  
  
The Minister of Magic gave us presents from Dumbledore that was in his will. Ron got a Deluminator, Hermione a nursery book, Harry the golden snitch and I was supposed to get the Gryffindor sword but it wasn't his to give. But I didn't really mind.  
  
"W-what was the second present you said you would show me?" Harry asked me as we clean out the chicken coops.  
  
"It's in my bag," I tell him. "Mum wrote us letters as babies. She said how she couldn't wait to see us grow up. She made me one and you."   
  
"You actually called her Mum instead of Lily." Harry pointed out amusingly.  
  
I rolled my eyes carelessly. "She was our mother, even if we never met her."   
  
"What's going on with you? Your calling our mother by her title, you smiling more and I haven't heard anything from you." He stated.  
  
"If you must know, I had another vision." I told him honestly. "I can't tell you what happened. You're not ready. You'll find out soon enough. But I can tell you that you-know-who sees me as weak and vulnerable. They will be coming after me."  
  
"Don't be daft! _He_ is after both of us. Either way he wants us dead. Even if the necklace is a fake. The real one is out there." Harry stated dryly.  
  
"Of course it is." I agreed.  
  
At lunch I quickly sneaked away with Harry and showed him the photo album.  
  
"To my sweet boy, I love you so dearly, you habe no idea how much you complete my world. I love the way you laugh and how you chase the poor cat now that you've learned to walk. I've watched you learn to walk and talk and I can't wait to see you learn your first spell, I can't wait to see you go off to school and I can't wait to see you live the life your meant to live. You'll turn out to be a beautiful boy. You'll be smart, brave and so kind. You'll be the most perfect son, as you are now. You are everything I could ever dream of having. You're my whole world. I love you so much my dear boy, I love you dearly, love Mum." Harry read as a tear falls down the bridge of his nose.  
  
I gave him a side hug. "Mum loved us. Even if it was just for a little while."  
  
"She still loves us. She's still here. In our hearts. That's what Sirius always said." Harry said sniffling.  
  
I gave him a small smile.  
  
"Harry! Charlotte!" Hermione called. She walked in and looked relieved. "Come on, we got to get back to work, before Mrs. Weasley gets mad. Thank god we only have to do this for one more day."   
  
She walked out as we follow close behind.  
  
"Thanks for that," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Your welcome." I replied happily.  
  
While I trimmed the flowers, Fleur's beautiful family pop in. Her father was short and bald while her mother was tall and magnificent. Her little sister politely flashed us all a smile while giving Mrs. Weasley a big hug.   
  
Perfect little wench, is what she was. The two sisters are literally perfection.  
  
"Have fun sleeping next to Ron." George snickered walking by.   
  
That night I paid the price. Ron snored loudly.  
  
"Harry, are you awake?" I whispered on the floor.  
  
"Yes," He whispered back.  
  
"I don't want to leave, I love it here. Almost as much as home." I told him.  
  
He turned to face me on the other side of the floor. "I know what you mean. But we have to do this. It's the only way."   
  
"I know, I know. I just wish Ron and Hermione didn't get involved. I don't want to do this to them." I replied.  
  
"They're our friends. We can't do it without them." He whispered. He said it but I don't think he felt it deep down inside.  
  
He knew how dangerous this is. He must hace felt like we were asking too much.   
  
As Mrs. Weasley tries to talk us out of it, I kind of wanted to listen but staying is only cowardly and I'm no coward.

I packed my things the next day, just in case. Hermione caught me an extendable charm for my bookbag.   
  
I put all of my things and some of Harry's in my bag. Hermione does the same. She packs everything she thinks we'll need. We didn't tell the boys.  
  
Harry and I would be under disguise for the wedding. Harry looked like a chubby red headed man and I look like a tall blonde woman. It was so weird looking like a stranger. I didn't like it. Though it was nice having a different colored hair.  
  
Harry and I sat back as Bill and Fleur got married. It was so beautiful, the decorations were perfect. Though I couldn't understand most of what Fleur said in her vow, I imagined it was beautiful.  
  
At the reception I sat next to Harry quietly. People dance with one another and get drunk. I saw George winking at me from afar when Harry wasn't looking.  
  
Remus walked up to me with a small smile. He knew it was truly me. "Care to dance?"   
  
"Sure," I squealed happily. I leaped to my feet and grabbed his hand.  
  
We slow danced next to an old French couple. It was like a daddy and daughter dance.   
  
"I can't believe Tonks is having a child." He said softly.  
  
"I'm can, I was just practice, now you get an actually child." I smirked.  
  
"You were my child. This baby is almost like your sibling." Lupin said grinning.  
  
"I can't believe I get to be a big sister," I replied, smiling ear to ear. "What will you name it?"  
  
"I don't know yet," He shrugged.  
  
"Edward if it's a boy and Guinevere if it's a girl." I suggested.  
  
"Guinevere? Like your middle name?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!" I said happily.  
  
"We'll talk about it with Tonks." Remus suggested.  
  
I agreed happily. I loved spending time with him. I leaned my head into his chest and I was sure I looked like I was his mistress. George came up to us with his ear freshly bandaged up. "May I take over?"   
  
He seemed a little nervous. Remus hesitated to give him a soft grin. "She's all yours," Remus walked away to meet up with his pregnant wife.  
  
"You do know I'm Charlotte, right?" I teased.   
  
"Oh is that who you are? I thought you were a cute French girl. " He jested. 

I smacked his arm, making him cackle. "Just come here." I was much taller than I typically was, making it much easier to kiss my boyfriend. 

I felt him smirk and he pressed my body closer to his. I wanted to stay in his arms. I felt like I was the only girl in the world with him. 

But our time together cut short as the tights go out and screeches filled the air. We looked away and found a glowing patronus floating in the center of the room.  
  
"The minister is dead, he's coming." The voice of Kingsley said.  
  
Everyone starts to panic. Everyone ran every which way and it caused me to panic as I couldn't find my brother or friends.   
  
"Accio bag!" I screeched hastily.  
  
My bag came flying out the door and into my hand.  
  
Death eaters started to attack the wedding. I get a hand yanking me. I felt my body press tightly against someone and my feet land in the middle of a street.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were by my side. "Keep walking!" Hermione demanded.  
  
I tried to keep up. My heart was beating out of my chest. Harry's face started to change to its original state and I assumed so was mine.  
  
"They've took over, haven't they?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Obviously they will- if they haven't now. Voldemort will have someone soon in charge." Hermione answered.  
  
We went down an alley way and changed into casual clothes that would make us fit in. We then went to a coffee shop to rethink things over.  
  
"Where can we go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Grimmauld place, no one will be there- unless Voldemort has his forces there." I said softly.  
  
Two men walked in to order something to drink. Harry had his eyes sternly on them. As one shows his wand I quickly helped dodge the spell. Spells get shot all around in a haste. It was hard to think straight. We finally stun the strange men.  
  
Ron used the deluminator to take away lighting. Hermione oblivated their memories in the dim diner.   
  
We went straight to Grimmauld place right after that. I felt riddled with nerves. I just wanted to feel safe, instead like I had eyes all around me.

The street felt eerie and made me feel uncomfortable. It was oddly quiet, not a soul in sight.

I glanced at Harry as the building came into sight. I sighed deeply at the view. We walked up to the door and unlocked it. One we opened the door and took a step in a mist of Dumbledore ran at us begging to know if we are the ones who killed him.  
  
"I didn't do it!" I screamed out of terror as he disappeared before colliding into us.  
  
"Must be a security thing, watching for Snape." Hermione insisted.  
  
I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, security."  
  
We walked along inside the place. It was dusty and quiet, the place was no longer lively, but sad.  
  
Kreature showed himself with the typical grumpy face.  
  
"Kreature!" I greeted smiling big.  
  
"Filthy mudblood and blood traitor," He mumbled.  
  
"Don't say that, Kreature!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Harry once we show him kindness he'll be kind to us." I snapped at him.  
  
"It's true Harry, he only says this stuff because he'll agree anything his owners say. As long as they are nice to them, the Black's are nice to him." Hermione stated.  
  
Harry seemed tempted to fight back but he knew we were right.  
  
"We better find a place to sleep." Ron suggested, looking around the dull home. It was so cold inside, much colder than the street.  
  
"I'll take the couch, you can find a room." I shrugged.  
  
"No, we sleep together," Harry protested.  
  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
  
"If Death eaters come, I don't want you being the first person they kill. We should stick together," Harry told me sternly.  
  
"Yeah, Alright." Ron nodded.  
  
We went into the living room, where I sat up a little bed on the floor but before I could crawl under the covers, Harry insisted I take the couch. I agreed when I knew there was no protesting.

  
Hermione and Ron went fast to sleep but I stayed up listening to the old house moan. I thought about my godparents. And George. At least I got to give him a sweet kiss before disappearing.  
  
"You're not sleeping," Harry whispered up to me between Ron's snores.  
  
"I can't sleep. Harry, do you remember our first fight?" I asked smiling through the darkness.  
  
"You called me an idiotic peasant." He said. I could tell he was smiling back. "I've never seen you so mad,"  
  
"You did something. I can't remember what it was." I sighed.  
  
"I said your favorite dress was ugly and it extended to my stupidity of not understanding Wizard fashion." He whispered back.  
  
I chuckled lightly to myself. "Oh yeah, I didn't talk to you for three days." I thought to myself for a brief moment. "I miss those days. I wish they didn't come to an end."   
  
"We'll continue to get in fights. We'll continue to torment each other in the future. Just not right now." He told me sweetly. "I miss the days where you were a wimp."  
  
"I was never a wimp," I scoffed.  
  
"You're right, you were a total idiotic peasant," He teased.  
  
I lift my pillow and hit him in the face with it. I could hear him snicker into the darkness.  
  
"I love you, Harry. You're the best brother I could of ever dreamed of." I whispered before I fall asleep.  
  
"I love you too," He said softly. "You're all I have left," He didn't think I caught the last part but I did.

The next morning I woke up to find no one around. I felt myself begin to panic. I got to my feet hastily and walked around in hopes of finding someone. I instantly relaxed at the sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

I entered the room to find the golden trio.   
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked curiously.  
  
"You wouldn't wake," Ron replied grinning.  
  
"You're a heavy sleeper." Hermione shrugged.  
  
I pulled up a chair and sit beside them. "What's the plan?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Sirius's brother, he was the one who made the fake Horcrux. He realized how wrong he was and he wanted to make things right. He and Kreature went to the Cave, the place we went and Sirius's brother forced Kreature to keep giving him the poison. He demanded him. He made Kreature flee with the real Horcrux, leaving him to die." Harry explained. "That's what we threw away- but Kreature saved it. But that git Mundungus stole it. We sent Kreature to go fetch him. He's a lot nicer now that we were nice to him. Maybe he's not so bad after all." Harry unloaded.  
  
"Where's the fake?" I asked.  
  
"Harry gave it to Kreature as a gift. We promised to watch it while he's gone." Hermione explained trying not to break out a big smile.  
  
"Oh Harry, how sweet you are!" I teased.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Ron asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Fine," I shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"Well, you say things in your sleep." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Like what?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"You said '_Don't say his name, it's a trap'_ and _'don't kill me please don't kill us'._" Ron told me nervously.  
  
"I didn't have a dream though. I just see colors and faces. Every night." I shrugged.  
  
"Charlotte, a-are you a seer?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
I drew a shaky breath. "Yes," they all seemed shocked but Harry. "I don't have seizures those are my vision state. I do believe that my talking isn't a coincidence."   
  
"It's about-" I cut Harry off.  
  
"Don't say his name. It could be a taboo. If my dream self is right. It's all dangerous." I told him.  
  
"What did you see in your last vision?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I can't tell you. I have a feeling you'll all know soon enough. I can tell you that Snape isn't so bad- at a time. He was actually a good person." I tell them softly.  
  
"Snape?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You have no idea what he has done for us." I replied sternly.  
  
"Like kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked roughly.  
  
I wanted to tell him but I kept my mouth shut. I knew it wasn't smart to tell Harry. I knew it wasn't time. Everything would make sense soon.  
  
For the few past days, we waited on Kreature. I could tell everyone grew anxious. I stayed up at night and sent George messages. He made me laugh, which was all I needed. I wished I could lay in his arms again and have the world melt away with my worries. I ask about Remus and Tonks, he would tell me they are still alive, which was all I wanted to hear.   
  
I peeked out the window and watched death eaters stand around the apartment, keeping gaurd one day. I felt sick, they made me feel uncomfortable and uneasy. I noticed one of them as the stranger in the café.  
  
"They might see you," Harry spoke up softly.  
  
I looked back at him. "Where's Kreature? He should be back by now. I'm worried, Harry." I admitted.  
  
"Charlotte, come here," He said at once, his tone was rough.  
  
I walked over to see what he was holding onto. It was a photo of Harry on a toy broom zipping through the house.  
  
"Troublemaker, even as a baby," I teased.  
  
"There is a letter. She talked about us. She said you were scared of the broom. I loved it, but you would hide. I apparently chased you around while you screamed," He told me grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Mean, even as a toddler." I mumbled.  
  
"Hey!" He gasped, clearly offended. I just laughed at him.  
  
"Harry! Charlotte!" Hermione hollered.  
  
We followed her voice to the kitchen in a hurry. Harry pulled his wand on Mundungus, who stood point blank in the kitchen with a scared expression.   
  
"Good job, Kreature!" I praised happily putting my wand to Mundungus's temple. Maybe I had gotten crueler as the years went by.  
  
"Where's the necklace?" Harry asked harshly.  
  
"I don't have it! I swear!" Mundungus stuttered out if cowardness.  
  
"Don't lie to us, scumbag, where is it?" I growled, pressing my wand harder.  
  
"I swear miss! I sold it to a broad! In all pink and frog faced!" He yelled.  
  
Harry looked over at me. His face went pale. His hands still had the scars.  
  
"Umbridge," I gasped.


	41. Polyjuice & Hiding

We stood in a dirty alleyway. We slowly took out witches and wizards that worked at the Ministry of Magic. We used a polyjuice potion I made a few months back just in case. Umbridge worked as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic it served as the office for the Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. It seemed to fit her and her prejudices.   
  
We each take pieces of their hair so we could look like them. We stole their clothes, which I felt bad about. The man Ron was seemed very anxious, I wondered if he was a Muggle-born. I was a slender woman named Beth Trinket. She had a hooked nose and had long black hair. She looked mean.   
  
We went to the loo to use that passageway to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione and I went into the girls' toilets. The bathroom was filled with women and I wondered how many were Muggles. We stayed close to each other. I went into a stall next to her. I didn't really know what to do. I felt nervous and I had never used the toilets to go to the Ministry before. I put my feet in the bowl first and then pulled the chain. I cringed at the fact that my feet were in a bloody toilet! I got dizzy really fast. It took me a moment to register where I was when my feet were on the hard ground.  
  
"Where do you go?" I asked Harry as we all met up.  
  
"No idea," He mumbled.  
  
A few men looked terrified of Harry. I could tell we picked the right body for him. If people were scared, that's a sign he will be able to find Umbridge. They are most likely friends. I was curious about what Beth was, she seemed unfriendly.   
  
A death eater came up to Ron. "Surprised you're not with your wife. She's being convinced as a Mudblood." He said, cooly. I tried not to physically flinch at the word.   
  
"M-my wife?" Ron stuttered anxiously.  
  
"But now that you're here, you can fix something for me...." the death eater trailed off. He told Ron to fix a charm that was over a part of the Ministry.   
  
That's when I realized we were going to have to split up, I really didn't like the idea of that. Ron looked back at us with wide eyes, I gave him a weak grin. He would not be able to fix the charm.   
  
"The date is still on, Beth?" A Death Eater asked me, I recognized him, He was one of the Death Eaters that countered us at the Department of Mysteries. I felt my stomach swallow my heart. I just nodded with a smile. He smiled back and kissed my cheek before walking away.  
  
"That was close," I sighed.  
  
We all get in the lift and went to the first floor. To our luck, Umbridge gets in with us. She had the Horcrux around her neck. I had an urge to rip it off her neck right there.   
  
I looked up at Harry with wide eyes. She didn't take notice of me at all. She tried to chat with Harry. Then she turned to me and said something about a trial we had to go too, I assumed it had to do with Ron's wife. I just nodded and smiled as she spoke.  
  
Harry got off the lift, leaving Hermione and me alone with the witch whose meaner the Satan himself.  
  
"Beth, I hear you're going on a date with Yaxley." Umbridge said like a teen girl.  
  
"Um, yes... I'm excited," I said with a fake smile.  
  
"Of course, of course!" She squealed.  
  
When we reached the first floor we walked into the trial room. I sat in the stands beside Hermione. Umbridge was the judge with the poor Muggle-born. She had her cat Patronus walking around the room, to keep the room safe from the Dementors that were close. I looked up to see the creatures in black cloaks, I felt sick at the sight of them. I could only think about them sucking the life out of Sirius Black.   
  
Soon Ron and Harry walked into the courtroom. Ron was drenched head to toe, I tried not to snicker at the sight. His shoes squeaked as he walked, I tried my best to stay composed. Harry made everyone's blood run cold at the sight of him. No one said a word as he joined the trial. Umbridge twitched a small smirk at the sight of him.   
  
Harry's wand drops from within his sleeve once things became heated with the poor Muggle-born. She was a witch and it was killing her that no one believed her. She didn't steal a wand, it was hers. She wasn't a poser, and it hurt me to see a Muggle-born be interrogated like this. It wasn't fair.   
  
I do the same as Harry and waited for the cue. It came soon as Harry stunned Umbridge. I quickly stunned the death eaters around us in a hurry. Being skilled in nonverbal spellcasting came in handy, thanks to Snape. Hermione ran and grabbed the Horcrux off from the toad. I cursed anyone aiming at her, I made sure nothing hit her.   
  
We all quickly ran down the hall with Dementors on our heels as Umbridge's Patronus went out as soon as she was stunned. I could feel that familiar sadness. We all ran into the lift, including the Muggle-born, and closed the gate so the dementors couldn't get us, but they still sucked all the happiness out of me. At the same time, Harry and I cast our Patronuses. The lift went up fast, I felt my heart beating vigorously. Harry's face was turning back to normal, same for Hermione, that's how I knew mine must be too. When we arrived on the main floor we tried to look casual. Ron told the Muggle-born to get the kids and flee. As she kissed him, he turned back to normal and her poor husband showed up in his pants.  
  
"Mary, who's that?" The husband asked her. She let out a yelp and pulled away quickly.   
  
"Sorry about that." Ron staggered nervously.   
  
Death Eaters came out of nowhere, shooting spells at us in a rush. I dodged as a plant behind me exploded. I let out a screech before being able to gain composure and stood spells back with more force. 

"Let's go." Harry grabbed my hand and the four of us start running as fast as possible. I let out a scream as a spell almost grazed my arm, I could feel the heat of the magic.   
  
I shot spells in a rush, trying to get back for what was almost done to me. But I mainly only had time to protect myself and the other three from death or pain. We all grabbed hands as Hermione took control and disapparated us into some foreign forest. I was confused, I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place. I looked over as I heard whimpering Ron's arm was torn and covered in blood.   
  
Hermione started to panic at the sight of him. I rushed over and grabbed my bag I quickly grabbed a vial with a dropper.   
  
"This may hurt a bit." I warned him as I dripped the clear liquid onto his torn flesh, he flinched, but the wound was healing as steam rose from each drop. "It hurts, but it gets the job done." I told him hastily.   
  
"I thought we were going to Grimmauld Place." Harry spoke up.   
  
"We were but, I thought that would be a place they'd look. I panicked and thought of a place they wouldn't think of." Hermione explained hastily.   
  
"It was smart." I spoke up as I closed up the vial. Ron sat up and looked at his arm. "You'll be alright now, but I'll make you a sling so your muscle can fully heal, it would be distressed from the trauma inflicted."   
  
He nodded his head. "A-alright."   
  
Hermione put a protection charm around the area as Harry sat up the tent and I made Ron a sling out of scraps of cloth. He thanked me as I helped him put it on. I helped Harry finish up the tent, I mainly used household spells to put everything in place.   
  
"We have the necklace," I told Harry with a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to destroy it, but my magic won't work." He said softly.  
  
"Of course not, the dark Lord would make it so it's impossible to destroy. Only a certain magic could destroy it." I pointed out.  
  
"Dark Lord? Why did you call him that?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"I don't think it's safe calling him by his name. I've been thinking and I don't think we should say it. I feel like something bad will happen." I explained wearily.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Charlotte!" He snapped. I flinched at the sound of his voice. I felt hurt. He seemed so uptight all of a sudden.  
  
I just left him alone. After the camp was set up, I sat out with Harry on watch for death Eaters lurking about. I send Remus my Patronus to let him know I'm alright. I sent a long message to George in the meantime, I didn't say anything in too much detail due to fear that he could be tortured into giving answers to my whereabouts. Apparently he had been visited by Death Eaters because they know him as my ex-boyfriend, but they left when he said he didn't know anything, but he knew they would be back. Ron fiddled with the radio while Hermione got sticks for a fire.   
  
"Why don't you make yourself useful and help start a fire?" Harry suggested rudely.  
  
I looked over at him, irritated by his behavior. "Take off that necklace," I demanded roughly.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked.   
  
"Take it off!" I repeated.  
  
He does so and he instantly looked relaxed. I put the necklace on instead.   
  
"We take turns," I told him.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you stupid." He said regretfully.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I shrugged. "It wasn't you."   
  
Later that night, I found the necklace affected me differently, I just kept tossing in the night with terrible visions. It made it difficult to see things in a lighter mood. I saw everything darkly and I felt my blood boil at the slightest thing. I couldn't wait when it was someone else's turn. The feeling was unbearable.  
  
_I found myself in a large black marble room. There was a sparking chandelier, it radiated the only splash of color in the large dim room. It looked familiar like I had seen it all before. I felt fear course through my veins as a tall slender deing entered the room. It was Voldemort with his regular snake face, a hideous man. I felt myself shiver. I wasn't Charlotte, I wore an expensive black suit and I was taller, I had a feeling who I was. _  
  
_ "Draco," The cold voice greeted, making my blood run ice cold. I was that ferret. _  
  
_ "You wanted to see me, my Lord?" Draco asked with surprising calmness, not showing his fear that he was truly riddled with, I felt it in his bones, he couldn't hide it from me and I was certain he couldn't hide it from Voldemort. _  
  
_ "Yes," Voldemort gave the boy a sinister grin. "Your guard is often down in the shower." I felt suddenly ill... how did he know that? But this wasn't my feelings or thoughts, but Draco's. I saw flashes of what he thought about and it was of... me. He thought of me doing things he wanted badly. I knew he used to have a crush on me, I was just unaware of how often he thought of me and I hated how submissive he fantasized me being, me only there to pleasure him, nothing romantic about it. I wondered if apart of it was control, not love. _  
  
_ "My lord?" Draco asked, his throat was dry as he thought of me on my knees, something he thought about only in the shower, many of his fantasies were thought out in the shower. I felt grossed out, I didn't like the way he envisioned me to get off. But perhaps these were only sick fantasies and nothing close to how he would actually treat me._  
  
_ "Don't act stupid, Draco." He ordered cooly. "I am not angry. I don't care that you secretly find the Potter attractive. Perhaps this could be some use to me. If you impress me, I'll reward you with the girl. I don't care if you lust after her, I know you know she will be dead soon."_

_"Yes, my Lord. She's a filthy half-breed." Draco agreed with hatred dripping from his words. _  
  
_ Voldemort smiled proudly. "A filthy half-breed who makes you cum." Draco's face went pale with embarrassment. "You may go." _  
  
_ "Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." Draco exited the room, loosening his tie. He felt disgusted with himself and he was scared there would be secret consequences to the thoughts of me. I wanted to leave his perverted head so badly. _  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up in my bunk, drenched in sweat, my heart was raising and I felt nauseous. I got up and hastily left the tent, I drew in the crisp air and let out a shaky breath. I was safe, I was safe from that wretched mind. I felt like Voldemort wanted me to see that. He wanted me to see Draco was thinking of me, or worse I just saw that by chance and I felt ashamed to know Draco still thought of me and that I slept with him at all. But a small weak sliver missed that time where we were wrapped up under the stars. 


	42. Truth and Separation

Every few days we all would pack up and go to someplace new, where we could hide out. We sometimes did travelling on foot. I avoided the necklace at all costs. But I was growing distant as I was riddled with regret and guilt. One night I sat out on watch. I felt so sick.   
  
Hermione joined me outside. I was breaking a twig into pieces. She noticed how off I was. She let out a long sigh. "Are you missing George?"  
  
"Hermione... I did something unforgivable." I admitted in a low voice. 

"W-what did you do? I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She let out a nervous laugh.   
  
"I-I am so sorry. I didn't know he was..." I started to tear up.   
  
"Charlotte, you're scaring me now, what did you do?" She put a hand on my arm for comfort.  
  
"Last year I had sex with Draco." I admitted finally.   
  
"What!" She gasped. "Are you mad? He is a purist jerk! A Death Eater!"   
  
"I-I didn't know he was a Death Eater. I know he was our enemy, but I was heartbroken over George. I wanted to feel wanted, I wanted to feel... valid, Draco kissed me and one thing went to another.., he told me he wanted me for so long and how beautiful I was." I could see her looking visibly ill. "I only had sex with him that night. But You-Know-Who showed me something I didn't want to know. Draco still thinks of me, very perverted things, he uses me to fantasize about. You-Know-Who said he would reward Draco with me if he impresses him. I-I don't know what that means and I'm concerned."   
  
"I-I can't believe you slept with him... was he your first?" She asked weakly.  
  
"No, George was." I waved that away. "The point is I am being given to Draco as a reward, what does that mean?"   
  
"Perhaps there's dark magic _He _can use, or he'll give you to him if he ever captures you." Hermione suggested.   
  
"Don't tell the boys I had sex with him. They won't take it well. I am so ashamed, but it was great- phenomenal!"   
  
"Okay, okay, stop. I'm going to vomit. I-I won't tell them."  
  
"If he wasn't the way he was, I think I could love him. But he's awful and a prick." I scoffed.   
  
She let out a grossed out sound. "That's why you were limping."

I started to blush. "Yeah..." 

"I just hoped you hurt yourself during Quidditch practice."   
  
"I honestly wished I did, it would be less embarrassing than the truth." I sighed. "But I love George and I don't think I could love anyone else. Draco was a one-time thing, nothing more. I could never be with him, not after everything."  
  
"It's in the past, I will try and forget that you slept with him at all."

"Thank you." I gave her a relieved smile.   
  
For a few more months, we trekked around the UK. It was starting to snow and I hated the thought of winter on its way. I would ask George how my family was and I infrequently heard back. His replies slowed down and I hoped everything was alright. But how could they be?  
  
One particular night, I helped Hermione with the enchantments, we didn't really talk much. We just wanted to go inside and soak in the warmth. When we went back inside the tent, Harry made some tea while Ron sat close to the radio. It listed the names of the dead throughout the day. When Ron wasn't listening to the radio or being quiet, he was complaining. Complaining about the food, how he was starving. I understood why he would complain, our situation wasn't ideal but it was getting very irritating and when he had the necklace on, he was worse. few times I could rip the necklace off him and wear it myself. I was desperate for him to shut up. But something was different tonight, something darker was on his face. I wondered if it was the lack of sleep.  
  
I skipped tea and went out to keep watch. I walked along the woods. I just needed fresh air and to be alone with myself and my thoughts. I felt sick at the thought of my family being harmed. George told me I was going to have a little brother. I kind of wanted a sister, but I was also glad to have a little brother. I'd made a great big sister, even if we were many years apart. I heard yelling from within the tent. I rushed in worriedly. I found Ron looking angry and Harry livid. Hermione seemed distressed, what was happening? Why are they fighting? I shouldn't have left.   
  
"If you don't want to be here then go!" Harry hollered violently.  
  
"Harry!" I gasped in the doorway, I slowly entered the room nervously, I was ignored.  
  
"Fine, are you coming?" Ron asked Hermione.   
  
"Ron, I-" He cuts her off.  
  
"Fine, I saw you two the other night." He said angrily.  
  
"Ron, that was nothing." Hermione tried to tell him weakly.  
  
Ron swung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the tent, pushing passed me. Hermione ran after him, screaming his name.  
  
Harry seemed angry but also filled with regret. "We'll wait for a little longer for him. If he actually comes back." I told Harry. He doesn't nod or even reply he just goes to his bunk to sulk.   
  
I prayed for Ron's return. Hermione sat outside all night, waiting for his return. I could hear her crying. It broke my heart. I fiddled with my necklace and thought on their angry faces. I just wanted Ron to come back. It wasn't going to be the same without him.


	43. Godric's Hollow

Ron never came back, we waited a few days, but eventually, we have to pack up and leave, we couldn't stay in that place longer than necessary. Hermione was not happy that we had to leave, she tried to beg for us to stay one more night, but we couldn't risk it. Hermione grew depressed, I didn't find a time she wasn't crying. The necklace made it worse. Soon we all didn't wear it.   
  
We went to a very rocky mountain to stay. There was a small water stream that ran in a crevice. I used it to clean up a bit by taking the water inside to warm up. After a mediocre bath, I went to bed hungry. I didn't feel anything strange until my body tensing up and I could only see bright colors flash over my eyes, red, orange and yellow._ I could see the blade of the Gryffindor sword. I could see an old withered hand on it, hitting it against a ring, black smoke lifted up fogging my view of the man and the sword. I could see it, in a new hand. A hand of a cold person, Severus Snape. But it didn't remain in his hand. I didn't know where it went. _  
  
I bolted up drenched in sweat.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" I screamed trying to find them.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked getting out of bed and illuminating her wand to see my pale face. Harry tiredly got up in a haze and ran over to me.  
  
"T-the t-the sword of Gryffindor! It's what can destroy the Horcruxes! It's the only thing that can!" I screeched happily, dripping with sweat.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked hastily.  
  
"Of course! That's why he was going to give you the Gryffindor sword- it's to destroy the Horcruxes!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Snape had it- but now he doesn't," I tell them.  
  
"Where is it now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dunno, it has to be somewhere slightly complicated, but I know we'll know when we do find it," I said softly.  
  
The next morning, we ended up in some place in Scotland. I had been in the area once with Remus, we went camping during the summer in the area. Hermione was still sad. It wasn't surprising as she needed alone time to cry. I tried to comfort her, but she would just say she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.   
  
I ate some plain porridge while I waited for a reply from George if he saw his brother around. I was getting anxious as his replies were short and took forever to come around. Why was it taking him forever to reply? I was worried sick.   
  
Hermione came into the tent with a determined look on her face. "I want to go to Godric's Hollow. I think we should check where your parents died, it was important."   
  
"But that could be what he wants us to do, to check where our beloved parents died. It's a bad idea." I protested firmly.   
  
"Maybe, but we should check it out." Hermione replied.   
  
"Okay," harry sighed. "It's worth a shot."   
  
"what! No!" I shot out of my seat. "No! This is crazy! we are_ not_ going!"  
  
"Two against one, we are going." Harry replied.   
  
"You are going to get us killed!"  
  
"You have to be curious, Charlotte."   
  
"Of course I am, that's why we mustn't go!"   
  
"We will take precautions and use a polyjuice potion," Harry suggested.   
  
"Don't you have some leftover?" Hermione asked me.   
  
I let out a long sigh. "Of course I do."   
  
"Then it's settled." Harry clasped his hands together.   
  
I had no say in the matter. I was forced to give them my potion. Hermione plucked some hair from muggles around a small village in Scotland and use them for the polyjuice potion. We had a small sip for each of us to make the potion last. I hated this idea I had a very bad feeling about the whole ordeal. When we apparated in the village, snow was falling blissfully and the locals were going to dinners and getting drunk. There was something peaceful about the whole thing. It was nice seeing happy people enjoying the holidays.   
  
"I think it's Christmas," Hermione said softly as we looked around. I could hear faint music playing in the distance.   
  
The three of us were hiding underneath the invisible cloak. I was in the body of a young girl. I was supposed to be the 'child' of Hermione and Harry's. It felt strange being a kid again. I was so small compared to everything else. We go to the graveyard and tried to find Mum and Dad. It was the hardest thing ever. Hermione found the brothers from the Deathly Hollows but not our parents. Eventually, we find them. It was odd, I was most likely a few or two younger than my mum and dad before they took their lives in order to save us. I couldn't imagine being a mother at this age. I was still a child myself. Harry was silently crying, I felt one strain of a tear fall down my cheek.   
  
Hermione used magic to make a wreath over their stone. I smiled faintly at the sight.   
  
"We're not alone," I whispered to the others as I could hear shuffling of feet maybe a few yards away.  
  
We snuck out and went up to the house of our parents. The house was covered in vines and overgrown wildflowers and weeds. Hermione read the plaque but I was too focused on the house itself. I tried to look through the windows but it was too dirty. I thought maybe I saw kid toys, but it could have only been my imagination.   
  
I could picture my mum and dad living here with Harry and I. We would be the cute happy family. My parents, so young and beautiful. Perhaps if they didn't die, I would have younger siblings. I would be the best older sister that helped with homework while Harry helped with quidditch. I would give advice to my younger sister, if I had one. I would go to my mum for advice on boys. James would just say I was too young to like boys, he would say that even if I reached thirty. Harry might have been popular and rude. Maybe he would be cocky like Dad. But I was sad at the fact that Remus wouldn't be in my life like he was now. He wouldn't be like my father, but just be my father's friend. He wouldn't hold me when I was sad, he wouldn't call me his _darling girl_. I wanted Remus to still be my dad. I wanted his son to be my sibling. I wanted Tinks to be my step-mum. I wanted that.   
  
"Charlotte," Hermione whispered, pulling me from my thoughts.  
  
I turned around to see an old woman looking straight at Harry. He seemed to be in a trance-like-state. We've seen her in the daily prophet. She knew our parents, she was their neighbor. I didn't trust her. She seemed so odd, but Harry was keen on following her. It made me very uneasy. We followed her to her house, an old smelly house. She had cups all over and rotten food left out. I felt like something was terribly wrong but Harry seemed to not sense it. He ignored all the warning signs.   
  
Hermione looked at me nervously, I exchanged the same look.  
  
"Harry Potter, Charlotte Potter?" The woman asked in a slow... slithery voice.  
  
Harry nodded his head, I hastily slapped his arm angrily. How could he let his guard down to this stranger? How isn't he scared? Is he really _that_ desperate? He followed her upstairs and she turned to me when she noticed I was fixed in place and gestured me to follow as well. I cursed under my breath, I wanted to tell her I was fine where I was. I didn't need to follow her, I was fine downstairs, close to the door.  
  
I gave Hermione a worried look before going upstairs, I resented the very being of that strange old woman. She was getting us alone, she was going to hurt us, I felt it. I gripped my wand tightly behind my back. It hit me on the top of the stairs that she wasn't speaking English. A wave of nausea fell over me. It was Parseltongue. I gripped Harry's hand to pull him away but he yanked out of my tight grip. I wanted him to wake up so we could flee.   
  
"Harry, we need to go." I muttered under my breath.   
  
He ignored me as he looked around the gross room. Harry tried to make a friendly conversation but what he didn't notice was that she was transforming into a bloody snake.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed out of pure fear.   
  
He turned and the snake attacked him. My scar started to burn violently. I knew it was Voldemort's pet, Nagini. I tried to shoot spells at it. It soon tried to attack me too out of retaliation. I grabbed a glass plate and smash it against the great snake's head. The skin of the woman laid on the ground. The magic that was used was so dark.  
  
Hermione came and grabbed my hand and Harry's. We jumped out the window as our head was throbbing with pain, he was near. We swirled into a new place. A safe place.  
  
"I knew something was wrong!" I growled angrily. "But you didn't want to bloody listen to me!" I shouted fuiriously at Harry. "You idiot!"  
  
"He was there, he was so close," Harry said, ignoring my outburst.   
  
"It was his snake, she's been dead." Hermione shuttered.   
  
"It tried to pull Harry away but he refused!" I tell her angrily.  
  
"I thought she would tell me something about our parents! Even Dumbledore!" He hissed at me.  
  
"We're safe now," Hermione told us civilly.  
  
We sat up the tent and tried to get comfortable. We tried to find out another place, a new place to go to look for Horcruxes. I felt weary and tired. It didn't take long for my face to finally be my face again. It felt surprisingly good to be myself again.


	44. Dreams & Horcrux

_Flashes of a beautiful eagle soaring in the air, gliding freely. It looked so beautiful, but it held something within its talons. It dropped the item, I watched as it fell, I noticed sapphire jewels glistening in the gray light. When the item lands, it lands it a mess. There were piles of furniture and unnecessary items. It looked familiar, but how did it look familiar? It was a beautiful tiara, something I'd love to wear on my head. I saw a brief flash of a pale blue that abruptly turned into a doe. It was in the woods nearby, strutting beautifully like a spirit. I could see Harry following it blindly, I could see the flash of a long blade before my eyes. _  
  
I forced myself to wake up. When I reached consciousness, I stumbled out of bed to find Harry nowhere to be seen. I swore under my breath and put on my boots and coat. I quickly grabbed my wand and followed his tracks. Luckily for me, I could tell easily where he went. I knew he truly followed the Patronus. I needed to find him and tell him about my dream. I hoped he wasn't doing anything reckless. Cold sweat dripped down the back of my neck.   
  
My breath was shaky in the cold night. Nothing lit my path but my wand. The farther I walked the more I thought I could see light from the sky. I finally reach a pond where I heard a splash of water, clothes lied beside the pond. and melted ice form a circle.   
  
"Harry...HARRY!" I screamed worriedly. What if he drowned? What would I do? Two heads broke the surface, drawing in hoarse breaths from the frigid cold. Harry and Ron come out, I started to deflate with relief. "Ronald!" I screamEd with pure excitement. I quickly helped them out, they felt like ice cubes against my skin.  
  
Harry scrambled for his glasses. Once he had them on, he saw me beside him with Ron soaking wet with the Gryffindor sword in his shaking hand.  
  
"You..." Harry gasped at him.   
  
"I've been looking for you guys, you aren't easy to find. I waited it out to see if you would be here. I saw you leave, I followed you." Ron explained.  
  
"The Patronus, was it yours?" I asked.  
  
"No, I thought it was Harry's- how did you know?" He asked me.  
  
"I saw it in my dream. The Patronus, Harry and the sword underwater." I explained hastily.  
  
"Right- you're a seer," Ron sighed remembering.   
  
I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. He was soaking wet but I missed him so much. He hugged me back weakly, I could tell he was smiling as I used magic to send warmth throughout his body, his clothes slowly drying along with it.   
  
"I've missed you- don't you ever leave again, Ron." I ordered softly.  
  
He chuckled. "I promise I won't," I went to pull away but he just held me tighter. "Not yet, you're so warm."   
  
I rolled my eyes. "I used a handy charm, silly. Your clothes are dry."   
  
He let go and looked down at his attire. "Oh, you're quite good with magic." He beamed.   
  
Oh how much I missed that idiot. "Thank you."   
  
"Hate to ruin the moment but it's time to destroy the Horcrux." Harry said finally dressed.  
  
"Who is doing it?" I asked, finally acknowledging my brother, who was also shivering. I touched his hand where my magic ran up his arm and drying him as well. He gave me a small smile as he filled with pure warmth.   
  
"Ron," Harry said once I let go of his now dry hand.  
  
"Wait- why me?" Ron screeched, looking over at his best friend with wide eyes.   
  
"You got the sword. Harry's right, you should do it." I injected.   
  
"Fine," Ron mumbled.  
  
"I'll have to use Parseltongue to open it," Harry said setting it on a decaying log. He told it to open and it listens.  
  
Harry's and I are thrown back by a powerful source, leaving Ron vulnerable with whatever the darkness shows him. The dark mist fills my ears with high pitch noises. I hold my ears tightly. I saw a black mist separate us from Ron, I couldn't see if or tell what was happening on the other side.   
  
"Ron! Don't listen to it!" Harry screamed over the noise, I couldn't understand what was happening, I was disoriented.   
  
Ron finally struck the necklace, as soon as the blade became one with the amulet, the noise deceased hastily. Everything went back to normal and I was able to think clearly.   
  
Ron looked relieved and amazed all at once by what just happened. "Next time, Charlotte- you're destroying the Horcrux."   
  
I let out a dry laugh, I got to my weak feet. "You did it! Five more to go." I said smiling big.  
  
We walked back to the camp. Ron and Harry patched things over, it was nice to see. Everything was right again, it wasn't the same without him. Harry got Hermione to come out and she didn't take seeing Ron lightly. She shoved him angrily, of course, she would be angry. He left and she loved him. He told us that he found us by the light within his gift from Dumbledore. Hermione still didn't forgive him. She didn't talk to him at all, it would take a bit for her to come around.  
  
Later that night, Ron and Harry talked like old friends and how Hermione was still pissed. Ron noticed my absence in the conversation.   
  
"What's wrong, Charlotte, not happy to see me anymore?" He teased.   
  
I tried to put on a playful smile. But it disappeared quickly. "I know what one of the Horcruxes are, a tiara type thing. It has to do with Ravenclaw. It's back in school... I knew at one point we would have to go back."  
  
"Do you know where it is in the castle?"

"No, somewhere that we won't look, a messy place." I sighed. "Perhaps more would come to me later."   
  
"Yeah..." Ron trailed.   
  
"I have also been thinking about George, he hasn't responded to my message for a few days now. I-I am worried. His messages haven't been very fulfilling. Short and not helpful at all. I-I am scared he doesn't love me again. Or worse, cheating on me."  
  
Ron snorted. "George is many things, but a cheater isn't one of them. I am sure things are busy at the shop and Order meetings, he probably also can't give you full answers for security reasons."  
  
"You're right, I guess I am being irrational. I-I just miss him, dearly." I sighed. 

"I miss Ginny too. But we will see them again. Hopefully sooner than later." Harry replied sweetly.   
  
I smiled fondly at my memories. "I miss him sneaking into my bedroom late at night or trying to rile up Remus."

"He snuck into your bedroom?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
My eyes grew wide. "No! Never! He never did." I let out a nervous laugh. "He slept on the floor, we didn't touch at all."   
  
"Like how he didn't sneak you up into his old bedroom?" Ron smirked.   
  
"Exactly, he never did. We would never do something so... scandalous." Harry narrowed his eyes at me and I ignored his gaze as if the fire was really lovely to look at.  
  
"Harry, Charlotte- look at this!" Hermione hollered from inside the tent.   
  
We all got up and went inside to see her holding her nursery book. We crowded around her, trying to see what she was pointing at. It had a drawing of a line and circle within a triangle on in the corner.   
  
"I've seen this sign," I gasped.  
  
"It's popped up around everywhere, this book is covered with this sign. In Godric Hollow, there was a gravestone with this very mark." Hermione explained.  
  
"Mr. Lovegood, Luna's father had this sign on a necklace." Harry added.  
  
"I would like to see him, maybe he knows about this symbol." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Hermione, we'll vote, in favor of going to Mr. Lovegood's..." Ron held his hand up. I do too but Harry and Hermione just stare at us like we're idiots. We slowly lower our hands.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, we'll go." Hermione told Harry, not bothering to look at the two gingers. He doesn't protest.  
  
"I'll take watch," I suggested, exiting the warm tent.  
  
I sat on a log and poked around in the small fire.   
  
Harry came out moments later. He sat beside me. He seemed like he wanted to ask me something.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked at last.  
  
"Have you seen other Horcruxes?" He asked curiously.   
  
I thought for a moment. "Mostly colors, I think I saw yellow, lots of yellow one night. I think it has to do with Hufflepuff. It was so bright. But I-I am not so sure what it is. But it's important... I think."  
  
"You think it's a Horcrux?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Maybe, or maybe it's nothing. I just remember a metallic ring in my ears. But I'm sure I'll see more later. I just get small snippets and colors most of the time. Things that don't make sense."   
  
"I-I heard you say Malfoy's name in your sleep." Harry admitted. "But it didn't seem... friendly."   
  
"I've had visions of Draco... he is... nevermind."   
  
"He's what, Lottie?" He pressed.  
  
"He's thinking about me. He likes me. He is filled with disgust with himself, but he likes me and you-know-who saw some of his thoughts of me. He said he would reward me to Draco is he impresses him. I-I have been trying to figure out what that means, but I don't know. Maybe Malfoy can rape me before I'm killed or when I'm dead he can have my body. Or its something darker. I don't know what it means." I sighed.   
  
"He fancies you?" He screeched.   
  
"I know, hard to believe, but I am just concerned about what will happen to me." I admitted. "What will happen?"  
  
"Maybe he can rape you if we're caught." Harry shrugged.   
  
"Then I can't get caught." I give him a weak smile before turning back to the fire. 


	45. Chapter 45

I could see a golden goblet surrounded by jewels in a dark room. I could see the badger carved into the cup... it was Hufflepuff's cup, it let out a metallic ring, something that was deafening. I knew it was somewhere safe, but not in Hogwarts. I saw a flash of a Goblin putting their fingertip on a vault, the clicking of the locks filled my eardrums until the door opened, blinding me entirely.   
  
I woke up quickly. I drew in a deep breath. I looked over at Harry and the others who were packing their things up. Harry seemed like the only one intrigued.   
  
"What did you see?" He asked curiously.   
  
"Hufflepuff's cup, its in a vault... I am just unsure whose." I explained hastily. 

"You were mumbling in your sleep, of a vault number, or I think it was."  
  
"I hope you wrote it down. Because we are onto another Horcrux." I replied as I got up and started packing up too.   
  
Once we finished packing we disapparated into an open field in Ottery St Catchpole, we were right outside of the Burrow, a hill away. It felt strange being so close but not being able to say anything. I wished to visit the Weasleys or my family. My brother was born, Teddy Lupin. I couldn't wait to meet Teddy. I hoped I would be a good big sister, we were many years apart, but I hoped I'd be able to give him life advice and help him through his troubles.  
  
We walked up steep hills to get over to the Lovegood's. It felt like it was taking forever. It was Spring Break, surely Luna would be home. My heart was beating really fast by all the exercise. But we got over one more hill and we were there, outside a house that looked a rock. As we walked up the steps and knock on the door. Mr. Lovegood answered swiftly, he seemed troubled. "What do you want?" He asked rather rudely.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter we met at the wedding, can we come in?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Potter." He said softly letting us in. He led us upstairs in a living room. There was a strange item on the wall that he tried to convince us that it is one of his mythical creatures, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Hermione let us know it's not at all. It's some explosive.  
  
He made us nasty tea to make us feel more welcomed. It was a kind gesture, but I'd rather go thirsty.   
  
"We only came because we're curious if you know of this symbol," I told him showing him the sign in the book. "You wore the necklace at the wedding."  
  
"Oh yes, the Deathly Hollows!" Mr. Lovegood exclaimed with a weak grin.  
  
"The what?" We all asked.  
  
"The Deathly Hollows, you are familiar with the tale of the three brothers?" He asked.  
  
Ron, Hermione and I said yes but Harry said no.  
  
"I've got it in here," Hermione said pulling her book out and finding the very page.  
  
She read it out to us. It was about three brothers getting over a bridge and meeting death. One was given a Resurrection Stone, Cloak of Invisibility, and the Elder Wand (most powerful wand). The brother with the wand, died from arrogance, the second with the stone died of a broken heart and the last one didn't die, he didn't die until it was his time, where he gave his cloak to his son to be protected from death.  
  
"What does this sign have to do with the story?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"The Elder Wand," Mr. Lovegood said, as he draws a straight vertical line on a piece of parchment. "The Resurrection Stone," He added a circle on top of the line. "The Cloak of Invisibility," he finished enclosing both line and circle in a triangle, to make the symbol. "Together," he added, "the Deathly Hallows."  
  
"Amazing!" I gasped.   
  
"Mr. Lovegood where's Luna?" Hermione asked curiously, she looked around the place as if she'd pop out.  
  
"She's fetching water at the river she should be back soon- ah! I'll get more tea!" He insisted, running down the steps.  
  
Harry went up to Luna's room, where it collected a lot of dust. I felt my heart race harder against my chest.  
  
When Mr. Lovegood came back upstairs, I confronted him. "Luna isn't here is she?"   
  
He looked nervous but eventually knew he couldn't lie any longer. "He took my Luna,"   
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemort," He said simply. "They'll be here,"   
  
He tried to cast a spell at Harry but I pushed my brother out of the way just in time. I threw a charm at him while he ran down the steps, it blocks the way.  
  
"We need to leave," I demanded.  
  
"Not yet!" Hermione said. "Harry give me your cloak!"  
  
I looked out the window to see the Death Eaters coming inside. I ran to where Hermione was. She put the cloak over Ron and she grabbed all of us close.  
  
"Watch your heads!" She added. With a giant _BOOM_! The item on the wall exploded making the floor break. We fall through the ground where the Death Eaters could see us but before anything could happen we popped out to a new place, a safe place.  
  
"What the hell was that? That was awesome! Well done, Hermione!" I screeched.  
  
"What was that?!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Well I wanted them to see you, so they don't punish Mr. Lovegood, he clearly was desperate to get Luna back and I used the cloak so Ron's family doesn't get tortured for information," Hermione explained hastily.  
  
"Again, brilliant!" I added.  
  
"Really," Ron agreed.  
  
"I'll go set up the protection enchantment," I suggested. I go over and make a wall of protection. I was still high off from adrenaline. I suddenly felt very ill. I looked over at Harry who was helping set up the tent. "Harry," I called weakly, not drawing his attention. "Harr..." Everything went black and I fell to the ground. I couldn't hear a thing or feel a thing.   
  
_I felt my head throb, I then felt sweat dripping from my forehead. I let out a groan, it took me a moment to feel someone on top of me, breathing heavily. I then felt their lips on my neck and teeth nipping my neck. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I wasn't myself. I made noises that I didn't willingly make, my body moved in a way I didn't want to move it. I was trapped within my own body. Someone was taking over and I knew who that person was. _  
  
_I wanted to scream and run away, but I couldn't. I started to panic as I was trapped within my own body. _  
  
_"Do you love me?" The husky voice asked. My blood ran cold as I felt him thrusting in and out of me numbly. No, no, no. This was what Voldemort meant. I was trapped inside some dark magic dream. I was a shell of a person, I was certain he brought me into the world just to torture me while Malfoy had his fun. But I doubted Malfoy thought this was anything more than a dream. I couldn't really feel a thing other than Draco's sweat. I couldn't feel him really between me. I could hear his voice though, and I could feel his hot breath, but there was nothing to feel. I was numb and I assumed I was numb because this world was created only for Draco, not me. _  
  
_I felt apart of me be ripped away. I was no longer within my body, but watching as an outsider. I looked like I was really enjoying his company and perhaps in this dream world, I did. His hair was a mess and the silk sheets were a total mess. A pillow laid on the ground along with his clothes, but I had no clothes on the ground. I looked down to see I was naked, but he couldn't see me or hear me, only the figure underneath him. I felt awkward like it wasn't exactly me, but a stranger who looked like me. I looked around the room, it was huge and expensive looking. It wasn't dark, but very white like ivory and covered in gold. It was a strange place to stand in the middle of. It was even stranger when a man was fucking a figure that looked just like you, but it didn't really bother me, I still felt very numb. I felt nothing really, no strong emotions, just uncomfortableness. _  
  
_"I love you." I heard me tell Draco. "Only you." _  
  
_I rolled my eyes and grabbed Draco's shirt and buttoned it up. I walked across the marble tiles and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I kept tugging at the door, not realizing that every noise that filled the room went silent, there was no moaning, no heavy breathing, everything was still. _  
  
_"Open!" I growled. It then flew open, the room on the other side was identical to the one I was just in. I walked into the room and the door slammed behind me, making me jump. I turned around and tried to open the door. "Open?" Nothing happened. "Great..." I muttered to myself. _  
  


_I felt actual arms wrap around me. I tried to pull away. I looked to see Draco in a new suit. I pressed my back against the door. He had lust in his eyes and I didn't care for it. _   
  
_"Why don't you come back to bed." He insisted in an alluring voice. It was like he was a Veela. I felt complied to listen to every word without reason, but I shook my head. I slapped him across the face. _   
  
_"Wake up! This is some dark magic dream!" I hissed. "Draco, you don't want me, you hate me! Wake up so I can leave!" I ordered. _   
  
_He gave me a dark grin. "Sweetheart, this is the land of dark desires. I am your darkest desire. But you fuck that ginger because it's safe. He is accepted by your friends and family, but I'm not. You're a good girl and I'm the bad boy you need." He started undoing his buttons._   
  
_"No, that's bullshit. I love George, you are the one who has me as your darkest desire. I don't want you. You are a purist asshole!" I growled angrily. _   
  
_"Then why am I here, Charlotte?" He tossed his tie to the side and let his shirt lay on the ground. I rolled my eyes as he came up to me like a predator. "You think you can change me with your gentle heart." He started undoing his trousers. I grabbed his hands trying to stop him. _   
  
_"Don't, please." I begged. "I-I don't want you." _   
  
_"You don't?" He leaned his hand against the door frame. My breath heightened as I started to panic, at least I thought so. "Then why are you so warm?" He pressed a hand to my heated neck. I wanted to pull away but I didn't. _   
  
_"This is dark magic." I reminded him. "I just think I want you." _

_He dropped to his knees before me, I really started to panic. Mainly because I wanted him to continue. He knew it too as he smiled darkly. He started to unbutton the bottom of the shirt. I was starting to swoll and I hated it. He wasn't doing anything. His breath against me was enough to make me quiver. My breath started to shake. _   
  
_"How long had it been?" He asked hungrily. _   
  
_I wasn't sure what the question was. I held still, not wanting his mouth near the area and wanting it so bad. _   
  
_"C-can we talk?" I asked as my mind grew flustered. "We can talk about Quidditch or s-school." _   
  
_"You don't want to talk." _   
  
_"I don't want to talk." I repeated as if I was in a trance. _   
  
_I felt his tongue run circles. I let out a moan as I grabbed a grip on his hair. He didn't stop until my legs were ready to give out. I felt his tongue lapping up the mess between my legs. _   
  
_He pulled back and wiped his mouth. He got to his feet and hovered over me. I couldn't look him in the eye. I wanted it to end. I was tired and I wanted this nightmare to end. _   
  
_"Don't be ashamed." He said touching my chin. "You had fun." _   
  
_"Does the real Draco want to do this?" I asked him. _   
  
_"The real Draco had you every way possible." He leaned close to my ear. "But he preferred you on your back. How do you prefer me?"_   
  
_"is the real Draco in there? Was he forced to touch me?" I asked with a sad expression. I cupped his cheek, hoping to find the real one. _   
  
_"No, the real Draco is still in the other room enjoying the fake you." _   
  
_"Who are you then? My manifestation of you?"_

_"Bingo. I'm the version that makes you wet." I cringed at his words. _  
  
_"How do I leave?" I asked curiously. _  
  
_"You can't fuck me in the real world." _  
  
_"I don't want you in the real world!" I growled. "I want George! You aren't my dark desire!"_  
  
_"But I made you wet only by dropping to my knees." He pointed out._  
  
_"That's because this place is making me behave this way."_  
  
_"No, you did that all on your own, because you want me." _  
  
_"Fine, I liked you, but not anymore. What we did was a one-time thing. You are bloody attractive, but you are a bully and a jerk! I could never love you. Not until you learn how to be nice and maybe not even then! Now leave me alone!" I watched something shift, the room was melting and he started to deteriorate. "I love George, not because it's safe, but because I truly love him. He makes me happy, more than just sexually. He is so funny! And charming! He took me out on dates out of the goodness of his heart, not to just get me naked. He listened to me complain in letters and he cheered me on to get me out of my comfort zone. I love just talking for hours and hearing his ideas for inventions, even if I don't understand a damn word. I didn't just be with him because I wanted to entangle my body with his, but because he was good to me and he made me feel like I mattered and he made me happy. I love him and I don't think I can fully grasp that logic yet, but I know I love him one way or another."_  
  
Everything melted away.  
  
I could hear rustling and I could feel my body come to. I was finally back to reality.   
  



	46. Malfoys

I could feel someone stroking my head blindly. It felt strange as soon as I could open my eyes I saw Harry...or I thought it is. I was drenched in sweat and my breathing was rapid.   
  
"Shush," Harry mumbled.  
  
"That's it uglies, get up!" A thick British accent demanded in the close distance.  
  
Harry helped me up, I held my bag close. My face stung, when I brought my hands to my face, it was large and bumpy, I wanted to scream. Harry had the same thing done to him, it must have been to protect our identities. An ugly man looked into my bag aggressively but quickly gave it back when he saw no valuables.   
  
"You said it, didn't you," I mumbled at Harry.  
  
"Yes," He replied.   
  
Ron had blood running down his face while he was being held back along with Hermione.  
  
"And who are you two?" A snatcher asked me.   
  
"Ella Black, pureblood." I lied. I saw the name on the family tree back at Sirius's.  
  
"And and you?" He asked Harry.  
  
"Vernon Dursley," Harry replied.  
  
"Are their names on the list?" The man asked another.  
  
"No," Another man replied stiffly.  
  
"Look at this!" A man pulled out an old daily prophet with Ron and Hermione on the cover. "I think this is you, Love."   
  
Hermione tried to protest but it was mostly official that we will be sent to the Malfoy manor where Voldemort is holding. They think of the reward if they had the famous Potters and their friends. A Goblin and Dean Thomas were tied up by the snatchers, my eyes grew wide at the sight of my old friend. They all tied us up and transport us to the Malfoy Manor. It was dark and Gothic. It looked like hell and greatly familiar.  
  
I looked over and saw a gleam from the sword. I felt my heart sink as it was in a Snatcher's hand.   
  
When we arrived at the Manor doors Mrs. Malfoy let us in hastily.  
  
"My son went to school with the Potters he'll be able to tell if it's them," Mrs. Malfoy said with hope radiating in her voice.  
  
We walked into a glorious room, or as I could tell. The home was so dark and my eyesight was blurry.   
  
"Draco, are they the Potters? That must be Weasley and the Granger girl." Mr. Malfoy stated at the sight of my friends.  
  
"I-I'm not sure," Draco stuttered as he looked over at us. I could see the outline of his figure, though it was hard to tell if he was a person or a blob.   
  
"Draco, if this is them all will be forgiven," Mr. Malfoy reminded him roughly.   
  
"It c-could b..." He trailed off as he looked into my green eyes. "I just don't know..."  
  
"Where did you get that?" Bellatrix asked one of the men.  
  
"It found it on the girl," the man shrugged. "Reckon its mine now."  
  
"That is mine it was in my vault!" Bellatrix snapped viciously.  
  
Harry looked over at me, I knew what he was thinking, the cup is in hers It was where the Horcrux lied, in Voldemort's entrusted Death Eater's vault.  
  
Bellatrix stunned the man and took the sword from his hands. "It have another idea, Draco take them to the dungeons, all but the girls."   
  
Draco looked at me with fear. But he does as he's told. Hermione was taken first for interrogation. Hermione told her nothing but the truth, but she screamed so loud as Bellatrix carved into her arm. I didn't want to be next, I didn't want to hurt. I shook at the thought of it. I noticed Draco in the corner of my eye. My swollen face was going down and I could see more clearly. He was looking at me and only me.   
  
I glanced his way, to see the horror on his face. He knew I was next and he didn't want it to happen. I let out a shaky breath. I felt so sick with anxiety. I had to remain strong.   
  
Hermione laid on the ground in pain, Bellatrix looked at me and the blade that dripped Hermione's blood was pointing at me. I watched the blood drip onto the black floorboards, staining them.   
  
"Now, where did she get the sword?" She asked darkly.  
  
"She didn't." I replied with composure. She inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on me. I had never felt so much pain in my life, my muscles tensed up and I felt like every bone in my body was breaking all at once. I let out a blood-curdling scream. I was certain it shattered glass. When she stopped, I felt my muscles tense up and throb. I started to shake vigorously as tears fell from my eyes. My breath was so shallow and shaky. I made eye contact with Draco and he couldn't look away. He was trying not to cry. But I didn't need his sympathy, I am the enemy.   
  
"Now, let's try that again!" Bellatrix said in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
  
"We got it from pure luck." My voice was so hoarse. "It wasn't yours to take." I looked up at her weakly. "You'll have to kill me before I tell you anything."  
  
"That can be arranged-" someone cut her off as Ron and Harry came up from the cellar to fight. Harry didn't have to fight for the wands, Draco just gave it to him with a fake struggle.   
  
I could see the Goblin, Ron, Harry, and Dobby. I couldn't really focus on anything, I was unsure of what was happening exactly. I tried to get up but it was very difficult. My bones felt like they were made of glass. I was weak and Hermione was faint. Ron picked her up and helped me walk a bit. Before I knew it I was on a beach. I felt weak and I couldn't move without my muscles throbbing. I fell onto the sand, I could hear the lapping of the waves, it was the sound of freedom.   
  
I looked up to see Harry in the distance holding Dobby but I couldn't really make out what was happening. I didn't feel strong enough to hold my head up anymore. I let it fall into the sand. I wasn't sure how long I was down for, but when I blinked, the lighting changed.   
  
I felt someone help pick me up, it was Dean, he had dry blood on his face and he looked very thin. I was surprised he could hold me.  
  
"Thank you," I said weakly.  
  
"No problem," He replied with a soft smile.  
  
I noticed Harry digging on the top of a sandy hill over Dean's shoulder.   
  
"What's going on?" I asked confused.  
  
"Dobby died," Dean explained softly. "But not before saving our lives."  
  
"C-can I see him?" I asked curiously as I felt tears prickle my eyes.  
  
He nodded his head and carried me over to see Dobby one last time. He had on Ron's socks and shoes. They were bigger than his body, but he looked so cute, so peaceful.   
  
"Oh Dobby," I cried. "He saved our lives."   
  
I bury my face in Dean's neck. He didn't seem to mind and I soaked it with my tears.   
  
On Harry's orders, he carried me to the house where Fleur made us some tea.  
  
"What did she ask you?" Dean asked me as we got settled at the dining table with a warm cup of tea.  
  
"She wanted to know where we got the Sword. Of course I didn't tell her anything which made her irritated." I explained as I felt my strength coming back.   
  
"George will be glad to know you're alright." Bill told me.   
  
"I-Is he well? I haven't heard much from him." Bill gave me a confused look. "He made us journals to communicate through."   
  
"George has been keeping himself busy. But he is well and he misses you dearly." Bill replied with a weak grin.   
  
"And Remus? Tonks and my little brother Teddy?" I asked eagerly.   
  
"Remus is well. I can send him a message for him to visit you."   
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure it would be good for you both."   
  
  
Just as Bill promised, Remus came in a flash through an encrypted message. He visited after I had a proper shower and nap. When I went to the living room, Remus was sitting on a couch with Harry. At the sight of me, Remus leaped up and hugged me tightly, I could hear him whimpering as he held me tightly, nearly splitting my spine in half.   
  
"My darling girl! My sweet, sweet girl!" He cried.   
  
"I've missed you so much, Dad." I sighed as I soaked in his scent.   
  
"I've missed you too."   
  
He pulled back and scanned my face, his eyes were red and tears ran down his face, making start to cry too. "How's Teddy?"  
  
"He's brilliant." He grinned. "Just wait until you meet him. He is a Metamorphmagus just like his mother. He keeps us up all night, but Andromeda said it won't last."   
  
"I bet he's so cute." I squealed. "I can't wait for the war to be over. We can be a big happy family."   
  
"I'm just glad you're alright." He kissed the top of my head. "But if anything did happen to Tonks and I, we agreed he'd like you and Harry to be co-god parents."   
  
"I'm honored, but I hope I never have to say goodbye to you. I can't lose you."   
  
"Hey, I'll always be with you. You know that."   
  
My bottom lip quivered but I nodded my head. He didn't stay too long. He had to get home to Teddy to give Tonks a break.   
  
"Y-you called him Dad." Harry stated finally after he was long gone.  
  
"I do sometimes. He is my dad." I shrugged with a small smile. "I love him like one." I wished I could have left with Remus and never have to face reality. I wanted to see the three of them together before I died.   
  
  
A few days later, Dean and Luna decided to go back to school. It was hard to say goodbye, but I knew it was just for a little while. After Harry spoke to Ollivander and Griphook the Goblin, he decided it was time to go to Bellatrix's Vault before the cup was moved. I drew a deep breath at the thought. But it was time to fall headfirst into danger again. 


	47. Hufflepuff Cup

Griphook aggreed to get us into Gringotts. Hermione had a piece of Bellatrix's hair on her coat and used the rest of my potion to transform into that wicked witch. Ron and I used glamour charms to look like her minions. We dressed in black cloaks and Ron grew his hair out and had a long beard while I changed my hair into a raven black and removed my freckles. My eyes turned to a midnight black. I looked scary and nothing like myself. It was perfect. Harry would hide under his invisibility cloak with Griphook.   
  
I joined Hermione who looked just like Bellatrix. I felt kind of sick, as I have a flashback of being tortured by her.  
  
"You look scary." Ron said grinning at me.  
  
"You look homeless." I teased. "I guess it's time we go."   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked me.  
  
"I'm more sure than ever. I don't look like me and I'll have a hood, no one will know it's me. It's Hermione who needs to perfect Bellatrix." I turned to Hermione. "Remember to act a bit nutty."  
  
She nodded her head. "Okay, let's go."   
  
We all disapparate into a dark alleyway in Diagon Alley. The smell of musk and dark magic filled the air. I hated the sight of the town, it was so much darker and the air was thick with sadness. Apart of me wanted to go to the Weasleys' shop to see George, even if it was as an outsider. Harry quickly put the cloak over him and Griphook.  
  
"Moring Lestrange." A man greeted as he walked by.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione replied weakly.   
  
The man looked back raising an eyebrow before walking on.  
  
"Nice one Bellatrix!" Griphook growled.  
  
"Leave her alone-" Hermione cut off Ron.  
  
"No, it was stupid." Hermione sighed, angry with herself.  
  
We continued to walk to Gringotts. Everything looked dreadful, all but Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I peeked into the window to see my favorite ginger with his bandages removed, he didn't have an ear, but it didn't matter, he was still so handsome. I smiled fondly at him as he helped a customer. We locked eyes and my smile deflated. He narrowed his eyes at me, he noticed something was off. Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me away so I could no longer look at him. I hoped he didn't follow me, and he didn't.   
  
We walked into Gringotts along with a Death Eater named Travers. I felt his eyes scan me as I walked along with Ron. He must have been confused as he had never seen me before. We walked along the marble hall with goblins on each side of us. they didn't seem to mind us, they ignored us as they scribbled away.   
  
The Goblin at the front desk looked slightly alarmed. "Ah, madam Lestrange, how may I help you today?" He asked her politely.  
  
"I wish to enter my vault," Hermione said firmly.  
  
"You have....identification?" The goblin asked. Other goblins looked up from work suspiciously.  
  
"Identification?" Hermione asked puzzled.  
  
"They know, they've been warned there might be an imposter." Griphook whispered so only our ears could hear his words.  
  
"Your wand will do." The goblin said shrugging. He handed out a big hand.  
  
"Act now, act now," Griphook whispered "The Imperius curse."   
  
"Imperio!" Harry whispered hastily.  
  
"Ah, you've had a new wand made, Madam Lestrange." The goblin said dreamily, causing other goblins to relax and go back to work.   
  
"What? No that's mine-" she stated.  
  
"A new wand?" Travers asked suspiciously.  
  
"Imperio!" Harry cast again.  
  
"Oh ah, I see." Travers said calmly. "Very, very handsome and it's working well? I always think wands require a little breaking in, don't you?"  
  
I sighed in relief. "Yes, I agree." I said in a higher-pitched voice.   
  
Harry was very good with his spell casting, it was impressive.   
  
"Follow me," the Goblin at the front desk ordered getting down from his podium.   
  
We followed him to the carts. We quickly flew off, by the speed I thought my eyes would fall out of my head. It was unbelievable.   
  
We did loops and sharp turns. I puked out of the cart. "Sorry!" I screamed over the whipping wind.  
  
"It won't stop, we need to jump!" Griphook hollered.  
  
We all listen and jump out, Hermione used the cushioning spell so we didn't fall to our death. I was relieved to fall to the ground gently.   
  
"That went well." I sighed softly. I wiped my mouth as I still had vomit on the side of my mouth. My hair was back to normal and Ron and Hermione looked like their typical selves.  
  
"Wait a minute! Who are you? You shouldn't be down here!" The goblin yelled violently.  
  
Harry cursed him again, making him absent-minded once again.   
  
"Come on," I said standing up. We all go further in the place. We stumbled upon an albino dragon chained up. I felt bad for the poor creature. Its eyes were white as snow.   
  
Harry and Hermione rattled bells because the Dragon was trained to expect pain when it heard that noise. I hated to watch it flinch with fear, the poor thing. I found Bellatrix vault as from my dream. The Vault number was correct.   
  
"Give me that goblin's hand!" I demanded hastily.  
  
Ron pushed the goblin towards me. I used his hand to unlock the door. We all walked inside where it was riddled with galleons and jewelry, just how I remembered.   
  
I looked around eagerly. "Remember it will be a cup, a golden cup."  
  
"Here!" Hermione said pointing on a high shelf.  
  
With that Ron and her both knocked over things which multiplied.  
  
"Harry, just go!" I snapped.  
  
He ran up the pile of objects as more and more multiplied hastily.  
  
The Griphook tricked Harry into giving him the Sword and he leaves us in the vault to die.  
  
"That's bastard! I'll kill him!" I screamed over the objects drowning me.  
  
We eventually got out with the help of Hermione and her spellcasting. Guards shot at us as we exited. We quickly hid behind pillars.   
  
"Any plans?" I asked curiously.  
  
"One but it's mad!" Hermione told me.  
  
"Let's do it!" I insisted.  
  
"Follow me!" She hollered before jumping onto the back of the dragon. We all followed her actions.   
  
She set the dragon free, it let out a roaring fire, torching the guards to death. The dragon flew upward, towards the main building of the bank. Hermione shot spells to make the narrow passageway bigger for the dragon and busted a hole into the flooring, causing us to breakthrough, likely killing everyone in the process.   
  
  
When we were above the town, I felt adrenaline rush through my body. I felt fearless, I- Charlotte Potter just helped steal a dragon from Gringotts!  
  
Eleven-year-old me wouldn't believe it if someone told her all the things I had done with the help of my brother and friends. She would probably freak out, shocked that I would ever break the rules. I definitely have changed over the years, I'm breaking all the rules but it's all with reason. I'm almost like a badass.  
  
When it got closer to a body of water in the countryside, we all jump off into the lake. At the same time, I could see Voldemort walking through Gringotts and he was livid. I then saw a woman, a ghost with the diadem of Ravenclaw. I could see young Tom with it. I saw flashes of junk and then I see the diadem one more time before I break the surface of the water. I saw that vision before, it was a reminder, it was what Voldemort was thinking of.   
  
"He knows! He knows we have broken into Gringotts! He's angry but he's scared because he knows we have the Horcrux!" Harry hollered hastily.  
  
"Harry you're supposed to keep him out!" Hermione snapped as we swim to shore.  
  
"I can't always keep him out Hermione!" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Never mind that! The Diadem! A Ravenclaw woman has it- had it! Tom took it. He made it a Horcrux! It's the next one. I've seen it before." I tell them.  
  
Hermione handed me my bag, I dried everyone and quickly reached into my bag to pull out a fresh set of clothes. Being stuck with these people for a year with no privacy really taught us how to not stare as people change and not feel awkward about it. We all got into dry clothes before discussing our next move.   
  
  
"What now?" I asked curiously as I laced my shoes.  
  
"The only thing we can do." Harry replied. "We need to get into Hogwarts."  
  
"But how, they probably have high security," I stated plainly.  
  
"We have no choice." Harry replied sternly. "We have to go."  
  
We knew he was right. It just didn't make matters any easier. 


	48. Hogwarts and War

"But how are we going to get in?" Hermione asked Harry curiously.   
  
"We'll go to Hogsmeade, and try to work something out once we see what the protection around the school's like." He suggested.   
  
"It isn't like we have a choice, it's just bloody deadly." I sighed. "This is utterly stupid. I hate that we have to do this."   
  
"All of this will be over soon, Lottie. We are so close." Harry pointed out.   
  
I nodded my head. "Let's just go already."   
  
"We wait until dark. That way they won't see our feet when we use the invisibility cloak."   
  
"Alright, it's settled then." Ron said clapping his hands together.   
  
I was riddled with anxiety as dusk approached. I couldn't focus on the hungry I felt, I had other worries. When it was time. We all squished under the invisibility cloak and apparated to Hogsmeade, we were instantly met with a cat screeching alarm.   
  
"Alright, let's get out!" Ron begged as Death Eaters apparated around us.   
  
"Where are you, Potter?" I heard one of the Death Eaters call.  
  
"We can't." Hermione whispered. We shuffled around, trying to stay away from the Death Eaters.   
  
But when they couldn't find us Dementors came out to play.   
  
"The Dark Lord wants them alive, never said anything about their souls!" A Death Eater laughed cooly.   
  
A goat Patronus came out of nowhere. We followed it back to the Hog's Head Inn. The owner, Aberforth took us in the back where he gave us food, which I ate happily and the story of how Dumbledore was his brother and wasn't that great. He turned his back on his estranged sister and got her killed. Harry and Aberforth bickered back and forth, but I was more focused on the fact that Ariana Dumbledore was pulling someone along in her portrait.   
  
"Guys!" I shouted. "Look." I pointed at the painting. The portrait swung open, showing a bruised up student. "Neville!" I screeched happily, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his cheek in a friendly manner. "What happened to your face, you look awful!" His eyes were black and his lip was busted.   
  
"The Carrows, there are Death Eaters up at school. They have been punishing the students. I was supposed to practice curses on first years but I refused." Neville explained.  
  
"Has others been beaten?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Tons, schools not the same anymore." He said sadly. "Well come on, everyone will be happy to see you."  
  
"Everyone?" Harry and I asked at once.  
  
"You'll see what I mean," He shrugged.   
  
I grabbed his hand before we went through the passageway. I put my hand to his cheek where warmth spread throughout his face, healing his wounds. I give him a big smile. "There, all better."  
  
"I've missed you, Char." He said dreamily as he still felt warm and comfortable. I let out a small giggle at his facial expression.   
  
We followed him into the dark tunnel, using our wands as a source of light. Neville chirpily led the way.   
  
"I thought the passageways were sealed off," Harry pointed out.  
  
"They are, we had to make our own. Aberforth helps us out a lot." Neville replied.  
  
"You said others, what exactly does this lead us?" I asked curiously.  
  
"It leads to the room of requirements. Some students went there for refuge, more and more filled in, soon the room was filled with beds and people from all houses. It's where we can go to be away from the Death Eaters."   
  
"Snape is going to hell for this. Hurting students, removing them of their rights, it's wrong. Dumbledore wouldn't stand for it!" I hissed angrily.  
  
"Still think he's a good person?" Harry asked coolly.  
  
"I told you what I saw! What I saw was a good man, not a bastard harming innocent children!" I snapped.  
  
"Saw?" Neville asked confused.  
  
"I'm a seer. I can see in the future... and past." I explained hastily.  
  
We reached the end of the tunnel and Neville shows everyone us. They all gasped and cheered, they started hugging us and greeting us kindly. I hugged Seamus who looked awful as well. I healed his face, which he was extremely grateful for. I hugged people I didn't know I would even miss, Luna and Dean were in there, I hugged them tightly. Glad they made it back safely without marks upon their skin.  
  
I hugged Ginny too after she greeted Harry with a big kiss.   
  
"We're here for a reason, is there a tiara here, something that might have belonged to Ravenclaw?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"The Ravenclaw diadem," Luna suggested.  
  
"But Luna, it's been lost for centuries." Cho pointed out.  
  
"I'm sorry but what's a diadem?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's like a tiara," Cho explained.  
  
"Why don't you ask the Grey Lady?" Luna asked dreamily.  
  
"Great! If someone could take me." Harry said  
  
"I can take you," Cho suggested.  
  
"No! Luna will." Ginny tells him quickly.  
  
"Alright!" Luna said sweetly.  
  
"Can I come?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No, you stay here," Harry replied sternly.   
  
"Why?" I asked irritated. "You need me, I'm the one who saw it!"   
  
"Charlotte, seriously not now! You stay here." Harry snapped. He sighed and kissed my head. "Stay with Ron and Hermione."   
  
He leaves with Luna quickly. I was angry, I wanted to help, but instead, I was a sitting duck. But I wasn't for long when the portrait opened up and the Order of the Phoenix flooded into the room. George and I made eye contact.   
  
"Charlotte?" He asked as if I was a ghost.   
  
I ran into his arms, he wrapped them around me tightly, I smashed my lips against his and soaked him in hungrily. I missed him so much, I didn't care if his family and mine saw me kissing him.   
  
He let my feet touched the ground. He gave me a final peck. "I've missed you dearly." I said softly.   
  
"Not as much as I've missed you." He replied.   
  
"Okay, lovebirds." Fred chimed in.   
  
I smiled over at him and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you as well." I looked around to see all their faces. "I've missed all of you."   
  
Tonks opens her arms up and I run into them. I hug her tightly. "We've missed you so much, Charlotte." She kissed the side of my head.   
  
I pulled away and looked between her and Remus. "You both shouldn't here if there's a war tonight you're the last people I want here," I told them sternly.   
  
"I'm not leaving, I'm helping you and Harry." Remus replied firmly  
  
"We don't need your help," I said softly.  
  
"Yes you do, Remus and I love you very much and we are fighting for you." Tonks stepped in.  
  
"I'm you die, I won't be able to live with myself." I tell them with tears in my eyes.  
  
"If you died, I couldn't live with myself!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care about myself as long as you, Tonks and Teddy are safe." I admitted.  
  
Remus pulled me into a hug, he kissed my head. I gave Tonks another big hug. "I love you guys, gosh I've missed you."  
  
"Ech-hem," George says clearing his throat, getting my attention. I looked up at him. "Do I get another good luck kiss?"   
  
"Watch it," Remus warned him.   
  
"What about me? I've always been the responsible one and the most handsome." Fred said straighting his jacket. George rolled his eyes at his twin.  
  
I reached up and hugged them both. "Good luck boys, if you die, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again."  
  
"Don't worry about us, worry about yourself and Harry. You're the ones that are wanted." George tells me.  
  
"But that doesn't mean the Death Eaters won't harm you. They have no mercy." I said softly.  
  
"We knew that from the moment Moody was killed," Fred said sternly. "We've got this, Little Potter." I let out a weak chuckle at my old nickname that was long forgotten.   
  
We all are sent to the great hall. Every student, I joined the Order as they walked into the Great Hall. There was a broken window and the Slytherin house was moved to the dungeons.   
  
Before I knew it everyone was getting prepared for battle and guarding the school, I said my goodbyes to everyone, because I knew this was the last night I would be alive.  
  
I turned to George once again. I grabbed his hands. "No matter what happens tonight, know that I-I loved you and only you. I couldn't see myself with anyone else."   
  
He gave me a nervous smile. "What are you on about? You aren't dying tonight."   
  
My bottom lip quivered. "If I die, please don't move on." We both broke a smile. "But I mean it, I loved you. I-I may not make it through the night. Please watch of Remus and Tonks-"  
  
He cupped my face. "You aren't dying. Now, go be a hero and after the battle, we'll have sex." He smirked.  
  
I give him a smile before pecking him on the lips. "You go be a hero too."   
  
I ran off to find my brother when I made it to the grand staircase, I found Hermione and Ron smiling and in a daze while talking to Harry.  
  
"Where were you two?" I asked curiously.  
  
"In the Chamber of Secrets, Ron had a brilliant idea of destroying the goblet Horcrux with the Basilisk's fang and it worked!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"And the Diadem?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I think it's in the room of requirements," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"You think? Okay! Let's go, I'm down!" I shrugged.  
  
"Let's hurry," Ron suggested.  
  
We ran as fast as we could, Harry led the way while and we followed him back and forth through the hallway. I could hear loud thumps from below, I had a feeling the school was finally officially under attack. Finally, a door opened, we walked in and it was filled with lost things. I was surprised, but only for a short amount of time. I looked around hastily for the diadem from my visions.  
  
Harry hollered after us, announcing he found it. When we went to meet up, we were greeted with Draco, Blaise, and Goyle. He tried to act tough in front of his minions, but I noticed his eyes land on me and i noticed his face grow heated. He was flustered, even in the most hostile situations.   
  
"Hey Potter, can I have my wand back?" Draco asked coolly.  
  
"What's wrong with your own?" I asked bravely.  
  
"It's powerful, but not the same. You know what I mean?" There was a sense of darkness in his voice.  
  
"Why didn't you give us up?" Harry asked curiously. "You knew it was Charlotte and I."   
  
"You know why, Potter." His eyes were on me. I felt my stone-cold face falter.   
  
I wanted to say something but Hermione shot a jinx at Goyle and he replied with dark curses. We moved out of the way.  
  
Goyle and the others ran the opposite way, Blaise pushed me to the ground.   
  
Ron ran after them. "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Harry helped me to my feet as we're greeted with Ron once again screaming. "Fire!"   
  
We all started running, it wasn't normal fire, it was something must deadlier. It looked like a monster. It roared like a lion, it shook the very core of my being. I let out a scream as I felt the heat against my skin. We grabbed old broomsticks and get upon them and zoomed through the air. We passed Draco and Blaise who were on a tall heap of furniture. We saw Goyle but he was long gone within the flames.   
  
"Harry! We should save them!" I hollered from my broom.   
  
"Come on!" Harry yelled at me.   
  
The two of us go save the two boys, I grabbed Draco while Harry saved Blaise before the furniture was fully devoured by flames. We all zoom through the door before we were caught on fire. We rolled onto the floor, I landed on top of Draco. My head hit his chin, I apologized hastily.   
  
"Just like old times." He smirked before tossing me off him. "W-where's Goyle?"   
  
"Dead," I replied dryly. "I'm sorry." "Ron, Hermione, do you have that fang?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione reached into her bag and I grabbed it from her hand. I take the Diadem and I look at the doors waiting for it to slowly close, as soon as it does I stab the tiara and Ron kicked it into the room of requirements before it closed shut with a black mist and a high pitched screech.  
  
I felt a strong force hit me in the stomach. I dropped to the ground. I saw a blurry Draco go over my vision before all I saw was black.   
  
_I saw Nagini and Voldemort in the Boathouse, he had sensed us destroying the Diadem Horcrux. He then ordered an exhausted Lucius to bring him, Snape. _  
  
"Come on, Nagini. Stay close to me." I heard Voldemort tell her.  
  
I opened my eyes and I bolted up and looked around at everyone, Harry has just recovered. I looked over to see Blaise in the distance, tugging on his friend's arm, pulling him around the corner.   
  
"You saw it too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied softly.  
  
"Harry just told us, the Boathouse?" Hermione asked. I nodded my head.  
  
I got to my feet weakly. I gripped my wand tightly. I give them a small nod, telling them I was ready. We rushed through the halls, we saw Greyback feasting on a girl's neck. Hermione shot a jinx, causing him to fly off the body... the body of Lavender Brown. All I could see was her dead dull eyes. It was an awful sight. Before I could process anything we were down the hall and to another. When we reached the Boathouse, we sat outside the room, we could see the outline of Voldemort and Snape. My scar prickled, but I pushed passed the pain I felt.   
  
Harry peeked in, I just put my ear to the thin wall. I could hear Snape trying to convince Voldemort that the Elder Wand was in his command- but Voldemort had a different idea. He told him he believed that since Snape has killed Dumbledore, the Elder Wand served him instead. I was relieved that Draco wouldn't be the one at the other end of the wand. The poor boy would have been killed either way. Voldemort then bid farewell to Snape as a valued member of the Death Eaters. I could hear Voldemort sliting Snape's throat with the Sectumsempra curse and ordering Nagini to finish him off. I could hear Snape struggling as Nagini struck him. As soon as there was no sign of Voldemort or his snake we went inside.  
  
Harry put his hand over Snape's bleeding wound. I felt my stomach clench at the sight of him.  
  
I get on my knees and tried to comfort the dying man. I wished I knew the counterspell, but I didn't.   
  
"Take it," Snape ordered weakly, gesturing to the tear running down his pale cheek. Hermione gave Harry a tube to catch the teardrop.  
  
He looked back at Harry and I. "You've got your mother's eyes," He said weakly to us. The last thing he does is hold my hand before he died. I felt his grip instantly weaken.  
  
Voldemort amplified his voice into our heads once again. "You have fought valiantly Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery, yet you have sustained heavy losses if you continue to resist me you will all die one by one. I do not wish this to happen every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful and I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have an hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.  
  
"I speak now to Harry and Charlotte Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselves. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forrest. If at the end of that hour you both have not come to me have not given yourselves up then battle recommences. This time I shall enter the fray myself, Potters and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you both from me. One hour." Voldemort said sternly.  
  
"We have to go to the Penseive." I spoke weakly.  
  
"I know," He replied softly. 


	49. Goodbyes and Ends

Harry and I alone go to the Headmaster's Office, Professor McGonagall was kind enough to give us the password. We made no time to look around the Gothic room, Harry dropped the tear into the pensieve.   
  
We were greeted with a young Snape and a red-headed girl, Lily Evans. It showed them growing up together and being put in separate houses. Soon enough it showed everything I've once seen. How we were raised like pigs, to be slaughtered. How we were Horcruxes, how Snape loved Lily and how tonight... we end it all. We were the final pieces of the puzzle.   
  
As we rise up, Harry looked pale.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you, I'm so sorry Harry." I said softly as I began to cry. "I-I am so sorry." I tried to reach his hand, but he pulled away and walked away. I cried harder as he exited the room. I tried to gain composure and joined him. I walked a foot behind Harry. We went downstairs to Ron and Hermione. They waited for us before seeing who's dead and alive.  
  
"We have to go," Harry told them.  
  
"No-" I cut Ron off.  
  
"You don't get it! Our destiny is to die in the hand of him!" I snapped roughly as my face was still stained with tears..  
  
Hermione starts to cry. She hugged us both. "I'll go with you," Hermione suggested.  
  
"No, this is something Charlotte and I have to do alone," Harry replied.   
  
We then decided to go into the great hall where the dead laid out. My heart breaks when I saw Fred, I didn't believe it. I blinked my eyes... No! Ron falls to tears, George hugged him tightly. George was in tears, I was in tears. I started to panic and I find Remus and Tonks lying next to each other.  
  
I let out a blood-curdling scream at the sight of my parents. My heart was no longer whole. Seeing someone you loved so dearly dead is the most painful feeling in your life. I dropped to my knees, unable to feel my body, my mind was numb. I couldn't believe his was dead. I drew a shaky breath, I couldn't stop crying, it was like crying wasn't enough, I was devastated.   
  
Harry kneels beside me and hugs me tight while I cry.  
  
"It's not dead! Harry, I can bring him back! I can bring him back!" I pressed my hands onto his cold chest and a golden light expelled from my hands but nothing happened. "Come on! Work!"   
  
"Charlotte..." Harry said gently.  
  
"No, no. He's not dead. He's not dead." I sobbed as I tried to bring him back to life. "Remus isn't dead. He's my dad." I looked up at Harry. "He's my dad! I can't lose him!"   
  
He pulled me close, I sobbed into his chest. I then turn my head to the two. I couldn't believe I lost them both. I loved them so dearly. I would soon be with them though. I would be with Remus again and that made me smile.   
  
I felt Remus's rugged face. He was cold. I stroked his gray hair. He looked like he was sleeping. My tears fell onto his face. I wiped my tears on him. I cried into his stiff chest. He smelt like him, but he wasn't him, just a shell. Harry watched me as I went back and forth to Tonk's and Remus.  
  
"Charlotte, we have to go." Harry said at last. I shook my head. I didn't want to leave my parents. He had to peel my grip off of Remus. I didn't want to let go of him.  
  
I felt so numb. I sniffled as Harry and I walked into the forbidden forest. I felt like I was ready to die. I didn't want to live in a world where Fred, Remus or Tonks wasn't in. As we reach in the woods, Harry's golden snitch finally opened at the touch of his mouth, the Resurrection Stone appeared.  
  
I felt my heart lift lightly. Before us was Dad, Mum, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"Remus! Mom! Dad! Sirius!" I said happily trying to touch Remus, but my hand goes through him.  
  
"I can't touch you." Remus said sadly. "I just want to let you know that I love you. I love you very much." I felt tears going down my face again.  
  
"I couldn't live without you and Tonks," I croaked.  
  
"Yes you could and you will. I will always be with you. We all will. Charlotte, don't worry about us we're all fine. You'll be fine my darling girl." Remus told me.  
  
"What about Teddy?" Harry asked.  
  
"He'll learn when he's older the reasons for why it happened." Remus said softly.   
  
"It's so good to see you all." Harry said looking at everyone. "I didn't mean for any of you to die for us."  
  
"We'd do it all over again." Mum said.  
  
We really did look like each other. "You're so beautiful, Mum." I said.   
  
"No, you are so beautiful. Both of you, we're so proud of you both." Lily said softly. Her voice was like heaven.  
  
"I know we would have been the best family. It's nice to finally meet you too, dad." I said softly smiling at him.  
  
He chuckled and smiled proudly. "It's nice to finally be able to speak to my children again."  
  
"It's nice to see you too Sirius," I added.  
  
He just smiled at me.   
  
"Will you be beside when we do it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Always." Lily replied.  
  
"Will they hear you?" I asked.  
  
"No, no one else can see us or hear us." James told us.  
  
"One more thing, have you always been with us? Have you really been with us through the way?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, and we always will." Lily grinned softly.  
  
"Wait- so uh when you mean-" James cut me off.  
  
"Like you snogging George." He teased.  
  
I felt my face go bright red. Harry actually cracks a smile. I hoped he only saw me snog George and not us doing other activities or me having sex with Draco.   
  
"Okay, let's go Charlotte. You all stay close." Harry told them.  
  
"We wouldn't have it any other way." Sirius said gently.  
  
"Does it hurt?" I asked.  
  
"No, it's like falling asleep." He replied.  
  
I grabbed Harry's hand.   
  
"We'll see you all soon," I said weakly.   
  
We turned and walked to the clearing where Voldemort was with his people.  
  
"Harry and Charlotte Potter, I started to think you wouldn't show up." Voldemort said weakly.  
  
Harry and I just stand there in front of them.  
  
"Just do it," Harry said firmly.  
  
"As you wish," Voldemort said. I grabbed Harry's hand tighter than before. "Avada Kadavra!" I saw a bright green light and everything went silent.   
  
I wake up in a white house. Everything was so white, it was so odd-looking, yet, so familiar. Everything seemed so clean. I got up from the ground and walked through the hallway, I knew it to be Remus's house, my house.   
  
"Charlotte." Said a figure coming out of a ray of white light. It was Remus, my sweet Remus.   
  
I ran and hugged him tightly. "Oh, how I've missed you!" I squealed happily. "Where are we?" I looked around the room, I was confused if this was heaven of not. It was my ideal of heaven after being on the run for so long.   
  
"I don't know, I think it's our house." Remus replied, looking around along with me.   
  
"Remus, am I dead?" I asked.  
  
"Nope," He said dryly.  
  
I started to hear whimpering, I looked under a table where a bloody shriveled up person or thing was.  
  
"What is that?" I asked confused.  
  
"Voldemort, he's dying, this is the part that was inside you." Remus explained.  
  
"The Horcrux is destroyed- but I'm not dead?" I asked.  
  
"That's right."   
  
"So you're not real, I'm never going to see you again." I said sadly.  
  
"All because it's in your head doesn't mean it's not real. You'll truly see me again. You know that you'll see me again. But until then, wake up." As soon as the words '_wake up_' escaped his lips, I woke up. I was conscious but I kept my eyes closed, I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Check if they are alive," Voldemort demanded.  
  
There were footsteps and I could hear someone kneel down and put their fingers on my pulse.   
  
"Is Draco alive?" Narcissa asked softly. I slowly nodded my head. She stood back up. "Dead!"   
  
The Death Eaters cheered Happily and I felt Hagrid pick us up. It was hard pretending I was dead. I was laid on top of Harry, I could hear his heartbeat, I tried not to smile. I was so relieved he was alive as well. I tried to breathe lightly, it was hard taking small breaths. I could hear a little bit of what was happening. But I mostly just waited until Harry gave me a cue.  
  
I peeked my eyes open slightly, to see where we were, we were in the courtyard. I could see a mass of people looking at us. I closed my eyes before anyone noticed a thing.   
  
"Harry and Charlotte Potter are dead. They were killed and they ran away, trying to save themselves, while you lied down your lives for them. We bring you their bodies as proof that your heroes are gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My death eaters outnumber you and the boy and girl who lived are finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child will be slaughtered as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your parents, and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." Voldemort announced.  
  
"No!" Cried Professor McGonagall.  
  
"No!"  
"No"  
"Charlotte!"  
"Harry!"   
  
People screamed I could hear George wail and Ginny cry out. Voldemort demanded that they all 'shut up' and he continued to lie between his teeth, announcing that harry and I ran away. I felt angry but I kept a blank expression on my face. The students and teachers yelled and hollered as Voldemort tried to restrain the crowd. It soon worked as people coward.  
  
I felt Harry tug on my wrist. It was time to get up. I jumped out of Hagrid's arms and so did Harry. I showed off my wand. People cheered happily. Voldemort looked shocked and angered. The fight was still on.   
  
Harry and I chase Voldemort as he coward, eventually, the grounds were empty with only my twin, Voldemort and I.  
  
All at once sparks of red magic stuck Voldemort as he stuck with familiar Greenlight. I felt like we were going to win, good beating evil. Voldemort looked weak, as he was. One Horcrux keeping him alive but not for much longer, in the corner of my eye I saw Neville slaughter Nagini with the Gryffindor sword. With that final clean-cut, Voldemort clearly weakened. He stopped fighting as he grew weaker. His wand flew out of his hand. He was unarmed, finally vulnerable, finally just an ugly man.   
  
"_Avada Kavadra!_" I shouted, the green spark its Voldemort square in the chest. He fell to the ground as a man and a villain.   
  
Harry turned Voldemort into ash. He died as Tom Riddle, something he deserved. When there was no longer a man standing before us, I felt a lift of weight off my chest.   
  
Harry looked over at me, we were both thinking of the same thing, it was over.  
  
  
  
The end of the War was not happy days, a few days later, I went to Fred's funeral. Tears fell from my eyes. Everyone from school was there to say goodbye to the king of pranks. I held George's hand tightly, I comforted him as we stood in front of the best men alive.   
  
People made it seem like when the war ended, things would go back to normal, we would all be happy. But lives were lost and destroyed. Nothing would ever be the same. I would never be the same again. All I could do was try and find a new kind of peace within myself.   
  
I dreaded the second funeral I would have to attend, Remus and Tonks. I fell apart at the sight. Andromeda lost a daughter and a husband. I couldn't imagine the pain in her heart. She would have to stay strong for Teddy, but how can you? George was there for moral support. I had been staying with him. Neither of us wanted to be alone and I couldn't bear be in my house and not find Remus in his office.   
  
I felt more then sorrow, if there was a word more powerful, I was it. My state was far from stable.I couldn't stop crying, I felt this pain in my heart that would never go away. When people go out to talk after the funeral, I take the time to talk to Remus's shell, to say goodbye. I have George go on without me to give me some time alone, just like I did for him. There was never closure, just acceptance and I was far from it.   
  
I held Teddy in my arms as I looked at our parents. I held my little brother close. I wished to be his Remus, even if I could be a sliver of a godparent he was.   
  
"It's just us now," I sighed. Teddy had no idea what was going on, but I think he sensed the pain because his hair turned blue.  
  
I felt someone walk behind me, I turned around to see Draco Malfoy in all black like always, except he seemed a lot healthier.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." He said softly walking up to me.  
  
"Me too." I sighed "This is your baby cousin, Teddy."   
  
He seemed taken back and took a good look at Teddy.  
  
"He's a lot like my cousin isn't he?" Draco asked smirking weakly.  
  
"Yes, he is." I agreed. "Thank you for not telling your family it was Harry and I back at your home.  
  
He looked up at me and his expression hardened, but not like it used to. There was a sense of kindness in his face now.  
  
"Of course, I don't think I could have ever turned you in." He cleared his throat finally. "Could've we ever been together?"   
  
I looked up at his melancholy face. "If you didn't make all the wrong choices, I think I could have loved you. We just were on two different sides." I shrugged. I got on my tippy toes and kiss him on his lips more in a friendly manner than in a romantic one. "Take care of yourself, Draco."  
  
I walked past him to join Harry and the others in the other room. 


	50. 19 years Later

George and I got married shortly after the war. I worked in his shop to help him out a bit. We helped each other through the pain. We just bonded over our similar sorrows. I got a job as a Healer for St. Mungo's after a few years of George and I's marriage. I went back to school to take my NEWTs in order to get the job.   
  
In 2000 we had twins, Claudia Charlotte Weasley and Fred II Arthur Weasley. They both had their father's dark eyes and love for pranks.   
  
Not long after we had a baby girl in the late year of 2006, we named her Daisy Nymphadora Weasley. She looked identical to Mum when she was a girl, it was uncanny. My sweet Daisy was eccentric and bubbly. She was a pure delight.   
  
Teddy would stay with us at times and then he would go to his grandmothers. I loved Teddy, I would tell him all these stories about his parents when he got a little older. He then, not only went over to my house but Harry's too. We made sure he knew he had a family who loved him.  
  
We rush through 9 3/4. Claudia and Freddie were discussing their big exit from Hogwarts. I had them relatively young, they weren't planned and neither was Daisy but I loved them all just the same.   
  
"We have to top Dad's!" Freddie stated.  
  
"I am not raining frogs on all the teachers! You can!" Claudia hissed at her brother.  
  
"Don't even think about it! You two are not getting in any trouble this year!" I snapped at them.  
  
"Charlotte, they're just having fun, besides they can't live up to me anyways." George said cockily.  
  
"Oy!" Claudia screeched, offended. "We will find a way! Mum don't worry so much!"   
  
"I don't want another letter home! I won't have it! If you keep it up, you can forget taking over your father's shop, it'll go to Daisy." I threatened.   
  
"Daisy doesn't have a funny bone in her body!" Freddie scoffed.   
  
"Hey!" Daisy whined.  
  
"Be nice to your little sister, she can't help being like your mother," George replied, smirking at me mischievously.  
  
"At least I won't have to worry about Daisy, I know she'll be an angel." I said happily.  
  
"About that, Mum, Dad can I stay home another year?" Daisy asked anxiously.  
  
"What why!" George screeched. "Your best times will happen in school!"  
  
"I'll be known as the geek or freak! I can't do it!" She replied.   
  
George wrapped his arm around her. "You'll be just fine, geeks and freaks are cool. Look at Professor Longbottom, he was the biggest loser, he turned out to be quite a hero."   
  
"But I'm no hero, I'm just Daisy." She sighed.  
  
"You are not just Daisy!" I reminded her.   
  
"You'll be fine, just get in Gryffindor like your big sister," Claudia told her, winking.  
  
"And don't pee yourself when you reach the sorting hat, last year a boy did and he never lived that down." Freddie warned her.  
  
Daisy looked more worried than before.  
  
"You'll do great, Love." George said kissing Daisy's head.  
  
We reached Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.   
  
"Hey, Daisy, how does it feel going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Scary." She replied weakly.  
  
"Al is nervous too, don't worry. No matter what house you two get in, it will be lucky to have you both." Harry said sweetly.  
  
"Mum, I see my friend, love you, bye!" Claudia tells me kissing me goodbye. I forced Fred to give me a kiss goodbye before they leave.  
  
"Teenager," I scoffed.  
  
"Daisy, just like I told Rose, make sure you beat Scorpius Malfoy in all your classes," Ron said grinning.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I'm not worried," Daisy said with little confidence. Everyone giggled at my confident little girl.  
  
I kissed her head. The train blew it's whistle, warning us it's time. Daisy's confidence faded as she looked pale.   
  
I stroke her red hair. I bent down to look at her face to face. "You'll do great, Daisy. Remember to send me a letter." I said gently Her green eyes sparkled.  
  
She nodded and hugged me tightly. I kissed her cheek.   
  
She gave George a goodbye kiss and hug. She soon pushed her trolly to the baggage man. She followed her cousin Albus. They sat with Rose on the train. Daisy waved goodbye. George as a loving father blew her a kiss goodbye  
  
It was beautiful seeing my little girl's first time on the Hogwarts train. It reminded me of how nervous I was years ago. I hope Daisy has a wonderful year filled with happiness and joy. I'm witnessing my youngest finally having an adventure of her own. We then went home when the train left the station.   
  
I've realized some stories have an ending, but not all.


End file.
